Onde canta o Sabiá
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Terceira fic da trilogia viagens. Dessa vez os Weiss precisarão enfrentar um desafio nunca visto antes... AyaxYohji
1. Samba, calor e hospitalidade zero

**Título**: Onde canta o sabiá  
**Ficwriter**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: yaoi, comédia, RA  
**Pares**: AyaxYohji  
**Resumo**: A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
**Aviso**: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo I  
Samba, calor e hospitalidade zero...**

Muito feliz da vida, Ken observou a última cliente sair da Koneko, levando um vaso nas mãos. Aquela menina fora mais difícil de agradar, e no fim a colegial resolvera ficar com a muda de uma genciana, para desgosto de Yohji, que queria porque queria, empurrar orquídeas na coitada.

(Ken) Pensei que o dia não fosse acabar nunca!

(Yohji suspirando) Eu também!

Ao ouvir a frase, e aquele longo suspiro, Ken se arrepiou todo, passou o trinco na porta e voltou-se para o playboy, que estava todo refestelado ao balcão.

(Ken) Qualé, Yohji?! Você não fez porra nenhuma o dia todo! Ficou apenas se abanando e tomando suco geladinho que EU tive de fazer!

(Yohji sorrindo) Foi mal Ken Ken! É que eu to dodói, esqueceu?

E apontou para o braço engessado. O Weiss loiro havia se ferido na última missão, uma ação perigosa, em que quase perdera a vida, e que fora salvo pela eficiência de seus amigos. Ainda precisaria de mais algum tempo, antes de tirar as ataduras.

(Ken) Sei. Você está se aproveitando da sua condição de enfermo! É apenas um braço quebrado... não é o fim do mundo.

O jogador lançou uma olhada para o gesso todo pichado. As garotas que freqüentavam a loja, assim como Ken e Omi haviam deixado suas marcas no gesso que um dia fora branco. Apenas Aya não assinara, por mais que Yohji o tentasse e perturbasse nesse sentido.

(Yohji) Aya e Omi não pensam assim... he, he, he...

Santa verdade. O mais velho fora paparicado e mimado pelos companheiros desde que haviam retornado da missão no México. E é claro, todas as 'fãs' do playboy se condoíam pelo 'doentinho', querendo saber como ele quebrara o braço e se oferecendo para mil e uma coisas. Coisas que não agradavam a Aya, obviamente. O ruivo apenas assistia tudo com a mais fechada das expressões.

Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Ken.

(Ken) Aya... e... Omi...?!

(Yohji)... é... porque?

O ex-detetive estranhou a cara que Ken fazia. Totalmente animado, o moreninho avançou até encostar-se no balcão. Ele e Yohji estavam sozinhos a muito tempo na loja. Omi fazia as entregas do dia, e Aya fora ao hospital.

Mas havia tanto trabalho, e tanta gente por perto, que o jogador nem tivera tempo de raciocinar as implicações daquela situação.

Agora que estava sozinho com o companheiro, não ia perder a chance de tirar a dúvida que quase o fazia perder noites de sono...

(Ken baixinho) Er... Yohji...

Começou sondando o terreno.

(Yohji) Fala.

(Ken corando) Sobre... você... e... o... Aya...

Criando coragem, o moreninho fitou seu amigo, e só naquele momento, ao chegar tão perto, Ken notou algo estranho no outro. E começou a observá-lo tão intensamente que chegou a incomodar Yohji.

(Yohji) O que foi? Minha cara ta suja?

(Ken) Não... mas... tem algo sobre seus lábios...

Satisfeito por alguém finalmente ter notado (nem o Aya percebera ainda), Yohji passou a mão pelo local e sorriu muito.

(Yohji) Que bom que percebeu. É que decidi deixar o bigode crescer.

(Ken surpreso o.o) Quer dizer que esses cinco fiozinhos são um 'BIGODE'?!

(Yohji -.-") Deveriam ser...

(Ken) HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!!

O jogador começou a bater a mão fechada sobre o balcão, tamanha a sua diversão, causando assim um certo desconforto no loiro.

(Yohji) -.-

(Ken) E a quanto tempo não faz a barba?

(Yohji) Duas... semanas...

(Ken) Há, há, há, há!! Duas semanas? E só cresceu essa penugenzinha aí?

(Yohji o.o") Pe... penugenzinha?!

(Ken) Há, há, há! Se eu deixo de fazer a barba por dois DIAS já fico com a cara toda peluda! E você chama ISSO de bigode?!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) H, há, há, há!

(Yohji) Pô... não precisa humilhar, né? Só porque meu DNA não me faz tão peludo quanto você... mereço um pouco de respeito!

(Ken) Foi mal, Yotan! Bigode... há, há, há...

(Yohji) -.-

Muito irritado, o loiro virou as costas e deu o fora dali, dirigindo-se imediatamente ao banheiro, para fazer a barba. Ele que não ia servir de chacota para o jogador abusado!

(Ken) Bigode... ai, ai, ai! MERDA!

Só então Ken lembrou-se de que não perguntara AQUILO para o companheiro, e ainda não tirara sua dúvida. Enfim, haveriam outras chances.

Quando Yohji estivesse mais calmo...

oOo

(Yohji) Droga!

O loiro ainda tinha dificuldades em dominar o hashi com a mão esquerda, mas lutava bravamente, tentando segurar os palitinhos entre os dedos vacilantes.

(Omi) Precisa de ajuda?

(Yohji) Não! Só mais alguns dias e eu tiro esse gesso maldito. Nem acredito!

(Ken) Nem eu! Finalmente você não poderá fazer mais ninguém de escravo.

(Yohji) Ih, Ken... você ta uma mala hoje. Resolveu implicar comigo e com meu bi... er, nada.

(Ken sorrindo) Raspou o rosto?

(Yohji) É.

Aya e Omi não entenderam nada. E deixaram passar daquela vez. Concordavam que Yohji tinha abusado da boa vontade deles, mas não se importavam. Mesmo Ken, não estava irritado. O moreninho sempre se dedicava bastante aos amigos. Apenas se fazia de durão.

(Ken) Vai guardar o gesso?

(Yohji surpreso) Claro que não! Vou jogar isso no lixo. Se não queimar primeiro...

(Ken) He.

Foi nesse momento de descontração que ouviram a campainha tocando. Só podia ser Manx, que chegava bem na hora do jantar.

Omi foi abrir a porta, e retornou com a ruiva, que trazia nas mãos três pastas tipo dossiê, além de uns envelopes menores, que os assassinos reconheceram de imediato.

(Manx) Boa noite, rapazes.

(Ken) Boa noite.

(Yohji) Ruiva, fazia tempo que não a via. Pensei que a Kritiker tinha saído do ramo de 'justiçaria'...

(Manx)... olá Yohji. Como está o seu braço?

(Yohji sorrindo) Quase perfeito. Nem dá pra notar o gesso, já que ele não atrapalha nas... funções vitais.

(Ken) Ai, Yohji!

Manx também revirou os olhos ao ouvir a chacota de péssimo gosto. Resolvendo ignorar o playboy metido a garanhão, voltou sua atenção para o líder da Weiss.

(Manx) Tenho uma missão extremamente importante para vocês.

(Omi) Isso são... passagens aéreas?

Indicou os envelopes menores.

(Manx) Sim.

Os assassinos se entreolharam, mostrando grande desconforto. Na verdade viajar para outros países era coisa que estava fora dos planos dos quatro.

(Omi) Acho que... nós...

O chibi não costumava descartar nenhuma missão, no entanto talvez os riscos fossem mais do que pudessem enfrentar.

(Aya) Do que se trata? Mais uma equipe corrupta?

O ruivo cruzara os braços e permanecia muito sério. Dificilmente recusava as tarefas, mas gostaria de pensar calmamente no que teria de fazer aquela vez, e em tudo o que punha em perigo.

Sabendo como o amante se sentia, Yohji apenas silenciou. Não era momento de uma piadinha, ele tinha ciência disso.

(Manx) Fiquem tranqüilos. Essa equipe está 'limpa'. A Kritiker passou a ser mais rigorosa na seleção de suas turmas.

(Ken) Então do que se trata?

(Manx suspirando) São problemas com a equipe, mas diferente do que vocês possam achar. Formamos esse grupo a seis meses mas...

(Omi) Mas...?

(Manx) Não conseguimos fazer os integrantes agirem como um time. As missões andam falhando ultimamente, e resolvemos enviar nossa melhor equipe para treinar essas pessoas.

(Ken) Eles não agem como uma equipe?

(Manx) Não. Temos tido dificuldades em uni-las. E esperamos que vocês possam ensinar trabalho de equipe para esse novo time.

Os Weiss se entreolharam, estranhando o pedido.

(Ken) Mas... se não formam um bom grupo, porque não se livram dessas pessoas e montam outro?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, descartando aquela idéia.

(Manx) Não. Cada uma delas possui habilidades exclusivas e importantes para a Kritiker. Não podem ser deixadas de lado tão levianamente.

(Omi) Se elas não agem como uma equipe, não vão gostar de nossa interferência. Podem se ofender.

(Manx) Vocês vão com a desculpa de ajudá-las a eliminar um grupo de vilões que apareceu nas redondezas e estão dando trabalho.

(Ken pensativo) Essa equipe deve causar muito interesse na Kritiker, para receber um treinamento tão incomum...

Então o loiro resolveu se meter logo no assunto, e tirar uma dúvida que ninguém tivera ainda.

(Yohji) E pra onde teríamos de ir?

(Manx) Brasil.

(Yohji surpreso) Brasil? País do carnaval e das praias onde o pessoal fica praticamente nu?

(Todos) !!

(Yohji) Oba!!

(Ken animado) País do futebol!

(Yohji) Praias nudistas!!

(Aya) Hum...

(Omi) País... de terceiro mundo...? Eles estão passando por uma guerra civil por lá...?

(Manx) Omi, essa situação extrema se passa no estado do Rio de Janeiro. Nossa equipe atua no estado de São Paulo. E Yohji, não se anime. Você está ferido e não poderá participar da missão.

(Yohji surpreso) Ah, mas é só um braço quebrado! Não me atrapalha em nada!

(Manx -.-) Você consegue usar o garrote com apenas uma das mãos?

(Yohji) Er... bem... isso não vem ao caso! Eu vou tirar o gesso em poucos dias! Quero ir para o Brasil!

E o loiro mais velho se animou só de pensar em todas aquelas praias que vira na televisão, onde as mulheres desfilavam em biquínis mínimos, e não tinham pudor algum em fazer top less.

(Manx) Devo deduzir que vocês aceitam?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, e ver a expressão tarada de seu namorado, Aya quase se sentiu tentado a recusar a missão.

(Ken) Eu aceito! Nem se for pra ir sozinho! Imagina se encontro algum jogador famoso por lá? E pelo menos posso conhecer o Parque São Jorge, estádio do melhor time de futebol do Brasil!! (1)

(Manx) E os outros? Yohji está fora.

(Yohji ç.ç) Aya?!

O ruivo segurou um suspiro e torceu os lábios. Treinar uma equipe novata não seria tão difícil, nem perigoso assim. Principalmente porque agiriam às escondidas... sem que os brasileiros soubessem.

(Aya) Estou nessa. E me responsabilizo por Kudou.

Manx franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não replicou. Voltou-se para o chibi, que não parecia nada animado.

(Manx) Omi? Aceita a missão, ou não?

Omi olhou fixamente para seus companheiros, sustentando dúvida e receio nos grandes olhos azuis. Ouvira muitos rumores sobre aquele país de terceiro mundo violento e libertino.

Não queria expor seus amigos, que considerava como sua família, a tais perigos, e os mesmos não pareciam pequenos. Porém...

(Omi baixinho) Eu aceito.

Melhor ficar ao lado dos companheiros, e ter certeza de que nada aconteceria.

(Manx sorrindo) Ótimo! Vou deixar os dossiês detalhados sobre nossa equipe brasileira. E enviarei um mensageiro com outra passagem, afinal, Yohji não deveria participar dessa. Devem partir amanhã pela manhã.

(Aya) Hn.

(Manx) Boa sorte Weiss! Tudo o que precisam saber sobre as meninas está nessas pastas. Divirtam-se.

(Yohji) Meninas?

(Manx) Ah, esqueci de dizer. A equipe do Brasil é formada por três garotas.

Então a ruiva suspirou longamente e levantou-se do sofá.

(Manx) Três garotas problema. Foi o que ouvi por aí.

Enquanto a secretária da Kritiker ia embora, os justiceiros se entreolharam, sem saber o que pensar daquilo. Não perderam tempo em se aproximar de Aya, querendo observar as pastas com as fichas das integrantes latinas.

A curiosidade era absoluta.

oOo

No outro dia, a equipe japonesa embarcou no avião e usufruiu a viagem em primeira classe sem maiores contratempos.

Yohji até tentou permanecer acordado e trocar impressões com seu amante sobre o país de destino, mas foi infeliz, acabou caindo no sono e dormindo pesado por mais da metade do percurso.

Aproveitando essa folga, Aya tentava reunir em sua mente todas as informações obtidas dos dossiês, e montar uma estratégia que fosse eficiente naquela missão.

Sempre se irritava muito, por ter de se afastar do Japão, e conseqüentemente de Aya chan, mas precisava do dinheiro, justamente por ela. Então, faria o seu melhor no treinamento da nova equipe, e torceria para que mais viagens como aquela fossem escassas.

Sentados nas poltronas atrás dos Weiss mais velhos, estavam Ken e Omi. Ambos tinham muitas folhas impressas nas mãos. As do jogador, traziam todas as informações mais recentes sobre seu time de futebol preferido no Brasil, enquanto as do chibi tratavam das últimas investidas mais pesadas das máfias e do tráfico no estado de São Paulo. Os números eram impressionantes, mas quando chegava nos detalhes do Rio de Janeiro... realmente as estatísticas assustavam.

Omi prometeu a si mesmo que se manteria sempre atento.

(Ken) Esse lugar é o paraíso! Veja, o sub vinte corintiano tem os melhores jovens da temporada! Um deles está na mira do Real Madri e... Omi...?

(Omi) Hn?

(Ken) Você parece preocupado...

(Omi) É que o Brasil não é apenas esse mar de futebol e mulheres seminuas, Ken. Não se esqueça do outro lado da moeda.

(Ken) Eu sei que as coisas são piores do que no Japão. E é por isso que estamos indo para lá, não é? Pra ajudá-los de alguma maneira.

(Omi sorrindo) Tem razão!

(Ken) Devia relaxar um pouco, não tanto quanto o Yohji, mas... aproveite e tente arranjar uma namorada!(2)

(Omi corando) Ken!

(Ken) Aproveite o clima... er... afrodisíaco! Nossa, está afetando até a mim! Veja como estou falando!

(Omi -.-") Nem parece você, saidinho desse jeito! Parece o Yotan...

(Ken) Acho que com todo esse clima, eu finalmente irei descobrir aquilo.

(Omi confuso) Aquilo o que?

(Ken corando) Ora, Omi... aquilo...

O chibi piscou, e tentou descobrir do que Ken falava afinal de contas. Seria alguma dúvida de futebol?

(Omi) Pensei ter imprimido bastante coisa pra você. Faltou algo?

(Ken suspirando) Ai, Omi! Não estou falando disso! É do... Aya... e do... Yohji, esqueceu? Quem é que... fica er... você sabe...

(Omi corando) Oh! Você ainda não esqueceu disso?

(Ken) Claro que não! É uma questão de honra!

(Omi corado) E porque não pergunta logo pro Yohji?

(Ken) Ah, eu até tento! Na verdade, tento a um tempão. Mas sempre tem algo que atrapalha minha descoberta. Acho que é coisa do destino.

Omi sorriu, enquanto voltava a se concentrar nos dados de sua pesquisa.

Quando o piloto anunciou a aterrissagem, os mais jovens trataram de colocar o cinto assim como os outros passageiros, enquanto Aya cuidou de acordar seu amante, que abriu os olhos meio desorientado, tateando a poltrona a frente.

(Yohji) Mulheres nuas...? Onde...? Tio Yohji ta na área!

(Aya -.-) Kudou, está me provocando?

(Yohji o.o) Ah... Aya... você está aí?

(Aya) Não... fiquei lá no Japão. Idiota.

(Yohji) Que mal humor! Eu só estava sonhando com...

(Aya -.-) Com...?

(Yohji ."") Er... freiras... e um convento... e... celibato!

(Aya ù.ú) E por isso acordou dizendo 'mulheres nuas'...?

(Yohji o.o) Era hora do banho...

(Aya Ù.Ú) E o 'tio Yohji ta na área'?

(Yohji o.o"") No meu sonho eu era um... frade...? Frei...? Er... bispo...?

(Aya) Pára, Yohji. É melhor calar a boca.

(Yohji n.n) Não tenha ciúmes. Foi só um sonho! Eu nunca me assanharia com um bando de mulheres nuas...

(Aya) Se isso é pra animar, garanto que falhou miseravelmente. E não estou com ciúmes.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ah, sei...

(Aya) Coloque logo a droga do cinto. Vamos pousar.

(Yohji animado) No Brasil?

(Aya irritado) Não... no deserto do Saara. Olha um oásis ali.

(Yohji) Onde? Onde?!

(Aya O.O)...

(Yohji rindo) Brincadeira! Sei que não é um deserto! Mas você irritado e cínico é um pé no saco. Não vamos brigar por causa de tão pouco!

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Me ajuda aqui com o cinto. Não consigo fechá-lo com uma mão...

O ruivo suspirou e torceu os lábios, mas adiantou-se e socorreu o ex-detetive. Na verdade, o ruivo não sabia porque estava tão agressivo e impaciente com o amante. Yohji não agia de maneira diferente da usual. Continuava o mesmo playboy metido a garanhão...

Seria o clima exótico do país sul americano que estava deixando seus nervos tão a flor da pele...? Talvez... talvez...

Depois da aterrissagem tranqüila, os Weiss passaram pelo desembarque e pela alfândega sem maiores problemas.

(Yohji) Ah, como é bom sair daquele avião!

E o loiro se espreguiçou todo.

(Ken) Nem brinca. (3)

(Yohji) O que faremos agora?

(Omi) Manx disse que uma das garotas combinou de nos encontrar na sala de espera.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Então vamos para lá.

(Ken) Ah, to com fome. Porque não comemos algo antes? Yohji, você e eu poderíamos ir sozinhos até uma lanchonete, conversaríamos muito e compraríamos algo pra comer, o que acha?

(Yohji) Ah, eu não. To cansado. E não posso ajudar você a carregar as coisas, por causa do meu braço. Vai com o Omi.

(Ken) Merda!

Aya e Yohji olharam espantados para o jogador, que passou a mão pela cabeça e sorriu meio sem graça.

(Ken) Acho que fui afetado pela diferença de fuso horário. Vejammm é dia!

(Omi) Ken Ken!

(Aya) Vão logo.

Os mais jovens balançaram a cabeça e se afastaram. Acabou sobrando pro ruivo ajudar Yohji com as malas, já que o playboy se prontificou apenas a puxar um carrinho... apesar disso, Aya não reclamou.

Logo alcançaram a sala de espera e sentaram-se nas confortáveis cadeiras. Em pouco tempo os outros dois Weiss se aproximaram com alguns lanches tipo fast food.

Meia hora depois, os justiceiros haviam terminado de comer e se conformaram em ter que esperar mais um pouco.

Uma hora e meia depois, Aya mostrava-se extremamente impaciente.

Duas horas e meia depois, o espadachim levantou-se e anunciou que não ia esperar mais porra nenhuma. Voltaria para o Japão imediatamente.

Omi levantou os olhos da revista de palavras cruzadas que resolvia pacientemente. Ken deixou de ler o jornal de esportes, e Yohji despertou da cochilada que estava dando a alguns minutos.

(Yohji) Nhé... o que foi...? Chegaram?

(Ken) Que nada. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

(Aya) Vamos embora.

(Omi) Deve ter sido um imprevisto.

(Yohji) Calma, ruivo. Naquelas fichas não tem nenhum telefone de contato?

(Aya)...

O líder da Weiss torceu os lábios, mas decidiu consultar as pastas. As pegou de dentro de uma das malas e abriu a primeira. Tinha um cartão de visitas feito em vermelho, azul e preto. As letras maiores diziam "Lucky Angels Vídeo Locadora", embaixo em letras menores estavam o endereço e um telefone de contato.

(Omi) Deixe-me tentar.

Pegou o pequeno celular e discou os números que Aya lhe ditou. Os outros Weiss observavam, enquanto o chibi aguardava ser atendido. Coisa que aconteceu ao segundo toque.

(Omi) Alô... sim... quem fala? Ah, aqui é Tsukiyono Omi, meus companheiros e eu chegamos do Japão e... isso, somos nós mesmos. O que? Oh... oh... oh! Entendo... mas ainda estamos aqui... hum... ok, vamos continuar esperando.

Mal o chibi desligou o telefone e foi assaltado com perguntas feitas por Ken e Yohji, querendo saber com quem falara, o que havia acontecido, e se viriam logo buscá-los ou teriam que voltar para casa.

(Omi sorrindo) Falei com a tal Akemi. Ela pareceu surpresa por ainda estarmos aqui. Garantiu que fecharia a locadora e viria nos buscar logo.

(Yohji) Akemi? Mas... ela vai vir como?

Os Weiss puxaram pela memória, tentando se lembrar da ficha de Akemi. A garota era descendente de família chinesa, mais especificadamente do ex-embaixador chinês no Brasil. Também era mestre em diversas artes marciais, tendo ganhado várias competições.

(Ken) Os pais dela foram assassinados pela máfia chinesa, não é?

(Yohji) É o que diz na ficha. Parece que a garota quase morreu no ataque, se salvou por pouco. Ainda acho estranho que a chamem apenas de Akemi...

(Omi) É a maneira de manter a identidade dela em segredo.

(Yohji) Mas isso não ajuda no momento. Será que ainda vamos esperar muito?

Aya suspirou irritado. Jurou a si mesmo que não esperaria mais de uma hora. Se ninguém viesse buscá-los nesse intervalo, voltaria para o Japão e nada o impediria.

Porém não foi preciso esperar tanto tempo. Menos de meia hora depois, uma jovem entrou esbaforida pela porta da sala de esperas, era evidentemente uma garota oriental.

Tinha estatura mediana e corpo atlético. Vestia uma bermuda preta larga e uma blusinha branca, onde estava escrito o logotipo da locadora e o desenho de três anjos estilizados.

Os cabelos eram longos e extremamente lisos, num tom de castanho bem escuro. Possuía olhos arredondados e brilhantes, acinzentados.

(Akemi) Ah, vocês aí!

Avançou sorrindo, irradiando energia, no auge de seus dezesseis anos.

(Omi sorrindo) Akemi?

(Akemi) Euzinha. Desculpem pelo chá de cadeira! Bem que eu estranhei vocês terem demorado tanto pra chegar...

(Aya) Uma de vocês deveria ter vindo aqui como combinado.

Akemi olhou bem para o ruivo, sem deixar de sorrir.

(Akemi) Você só pode ser o líder. Caramba, é assustador...

(Aya)...

(Akemi) Deixa pra lá. Vocês são...?

(Omi) Fujimiya Aya, Tsukiyono Omi, Hidaka Ken e Kudou Yohji.

(Akemi o.o) Acho que vou demorar um pouco pra decorar os nomes de vocês... se importam?

(Aya) Não.

(Akemi) Desculpem... vamos embora? Deixei a Angels sozinha, e se a Evil descobre... come meu fígado! E um pedaço do rim... ela está fora da cidade, volta amanhã.

Os Weiss se entreolharam. Ainda estranhavam aqueles nomes estranhos... mas de acordo com a Kritiker, era tudo para preservar as identidades da equipe.

"Evil Kitsune", era como se chamava a líder das Silber Kreuz, nome da equipe brasileira. Especialista em estratégias e em se precaver para qualquer tipo de situação.

(Yohji) Demorou, Akemi.

(Akemi) Pode me chamar de Kemi, se quiser. As meninas me chamam assim. Er, algum de vocês tem carteira de motorista internacional? É que eu sou menor de idade, peguei o carro da Evil escondido, e vim dirigindo torcendo pra não ser barrada por algum policial.

(Omi) Puxa, você se arriscou.

(Ken) E agora?

(Aya) Eu tenho.

(Ken)!!

O ruivo decidira tirar a carteira internacional apenas por precaução. Agora tinha a prova de que fora uma iniciativa mais que acertada.

Finalmente recolheram suas coisas, e se dirigiram para o estacionamento do aeroporto internacional. Akemi caminhou agilmente até um Audi A3 1.6 quatro portas, em cor prata, novinho e brilhante.

(Ken) Uaaau!

(Yohji sorrindo) Belo carro.

(Akemi) Evil acabou de comprá-lo. Não gosta de emprestar... mas como não tenho automóvel, e não podia vir buscá-los na Bis da Angels ou de ônibus, peguei escondido!

Sem mais delongas, entraram no carro, com Aya ao volante, e Akemi sentada ao lado do carona, indicando o caminho.

(Akemi) Sinto pelo atraso. Desde que a Kritiker avisou que vocês viriam, nós combinamos que Lady viria buscá-los. Mas ela saiu ontem pela manhã, dizendo que ia comprar umas coisas... não voltou pra casa, mas eu imaginei que ela os pegaria no aeroporto.

No banco de trás, Ken, Omi e Yohji se entreolharam. Então quem deveria recepcioná-los era a tal Lady Bogard, terceira e última integrante da equipe brasileira? Essa era a que tinha a ficha mais limpa. As informações diziam se tratar de uma garota de dezenove anos, que apesar da pouca idade era especialista em armas de longo alcance e explosivos. Além de ser uma brasileira criada no Afeganistão.

(Ken) O que será que aconteceu?

(Akemi) Nya, alguma hora ela aparece. Lady é assim mesmo... pra estresse e irritação da Evil...

(Yohji) Você é bem light.

(Akemi) Você acha? Devo ser... caso contrário...

Não concluiu a frase, e os justiceiros não a questionaram. Deviam fazer uma descoberta de cada vez, tendo em mente o real motivo de estarem ali.

Dirigindo extremamente bem, por caminhos desconhecidos, Aya não encontrou obstáculos para chegar a Lucky Angels. Tratava-se de um prédio a lá Koneko, provavelmente as garotas moravam no mesmo local onde funcionava a vídeo locadora.

(Akemi sorrindo) Vou mostrar-lhes a casa.

Deu a volta, entrando pelos fundos, e os japoneses a seguiram em silêncio. A residência era bem grande, e se mostrava limpa ao extremo. Não havia nada fora do lugar na sala espaçosa e pouco mobiliada.

(Akemi) Aqui, como podem perceber, é a sala. Os quartos ficam no andar de cima, e a cozinha é naquela porta entre a estante e o sofá. A porta da esquerda leva a sala das... missões. E a da direita leva a área de serviço e a garagem. O banheiro é por ali. Pra ir até a locadora, sigam em direção a garagem. Tem uma porta de vidro insulfime.

Parou para respirar depois de fornecer tantas informações.

(Akemi) Separamos dois quartos pra vocês. Vão ter que dividi-los. Sinto muito, mas nem Evil nem Lady aceitaram abrir mão dos seus... ah, lá em cima também tem duas salas especiais: uma com o computador da Evil -território proibido para Lady-, e a outra com alguns livros, mas essa ninguém usa...

(Yohji) Casa grande.

(Akemi) Pois é. Dá um trabalho pra limpar...

(Omi) Podemos ir aos quartos, arrumar nossas coisas?

(Akemi sorrindo) Claro. Fiquem a vontade! Voltarei para a locadora. Evil costuma ligar periodicamente, para saber se está tudo bem. Podem comer algo na cozinha e... ah, a casa é de vocês também, pelo menos por um tempo. Qualquer coisa, estarei na Angels.

A garota saiu correndo, deixando os Weiss sozinhos. Os gatinhos se entreolharam, e Yohji acabou dando de ombros.

(Yohji) Parece uma boa garota.

(Omi) Sim!

(Ken sorrindo) Talvez a missão seja mais fácil do que pensávamos.

Os outros concordaram e resolveram ir verificar os quartos. Assim que chegaram ao andar superior, descobriram que seria fácil se localizar por ali. Os quartos das Silber estavam identificados com plaquinhas. "Evil" em negro fora pendurado em uma das portas, "Akemi" em verde na outra porta e "Lady Bogard" em azul numa terceira. Três estavam sem identificação. E as últimas duas estavam marcadas com"Weiss" em vermelho.

(Yohji) Dois quartos com "Weiss", como Kemi prometeu.

Omi caminhou até uma das que estavam sem marca nenhuma.

(Omi sorrindo) Aqui é o banheiro.

(Ken) Biblioteca...

(Yohji) E aqui está o computador da líder da Silber Kreuz.

(Ken) Puxa, estou mais cansado do que pensava. Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Afinal, pelo que a garota disse, a líder das Silber chegará apenas amanhã...

(Omi) Tem razão. Vamos esperá-la antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

(Ken sorrindo) E como dividiremos os quartos?

Os outros Weiss olharam para o jogador com espanto. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo, afinal de contas? Ao ser fitado com tanta intensidade, Ken se deu conta da gafe.

(Ken corando) Ah, claro que o Aya e o Yohji vão ficar no mesmo quarto... que bobeira dei agora... vem, Omi... vamos ver como é o nosso...

(Omi sorrindo) Ai, Ken... você não tem jeito...

Yohji riu um pouco também. Assim que viu os assassinos mais jovens adentrarem o aposento, segurou no braço de Aya, e o puxou com mala e tudo para dentro do deles.

O dormitório era muito agradável. Pintado de branco, com um grande guarda roupas em madeira clara, duas camas de solteiro separadas por um criado mudo onde havia um abajur, um telefone e uma agendinha. Na parede da direita, havia uma grande janela com cortinas cor de areia.

(Yohji) Bonitinho. Feminino, mas bonitinho...

Disse apontando para os lençóis estampados com delicadas flores de laranjeira. E depois para o abajur, com uma ilustração da Hello Kit.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Ken tem razão. Acho que devíamos descansar um pouco. Mas antes, vamos comer alguma coisa? To morto de fome.

Aya balançou a cabeça concordando. Também gostaria de comer algo, antes de banhar-se e descansar.

Os amantes dirigiram-se a cozinha. Sondaram o lugar, feito de azulejos brancos, e super moderna.

(Yohji) Melhor começar pela geladeira...

Mal o loiro disse isso, e a outra porta abriu-se, dando passagem a uma garota. A mesma era muito alta e magra. Vestia uma calça justa negra e blusa azul de mangas compridas. Os cabelos negros estavam pesos em uma longa trança semi desmanchada. Possuía olhos castanhos, levemente estreitos, e pele amorenada. Trazia uma latinha de cerveja na mão.

Por um segundo os três se entreolharam, dominados por um silêncio incômodo. Depois a recém chegada sorriu totalmente sem graça e voltou os olhos para a latinha.

(Lady) Ai... que mico! Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer... entrei na casa errada!

(Yohji O.o")!!

(Aya)...

(Lady) Desculpa, rapazes... desculpa de verdade! Não vai acontecer de novo, acho que passei da conta nessa farra!

Rapidamente deu meia volta e escapuliu pela porta.

(Yohji O.O") Aya... o que foi isso?

(Aya o.o")...

(Yohji) Que doideira!

Sem saber o que fazer, os dois apenas se observaram. Foi então que a porta abriu-se pela segunda vez, e a garota estranha voltou a entrar. Já não tinha a cerveja nas mãos. Ostentava uma expressão intrigada na face.

(Lady) Entrei na casa errada o caralho! Vocês é que estão na minha casa, invasores! Que alívio, isso quer dizer que eu não bebi demais... mas expliquem quem são vocês!

(Yohji) Nós...

(Lady) Ah, não importa!

A garota ergueu os olhos castanhos e apontou o dedo indicador para cima.

(Lady sorrindo) Aqui está a prova de que Deus existe! Obrigada, Senhor, por esse presente maravilhoso. Eu tinha pedido só um namorado, mas me enviastes dois monumentos desses... é pra eu escolher ou posso ficar com os dois?

(Yohji)!!

(Aya irritado) Somos da Weiss Kreuz.

(Lady confusa) Weiss o que? Ah, Weiss Kreuz... os japas que viriam nos ajudar? Bem vindos! Sou Lady Bogard!

(Yohji) Prazer. Meu nome é Kudou Yohji.

(Lady sorrindo) Prazer, Ku!

(Yohji -.-) Ei...

(Lady) E esse ruivo aí? PRAZER em conhecê-lo.

(Aya) Não posso dizer o mesmo.

(Lady)!!

(Yohji) Calma, Aya! Esse é Fujimiya Aya, o líder da Weiss Kreuz.

(Lady) Então é Fu.

(Aya irritado) É Fujimiya. Aya Fujimiya.

(Lady) Ah, ta. Líder ruivo e mal humorado... porque isso não me surpreende?

(Aya) Você deveria ter nos buscado hoje no aeroporto.

(Lady sorrindo) Há, há... esqueci de vocês! Esperaram muito por lá foi? Prometo que da próxima vez vou pegá-los... er... vou tentar me lembrar...

(Aya) Começo a entender os problemas dessa equipe.

Yohji não disse nada. Mas Lady parou de sorrir.

(Lady) Qualé, ruivinho? Veio do Japão cheirar o que por aqui? Devia ter ficado lá mesmo. Ah, quer saber?

A garota avançou pela cozinha e parou em frente aos dois, analisando-os bem, e sendo analisada por eles.

(Lady) Quer saber? Decidi que não gostei de você, FU. Mas do loirão eu gostei... e MUITO! He, he, he. Se a Kemi perguntar, diz que eu fui comprar alguma cerva. Joguei a minha fora, por culpa de vocês.

E sem esperar resposta, a garota de tranças saiu da cozinha.

(Yohji) Então essa é Lady Bogard, a garota que veio do Afeganistão? Como sobreviveu por lá com esse comportamento?

Aya voltou os olhos ametista para seu amante, depois para a porta por onde Lady saíra. Ignorou a pergunta do loiro. Mas enquanto torcia os lábios finos, tinha um pensamento fixo em sua mente.

Decidira que não gostara muito da garota também. Assim como ela admitira não gostar do espadachim.

Ainda mais que a morena deixara evidente um interesse, mesmo que leve ou de brincadeira, por Yohji, seu amante e namorado oficial.

(Yohji) Ei, Aya...?

(Aya) Hn?

Quando o playboy ia continuar, Akemi entrou na cozinha.

(Akemi) Mudei de idéia. Vocês acabaram de chegar, e devem ser bem recepcionados. Já basta a má impressão que passamos, por causa da Lady... se a Evil ligar, eu dou uma desculpa.

(Yohji) Ah, a gente se vira e... ei, acabou de sair uma garota daqui. Mas ela deu a volta pela outra porta.

(Akemi confusa) Hã?

(Yohji) Lady Bogard.

(Akemi) Ah, ela esteve aqui? Putz, nem pra bancar a anfitriã... mas deixa pra lá. Espero apenas que ela volte hoje. Yep, vou começar a preparar um almoço caprichado. Deixem comigo.

(Aya) Kudou te ajuda.

(Yohji O.o) EI! E o meu braço?

(Aya o.o"")...

(Akemi sorrindo) Vão arrumar as malas. Eu cuido da comida.

Os japoneses entenderam que a jovem fazia de tudo para agradá-los, e resolveram aceitar.

(Yohji) Ok, deixaremos tudo certo lá em cima. He, he, he... capricha no rango que tá todo mundo com fome.

(Akemi) Confie em mim!

Enquanto observava os dois saírem da cozinha, Akemi suspirou profunda e lentamente.

(Akemi) Isso tem que dar certo... por favor, Deus, que essa equipe nos ajude a derrotar as Freaks, porque eu... não quero voltar para a China...

oOo

O almoço se deu de forma descontraída e muito agradável. Os Weiss se sentiam a vontade na presença de Akemi, e a Silber vinha se mostrando uma garota simpática e gentil.(5)

(Yohji) Hum! Esse seu tempero é muito bom!

(Akemi) Comida brasileira, Yohji. É a melhor de todas!

(Ken) To satisfeito. Bem que se eu agüentasse comia mais!

(Yohji -.-) Ué, você comeu SÓ três vezes... já está cheio? Que coisa...

(Ken)...

(Omi) Yohji! O Ken pratica muito esporte, por isso tem que repor energias.

(Yohji) Sei. E você está defendendo muito ele, hein, moleque?

(Omi corando) Eu...

(Aya) Basta. Vá ajudar a lavar as louças, Hidaka.

(Akemi) Não precisa!

(Ken) Eu ajudo sim. E o Yohji seca!

(Yohji n.n) Como? Esqueceu do meu braço?

(Ken ó.ò) Merda! Esqueci...

(Akemi) Você se machucou durante uma missão?

(Yohji sorrindo) Ah, foi! Eu estava cercado por uns vinte... não, uns trinta inimigos... e não tinha nenhuma arma... Aya, Ken e Omi haviam sido atacados, e estavam sem sentidos. Então, além de defender a mim, tinha que protegê-los.

(Akemi surpresa) Oh!

(Ken O.O"")...

(Omi O.O"")...

(Aya -.-)...

(Yohji) Graças a minha inteligência, esperteza e força, consegui salvar a todos, mas sofri esse ferimento... você sabe, só o Superman escaparia ileso de uma luta contra quarenta inimigos.

(Akemi) Como você é corajoso!

(Ken O.o) Quarenta? Não eram trinta?

(Omi ") Yotan não tem jeito... não se esqueça que Akemi tem menos de dezoito anos...

(Akemi o.o)...?

(Yohji) Nhé!

(Aya suspirando) Céus.

(Akemi) Nossa, deve ter sido uma batalha e tanto!

(Yohji) Vou te contar...

Yohji começou a narrar detalhadamente todas as suas inacreditáveis façanhas para 'salvar' seus companheiros na 'aventura' em que quebrara o braço. Akemi ouvia tudo atentamente, acreditando nas lorotas do playboy. Omi e Ken se divertiam bastante com a situação, enquanto lavavam e secavam as louças do almoço.

No fim das contas, Aya também se entretinha. Yohji era dono de uma grande imaginação.

Depois de tudo limpo, Akemi se ofereceu para levá-los por um tour pela cidade de São Paulo, mas os Weiss recusaram o convite.

(Yohji) Quero dar uma volta por aí, mas... não hoje. To quebrado.

(Ken) Eu também. Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

(Yohji) Mas depois vamos à praia!

(Aya -.-) Kudou.

(Akemi) Daremos um jeito de ir ao litoral.

(Omi) Não se esqueçam de que estamos em missão... não podemos ficar andando por aí.

(Yohji) Não seja chato, chibi.

(Akemi) Mas Omi está certo. Vocês vieram nos ajudar com as Freaks, não é? Elas são um grande problema. Mas deixarei as explicações por conta da Evil. Descansem agora, rapazes.

(Aya) Evil Kitsune chega amanhã, não é?

(Akemi) Sim. Ela não pôde mudar a data do treinamento... Kritiker é rígida neste quesito. Depois serei eu, e Lady por último. Na verdade ela não queria fazer, mas a Evil obrigou... er... foi algo tipo... "ou vai ou recebe metade do salário esse mês..."

(Ken) Meio familiar isso...

(Omi)...

(Yohji) Ei, já fiz uma montagem dessa tal Evil. Recolhendo as informações que recebemos de Lady - líder ruiva e mau humorada - com as que Akemi nos passou - rigorosa, mandona e pão duro...

Yohji imagina Aya de saias com lacinho no cabelo e batom

(Ken) Nossa!

(Yohji) Assustador.

(Aya) -.-

(Akemi) Não quero desanimá-los, mas não vai ser fácil...

Os Weiss se entreolharam. Silenciosamente concordaram com a jovem colegial. As coisas que pareciam ser fáceis, mostravam-se pouco a pouco mais e mais complicadas.

(Omi) Vamos nos preocupar com isso amanhã.

(Akemi) Tem razão. Até amanhã, Weiss.

Depois dos boas noites de praxe, os japoneses se retiraram, deixando Akemi pensativa, sentada na cozinha.

Ainda era cedo para dormir. Ela entendia que os rapazes estivessem cansados, depois da longa viagem, e da espera no aeroporto. Os quatro precisavam descansar antes de mais nada.

Pensou seriamente em cada um deles. Gostara de todos, pois pareciam simpáticos e super gente boa. Ainda não tivera um contato mais profundo com nenhum deles, então, seu julgamento era superficial.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: Ken Hidaka era o mais bonito de todos!

(Akemi suspirando) Enfim... pena que eles vêm de tão longe. Oriente... parece soar distante. Se esses caras soubessem o que vão ter de enfrentar... teriam pensado duas vezes antes de vir até o Brasil.

Mas é claro, isso era uma coisa que não cabia a Akemi revelar...

:..:

No outro dia pela manhã, Omi foi o primeiro dos orientais a acordar. Levantou-se cedinho, porém não foi mais rápido que Akemi. A garota já estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã, usando seu uniforme escolar.

(Akemi) Bom dia!

(Omi) Bom dia!

(Akemi) Dormiu bem?

(Omi sorrindo) Mais ou menos. Aqui é muito quente.

(Akemi) Os verões aqui são assim mesmo.

(Ken) Bom dia!

O jogador entrou na cozinha mostrando um bom humor acima do normal. Sentia-se recuperado do desgaste do dia anterior. Os próximos a surgir foram Aya e Yohji. E os Weiss mais velhos também pareciam descansados.

(Akemi) O café está pronto.

Quando iam começar a desfrutar a primeira refeição do dia, a porta que dava acesso a garagem se abriu, e Lady Bogard entrou.

(Lady) Bom... dia...

A voz saiu arrastada e parecendo cansada.

(Akemi) Lady! Ontem você esqueceu de...

(Lady) Ah, de novo esse assunto, não. Já resolvi tudo com o Ku ali.

(Yohji -.-) Esse não é o meu nome.

(Lady suspirando) E eu tenho culpa se seu nome é difícil de guardar?

(Akemi o.o) Não é tão difícil assim... depois que se acostuma...

(Lady sorrindo) Posso chamá-lo de Zé?

(Yohji) Meu nome é Yohji. YOH - JI.

(Lady) Tá, tá. Entendi. Hum... e esses dois aí? Surgiram do nada?

(Akemi) Esses são Ken e Omi. São Weiss também.

(Lady) Ah! Bem que eu achei estranho uma equipe de dois... He, he, he... bom, qualquer coisa eu to lá dentro.

Não fez mais caso dos garotos. Nem mesmo se preocupou em fazer uma apresentação que fosse descente. Também não passou despercebido que a recém chegada e Aya se ignoravam propositadamente.

(Akemi) Não vai tomar café?

(Lady) Depois.

Fez um gesto de indiferença com as mãos. Os assassinos japoneses se entreolharam. Aquela garota era bem estranha. Com a saída de Lady, o ambiente se descontraiu um tanto.

(Akemi) Ela é despreocupada.

(Aya) Hn... demais até.

(Akemi) Isso não nos ajuda muito com as Freaks. Geralmente Evil e eu temos de fazer as missões sozinhas. As coisas se complicam.

(Yohji) Porque a Kritiker não seleciona mais um membro para essa equipe?

(Akemi baixinho) Que equipe?

Os rapazes não entenderam o que ela murmurou, e deixaram passar daquela vez.

(Akemi) Yep. Preciso ir agora! Eu estudava a tarde, mas Evil me fez mudar o horário das aulas, para poder ajudar na Angels. Não posso perder aula hoje.

(Ken) Nós cuidamos da louça.

(Akemi sorrindo) De jeito nenhum! É dia da Lady cuidar de tudo!

(Omi) Mas...

(Yohji) Ok, a gente deixa tudo como está.

Akemi assentiu balançando a cabeça.

Os cinco levantaram-se das cadeiras e saíram na cozinha, indo para a sala. Quando chegaram no local, estacaram, surpresos. Ao mesmo tempo em que eles, como se fosse combinado, a porta da frente se abria, e uma ruiva entrava na casa. Tinha estatura mediana, e pele clara. Os olhos eram de um tom violeta um pouco mais claro que os da líder da Weiss, mas tão estreitos quanto. Possuía cabelos um tanto longos, presos em dois rabos de cavalo altos. Não sorria.

Era Evil Kitsune, líder das Silber Kreuz.

Os olhos ametistas caíram sobre os japoneses, avaliando-os detalhadamente. Os mesmos estavam parados no meio da sala, ao lado de Akemi. Depois as íris violeta voltaram-se para Lady Bogard, esticada folgadamente sobre o sofá de três lugares, impedindo assim que mais alguém sentasse ali.

(Evil) Não foi buscá-los no aeroporto?

A surpresa foi geral. Tanto pelo tom frio de voz, quanto pela líder brasileira saber daquela informação.

(Lady) Como é que você sabe disso?

(Evil) Rox me relatou.

(Lady) Ah, e como o gatinho descobriu?

(Evil) Não é da sua conta. Falhou com a missão outra vez. (6)

(Lady irritada) Puta que pariu! Voltou cedo só pra encher a porra da minha paciência? Eu não devia ter voltado hoje. Nem sei porque fiz isso... ah! Foi pra ver o Ku... digo, o Zé... er, o loirão ali. Quer saber? Fui.

A morena levantou-se de um salto e deu o fora dali, sem que ninguém a impedisse.

Ken e Omi observaram a cena com muita surpresa. Enquanto Aya e Yohji se entreolharam. Tinham o mesmo pensamento: seria um desafio e tanto unir aquela equipe...

Então Evil avançou um passo e jogou a sacola que trazia sobre a poltrona. Encarou Aya fixamente, intuindo corretamente que aquele era o líder dos assassinos japoneses.

(Evil) Não precisamos da ajuda de vocês. Não são bem vindos aqui.

Akemi mordeu os lábios, sem saber como Aya reagiria. O espadachim apenas observou a jovem ruiva, pensando seriamente no que deveria dizer sem chutar o pau da barraca de uma vez. Reuniu as informações que sabia sobre a ruiva: Evil Kitsune, vinte e um anos, ex-agente da polícia federal, graduada com todas as honras, a número um da turma. Exonerada a um ano do cargo, depois de uma traição do cara que era seu parceiro de investigações...

Os líderes se entreolharam duramente, num duelo agressivo, embora sem troca de palavras.

Nunca, desde que os Weiss haviam chegado do Japão, o clima ficara tão carregado e tenso...

Continua...

* * *

(1) Sou corintiana yaaaaaaahhhoooo? Viva o melhor time do Brasil!! jogando confete para cima

(2) Vou morrer o.o Céus, não acredito que incentivei MESMO o Omi a pecar contra o yaoi... ç.ç irei atrás de Padre Evil, buscar minha punição contra esse ato abominável. Suman... aceitarei todo e qualquer e-mail bomba, assim como as ofensas, juras de morte e ameaças de tortura... i.i

(3) Antes que me esqueça: essa fic utiliza a linguagem universal dos animes. Ou seja, todo mundo se entendem, e não existe a barreira inconveniente dos idiomas diferentes -.-"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ficwriter tosca que num arrumou desculpa melhor pra isso... n.n""""

(4) Num posso manter um Hidaka como sobrenome, naum eh? """"

(5) Minha escravinha coisa fofa!! abraça apertado .

(6) Que coisa Heero Yui -.-"

**Notas made Evil Kitsune, q fez a gentileza de bertar a fic pra mim: **

1- eu tb sou corintiana /

2 - Padre Evil vai te castigar por além ed pecar contra o yaoi, você pecou contra o casal favorito -.-­, não esqueça que você fez essa fic Aya x Yohji, Padre Evil ama Aya x Omi e Schul x Nagi, e gosta de Yohji x Ken

3 - essa passa, se bem que na dos mexicanos você fez o Omi aprender a língua ahahaha , tadinho do chibi

4 - Ia ser engraçado, Akemi Hidaka e Ken Hidaka, seriam um casal? Ela ia adorar isso hehehhehee

5 - Jura para mim que você tem um abajur de Hello Kitty .. ?

6 - Huahuahaua adorei isso ai / /o/


	2. As dificuldades se multiplicam

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo II  
As dificuldades se multiplicam...**

O clima tenso aumentava segundo a segundo. Todos os expectadores aguardavam que Aya ou Evil explodisse de uma vez...

Foi quando a porta se abriu, e Lady entrou com a maior cara deslavada da face da Terra.

(Lady) Merda... acabou a gasolina do meu carro. Evil, me adianta um 'quarqué'?

(Evil ò.ó) O QUE?!

No mesmo instante a hostilidade se evaporou como num passe de mágica. Finalmente se pôde respirar livremente.

(Lady) Olha, pra você ver que sou uma pessoa sensata, tenho um acordo a lhe propor: eu banco a babá do loiro ali, e você não desconta a minha falta de ontem. O que acha?

(Aya ¬¬) Não.

(Yohji)...

(Evil) Vai sonhando.

(Lady) Sabia que você não ia aceitar. Merda.

(Evil) Vou lhe propor um acordo: você trabalha hoje, cuida dos quatro, e vou pensar se não desconto um terço do seu salário pela gafe de ontem.

(Lady) Justo. Aceito.

(Todos O.O)!!

(AKemi) Simples assim? Não vai nem brigar?

(Lady) E eu sou besta? Se eu brigo agora vou ter de dar o fora, e ficar longe desses quatro... er, três gatinhos! Até parece...

(Aya -.-) Garota bem inconveniente.

(Evil) E eu não sei disso?

(Lady ¬¬) Ei.

(Evil) Sou Evil Kitsune, mas vocês já parecem saber disso. Seus nomes...?

(Omi) Tsukiyono Omi, Hidaka Ken, Fujimiya Aya e Kudou Yohji. Prazer.

(Evil) Hn.

(Akemi) Oh! Estou atrasada! Adeus, pessoal! A gente se vê na hora do almoço.

(Lady) Bye! Quem vai me ajudar na Angels?!

(Omi sorrindo) Eu vou.

(Ken) Também vou. É algo pra se fazer.

(Aya) Quero ver os arquivos da equipe.

(Evil) Venha comigo.

(Yohji) E eu?

(Lady sorrindo) Vem pra Angels!

(Aya ¬¬) Kudou...

(Yohji) Ah, ha, ha, ha... vou ver os arquivos da equipe...

(Lady piscando) Você é quem sabe!

E sem mais demora, o grupo se dissolveu.

Aya e Yohji seguiram a brasileira ruiva, notando que ela não parecia cansada, mesmo tendo acabado de chegar e ter enfrentado um treinamento da Kritiker. Com certeza era uma garota dura na queda. Aquela era uma das qualidades que atraíram a organização.

(Evil) Aqui está tudo o que temos sobre as Freaks. Não é muito...

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Basta pra se distrair um pouco.

Mostrou os arquivos organizados e bem arrumados. Apesar da negação, havia bastante coisa ali. Com certeza estudar o caso exigiria horas.

Entediado, o playboy suspirou. Preferia ficar com os garotos na vídeo locadora, mas não provocaria Aya. Sem outra escolha, sentou-se ao lado do amante no sofá da sala de missões da Silber Kreuz e tratou de imitar Evil e o espadachim, que começaram a folhear as diversas pastas guardadas ali.

oOo

Entrementes, na Angels, mal Lady abriu o local, diversos clientes adentraram e se espalharam entre as prateleiras. Eram todos jovens rapazes.

(Omi sorrindo) A locadora é requisitada.

(Lady suspirando) São apenas uns fãs chatos. Mas alguns são bonitinhos.

(Ken) Ei! Alguns garotos menores de idade entraram na seção de filmes pornôs!

(Lady) Deixa os pivetes sonharem. Qual o problema?

(Omi o.o"")...

(Ken o.o"")...

Aquela garota era realmente uma relaxada.

(Lady sorrindo) Esqueci de colocar o uniforme. Vocês seguram as pontas enquanto eu troco de roupa? Qualquer dúvida é só olhar ali, no catálogo de preços ou no computador e... ah, vocês são Weiss, vão se virar bem. Conto com vocês!

(Omi) certo.

(Ken) Deixa com a gente!

(Lady) Não demoro!

Mas a garota só reapareceu na hora de fechar a Angels, quando os Weiss já haviam se dado conta de que caíram em um engodo.

oOo

À noite, as equipes se reuniram na sala de missões da Silber Kreuz. Evil já pegara no pé de Lady, pela mesma ter matado o trabalho na Angels e garantira que descontaria pelo menos metade do salário da espertinha que, aliás, estava quietinha em uma das poltronas.

(Akemi) Rox não demora a chegar.

(Omi) Rox? (**1**)

(Evil) Rouxinol. É o secretário da Kritiker.

(Ken) Ah! Algo como a Manx?

(Yohji) Legal! Teria um Pérsia? O cara por trás das sombras, que passa as ordens através do vídeo...

(Akemi) Deve estar falando de Faisão.

(Yohji) Faisão? Todos têm codinomes de pássaros por aqui? Teria alguma 'galinha', he, he, he...

O playboy foi mirado com impaciência pelas três garotas e pelos próprios companheiros, que o repreenderam pela piadinha de péssimo gosto.

(Evil) Temos apelidos de aves. Mas não tem galinha nenhuma aqui.

(Akemi) Sou Beija-flor. Lady é Águia e Evil é Corvo.

(Lady resmungando) Bicho de mau agouro...

(Evil ¬¬)...

(Akemi) E vocês?

(Omi) Siberian, Abyssinian, Balinese e Bombay.

Enquanto falava, o loirinho ia apontando para seus companheiros respectivamente a ordem dos codinomes, e finalizou apontando para si mesmo.

(Lady se animando) Nomes de gatos? Que fooooofo!

(Rouxinol) Boa noite!

Todos os espectadores se voltaram para única porta da sala de missões, por onde Rox entrava. Tratava-se de um rapaz de dezoito ou dezenove anos, baixinho e de aparência refinada.

Imediatamente Lady levantou-se e caminhou até ele com os braços abertos.

(Lady) ROX! Ah, que coisinha mais fofa da Ladyzinha aqui apertar!

O rapaz corou e deu um passo para trás, mas não conseguiu escapar das garras da garota de tranças. Foi apertado e beijado no rosto seguidamente, sem chance de protestar.

(Akemi) Pobre Rox. Um dia ele conseguirá se salvar disso!

Todos podiam ver que o garoto não gostara nem um pouco daquela intimidade toda, mas acabou ficando quieto. Não gostava de criar caso, e desconfiava que Lady fazia de propósito para irritá-lo...

(Rouxinol) Olá, Lady.

(Evil) Alguma missão, ou veio apenas conhecer os japoneses?

(Rouxinol sorrindo) Seria apropriado você nos apresentar, não acha, Evil?

(Evil) ¬¬

(Akemi) Eu faço isso.

Depois de todas as apresentações, Rox tirou uma mídia DVD do bolso e aproximou-se do aparelho.

(Yohji) Nossa, não podemos negar que eles estão mais avançados do que nós.

(Ken) Vamos comentar isso com Manx.

(Aya) Então, tem alguma missão?

O líder da Weiss gostaria muito de ver as Silber agindo, para poder julgar melhor qual seria a linha de ação para torná-las finalmente uma equipe.

(Rouxinol) Certo.

O jovenzinho entregou a mídia para Evil, que colocou no aparelho DVD e se afastou um passo. Quase no mesmo instante uma silhueta sombria surgiu na tela. Com certeza tratava-se de Faisão.

Logo uma voz grossa e melodiosa, totalmente irreconhecível preencheu a sala de missões, quando o representante brasileiro da Kritiker começou a falar.

(Faisão) Boa noite, Silber e Weiss. Essa será a sua primeira missão em conjunto, e fico feliz que possam trabalhar juntos. Recebemos informações de que o PCC estará tentando fazer uma aliança com nossas terríveis inimigas, as Freaks.

(Lady) Porra! Não faltava mais nada!

(Ken) Ouvimos falar muito dessas Freaks, finalmente vamos enfrentá-las.

(Aya) Quietos.

(Ken)...

(Lady)...

(Faisão) Não temos certeza sobre o ponto de encontro, mas três locais foram escolhidos como prováveis. Vocês terão de se dividir em duplas para vigiar os locais. Boa sorte, justiceiros. Impeçam a todo custo que essa aliança do mal se concretize.

A imagem sumiu, e Akemi desligou o aparelho.

(Rouxinol) A missão não será fácil. As duplas se dividirão, e apenas uma terá contato com as Freaks. Quando isso acontecer, deverá requisitar apoio imediatamente, para uma ação que seja eficaz.

(Akemi) Então dessa vez a enfrentaremos?

(Rouxinol) É provável que sim.

(Lady) Hn... até agora sabemos que estão envolvidas em quase tudo de podre que acontece em Sampa, mas nunca trombamos com elas num confronto.

(Evil ¬¬) Você mais que de todos, já que nunca aceita as missões...

(Lady) Lá vem ela com sete pedras na mão. Porque não torra a paciência da Kemizinha pra variar?

(Akemi) Ei... não fiz nada!

(Ken) Acho que desviaram do assunto!

(Aya ¬¬) Hn...

(Yohji) Onde estávamos mesmo?

(Lady) Íamos dividir as duplas! E eu vou com Yohji!

(Yohji)... ah, decorou meu nome?

(Aya ò.ó) Não.

(Ken) Mas... vai sobrar um.

(Rouxinol) Omi deverá ficar aqui na base, monitorando os movimentos de todos, juntamente com o senhor Yohji.

(Yohji) Porque?! E pode me chamar de Yohji.

(Rouxinol) O senhor está ferido. Enquanto não tirar o gesso, não poderá participar das missões. São ordens expressas da Kritiker.

(Yohji) Merda!

(Omi) Entendido.

(Rouxinol) Sobre as duplas...

(Aya) Eu divido as duplas.

(Evil ¬¬) EU divido as duplas.

(Aya ¬¬) Eu sou o líder da equipe.

(Evil ¬¬) EU sou a líder da equipe.

E os ruivos ficaram se fitando, com imensa hostilidade refletida nas íris violetas.

(Todos o.o""")...

(Ken) Que tal decidir no palitinho?

(Yohji) Jo Ken Po?

(Rouxinol) Eu decido as duplas. Com base nas informações e especialidades de cada um, faremos assim: Evil irá sozinha, senhor Aya e Akemi, senhor Ken e Lady. Senhor Omi e senhor Yohji ficarão na base e manterão a todos conectados.

Sem outra opção, os justiceiros concordaram.

(Rouxinol) Ótimo, no DVD estão gravados os mapas de acesso de cada local escolhido. Senhor Omi deve imprimir uma cópia para cada dupla, assim como as outras informações disponíveis. Fico feliz que até Lady vá participar dessa.

(Lady resmungando) Se eu não for, a Evil suspende meu pagamento por dois meses! Fazer o que, né?

(Rouxinol) Boa sorte, justiceiros. Esperaremos um relatório detalhado, amanhã de manhã.

Dizendo isso o rapaz se foi, e o pessoal se dispersou, indo trocar de roupa e se preparar para a missão, com exceção de Omi, que foi levado à sala do computador de Evil, um dos mais modernos do mercado, para que pudesse se adaptar a máquina e descobrir tudo o que ele era capaz.

O primeiro a ficar pronto foi Ken Hidaka. O jogador desceu vestindo sua roupa típica de missão: a calça jeans e blusa escura, com jaqueta (apesar do calor) e blusa amarrada na cintura. Usava a bugnuk.

A seguinte foi Akemi. A garota vestia roupa toda preta, porém a calça meio larga tinha detalhes vermelhos, assim como a blusa de mangas compridas. Usava um cintinho vermelho, gargantilha prateada e coturnos. Os cabelos escuros estavam soltos. Para surpresa de Ken, Akemi usava uma bugnuk assim como ele, porém menor e mais feminina.

(Ken) Quase igual a minha bugnuk.

(Akemi) Também uso uma Kama.

Em seguida surgiu Aya, com seu sobretudo escuro cheio de fivelas e a inseparável katana na mão, assim como as luvas negras.

O ruivo olhou para Ken e Akemi e sentou-se silencioso sobre a poltrona.

(Lady) Prontos, crianças?

A garota mostrou que também estava preparada. Usava uma blusa sem mangas negra, com detalhes brancos e azuis. Uma saia um tanto curta e justa, em couro negro, também com detalhes azuis. Os acessórios se resumiam a botas de cano longo e braceletes. Assim como um bolso preso a saia, onde guardava a munição da pistola automática e a tonfa. O cabelo estava trançado.

Viu que faltava Evil. Jogou-se em um dos sofás mostrando-se impaciente.

(Lady suspirando) Ainda não...

O que chamou a atenção dos Weiss foi uma marca terrível de queimadura que destruíra a pele morena do braço de Lady e parecia seguir por toda sua costa, numa feia cicatriz. Aya e Ken se entreolharam sem dizer nada.

Alguns minutos depois chegaram Evil, Omi e Yohji, quase juntos. A líder brasileira vestia uma blusa estilo oriental em tom lilás e preto, com diversas fivelas, assim como a bota e as luvas, sendo que uma das luvas era mais longa que a outra. Os cabelos ruivos permaneciam presos em dois rabos de cavalo altos. Trazia uma aparentemente afiada katana nas mãos, e um jogo de sai de três pontas preso ao cinto.

Os dois assassinos loiros usavam roupas normais, já que não sairiam de casa naquela noite.

(Evil) Prontos?

(Aya) A muito tempo.

(Omi) Er... pessoal, aqui estão os comunicadores. Tenham cuidado.

O chibi tratou de cortar a discussão que ameaçava se instalar entre os lideres da equipe. E a situação entre ambos já não era das melhores. Ambos eram parecidos demais, e isso criava todo o atrito.

(Lady) E lá vamos nós.

Como Akemi não tinha carro ainda, seguiriam com Lady até um local determinado, e depois se separariam.

(Omi) Boa sorte!

Cada um seguiu seu caminho, enquanto o caçula dos japoneses ia se instalar no computador. Já se familiarizara com os recursos disponíveis, e estava satisfeito, pois a máquina não perdia em nada para a que tinha no Japão.

(Omi) Qual será a dupla que enfrentará os problemas dessa vez?

A resposta para isso Omi não sabia, mas prometeu a si mesmo que faria o melhor para que nada falhasse naquela missão.

(Yohji) Agora é sentar e... torcer.

Torcer para que seu amante ficasse bem, e em segurança.

oOo

A primeira a chegar no ponto de encontro foi Evil. A ruiva tomou posição estratégica de onde podia observar todo o terreno baldio, naquele local no subúrbio da cidade. Era uma área pouco freqüentada, ainda mais àquela hora da noite.

(Evil) Bombay, Balinese... tudo pronto.

Contactou os Weiss pelo aparelho em seu ouvido.

(Yohji) _Algum sinal dos bandidos?_

(Evil) Não.

(Yohji) _Você não é muito dada a conversas, não é?_

O loiro tentou jogar um verde, mas não foi feliz. A resposta a sua pergunta não tardou a vir pelo comunicador.

(Evil) É.

(Yohji) _Mas desse jeito..._

(Evil) Tsc. Não preciso ser uma tagarela para cumprir meus objetivos. E tudo o que eu quero é garantir a justiça. Levarei a justiça ao recanto mais sombrio do inferno.

(Yohji)...

(Evil) Nem que tenha de vender a minha alma.

O playboy calou-se. Percebeu que não era o momento certo de insistir naquele assunto. Evil era ainda mais dura do que tinha imaginado a princípio. Quebrar aquela casca seria difícil... mais difícil do que tudo...

E precisaria ser feito pessoalmente, não através de um aparelho eletrônico.

(Evil) Bombay... Balinese... estou prestes a entrar em ação...

oOo

Os próximos deixados no local escolhido foram Akemi e Aya. Ambos saltaram do Discovery 03, carro de Lady Bogard, que deixara Ken impressionado, e dirigiram-se para as redondezas de uma fabrica de papel abandonada. Tudo era sombrio e possuía ar desolado de semidestruição.

(Akemi) Lugar feio... se eu tivesse de ficar sozinha aqui ia me assustar um pouco.

Aya olhou para a jovem colegial e não disse nada. Se achava que Omi era jovem demais para aquele serviço tão perigoso, o que não dizer de Akemi, que era ainda mais criança?

(Aya) Por que faz isso?

Akemi piscou e sorriu.

(Akemi) Pessoas malvadas não merecem viver. A sentença sempre será a morte.

(Aya) Não foi o que perguntei.

(Akemi) Porque você faz isso?

(Aya) Pelo dinheiro.

(Akemi surpresa) Oh! Claro... não, não faço isso pelo dinheiro. Na verdade, tinha apenas duas opções: era aceitar trabalhar para a Kritiker ou... voltar para a China...

(Aya) China?

O espadachim fez de conta que não sabia sobre o passado de Akemi.

(Akemi) Eu...

Então ouviram o som muito leve de passos ressoando no interior da fábrica. Trataram de abaixar-se ainda mais atrás dos caixotes vazios, enquanto Aya dava o alerta pelo comunicador.

(Aya) Bombay... o inimigo está aqui!

oOo

Ken e Lady Bogard fizeram a viagem de maneira tranqüila. Apesar de temer um pouco no começo, o jogador vira que a garota era uma boa motorista.

(Lady) Olha, vamos deixar o carro aqui. A casa que devemos vigiar fica a duas quadras daqui. É uma casa do PCC, e todo mundo sabe disso. Acho que seremos os sortudos dessa noite.

Ken ajustou a bugnuk na mão e assentiu com a cabeça.

(Ken) De onde vigiaremos?

(Lady) Dali. Aquele prédio está vazio a algum tempo, e fica de frente para a casa do PCC. Podemos vigiar tranqüilamente.

Os dois se posicionaram e se puseram a vigiar, em busca de algum movimento suspeito, mas o local continuava vazio.

Sem ter o que fazer, Ken perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

(Ken) Como se feriu dessa maneira?

Apontou a cicatriz de queimadura no braço de Lady Bogard.

(Lady) Ah, isso? Bem foi a recompensa por trabalhar em equipe.

(Ken confuso) O que?

(Lady) Sempre trabalhei sozinha. A única vez em que confiei em alguém, aconteceu isso. É uma marca pra me lembrar de que não devo acreditar em trabalho em grupo.

(Ken surpreso) Mas é impossível fazer o que a gente faz sem confiar, sem acreditar no trabalho em equipe!

(Lady sorrindo) Trabalhar em grupo? Claro: eu e eu mesma, a parceira perfeita.

(Ken) E como fica a Silber Kreuz?

(Lady séria) Ora, isso é apenas temporário. Assim que tiver uma brecha, eu caio fora e desapareço dessa merda toda.

(Ken)!!

A surpresa do moreninho foi enorme. Começava a acreditar que seria impossível fazer aquelas três garotas se unirem.

Quando ia comentar mais alguma coisa, Lady ficou subitamente tensa, estreitando os olhos castanhos.

(Lady) Siberian, veja. Eu disse que seriamos sortudos essa noite.

(Ken) Hn! Bombay! O PCC e as Freaks estão aqui! Avise aos outros!

oOo

Omi piscou surpreso ao receber as três mensagens quase simultaneamente. Era impossível que os três locais fossem os corretos! Como o PCC e a equipe inimiga podia estar em lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo?

(Yohji) Tem algo errado, não acha?

Foi então que algo ainda mais estranho aconteceu. A tela do micro computador de Evil apagou e religou quase em seguida, porém ao invés do programa, exibia seqüências infinitas de código binário, preenchendo cada lacuna com dígitos de 0 e 1 em ordem aparentemente aleatória.

(Omi) O que é isso?!

(Yohji surpreso) Eu nem encostei!

(Omi sério) Sei disso, Balinese. Eu... oh!

O comunicador em sua orelha chiou alto e silenciou, parecendo quebrado. Algo interferira no sinal do satélite e desligara o aparelho agindo direto na fonte de transmissão.

(Yohji) Merda! Essa porra estragou?!

(Omi) Parece que sim... mas...!

Não podia entrar mais em contato com seus amigos!

(Yohji) Eu podia ter ficado surdo!!

(Omi) O que está acontecendo?

Então a tela apagou mais uma vez, e os códigos binários desapareceram. Apenas uma frase ficou no centro da tela, piscando intermitente.

O chibi arregalou os olhos e levantou-se da cadeira com tanta rapidez, que derrubou a mesma.

"_Você só é capaz disso, Bombay?_"

Era a frase interrogativa que piscava no monitor. Num segundo a mente privilegiada do jovem arqueiro compreendeu tudo. Alguém invadira o computador e varrera sua conexão do sistema, além de bloquear sua comunicação com os Weiss e as Silber.

Alguém que devia ser um hacker extremamente talentoso.

E aquilo só significava uma coisa: haviam caído em uma armadilha.

(Yohji) Como... eles podem saber seu codinome? Hein, Bombay?

(Omi) Céus... e agora?

Completamente transtornado, o chibi não soube o que fazer.

(Yohji) Os caras estão por conta própria... merda! Vou pra lá agora mesmo!

Que se danasse seu braço. Ele não ia deixar Aya sozinho em uma maldita armadilha. Ele podia se ferir gravemente, ou até mesmo perder a vida! Mas assim que cruzou a porta das missões, Yohji estacou. Não conhecia São Paulo. Não tinha nem idéia de como chegar ao local certo. E o pior: não poderia alcançar Aya a pé...

Teria que ficar em casa!

Completamente frustrado, socou a parede com a mão esquerda, tentando descontar a raiva. Não tinha outra alternativa além de esperar. Esperar e torcer para que nada desse errado.

Por sua vez, Omi mal percebeu o playboy sair correndo. Seus olhos azuis estavam presos na tela do computador, fixos na pergunta que piscava no monitor negro.

(Omi) Impossível... impossível existir uma pessoa assim, nesse país de terceiro mundo...!

Porém tudo o que acabara de acontecer dizia exatamente o contrário.

oOO

Evil calculou a distância de onde estava até o meio do terreno baldio. O mato não era alto, logo não oferecia proteção nem a ela, nem aos inimigos.

(Evil) Cerca de vinte metros. Mais propício a uma ação rápida.

Exceto se fossem muitos bandidos. Se as Freaks estivessem reunidas, seria necessário ajuda o quanto antes. Apesar de nunca ter enfrentado as terríveis inimigas, Evil sabia que eram capazes de coisas terríveis, de acordo com os relatórios.

(Evil) Bombay? Bombay?!

A ruiva já notara que o comunicador emudecera. Estava sozinha nessa. E é claro, ela jamais recuaria. Fosse um inimigo, ou trinta.

Determinada, apertou a katana nas mãos e avançou lentamente, meio inclinada para frente, movendo-se como um tigre prestes a saltar sobre sua presa. Tinha que contar com o elemento surpresa.

Foi então que os olhos aguçados identificaram o alvo logo a sua direita. Antes mesmo de invadir o terreno abandonado.

(Evil) Tsc.

Havia apenas uma pessoa parada ali. Uma garota, e a mesma olhava fixamente na direção da Silber.

Graças à memória fotográfica, Evil lembrou-se de tudo referente a rival que surgia no campo de batalha.

Sabendo-se descoberta, e perdendo a vantagem da surpresa, a ruiva ergueu-se, mantendo as costas muito eretas, tensa. E passou a avançar com a espada erguida, pronta para o ataque.

(Evil) Nuryco. (**2**)

(Nuryco) Silber...

Nuryco era uma garota de estatura média, tinha cabelos castanhos pelo ombro e olhos esverdeados. Trajava uma blusa oriental azul, que chegava até seus joelhos, e era aberta dos lados. A mesma tinha detalhes em cor de rosa. Usava uma calça justa azul e luvas também rosa, que cobriam a maior parte de seus braços.

(Evil)...

A líder das Silber estava surpresa por ela saber o nome de sua equipe.

E também pela morena apresentar um pesado sotaque francês. Obviamente era uma estrangeira.

(Nuryco) Eu esperava por você.

(Evil) Entendo. Você veio só... então não há negociação alguma. Foi uma maldita cilada.

Evil fora treinada para estar sempre um passo adiante de seus inimigos, mas vacilara naquela missão. Teria que usar toda a sua inteligência para conseguir derrotar a Freak que, aliás, não trazia nenhuma espécie de arma.

(Nuryco) Você é esperta.

A voz da morena soava inexpressiva e indiferente, quase apática, numa similaridade a frieza de Evil. Talvez uma forma de mostrar que não temia a garota que portava uma katana.

(Evil) Você acha que pode lutar comigo? Não terei misericórdia pelo fato de estar desarmada.

Então Nuryco sorriu, de maneira assustadora e rebateu a pergunta de Evil, transbordando de escárnio e sarcasmo.

(Nuryco) Você acha que pode lutar comigo? Não terei misericórdia pelo fato de estar apenas com uma katana.

(Evil) Defenda-se! Seu fim chegou!

E Evil partiu para cima da morena, com a espada em riste, pronta para cravá-la no peito da inimiga, e derrotá-la de uma vez. Nuryco não se moveu. Assistiu a investida de modo confiante.

Quando Evil estava a alguns centímetros da Freak, parou de se mover.

(Evil)!!

A surpresa foi imensurável. Sentia seu corpo completamente imobilizado. O que estava acontecendo ali? Que tipo de poder aquela francesa possuía?

Nuryco passou a língua sobre os lábios e sorriu ainda mais, olhando em direção a cintura de Evil.

A espadachim seguiu a direção do olhar e empalideceu. Todo seu tórax e sua cintura estavam escurecidos, envoltos em sombras que continuavam a aumentar e aumentar, ameaçando envolver todo seu corpo.

(Evil) O que é isso?!

Mas antes mesmo de ter alguma reposta por parte de Nuryco, Evil entendeu a situação. Aquela garota francesa realmente tinha um tipo de poder: era óbvio que podia manipular as sombras ao seu bel prazer. A líder das Silber percebeu imediatamente que estava em grande desvantagem.

(Nuryco sorrindo) Defenda-se... seu fim chegou...

(Evil) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Largou a espada e levou as mãos à cabeça. As sombras pareciam esmagar seu corpo, e continuavam aumentando, ameaçando jogá-la num mundo de trevas.

Adorando cada segundo do sofrimento de sua rival, Nuryco observou enquanto Evil se perdia naquela escuridão, caindo de joelhos no chão e quase desaparecendo em sua armadilha.

Pouco a pouco o ar seria roubado da espadachim, e ela pereceria, sufocando até ter uma morte horrível.

Suspirando, a francesa desviou os olhos por um segundo, se pondo a admirar a noite sem lua.

(Nuryco baixinho) Minha alma habita em um ninho de sombras... é um inferno onde a luz se recusa a iluminar. Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Silber.

Era hora de terminar com aquilo.

oOo

(Akemi) Oh, não! Perdemos contato com Bombay e os outros.

(Aya)...

Aquele imprevisto era por demais irritante. Poderia contar com a intervenção dos outros? Provavelmente não.

(Akemi) Veja, Abyssinian! Tem movimento naquele pavilhão... o que faremos?

(Aya) Vamos nos aproximar devagar.

O ruivo não queria colocar a vida de nenhum dos dois em perigo. De repente sentiu-se responsável pela segurança daquela colegial, que não devia estar envolvida em uma investida tão perigosa.

Torcendo os lábios, Aya tentou afastar tais pensamentos. Não podia se considerar responsável por ninguém. Cada um era livre para fazer suas escolhas.

(Akemi) Pelo que me lembro da planta da fábrica, tem uma subdivisão pelo lado transversal. Vai dar em um pátio descoberto.

(Aya) Vamos por lá.

Os dois se aproximaram pelo lado escuro, sem esbarrar em ninguém. Pouco a pouco conseguiram invadir o pátio da fábrica, pelo lado oposto de onde tinham escutado os sons de passos.

(Aya) Cuidado.

(Akemi) Pode deixar.

Ambos analisaram o local. Haviam inúmeras caixas espalhadas, e muitos destroços como telhas quebradas, canos e tijolos jogados pelo chão.

(Akemi) Vamos entrar na fábrica?

O espadachim considerou por um instante. Provavelmente não encontrariam com muitos bandidos, pois o som de passos ecoara de modo a revelar pouquíssimos invasores.

Pensando nisso, Aya franziu as sobrancelhas. Realmente era estranho o que acontecia: seria de se supor que numa reunião de bandidos, os chefes envolvidos requisitassem vários seguranças... nunca iriam ao encontro sozinhos!

(Akemi) Abyssinian... porque ficou tão sério?

O ruivo não respondeu. Os olhos violeta moveram-se para o portão por onde tinham entrado, calculando suas chances de voltar para lá em poucos segundos.

Seu instinto o alertou para o fato de que entrar na fábrica seria mortalmente perigoso. Seria como se jogar de cabeça num precipício, e ele achava isso porque já desconfiara do motivo de estar ali.

Só podia ser uma armadilha!

Isso era a única coisa que explicava a total falta de movimento, e a ausência de muitos seguranças.

Como dois patinhos, Akemi e ele tinham se precipitado até o pátio, e Aya queria acreditar que ainda restava tempo de recuar, mas se enganou.

Naquele momento uma gargalhada ressoou por todo o local, causando arrepios em ambos os assassinos, ao mesmo instante em que todas as lâmpadas apagadas se acendiam, iluminando tudo em demasia.

(Aya) Cuidado!

Akemi recuou um passo, e ficou lado a lado com o líder da Weiss. Ambos cobriram o rosto com as mãos, tentando proteger os olhos da luz muito forte.

(Akemi) O que está acontecendo, Abyssinian?

(Aya) Inferno, caímos em uma armadilha!

(Akemi) Oh!

Novamente ouviram o som de passos, e tentaram enxergar quem se aproximava. Viram que se tratava de uma garota. A mesma não era muito alta, tinha cabelos alaranjados, passando um pouco dos ombros. Vestia uma blusa simples em dois tons de verde, com listas largas na vertical. E uma bermuda preta com detalhes cinza.

A luminosidade diminuiu, e os justiceiros puderam analisá-la melhor.

(Akemi surpresa) Mystik! Você é Mystik, não é? (**3**)

A ruiva riu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos. Depois cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

(Mystik) Fico lisonjeada que já tenha ouvido falar de mim, pequena Silber.

A inimiga tinha um leve sotaque italiano. Devia ter chegado a pouco tempo no Brasil.

(Akemi)!!

Preocupada, a morena voltou os olhos cinzentos em direção a Aya, inconscientemente esperando que ele reagisse.

(Aya) Você armou tudo isso.

(Mystik) Hn? Quem será esse seu amiguinho? Ah, pouco importa... mas, garoto, você está errado... em partes. Tudo isso foi idéia da minha chefa. Ela está cansada de ver essas garotas metendo o nariz em nossos negócios.

(Akemi) Sua chefe? Quem é?! (**4**)

(Mystik) Pra que quer saber? Vocês vão morrer agora. Nunca vão encontrá-la.

(Aya) Você irá nos enfrentar sozinha?

A italiana olhou primeiro para a katana afiada que reluzia nas mãos de Aya, depois para a bugnuk que Akemi mantinha em posição de ataque.

(Mystik) Crianças... vocês querem brincar com tia Mystik? Não tenho tempo para isso...

Sem mais delongas, a ruiva abriu os braços. Todos os fios de alta tensão que rodeavam a fábrica se soltaram, e começaram a se agitar no ar.

(Akemi) Abyssinian, os fios!

O líder da Weiss estreitou os olhos. Aparentemente aquela italiana tinha algum tipo de poder que podia mover os objetos. Teria telecinese, como Nagi?

Os fios continuaram se contorcendo e aproximando-se perigosamente dos justiceiros. Preocupado, Aya avançou um passo, e se colocou à frente de Akemi. Se aqueles fios chegassem mais perto, eles corriam o risco de serem eletrocutados pelas fagulhas que faiscavam das pontas arrebentadas.

(Aya) Você é telecinética.

Mystik gargalhou da afirmação.

(Mystik) Telecinética? Claro que não. Nenhuma das Freaks possui um poder tão vulgar. Do grupo, eu sou aquela que pode controlar fios elétricos. Quanto mais alta a tensão, mais forte é meu poder.

(Akemi nervosa) Fios elétricos?

Os olhos arregalados notaram que ambos estavam cercados pelos cabos de alta tensão. Não tinham por onde fugir. O menor passo podia fazê-los entrar em contato com a energia que corria pelos fios. Levariam um choque de milhares de wolts.

Aya também notou aquele fato. Estavam encurralados, sem a menor chance de fuga. E numa situação daquelas, a katana e a bugnuk eram completamente inúteis.

(Mystik) Fogo? Água? Tsc... são forças que não podem ser domadas... eletricidade é o demônio que nasceu da união entre o homem e a natureza.

(Akemi) Abyssinian, e agora?

Mas a italiana cortou a resposta que o líder da Weiss daria, gargalhando muito, ela sibilou de maneira debochada.

(Mystik) E agora, Silber? Agora vocês morrem!

E os fios avançaram com rapidez impressionante, visando eletrocutar os justiceiros, e eliminá-los de uma vez.

oOo

(Lady ¬¬) Então essa é a maravilhosa tecnologia japonesa? He...

A morena referia-se aos comunicadores, que não davam mais sinal, isolando-os do contato com os outros membros de ambas as equipes.

(Ken) Merda! Eles tinham que falhar justo agora?

(Lady) Bem na hora que os alvos chegaram!

Ken fixou os olhos castanhos no prédio da frente. Antes, ele estava todo às escuras, mas há instantes atrás uma luz fora acesa em uma das salas, o que dera a certeza aos justiceiros que alguém chegara no local.

Alguém que só podia ser da máfia, ou do grupo das Freaks.

(Ken) Vamos agir assim mesmo!

E o jogador se pôs em pé, ao mesmo tempo em que ajustava a luva na mão, preparando-se para tudo!

Porém Lady deu uma outra olhadinha para o prédio. Algo em seu instinto lhe dizia para ter cuidado. E ela não chegara aos 19 anos ignorando avisos daquela natureza. Era fator fundamental, quando se cresceu no Oriente Médio...

(Lady) Espere, Siberian!

(Ken) O que foi? Algo errado?

(Lady) Eu...

(Ken) Águia, não é o momento de vacilar! Temos que pegá-los de jeito antes que façam algum acordo!

(Lady) Calma, algo não se encaixa aí.

(Ken confuso) Porque acha isso?

(Lady) Que porra, garoto! Nós estamos aqui a pelo menos meia hora, e aquele prédio estava todo as escuras... de repente 'chega' alguém e acende uma luz... mas como é que essa pessoa chegou? Você viu algum carro? Alguma moto? Uma maldita bicicleta?!

(Ken) Não...

(Lady) Com certeza não foi pela força do pensamento.

(Ken) Quer dizer que já tinha alguém lá, antes da gente chegar?

(Lady) É o que parece... essa luz acesa pode ser um truque para nos atrair até lá.

(Ken) Não faz sentido.

(Lady) Como não? Reunião do PCC o caralho. Se os caras virão aqui hoje, então quero virar freira e entrar pra um convento! Ou você acha que os figurões do crime organizado viriam a pé pra cá? Essa é a única entrada do prédio, e nós dois não desviamos os olhos nem pra cuspir.

(Ken) Então a reunião era um pretexto falso!

(Lady) Como um queijo na ratoeira. E os dois ratinhos aqui quase caíram direitinho... igual Piu Piu na boca do Frajola.

(Ken) Isso quer dizer que...

(Lady irritada) Qualé, garoto? Seu cérebro funciona a pilha? Alguém armou bonito pra gente! Quase nos jogamos de cabeça na merda de uma cilada.

(Ken surpreso) Então Abyssinian e os outros...?

A morena colocou-se em pé e deu de ombros, enquanto olhava fixamente para o prédio à frente, em busca de algum indício que comprovasse sua teoria.

(Lady) Se ferraram.

(Ken) E o que faremos? Vamos invadir o prédio?

(Lady) Que mané invadir o que?! Não entendeu o que eu acabei de dizer? Se você entrar naquele prédio, talvez não saía vivo. E a verdade, gatinho, é que eu não pretendo morrer aqui. Muito menos hoje.

(Ken)...

(Lady) Vamos atrás de Beija-Flor. Ela está com Abyssinian, mas é muito jovem e inexperiente. Se existe uma presa perfeita, é ela.

(Ken) Mas...

(Lady sorrindo) Depois vamos atrás de Corvo. Céus, ta vendo? Quando participo de uma missão, eu sempre tenho que salvar o dia! Sou super foda mesmo!

O jogador apenas suspirou. Aquela garota era, com certeza, muito excêntrica. Mas dissera a verdade: felizmente Lady percebera a armadilha feita contra eles bem a tempo de evitar uma tragédia.

Calmamente, os justiceiros se afastaram e saíram da sala. Haviam feito a vigília do segundo andar de um prédio, por isso tinham de descer dois lances de escadas.

A porta daquele edifício abandonado dava para uma viela escura e pouco freqüentada. Seria difícil esbarrar em alguém.

(Lady sorrindo) Que sorte! Se eu salvar a cabeça de Corvo, ela vai ficar me devendo uma! Yes! Anda logo, Siberian! Temos um resgate a fazer...

Ken sorriu de leve, divertindo-se com o jeitão descontraído.

Lady alcançou a porta e a abriu. Mas quando ia sair, estacou, empalidecendo muito. O jogador não percebeu a parada brusca e continuou avançando. Acabou chocando-se contra as costas da Silber.

(Ken) Desculpa! O que houve...?

A morena recuou um passo, sentindo uma coisa muito estranha. Apontou a saída para Ken.

O Weiss acompanhou o gesto e acabou arregalando os olhos.

Impedindo a passagem, estavam três grandes cães. Um pastor alemão de pêlo brilhante e muito limpo, e dois dobermann negros. Os três tinham os olhos injetados e pareciam extremamente ferozes.

(Lady) Si... Siberian... você acha que eles têm raiva?

(Ken) Não... não sei! Mas não estão espumando...

(Lady) Quer sair na frente...?

(Ken)...

Os animais permaneciam imóveis, apenas mostrando as presas afiadas e rosnando baixo de maneira ameaçadora.

(Lady o.o) Hn... se isso fosse Resident Evil, eu diria que esses animais estão contaminados com o vírus T...

(Ken) Isso não é hora de pensar em games, Águia.

(Lady) Sei, sei!!

Foi então que os justiceiros ouviram passos vindo do outro lado da rua. Ambos notaram uma garota aproximando-se a passos irregulares, meio vacilantes.

Não era muito alta, tinha cabelos curtos, arrepiados com gel, e tingidos de azul. Vestia blusa branca de uma manga apenas, que fora rasgada. Usava ainda, calça justa azul clara, e uma espécie de saia azul transparente por cima da calça. O visual se completava com grandes brincos de argolas e uma pulseira em seu braço.

(Lady XD) Nossa! Ainda dizem que eu chamo a atenção? Olha aquela guria ali!

(Ken o.o) Quem é?

(Lady ¬¬) E como é que eu vou saber? Pro seu governo deixei minha bola de cristal em casa...

(Ken) Será do PCC?

(Lady) Duvido! Traficantes têm um pouco de noção pelo menos.

(Ken) Uma Freak?

(Lady)...

(Ken ¬¬) Não leu as fichas delas?

(Lady) Ah, mas que porra! Joga a primeira pedra... desculpa se não sou perfeita e não fiz a lição de casa... vai pegar no meu pé, clone da Evil?

(Ken)... clone de Corvo. Use o codinome.

(Lady sorrindo) Você é uma figura...

(Ken ¬¬) Não devíamos nos concentrar naquela garota?

(Lady) É... acho que sim...

Ambos voltaram seus olhos para a recém chegada, que dava os últimos passos, antes de parar atrás dos cães.

(Ken) Você é uma das Freaks?

(Lilik) Sou.

(Lady) E qual das loucas você é?

(Lilik) Meu nome é Lilik. Tenho 22 anos e sou sueca. (**5**)

(Ken)!!

(Lady) Nossa! Que apresentação Sailor Moon foi essa?

(Lilik) Você é Silber, não é?

(Lady) Pois é, o do cabelo azul. Se achou que a gente ia cair naquele seu truquezinho da luz, se enganou redondamente.

(Lilik) Você crê nisso, garota? Errado. Eu sabia que vocês não iriam ao outro prédio. Nunca tivemos a intenção de levá-los pra lá.

(Ken) O que? E qual o seu real objetivo?

(Lilik) Trazê-los para fora do prédio. E apresentar lhes meus bebês.

Ken e Lady Bogard entenderam o terrível engano de seus raciocínios. Não haviam evitado a real armadilha, e sim se jogado de cabeça nela.

(Lady) Você treinou esses vira latas?!

(Lilik) Doutor Mau não é um vira latas.

Apontou para o pastor alemão, que parecia o mais feroz dos três.

(Lilik) E não preciso treiná-los. Eles me obedecem cegamente.

(Lady) Ah, ta. Alguém aqui tem complexo de mocinha da Disney. Você acha que pode falar com os animais?

(Lilik) Entender uma fera... o coração selvagem de um animal... não encontrei nada mais belo do que isso... Doutor Mau...

Os justiceiros viram que a sueca falava sério, quando os três animais avançaram ao ouvir a ordem. Tinham as mandíbulas muito abertas, dispostos a destruir seus inimigos a dentadas.

(Lady) Cuidado, Siberian!

Os dobermann saltaram sobre Ken, enquanto ele erguia as garras para defender-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Lady começava a sacar sua pistola para atirar contra o pastor alemão.

Lilik acompanhou tudo com os olhos cinzentos brilhando, sabendo que seus animais era ferozes demais para serem derrotados com tanta facilidade.

O que venceria naquela batalha: o instinto de sobrevivência dos justiceiros ou o instinto sanguinário do trio canino?

(Lilik) Não acabe com eles muito rápido, Doutor Mau. Deixe-me ver o sangue, e ouvir os gritos. Faz tempo que não temos permissão de nos divertir assim.

O pastor alemão ganiu e rosnou. E foi a última coisa que fez.

Lady conseguiu sacar sua pistola, e abriu fogo acertando o animal em cheio na boca arreganhada.

(Lady) Toma aí a porra do teu sangue!

Ken também agiu rápido. Golpeou os outros dois cães com as garras, rasgando-lhes a carne e causando uma pequena chuva de sangue que manchou a calçada e uma parte da parede.

(Ken) Águia, está tudo bem?!

(Lady) Vamos dar o fora daqui!

Lilik arregalou os olhos, com as íris fixas no corpo de Doutor Mau, o pastor alemão que fora seu melhor amigo, e um fiel companheiro.

Os justiceiros aproveitaram aquele descuido e saíram correndo.

A sueca de cabelos azuis aproximou-se de seu mascote e caiu de joelhos no chão. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas tomou o corpo do cão em seus braços e apertou com força. Sujou-se com o sangue ainda quente, mas não se importou. Seu coração doía demais.

(Lilik) Doutor Mau...?

Estava inquestionavelmente morto.

(Lilik chorando) Whuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Aquilo não ficaria assim!

oOo

Ken e Lady Bogard ouviram o pavoroso grito, e arrepiaram-se de receio. Só por via das dúvidas começaram a correr ainda mais em direção ao carro da Silber, que estava escondido um pouco afastado.

Eles estavam quase saindo da viela, quando um gato negro surgiu à frente deles.

(Ken) Cuidado!

(Lady)!!

Ao lado do gato negro, surgiu um branco e um cinzento. E um cão vira-latas.

Os assassinos deram um passo para trás, preocupados com a ferocidade que brilhava nos olhos daqueles animais. Com certeza eram controlados pela Freak que se chamava Lilik.

(Ken) Estamos cercados!

(Lady) Vamos voltar, Ken... é melhor meter uma bala logo naquela garota!

(Ken) Merda!!

O jogador engoliu em seco ao ver mais e mais gatos surgir. Assim como cães, vindos das redondezas... pareciam ter sido convocados pelo grito assustador de Lilik.

Foi então que o ataque começou. Mas surpreendentemente não começou pelos mascotes. Ken e Lady Bogard ouviram o sinistro som de asas. Antes que fizessem algo, um morcego passou próximo a eles, rente ao rosto do jogador, num rasante perfeito.

Por pouco o Weiss não foi atingido pelas garrinhas afiadas! (**6**)

(Lady) De onde saiu isso?!

(Ken) Cuidado!

O aviso foi inútil. Uma nuvem de morcegos surgiu praticamente do nada, e caiu sobre os justiceiros, arranhando-os com suas pequenas garras. Causando cortes leves, porém doloridos. Pra piorar a situação, os cães e gatos começaram a avançar, dispostos a saltar sobre os dois humanos.

Do fundo da ruela, Lilik observava tudo friamente. Carregava o animal morto em seus braços, pois pretendia dar um enterro descente ao único amigo que tivera. Depois que ele assistisse o massacre de seus assassinos, é claro.

Os olhos frios da sueca assistiam indiferentes a cena em que Ken e Lady se debatiam, tentando afastar os morcegos que os atacavam, sem perceber a ameaça maior, que eram os outros animais se aproximando por suas costas.

(Lilik) A César o que é de César. E a Doutor Mau, a sua vingança!

Seus inimigos não teriam comiseração!

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Grande beijo para Omi kun! Foi o chibi super fofo quem fez as ilustrações tanto das Silber quanto das Freaks! Valeu mesmo!

(**2**) HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! O doce sabor da vingança! Ò.Ó Er, num lembro mais porque to me vingando da Nury, mas enfim... Huahuahuahua!! """"""""

(**3**) ¬¬ Pois é, Mystik... o Yohji NAUM é a encarnação da luxuria, não foi o que você disse em Sin? Roubou a glória do playboy! E isso é IMPERDOÁVEL!! Há, há, há! Agora arque com as conseqüências! #dançando balé ao som de Velvet ò.ó #

(**4**) Quem?! Quem?! Huahauhauhaahua! A vingança está apenas começando!! #musica fúnebre de fundo#

(**5**) Lili-k! Perdi a conta de qts vezes vc me jogou na fogueira e emprestou o isqueiro pra me queimar em praça pública! Huahauaau! Colocou meu nome numa barata e numa lagartixa, e tenta roubar meu lugar na senzala! AQUI ESTÁ A VINGANÇA!! #rolando pela lama do cantinho escuro da ML #

(**6**) Maldito Castlevania... to viciada nessa parada aí... ¬¬""""""

No próximo capítulo...

O alvo mor... minha arqui inimiga e rival! Aquela que deseja o pior de todos os males para o playboy gostosaum que é patrimônio público! A pessoa mais sádica que já conheci em minha pobre vida!

A líder das Freaks... hauhauahuaauhauahuaauau

E a mais nova integrante da família Takatori! Digo, do lado ruim da família! Huahauauahuahauauahu!!

T R E M A M ! ! ! !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sobre as armas:

**Kama**: espécie de foice. No caso da Kemi com o cabo mais longo e dobrável.

**Sai**: er... uma adaga com duas ou três pontas. Tipo, sabe aquela arma do Rafael, de "Tartarugas Ninja Mutantes". Pois é.

**Tonfa**: essa é mais difícil de explicar. Alguns policiais usam a tonfa, aqueles da rota. É uma que fica rente ao braço e tem um cabinho pra segurar e... poha, sou péssima pra descrever isso... ¬¬""""""""""""""""""""

Obrigada a Suryia Tsukiyono, que fez a pesquisa das armas para mim!


	3. ALVO!

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo III  
ALVO!**

A situação estava fora do controle de Ken e Lady Bogard. E a garota foi a primeira a sucumbir. Caiu de joelhos no chão, apresentando diversos arranhões em seu corpo, frustrada por não conseguir conter o ataque selvagem daqueles morcegos.

Ken entendeu que se continuasse assim, ambos estariam perdidos em poucos instantes. Mas como ajudaria a morena, se não podia defender a si próprio?

Um sorriso sádico de pura antecipação se desenhou lábios da sueca de cabelos azuis. A vitória estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, pôde-se ouvir o som de duas ou mais viaturas, que se aproximavam em velocidade espantosa.

(Lilik) Tsc!

Os veículos frearam bruscamente, fazendo os pneus cantarem. Pareciam ter muita pressa.

Furiosa por aquela intromissão, Lilik deu as costas e começou a se afastar correndo. Não podia ser descoberta pela polícia.

(Lilik) Terminamos isso outra hora, Silber!

Como um passe de mágica, todos os animais também se dispersaram, correndo para várias direções.

(Ken) Águia! Você está bem?

(Lady) Siberian... acho que... temos cara de... ração de morcego...

Aliviado, o jogador percebeu que a garota estava bem, já voltara a carga com as gracinhas fora de hora.

Ajudando-a a se levantar, ambos seguiram em direção a um estreito vão entre duas casas, localizadas ali mesmo na viela escura. Não teriam tempo de escapar sem esbarrar com os tiras, e tentar se esconder ali era tudo o que podiam fazer.

Ken indicou que a Silber deveria entrar primeiro, e assim ele usaria o próprio corpo para ocultá-la, caso algum dos policiais resolvesse verificar aquele canto onde outrora ficara um registro controlador de água.

Mal se espremeram no vão, e Ken viu cerca de oito ou nove policiais passarem correndo para o lado onde Lilik fugira.

Os agentes da lei passaram direto, sem dispensar atenção aquele cantinho escuro, para felicidade dos justiceiros.

(Lady baixinho) Oras... a polícia nunca chega a tempo nos filmes! Ainda bem que a vida real é sempre diferente!

(Ken) Sorte! Muita sorte!

Achando que já poderiam sair, fugindo pelas costas dos homens, os assassinos deram o fora, conseguindo chegar ao carro de Lady sem mais obstáculos.

(Lady) Para a fábrica abandonada! Espero que cheguemos a tempo de salvar aqueles dois.

Não que se importasse com Aya, mas se o ajudasse, ele também estaria em débito com ela... e a morena já sabia até a maneira como cobraria aquela divida...

Ken não entendeu o porquê do sorrisinho vitorioso, e achou melhor não perguntar.

Só desejava chegar a tempo de socorrer os outros.

oOo

Furioso, Aya aproximou-se mais de Akemi. Sentia muito não poder salvar aquela garota, mas não contava que as Freaks também possuíssem poderes bizarros. Eram quase como uma versão feminina dos terríveis inimigos, os Schwarz.

(Akemi) Nunca pensei que fosse morrer assim. Mas sei que Corvo e Águia nos vingarão, Abyssinian.

O ruivo torceu os lábios. Não queria ser vingado! Queria sobreviver e voltar para o Japão! Para sua irmã! Era inaceitável pensar em morrer naquele país desconhecido e afastado de sua terra natal.

Beleza de missão fácil, Manx havia lhes proposto. Só treinar uma equipe, ela disse... o espadachim prometeu a si mesmo que se saísse daquela com vida, nunca mais viajaria para nenhum outro país.

O mais desesperador era morrer, sem poder se despedir de Yohji. Enfim, se fosse seu destino, o aceitaria apenas porque sabia que seu amante estava em segurança, na casa das Silber.

Por outro lado, Aya não esperava muito que Evil e Lady Bogard vingassem suas mortes. Afinal, se ambas também tivessem sido atraídas para uma armadilha, era pouco provável que sobrevivessem... seria o fim de duas promissoras equipes: a Weiss e a Silber Kreuz.

Os fios estavam tão próximos aos justiceiros, que ambos podiam sentir a eletricidade faiscante arrepiar os pelinhos de seus corpos, assim como a interferência eletromagnética chegando até eles através do próprio ar.

Seria uma morte horrível.

Mystik apenas saboreava a vitória fácil, assistindo o massacre quase covarde.

De repente as luzes do pátio da fábrica começaram a se apagar uma a uma, como se sofressem de queda de energia.

(Aya)!!

(Akemi) Oh!

(Mystik surpresa) O que é isso?!

Logo não somente as luzes da fábrica se apagavam, mas também das ruas transversais e paralelas ao local onde estavam. Em segundos o bairro todo sofria com um verdadeiro e oportuno black-out.

Tudo foi dominado pelas trevas.

Com a energia cortada, os fios caíram inertes e inofensivos no chão. O poder de Mystik era inútil, já que a alta tensão se fora de toda a fiação das proximidades.

Aya moveu-se depressa, indo em direção a italiana, mas a mesma não era boba, e assim que percebera a mudança drástica de situação movera-se no meio das trevas, conseguindo escapar graças a total escuridão.

(Mystik) Vocês têm sorte, garotos! Mas esse não é o fim de nossa luta!

A ameaça soou ao lado oposto de onde os justiceiros estavam. Aya se dispôs a seguir em frente, guiando-se pela própria audição, mas lembrou-se de Akemi. Não podia deixá-la sozinha ali.

(Akemi) Abyssinian, onde você está?

O ruivo suspirou e abaixou a katana. Mystik estava certa, era melhor resolver aquilo em outra oportunidade.

Tateando com cuidado, o líder da Weiss voltou sobre os próprios passos, e alcançou a Silber, segurando-a pelo braço.

(Aya) Você está bem?

(Akemi) Estou... só não consigo enxergar nessa escuridão toda...

Aliviado, Aya começou a andar cuidadosamente, tentando sair dali sem esbarrar em nenhum destroço. Trazia Akemi pelo braço, guiando-a de maneira cuidadosa. Das brasileiras, aquela era a que mais lhe cativara. Talvez fosse a pouca idade que lhe fazia pensar em Aya chan, sua irmã. (**1**) Sim, ambas tinham muita coisa em comum.

Enfim saíram da fábrica, podendo respirar aliviados. Era surpreendente como a rua estava totalmente às escuras.

(Akemi) Vamos esperar a energia voltar?

(Aya) Hn.

(Akemi) Certo.

Não adiantava mover-se às cegas pela vizinhança. Podia ser até mais perigoso que lutar contra aquela Freak.

Sem alternativa, Akemi sondou a calçada com o pé, e vendo que era aparentemente um local plano, sentou-se enquanto suspirava.

Seria chato esperar, mas pelo menos, estavam vivos.

oOo

(Evil) Mal... dição!

As sombras comprimiam seu tórax, dando a impressão de que seu corpo seria esmagado lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que envolviam seu pescoço, roubando-lhe o ar quase sadicamente.

Ia morrer! Finalmente morreria.

Tal pensamento não a preocupava, muito pelo contrário. Se acabasse sucumbindo, seria durante uma missão, cumprindo sua meta de vida, defendendo a justiça até as últimas conseqüências.

Defender os ideais de cidadania, com justiça e igualdade para todos era o que movia seus passos desde a infância.

Por esse motivo entrara para a polícia. Por esse motivo fora exonerada de seu cargo.

Pra defender seus princípios aceitara entrar para a Silber Kreuz e liderar a equipe. E para defender isso, estava perdendo a vida naquela noite, naquele momento.

E não se arrependia em absoluto.

Só lamentava não ser mais forte, não poder vencer as sombras trazidas pela Freak, libertando-se daquela prisão sombria.

Num esforço desesperado, tentou forcejar, e romper a escuridão que consumia sua vida, mas foi em vão. Aparentemente as trevas comandadas por Nuryco eram invencíveis.

A francesa observou o esforço heróico da inimiga caída no chão, e nem mesmo piscou. Sabia admirar uma rival a altura. Duas lideres fortes a sua maneira, e perigosas a sua maneira.

Infelizmente para Evil, a batalha daquela noite se dera em uma arena favorável a Nuryco. Apenas isso garantira a vitória da vilã.

(Nuryco) Talvez, em outra situação, Silber...

(Evil)...

A ruiva fechou os olhos, sabendo que não resistiria por mais tempo.

(Nuryco) Mas não estará sozinha. Logo suas amigas também perecerão, vencidas pelas outras Freaks.

(Evil)!!

O pensamento da líder da Weiss desviou-se para Akemi. Sentiu um pouco de pena pela jovem colegial. Tão criança, e não teria tempo de aproveitar a vida.

Poderia contar que Aya seria forte o bastante para salvar a moreninha?

Talvez...

(Nuryco) Chega. Já me cansei.

Dando um passo a frente, Nuryco se preparou para acabar com sua inimiga de uma vez. Foi então que algo fantástico aconteceu.

Todas as luzes das redondezas, que permaneciam apagadas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, recebendo uma carga de energia tão grande que explodiram em milhares de faíscas.

A lâmpada próxima ao lado direito do terreno foi a primeira, e logo todas as outras a imitaram, num belíssimo efeito dominó, cujo resultado foi a extinção quase completa da escuridão.

(Nuryco) AAAAAHHHHH!!

Totalmente incomodada com a súbita luminosidade, a Freak cobriu os olhos com a mão e virou, dando as costas a Evil.

(Evil)...

Sentiu algo estranho dissolvendo-se envolta de seu corpo. Eram as trevas se dissipando.

Imediatamente pode respirar com alívio, e inalar tanto ar quanto possível.

Durante alguns segundos apenas respirou, lenta e pesadamente, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Escapara por pouco... muito pouco na verdade.

Ainda caída no chão, olhou de um lado para o outro, mas Nuryco havia sumido. Com certeza fugira assustada pela luz. Ficara obvio que detestava claridade.

(Evil) Você venceu essa, Freak. Mas não ficará assim...

Desajeitadamente sentou-se, tentando recompor-se. Passou a mão pelo rosto, e voltou os olhos para um dos postes, que brilhava faiscando, tamanha a carga de energia recebida.

Fora salva pela luz.

(Evil suspirando) Hora de voltar para casa.

E descobrir como se saíram as outras duplas...

oOo

A ruiva fora a primeira a chegar em casa.

Yohji e Omi a recepcionaram com inúmeras perguntas, mas Evil ignorou a ambos.

Aproximou-se do sofá e deixou-se cair exausta. Estava com as roupas sujas, e apresentava vergões vermelhos na pele do pescoço e nos braços desnudos.

Era óbvio que passara por maus bocados.

Omi prontificou a trazer um café, enquanto a líder das Silber se recuperava.

Quando a ruiva estava terminando sua primeira xícara, na verdade Evil detestava café, e só estava bebendo porque fora Omi quem preparara, e Yohji e Omi não agüentavam mais a tensão de tanto silêncio, os outros chegaram.

(Yohji) Aya! Ken! Vocês estão bem?

(Lady suspirando) Kuzinho, quase que a gente vira ração de cachorro!

(Yohji -.-) Meu nome é Yohji...

(Lady) Nya!

(Omi) Foi uma armadilha, não é?

(Ken) Enfrentamos uma sueca chamada Lilik. Ela pode controlar animais, e os lançou sobre nós com tudo!

A prova disso eram os diversos arranhões apresentados tanto pelo jogador quanto pela garota mais alta. Alguns sangravam, outros haviam formado vergões vermelhos e doloridos.

(Lady) A guria é bem excêntrica...

(Todos -.-"""""""")...

(Lady o.o) Porque estão me olhando assim?

(Akemi) Nada não! Er... Aya e eu enfrentamos uma italiana chamada Mystik. Ela pode controlar fios elétricos. Por pouco não somos eletrocutados.

(Lady) Ruivo chamuscado? He, he, he...

(Aya -.-)...

(Lady) Mas nossa destemida líder parece que foi atropelada por um caminhão desgovernado... ou seria por uma Freak também?

(Evil -.-) Nuryco. A francesa líder do grupo. Ela pode controlar as sombras.

(Lady) Porra, cara! São todas umas aberrações!

(Ken) Nos pegaram desprevenidos.

(Omi) Isso não é tudo. Nossos comunicadores sofreram interferência externa. Uma outra pessoa invadiu o computador onde eu estava e simplesmente varreu meu acesso da net, além de desconectar o sinal dos aparelhos.

(Akemi preocupada) Outra Freak?

(Omi) Não sei.

(Evil) Descubra isso.

(Aya -.-) Pare de dar ordens a ele.

(Evil -.-)...

(Aya) Descubra isso, Omi.

(Omi o.o)!!

(Evil) ù.ú

(Omi) Ok. Mas... acho que o micro da Evil ficou inutilizado. Foi infectado por um vírus de criação caseira, e foi tudo tão rápido que não tive defesa.

(Evil) Use o das missões. Amanhã farei uma requisição a Rouxinol, solicitando um novo.

(Omi) Certo. Vou agora mesmo cuidar disso.

(Akemi) Vou tomar um banho e cair na cama! Preciso acordar daqui a algumas horas pra ir a escola.

(Evil) Amanhã vocês dois devem ir ao hospital.

Apontou para Lady e Ken.

(Lady) Por que?!

(Ken) Acho que é pra tomar vacina anti-rábica, não é?

(Evil) Hn.

Não podiam correr o risco depois de tantas mordidas e arranhões.

(Lady) Ah ta! Agora vou comer alguma coisa.

(Ken) Eu vou dar uma olhada em Omi.

Evil também se afastou, sem dar desculpa alguma. Aya e Yohji acabaram ficando sozinhos.

(Yohji) Você está bem mesmo?

E o ex-detetive aproximou-se de seu amante, querendo ter a certeza de que não sofrera nenhum ferimento grave.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Fiquei realmente preocupado! A hora em que perdemos o contato, eu queria ir atras de você!

Aya suspirou tentando esconder sua satisfação. Ele também se preocupara muito com o loiro, lamentando apenas não poder vê-lo uma última vez, tocá-lo uma última vez.

Adivinhando corretamente os pensamentos do espadachim, Yohji aproximou-se e esticando a mão, tocou gentilmente no rosto do ruivo.

(Yohji) Esse país é muito quente... você não está com calor, vestindo esse casacão?

Aya estreitou os olhos, deixando-se hipnotizar pelo brilho das íris de jade. Por um segundo perdeu-se naquele profundo verde esmeralda, mas logo reagiu.

Tomou a mão de Yohji entre as suas e o puxou escada acima.

(Aya) Tem razão. O clima é quente.

(Yohji sorrindo) Então é melhor tirar tudo, não concorda?

A resposta que o playboy teve, foi um aperto significativo em seus dedos alongados.

oOo

No outro dia, como sempre, Akemi foi a primeira a levantar-se. Saiu de casa apressada, depois de deixar o café preparado.

Omi, que passara o resto da noite acordado, fora se deitar um pouco para descansar, antes de informar a todos sobre o resultado de sua ação no cyber espaço.

Evil e Ken haviam ido ao hospital, providenciar que o moreninho tomasse as vacinas contra raiva, e assim se protegesse de um mal maior. A líder das Silber se cansara de esperar que Lady Bogard acordasse, para levá-la também.

Depois a garota de trança que se virasse.

Enquanto isso, Aya e Yohji estavam na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã. Um estava de frente para o outro, concentrados na refeição.

(Yohji) Hum... esse café está uma delícia! E esses pãezinhos...

(Aya) Hn.

O ruivo estendeu a mão em direção ao açucareiro, e Yohji fez o mesmo, mas com intenção de tocar em seu amante, cobrindo a mão dele com a sua.

Ambos se observaram um segundo.

(Yohji) Tem que ter muito cuidado daqui pra frente, Aya.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Nada de cair em armadilhas, nem de contar com a sorte, he, he, he...

O ruivo abriu a boca para responder, e foi nesse instante, nesse clima quase romântico, que Lady Bogard entrou na cozinha.

(Lady) Porra, perdi o sono por causa do...

A garota estava com o rosto ainda meio amarrotado, e o cabelo despenteado. E surpreendentemente usava um pijama super discreto.

Assim que entrou no local, os olhos castanhos caíram sobre as mãos dos Weiss, em cima do açucareiro, uma sobre a outra de modo mais do que suspeito.

Imediatamente ela abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

(Lady XD) O que? NÃO ACREDITO!! VOCÊS DOIS SÃO GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS??

Os Weiss ficaram meio sem graça por aquele flagra totalmente inesperado e imprevisível. Com certeza, de todas as Silber, Lady era a última que deveria ter descoberto o relacionamento dos Weiss. Ainda mais daquela maneira. Porém nem tiveram tempo de pensar, e a garota já continuava com o escândalo.

(Lady) Não pode ser! Dois baita homens desses... que desperdício! Definitivamente... ODEIO O JAPÃO! É por isso que garotas lindas como eu estão encalhadas! Er, com todo respeito...

Yohji e Aya se entreolharam diante da enxurrada de palavras, quando de repente a garota se calou e mirou os amantes ostentando um sorriso mais que safado. Completou colocando a mão no queixo e assumindo ar pensativo.

(Lady quase babando) Posso saber qual das monas é a mulherzinha? Num diga que é o Aya?!

Nesse instante a garota se abaixou super rápido, bem a tempo de desviar da faca que o ruivo jogou contra ela. Assustada, olhou para a lâmina que se cravou na madeira da porta, na direção exata de onde estivera sua cabeça há poucos instantes atrás.

(Lady O.O"""") Caralho!! Melhor dar o fora daqui...

E sem dizer mais nada desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, antes que Aya tivesse oportunidade de pegar outra faca...

Yohji olhou para o amante e suspirou profundamente, entre meio divertido e meio desesperado.

(Yohji) Aya, imagina se você acerta aquela faca...!

(Aya ù.ú) Da próxima vez miro no tórax. O alvo é bem maior!

(Yohji O.O""")...

oOo

Enquanto isso, Lady Bogard entrou na sala e percebeu que Ken estava ali, recém chegado da rua. Ainda sem fôlego, a garota levou a mão ao peito e respirou fundo.

(Lady) Gatinho... Você sabia que trabalha com duas bichas na equipe? Er, com todo o respeito...

(Ken surpreso)!!

(Lady pensativa) Você não saberia qual dos dois fica por cima, saberia?

(Ken entendendo) Ah, você está falando do Aya e do Yohji! Na verdade não sei essas coisas tão íntimas.

Lady avança até chegar perto do moreninho e da um tapinha amigável no ombro dele.

(Lady) Conselho de amiga, NUNCA pergunte isso para o Aya... perguntei na maior responsa e o infeliz quase me extingue da face da Terra... ele devia comer menos sushi com... er... o palitinho... he, he, he...

Ken não entendeu o 'conselho', mas achou melhor não questionar aquela garota doida... pela face corada, deduziu que ela devia ter visto algo indiscreto, e as conseqüências não foram nada boas, evidentemente.

(Ken) Você tem algum tipo de preconceito?

(Lady) Euzinha? Nenhum! Pena que minhas chances com o Kuzinho foram por água abaixo...

(Ken o.o"")...

(Lady) Mas se ele estiver feliz, eu também estarei...! Vê como sou apaixonada e altruísta?

(Ken O.O"")...

(Lady) Ah, deixa isso pra lá. A verdade é que nem consegui tomar café. Acho que vou até a padaria... é mais seguro...

(Ken) Ei, Evil já me levou ao hospital. Falta só você.

E mostrou o braço, onde havia um pedaço de esparadrapo.

(Lady n.n") Claro, claro... depois do almoço eu vou.

(Ken)...

(Evil) Vá agora.

(Lady)!!

(Ken)!!

Ambos voltaram-se surpresos na direção de onde a ruiva entrara.

(Lady u.u") Já disse que depois eu vou...

(Evil) E eu disse que vá agora.

(Lady) Vou o caralho!

E a morena saiu correndo. Desapareceu escada acima, saltando de dois em dois degraus.

(Ken) Nossa, tudo isso é só pra ser do contra?

(Evil)...

A líder das Silber ficou calada, com o cenho franzido. Acabara de imaginar algo, mas era bizarro demais para ser verdade...

oOo

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Aya permanecia ainda muito irritado. E seu amante loiro tentava acalmá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

(Yohji) Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iam saber, Aya.

(Aya) Não se trata disso, Kudou.

(Yohji) Aya, você é muito encanado! Relaxa, ruivo.

Sem responder, o espadachim levantou-se e saiu da cozinha. Yohji apenas suspirou e se deu por vencido. Não adiantava nada querer discutir com seu amante.

Sem outra opção seguiu em direção a sala, onde acabou se reunindo não só com Aya, mas com Ken e Evil.

(Evil) Vou abrir a Angels.

(Yohji) Eu te ajudo.

Aya resolveu ir também, já que não tinha muita coisa pra fazer. Ken, por sua vez, se comprometeu em dar um jeito nas louças do café, e depois se reunir a eles na vídeo locadora.

Mal Evil abriu a porta, e alguns rapazes avançaram, felizes, mostrando isso nos grandes sorrisos. A ruiva, por sua vez, evitou a custo torcer os lábios. Foi refugiar-se atrás do balcão, sendo logo seguida pelos Weiss.

Uma certa algazarra chamou a atenção dos três. Cerca de quatro garotos espiavam entre empolgados e decepcionados. Pareciam indecisos sobre algo, e acabaram se resolvendo.

Entraram disfarçando, e seguindo 'camuflados' entre as prateleiras de filmes, em direção a seção de filmes pornôs.

Imediatamente, Evil ficou em pé, com a sua expressão mais fechada.

(Evil) Fora daí, moleques!

(Meninos)!!

Os garotos saíram correndo em disparada, sumindo porta afora.

(Evil bufando) Não acredito que aquela retardada já deixou os moleques entrarem na parte de adultos outra vez!

Era óbvio que falava de Lady.

(Yohji) Relaxa, às vezes é bom ser alto astral.

(Evil) .

(Aya) Cada um é como é.

Ele sabia bem disso. Por mais que se irritasse com seu amante, não podia mudar a personalidade do playboy. E se a equipe brasileira queria ser um bom time, as integrantes deveriam se respeitar mutuamente, e aceitar as diferenças de cada uma.

(Evil -.-) Ah, ta. E por isso tenho que aceitar que Lady saia por aí fazendo essas idiotices?

(Yohji) Não, mas...

(Evil) Regras devem ser seguidas. Não quebradas.

(Aya) -.-

(Yohji) Mas...

(Evil) Principalmente as minhas.

(Aya) -.-

(Yohji) Certo, mas...

(Evil) E essa é a regra mais sagrada de todas.

(Aya) -.-

(Yohji) Entendo, mas...

(Evil) Fim do assunto.

(Yohji o.o)...

(Aya u.ú) Por isso sua equipe é essa... 'maravilha'.

(Yohji)!!

(Evil) Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo dessa maneira?

(Aya) O líder da melhor equipe da Kritiker.

(Evil)...

A ruiva não teve resposta para dar. Ficou furiosa ao ter o japonês jogando aquela direta na sua cara, mas infelizmente era verdade. Ele estava em posição de se vangloriar, enquanto ela... só podia engolir o sapo.

(Yohji) Nhé... não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum, brigando dessa maneira.

(Evil -.-) Quem está brigando aqui? Só estou ouvindo uns desaforos, mais nada.

(Aya) Não adianta jogar a culpa apenas sobre aquelas duas. Você também tem sua cota de responsabilidade.

(Yohji) Nisso Aya está certo. Nós percebemos que você as trata com idéias pré-concebidas, e se baseia apenas nisso para julgá-las. Talvez devesse usar sua posição de líder para dar mais crédito a elas, confiar mais nelas.

(Evil u.u) Confiar nelas? Numa adolescente que mal aprendeu a amarrar os sapatos? E na Lady?

(Yohji n.n) Isso! Confie nelas!

(Evil -.-) Você confiaria sua vida a Lady Bogard?

(Yohji o.o")...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Isso não vem ao caso, estamos discutindo outra coisa...

(Evil)!!

(Aya) Grande, Kudou.

(Yohji) Tsc. Merda, você não quer ceder, mas deveria dar uma chance a elas. Tenho certeza de que Akemi adquiriu muito mais experiência do que você julga. E talvez se surpreenda por confiar em Lady Bogard.

(Evil)...

(Yohji) Dê uma chance a elas.

Aya ergueu as sobrancelhas e não disse mais nada. Admirou a maneira como seu amante contornara uma gafe e resolvera a situação. Ele parecia realmente preocupado com a união daquele grupo.

A líder da Silber remexeu-se contrariada e resmungou alguma coisa. Porém a semente fora plantada em sua mente, e com um pouco de sorte germinaria dando bons frutos.

Os Weiss sentiram que deram um passo firme em direção ao êxito de seus objetivos. Faltavam apenas Akemi e Lady Bogard...

oOo

Na hora do almoço, quando finalmente as duas equipes se reuniram, Rox apareceu, muito bem humorado... até dar de cara com Lady Bogard.

(Lady) Rouxinol! Coisa fofa!

(Rox) Er... oi Lady...!

O pobre rapaz até tentou escapar, mas foi abraçado e apertado.

(Yohji o.o) Você costuma vir aqui durante o dia, e não apenas à noite?

(Rox) Só quando a situação exige.

(Evil) O que houve?

(Rox) Vim compartilhar informações.

Todos olharam para o chibi, que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Ele acabara de acordar, sentia-se reposto da pesquisa da noite anterior, e prontinho para revelar todas as coisas surpreendentes que descobrira.

(Evil) Vamos para a sala das missões.

Depois de devidamente acomodados, novamente o Weiss caçula tornou-se o alvo das atenções.

(Akemi) Espero que tenha boas notícias, Omi.

(Omi) De certo modo... bem, ontem, as duplas estavam encurraladas dessa maneira: Evil contra Nuryco, no escuro... Aya e Akemi contra Mystik, na eletricidade... Ken e Lady contra Lilik, frente aos animais.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Do jeito que você fala nem parece que eles levaram uma surra!

(Aya -.-)...

(Lady) Ei, Kuzinho, isso fere!

(Yohji u.u) Já disse que meu nome é Yohji!

(Evil ò.ó) Continue logo!

(Todos)!!

(Omi) Então, subitamente, minha conexão com vocês foi cortada, assim como o sinal do satélite que fazia os rádios funcionarem.

(Lady) Certo.

(Rox) Estamos a par da situação. Trabalho de um hacker brilhante.

(Omi) Ao mesmo tempo, graças à intervenção da polícia, a luta entre Ken, Lady e Lilik foi interrompida pelo surgimento de viaturas... A luta de Aya terminou graças à queda da energia... A de Evil teve um fim devido ao excesso de energia que correu pela fiação.

(Lady) Porra, e foi uma sorte danada!

(Ken) Sorte tripla, isso sim.

(Akemi) Nunca fiquei tão feliz com a queda de energia!

(Omi sério) Estão errados!

(Todos)!!

(Yohji) Como assim?

(Evil) Explique de uma vez.

(Aya) Não fale assim com um membro da minha equipe.

(Evil -.-)...

(Aya) Explique de uma vez, Omi.

(Evil -.-)...

(Omi suspirando) O que eu quero dizer, é que o pedido de ajuda para a polícia surgiu de um terminal de computador... O mesmo que invadiu o sistema da distribuidora de energia e bloqueou o fluxo para o bairro onde Aya e Akemi estavam.

(Lady) Porra, você está dizendo que o black-out foi intencional?!

(Omi) E não é só isso. Toda a energia bloqueada foi redirecionada para o terreno baldio onde Evil estava. A carga muito acima do suportado pelos postes resultou em explosão.

(Yohji) Omi, isso é surpreendente! A mesma pessoa que varreu você da net salvou Aya e os outros?

(Omi) Sim. E apagou completamente seu rastro. Tudo o que eu consegui do terminal foi um nome: Suryia Tsukiyono.

Todos ficaram tensos naquele momento.

(Ken) Tsukiyono? Assim como você, Omi?

(Yohji) Céus, mais um da família...?

(Evil) Parente sua?

O loirinho balançou a cabeça parecendo desolado.

(Omi) Não.

(Lady) Mas então...

(Omi) Obviamente trata-se de um nick, não é um nome real.

(Akemi) Não seria coincidência demais, ela ter um nick semelhante ao seu?

(Omi) Não é. No cyber espaço, as pessoas não possuem um 'corpo físico' e tudo o que as representa é seu nick. Ou seja, essa Suryia 'roubou' o meu nick, me lançou um desafio. Terei que provar que sou bom o bastante para pegar meu nome de volta.

(Lady) Que porra!

(Yohji) Ela está em vantagem, não está?

(Omi) Totalmente. Venceu a primeira partida, e eu ainda não consegui pensar em algo bom o bastante para descobrir essa garota.

(Rox) E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui.

(Evil) Tem pistas sobre ela?

(Rox) Não. Mas a Kritiker está impressionada com o potencial de Suryia. E enviou ordens para que vocês, Silber, a encontre e a recrute como nova integrante da equipe.

(Evil) O que?

(Lady) Fudeo.

(Akemi) Encontrá-la já será difícil... Como poderemos convencê-la a entrar para o nosso time?

(Rox) Confiamos que vocês conseguirão executar essa missão. Contam com o senhor Omi pra isso, pois ele é o único capaz de conseguir alguma pista sobre Suryia.

As brasileiras se entreolharam, sem saber como reagir àquela notícia. Nunca havia sido preciso 'caçar' uma integrante.

Os Weiss pensavam exatamente a mesma coisa da situação inusitada.

(Ken) Merda. E como vocês vão agir?

A ruiva líder das Silber entreabriu os lábios e já ia ditar as ordens, quando sentiu os olhares de Aya e Yohji queimarem sobre ela, cobrando-a da conversa de mais cedo.

(Evil) O que vocês acham?

A pergunta foi dirigida a Lady Bogard e Akemi, que piscaram sem poder acreditar que a sempre mandona líder ruiva estava MESMO querendo saber a opinião delas.

(Lady) O que... nós achamos?

(Akemi)...?

A sobrancelha de Evil tremeu de forma quase imperceptível, e ela fez um esforço supremo para não trincar os dentes. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi resmungar.

(Evil) É.

Imediatamente Akemi voltou os olhos cinzentos para Lady, imaginando que a garota deixaria escapar mais uma de suas piadinhas. E pra surpresa de todos não foi o que aconteceu.

(Lady) Se você quer mesmo saber o que eu acho... sair a caça dessa garota se é que é mesmo uma garota... um nick não quer dizer nada, vai que no fim Suryia é um baita macho de 1 e 90 de altura... mas onde eu estava mesmo? vai ser perda de tempo. Ela já mostrou que é boa, e que se esconde muito bem...

(Akemi) Concordo. Talvez seja mais sensato criar uma armadilha... esperar uma missão, e ver se ela vai se envolver.

(Evil) Ficar apenas esperando?

(Lady) Não apenas isso. Omi precisa criar uma rede, para que quando ela der as caras... caia na cilada sem chance de escapar. Sair atrás de apenas um nick será desperdício de munição.

Enquanto se tratava esse diálogo, os Weiss apenas assistiam, fascinados com a diferença de comportamento das brasileiras. Yohji não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar para o amante, que balançou a cabeça de leve. As coisas começavam a entrar nos eixos.

(Rox pensativo) Hum... temos uma missão em vista... vou recomendar que a Kritiker coloque essa tarefa em evidência, de modo a chamar a atenção de Suryia. Depois é com vocês, garotas.

(Lady suspirando) Com a gente e com os Weiss, vamos contar com a presença deles. Er, Ken, você vai me dar cobertura de novo, não é, gatinho?

(Todos) O.O

(Lady o.õ) Porque estão me olhando assim?

(Akemi) Já desistiu do Yohji?

(Lady u.u) Ah, o Ku ali tem dono. To fora.

(Yohji -.-) Essas suas piadinhas de duplo sentido são terríveis!

O playboy tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, quando percebeu que seu amante se punha tenso. Yohji sabia que a menor insinuação de mau gosto que a garota fizesse, provocaria uma reação nada agradável por conta do espadachim...

Eles não haviam tido tempo de conversar com a garota de tranças, depois do ocorrido na cozinha, e não imaginavam como ela agiria: se com preconceito ou deboche...

Apesar disso, Aya estava pronto para revidar qualquer piadinha irônica.

(Akemi) Do que você está falando? Porque 'dono' e não 'dona'?

(Lady) Deixa de ser bisbilhoteira, Kemi. Sei me dar por vencida e enfim, já que resolvemos tudo, vou me retirar, porque tenho assuntos pendentes...

(Evil -.-) Vai pro hospital.

(Lady O.O") Pra que?

(Ken sorrindo) Vacina contra raiva.

(Lady) Ah, amanhã eu vou...

Antes que Evil continuasse insistindo, Rouxinol se pôs em pé e ajeitou a roupa. Depois sorriu e olhou um por um dos presentes.

(Rox) Preciso ir. Vejo que já trataram uma linha de ação, e quero dizer que achei apropriada. Também não sabemos se Suryia armou alguma pra nós... não podemos correr o risco de cair em mais um golpe dela.

(Omi) É muito provável que Suryia esteja preparando uma...

(Akemi pensativa) Só não entendo porque ela tem tanto interesse na gente.

(Lady) É... se metendo em coisas perigosas e tal.

(Yohji) Talvez seja o gosto pelo perigo. A adrenalina...

(Omi) A maioria dos hackers age assim para provar algo a si mesmo, e a sociedade. Não duvido nada que essa pessoa tenha muitos outros sistemas invadidos em seu currículo.

(Evil) Perguntamos pra ela, quando a encontrarmos.

(Lady) E devemos uma a ela.

(Omi) Se ela não tivesse me atrapalhado, eu teria dado um jeito.

(Ken) Sabemos disso, Omi. Na verdade ela não devia interferir em assuntos sérios.

(Lady) Já pensaram se for uma garotinha de uns treze anos? Essa molecada de hoje é esperta pra cacete...

(Evil) Falando em molecada esperta... sobre a Angels e a seção de filmes pornôs...

(Lady XD) Na!

(Rox sorrindo) Até logo.

O jovem se despediu, e saiu acompanhado de Akemi, que se justificou afirmando precisar reaquecer o almoço.

(Akemi) Vou indo, antes que sobre pra mim também!

(Lady) Tive uma idéia! Vou levar Omi pra passear, o que acha de ir a praia, pequeno?

(Omi)...

(Ken o.o) Só ele?

(Lady) Ele foi o único que ralou a madrugada toda. Precisa descansar agora... eu vou trocar meu turno na Angels por uma ida a Praia Grande, no litoral.

(Omi) Mas...

(Evil) Concordo.

(Lady)!!

(Yohji baixinho) Lá vem!

(Evil) Leve Omi a praia, mas antes passe no hospital e tome a porra da vacina.

(Lady) Não vou tomar!

(Ken) Mas porque tanta resistência? Não dói nada...

(Lady u.ú) Não gosto muito de agulhas... só isso. Tenho certeza que não peguei raiva. Não tinha nenhum morcego espumando...

(Ken -.-) Sinceramente não dava tempo de ver isso...

(Aya) Vá logo tomar essa vacina.

(Lady) Mas... mas... não quero!

A situação era tão inacreditavelmente inconsistente, que parecia piada. Era impossível acreditar que aquela garota, que vagava na noite, cometendo assassinatos em nome da justiça, tinha medo de injeção...

(Yohji) Hum... encontrei uma boa defesa para o 'Ku'...

(Lady) Ah, nem vem! Pode deixar que eu tomo essa vacina hoje mesmo! E depois caio na praia com o loirinho!

(Yohji) Eu vou também! E nem adianta reclamar, Aya! Nada do que você diga ou faça vai me impedir de ir a praia!

(Aya -.-) E se eu quebrar uma das suas pernas?

(Yohji) Eu vou rastejando!

(Aya) o.o'

(Evil -.-) Céus!

(Lady sorrindo) Deixa que eu cuido do loiro! Confie em mim...

(Aya -.-') Isso é o que me dá mais medo.

(Ken o.o) E eu? Não vou a praia?

(Lady) Cobre meu turno na Angels, gatinho?

(Ken)...

(Lady) Imagina que delícia: trabalhar o dia inteiro com a Evil, a Kemi e o Aya! Demais!

(Ken)...

(Lady) Vou pegar minha carteirinha de vacinação. E sobre vocês dois loiros... vão arrumar suas coisas, a gente se reencontra na garagem em dez minutos!

(Yohji) Combinado! Pena que não poderei tomar sol nesse braço aqui, mas... nhe! Pouco importa!

(Lady animada) Não vamos nem perder tempo com almoço! A gente ranga na praia!

(Yohji quase babando) Céus! As praias nudistas!

(Lady u.u) Nem pense que eu colocarei biquínis indecentes!

(Yohji -.-) Isso nem me passou pela cabeça...

(Lady ç.ç) Que decepção, Kuzão!

(Yohji O.O) Tá piorando!

(Aya ò.ó) Andem logo de uma vez!

(Lady)!!

(Yohji)...

(Omi)...?

Omi suspirou profundamente. Não tivera chance de opinar se gostaria de ir ou não, e na verdade até seria divertido, relaxar um pouco. Mesmo tendo dormido até a hora do almoço e se refeito cem porcento, precisava de um pouco de ar puro.

Com a saída dos aventureiros, Ken ficou todo murchinho, desejando ter sido convidado para o passeio. Sem outra alternativa, resmungou que ia ajudar Akemi na cozinha, e depois do almoço se concentraria na Angels.

Evil e Aya se entreolharam, sem ter muito o que falar.

Tentando bancar a relações publicas, Evil tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, desistiu sem insistir, e declarou com voz ácida.

(Evil) Agora temos um alvo.

(Aya) Boa atitude.

(Evil)...

Evil não respondeu, mas no íntimo concordava com a afirmativa de Aya, e entendia que aquele ruivo não era seu inimigo. O recebera muito rudemente, mas quase se arrependia agora...

Quase...

Algumas coisas eram difíceis de serem mudadas.

oOo

Uma voz melodiosa e macia ecoava pela sala ampla e muito bem decorada.

O local era o domínio da presidência de uma multinacional que possuía filiais espalhadas pelo mundo todo, do Brasil a Oceania, dos EUA ao Japão.

A pessoa que comandava todo aquele império estava naquele exato momento sentada atrás da grande mesa, falando ao telefone. Usava sua inteligência e sagacidade para firmar um contrato e fechar um grande negócio, que engordaria sua conta bancaria, que aliás, somava muitos bilhões de euros.

Assim que terminou a conversa, desligou o aparelho com delicadeza, ostentando nos lábios um sorriso de pura vitória. Conseguira engolir mais uma pequena empresa. Pessoas perderiam seus empregos, e uma cidade teria seu capital de giro reduzido, mas e daí? Ela ganharia mais alguns milhões com essa transação! (**2**)

(Mystik) Depois dessa pode aumentar nosso salário... chefinha.

A garota de cabelos laranja estava sentada toda relaxada numa das poltronas, e acompanhara a conversação com os olhos brilhando.

Porém a presidente da empresa não gostou nada da pilhéria. Ela ficou em pé, e dirigiu-se a grande janela, de onde podia ver boa parte da zona central de São Paulo. Era dona do prédio mais alto dos arredores.

Então voltou os olhos estreitos para Mystik, e fulminou a garota com um olhar rancoroso.

(Freya) Não seja ridícula. (**3**)

Freya era uma mulher alta e magra. Tinha longos e ondulantes cabelos loiros. Os olhos eram estreitos e sagazes, negros como a noite, contrastando com os fios dourados. A aparência séria era reforçada com os óculos de fina armação em prata.

(Mystik)...

Freya voltou à escrivaninha, pegou uma pasta negra e num meio de extravasar, arremessou-a com toda raiva aos pés da ruiva. Vários papéis se espalharam pelo carpete, e Mystik teve que mover os pés rapidamente, para não ser atingida.

(Freya) Sabe o que é isso, Mystik? É tudo o que eu tenho sobre as Silber!! Ou seja, NADA. Sei apenas que são três pirralhas brincando de salvar o mundo!

(Nuryco) Soa mal.

Freya olhou para a francesa e ajeitou o óculos na ponta do nariz.

(Freya) "Soa mal"?! É muito mais que isso! Imagina o prejuízo que tive, pois elas se meteram nos meus negócios! Perdi o contrato com as armas e junto, milhões!

Furiosa, a loira começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, com os braços cruzados atrás das costas. Mystik voltou a relaxar, encostando-se no sofá macio, enquanto Nuryco permanecia em pé ao lado do mesmo.

(Freya) Bando de inúteis, façam valer o salário que recebem!

Então os olhos negros caíram sobre Lilik. A sueca estava sentada sobre o chão, no canto da sala, toda encolhida. Chorava, segurando um pedaço da cortina branca e falando coisas aparentemente sem sentido.

(Freya -.-) O que ela tem?

(Mystik) Ainda não superou a morte do Doutor Mau.

(Freya) Aquele vira latas?

(Nuryco) É.

(Freya) Arrume outro bicho! Pelo inferno, pra que tanto drama?

(Mystik) A gente já trouxe três cachorros diferentes, mas ela matou todos...

(Freya suspirando) São mesmo aberrações...

(Mystik) Olha, aqui, dondoca. Eu recebo o meu salário para ser sua guarda costas. Não pra caçar suas inimigas, to sendo até boazinha!

(Freya) Sei. Prefere voltar para o buraco de onde saiu? Guardei uma passagem só de ida pra Itália, e tem o seu nome escrito nela.

(Mystik)...

(Freya) Assim que eu gosto. Não é hora de perder a cabeça. Tenho os melhores hackers tentando descobrir tudo sobre essa Silber Kreuz. Mas elas tem uma proteção infalível. A única falha que detectamos foi ontem, durante a investida de vocês. A armadilha falhou porque alguém invadiu os sistemas da polícia militar e da distribuidora de energia simultaneamente. As invasões procederam do mesmo terminal remoto.

(Nuryco) Alguém... interferiu na minha luta?

(Freya) Exato, uma pessoa chamada Suryia Tsukiyono.

(Mystik) Porra, por isso a gente teve de bater em retirada! Foi muito azar acabar a energia naquele momento. Agora sei que essa enxerida me atrapalhou!

(Nuryco) Aquela Silber nunca seria páreo para mim.

(Freya) Gastei mais alguns milhares de dólares, só pra armar a cilada de ontem. Essas pirralhas estão me custando caro! Eu quero a cabeça das três... mas para isso...

(Nuryco) Essa tal de Suryia?

(Freya) Sim. Esse 'fantasma' da Internet... meus hackers tem certeza de que foi essa garota quem ergueu um sistema defensivo tão complexo, que é impossível descobrir qualquer coisa sobre as Silber Kreuz.

(Mystik) Mas se ela é tão boa assim, como vamos encontrá-la?

(Freya sorrindo) Que pergunta tola. Ela tem um ponto fraco.

(Nuryco) Silber Kreuz.

(Mystik) Ah, tá. E que belo ponto fraco, hein...? A gente não consegue chegar a elas, por culpa de Suryia... como vamos agir nesse caso?

(Freya) Ora... crianças brincando de polícia... se elas têm tanto interesse assim em salvar o mundo, vamos criar muita baderna. A partir de hoje à noite, a prioridade é atrair tanta a atenção delas quanto for possível. Mesmo se eu tiver de criar situações falsas com o PCC ou o Comando Vermelho.

(Nuryco) Estaremos preparadas dessa vez.

(Freya) Suryia surgiu quando me dei conta da existência das Silber, e desde então ela age como se fosse uma espécie de proteção a elas. Descobrindo essa hacker, e a eliminando, não existirá barreira que salve essas garotas das minhas garras.

(Mystik) Há, há, há, há! Estou doida pra dar o troco naquela menina!

(Nuryco) Sim, será saboroso: uma katana jamais rasgará minhas trevas...

Então as três olharam para Lilik, que permanecia indiferente a conversa.

Freya caminhou até ela, e abaixou-se. A sueca de cabelos azuis encarou a chefe com os olhos marejados de água, aparentando indiferença e alguma hostilidade.

(Freya) Você vai me ajudar a eliminar Suryia?

(Lilik) Só quero vingar Doutor Mal. O resto não me importa.

(Freya) A única coisa que impede você de se vingar é a presença de Suryia Tsukiyono. Se você a destruir, poderá se vingar livremente fazendo aquela que matou seu cão pagar com mil torturas...

(Lilik) Se eu... eliminar Suryia?

(Freya) Isso, criança.

Ficando subitamente séria, Lilik passou a mão pela face, secando as lágrimas. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam de forma sádica.

(Lilik) Entendo. Então a vingança estará ao alcance de minhas mãos...

Freya gargalhou, erguendo-se com altivez.

Aquelas garotas possuíam poderes bizarros e por isso as apelidara de Freaks. E graças a elas pudera estender seu poderio. Se não fosse a interferência das inimigas chamadas Silber Kreuz, já teria dominado toda São Paulo, passando inclusive acima das máfias mais proeminentes.

Seria a rainha do crime!

(Freya) E então... para controlar todo o Brasil será um pequeno passo!

Passo esse, que era impedido por um mísero inseto denominado Suryia Tsukiyono...

(Freya) Está aberta a temporada de caça. Nosso alvo é essa hacker, e eu a quero morta.

A sentença fora dada, e as carrascas elegidas... tudo era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) -.- Kemi, escrava rebelde. Pense mil vezes antes de se aliar a Litha, visando o mal da bunda do Yohji, viu? O castigo vem via fic! Ò.Ó

(**2**) A líder das Freaks! A pior de todas as vilãs! O ser mais malvado da face da Terra!

(**3**) BUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAU #rolando pela lama do canto escuro da ML# minha vingança está completa! Hua hua hua! Isso é por vc pensar em matar meu Yohji lindu! Sua... sua... DRAGAUM! #aponta e ri#

(Evil sama dá as caras entre os meros mortais...:)

(1) Coitada da Kemi, ser comparada a Aya chan é dose

(2) Huahuahau tadinha da Freya

(3) Você realmente ta adorando se vingar '


	4. Situações inesperadas

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo IV****  
Situações inesperadas...**

Yohji olhou de lado para Lady, tentando não rir, porém era muito difícil. Finalmente eles haviam chegado à praia, que por sinal estava lotada, e estavam sentados em cadeiras de armar alugadas.

Mas não era isso que divertia o playboy...

(Yohji n.n) Anime-se! Não deve estar doendo tanto...

Apontou para os três pedaços de esparadrapo no braço da morena.

(Lady) Você fala assim porque não tomou as vacinas!

A Silber ainda fungava, e tinha os olhos avermelhados.

(Yohji sorrindo) Você é azarada...

Ao chegar no hospital, os justiceiros foram encaminhados a ala de controle de epidemias, onde Lady recebera não somente a primeira dose da vacina contra raiva, mas também a vacina contra rubéola e a terceira dose da anti tetânica, que estavam mais do que atrasadas.

(Lady fungando) Nunca mais quero saber de ir a hospitais! Muito menos de chegar perto de agulhas!

O japonês ia responder, quando notou o chibi se aproximando deles. Omi tinha ido atrás de água de coco e retornava nesse exato momento. Apesar do grande sorriso, e de não demonstrar, o jovem arqueiro ainda estava chocado com o escândalo da brasileira na hora de tomar as injeções...

Em contra partida, Omi começava a se sentir a vontade vestindo a sunga verde musgo, que comprara na praia. Enquanto Yohji estava bem tranqüilo, desfilando com a sunga negra um tanto apertada... (**1**) (**2**) (**3**) (**4**)

(Omi) Pessoal, aqui está.

(Lady o.o) O que é isso, loirinho?

(Yohji) Porra, Omi! Você ta zoando a gente?!

E o ex-detetive apontou para as águas de coco em caixinha que o caçula dos Weiss trazia em suas mãos.

(Lady) Porque trouxe em caixinha? Não entendi!

(Yohji -.-) Chibi, você quer ir a Itália e não comer macarrão?!

(Omi sorrindo) Não estamos na Itália, Yotan. E assim é mais seguro e mais higiênico...

Ainda sorrindo muito, o loirinho entregou uma caixinha para Yohji e outra para Lady Bogard. Depois se sentou sobre sua cadeira imediatamente ao lado da Silber, que se sentara entre ele e Yohji.

Calmamente destacou o canudinho e depois de furar sua caixinha, se pos a beber a água de coco, saboreando-a, enquanto os olhos azuis observavam a praia lotada.

Yohji e Lady se entreolharam, depois deram de ombros e resolveram beber também. Pra que desperdiçar a água geladinha? Toda solicita, Lady Bogard furou a caixinha de Yohji, já que o playboy estava tendo dificuldades devido ao braço engessado, devolvendo-a logo em seguida.

(Yohji n.n) Esse lugar é mesmo o paraíso!

O sol batia forte, obrigando os japoneses a se cobrir com uma boa camada de protetor solar, já que não estavam acostumados com o sol tropical.

A praia estava lotada por pessoas que começavam a sair de férias, em começo de dezembro, e buscavam diversão nas areias quentes e mar gelado.

Mulheres desfilavam em biquínis minúsculos e até mesmo fios dentais, enquanto os rapazes se apertavam em sungas provocantes e se jogavam no mar, alguns com pranchas de surf, outros com jet-ski...

(Lady) Eu adoro a praia!

(Yohji) Eu também!

(Omi) Devíamos ter trazido o Ken.

(Lady :D) Ora, agora temos uma desculpa para voltar aqui!

A morena já se recuperava do trauma de ter de tomar vacina. Com certeza homens maravilhosos desfilando para lá e para cá eram o melhor remédio.

(Yohji) Espertinha!

(Lady) Claro! Confia na Lady aqui!

Outro detalhe que chamava a atenção dos Weiss, e de outras pessoas na praia, era a cicatriz de Lady. Ela vestira um maiô azul que deixava suas costas de fora, e assim os japoneses descobriram que não apenas o braço, mas toda sua costa estava queimada de maneira horrível.

Achando que já tinha intimidade bastante para questioná-la, Yohji resolveu arriscar.

(Yohji) Como se feriu?

(Lady) Ah... isso? É complicado...

(Omi) Não seja curioso, Yohji.

(Yohji) Nhé!

(Lady sorrindo) Que nada, eu gosto dessa marca. É algo pra me lembrar a só confiar em mim mesma.

(Yohji) Assim nunca vai conseguir trabalhar em equipe...

(Lady) E quem disse que eu quero? Quando me feri, terminei em um beco sem saída: era entrar pra Silber Kreuz ou ir pra cadeia.

(Yohji)...

(Omi)!!

(Lady) Sabem como é uma prisão feminina no Iraque? Ah, garanto que vir pra Silber é a melhor das opções. Mas quando a poeira baixar eu dou o fora. Já falei isso pra Evil. Ainda tenho... negócios inacabados por aí...

(Yohji suspirando) Então vamos esquecer esse assunto e aproveitar o sol, enquanto ele ainda está quentinho.

O Weiss achou melhor não insistir naquele ponto. Malharia com calma, para não estragar as coisas. Lady acreditou que o playboy havia simplesmente desistido de defender o trabalho em equipe e voltou a carga com as piadas.

(Lady -.-) Se olhar pra alguma garota eu conto pro Aya, viu?

(Yohji o.o"")!!

(Lady u.ú) Exceto se for pra mim...

(Yohji O.O"")...

Omi ia brincar também, quando notou algo pelo canto dos olhos. Uma garota vinha se aproximando dele. Tratava-se de uma loira de cabelos curtos e lisos, com mechas verdes na franja. Não era muito alta e devia ter uns vinte anos. Os olhos eram azuis, grandes e brilhantes.

Ela caminhava sorrindo, e trazia um coco verde nas mãos.

Ao notar que a desconhecida se aproximava de Omi, tanto Yohji quanto Lady se calaram, e começaram a prestar atenção com interesse quase predatório.

(Omi)...

O loirinho corou muito, quando a loira se abaixou e estendeu o coco para ele, quase com reverência... ela parecia fazer uma oferenda extremamente importante.

Sem saber o que fazer, Omi olhou para seus acompanhantes, e ambos começaram a gesticular, indicando que ele devia aceitar o presente.

(Omi sorrindo) O... obrigado!

A desconhecida sorriu ainda mais, levantou-se e sem dizer nada se foi, misturando-se a multidão.

Imediatamente Yohji e Lady se encararam e começaram a rir.

(Lady) Dá-lhe, Omi! Rapaz, esse loirinho é rápido mesmo!

(Yohji orgulhoso) Fui eu quem ensinou tudo pra ele!

(Lady n.n") Mas pelo visto ele passou o mestre para trás... tu não catou nada, hein, Ku...?

(Yohji -.-) Pára de me chamar assim... e olha quem fala! Não vi você receber nenhuma cantada!

(Lady ò.ó) Seu... grosseiro!

(Yohji o.o"")...

(Lady u.u) Eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta, imagina se vou aceitar cantadas vulgares na praia.

(Yohji -.-) Essa desculpa é bem fraquinha...

(Lady n.n"") Ah, há, há, há...!

(Omi) Oh!

O loirinho exclamou com voz tão chocada, que alertou os dois justiceiros mais velhos. Ambos voltaram-se para ele, percebendo que o chibi segurava o coco verde em uma das mãos e um guardanapo daqueles de papel na outra. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos no papel, arregalados e demonstrando surpresa.

(Yohji preocupado) O que foi, Omi?

(Lady) Está estragado?

(Omi) Não! Não... este guardanapo estava embaixo...

(Lady) E o que é que tem?

Omi não respondeu. Passou o papel para ela, que começou a ler sem entender nada...

Então Lady Bogard empalideceu e trincou os dentes, antes de praguejar.

(Lady) Putaquepariu!

(Yohji) O que foi?!

A morena estendeu o papel para ele, sem nada responder. Yohji notou que tanto ela quanto Omi começaram a vasculhar as proximidades, como se procurassem por alguém. Viravam as cabeças em todas as direções apesar de permanecerem sentados.

Cada vez mais curioso, o loiro resolveu ler logo o papel.

(Yohji) "_Natural é mais gostoso... não concorda, Bombay?_" Porra! Aquela garota...

(Lady) Só poder ser a tal Suryia!! Quem mais seria?

(Omi angustiado) Vocês lembram do rosto dela?

(Lady o.o) Lembro que tinha mecha verde no cabelo... e era loira!

(Yohji :D) Lembro que ela estava de biquíni branco! E molhado!!

(Lady -.-)...

(Omi n.n") Yotan!

(Yohji) Não posso acreditar que ela teve a ousadia de vir falar com a gente assim!

(Lady) E nós nunca vamos achá-la, nessa praia lotada! Caralho, ela é mesmo atrevida!

(Omi)...

O loirinho olhou novamente para o papel que Yohji ainda segurava e depois tentou localizar a garota na praia. Mas Lady Bogard estava certa: com tanta gente circulando, Suryia nunca seria encontrada. E eles não se lembravam de seu rosto direito.

(Yohji) Ela está bem informada. Deve ter invadido os arquivos da Kritiker.

(Omi) Com certeza.

(Lady) Sabemos que ela é boa. Por isso Rox nos trouxe a missão de recrutá-la.

(Yohji) Porra. Se Omi tivesse lido esse papel um segundo antes... se desconfiássemos da verdade! Eu devia saber que aquela loira dando sopa pro chibi era demais da conta!

(Omi -.-) Yotan, que quer dizer com isso?!

(Yohji sem graça) Ah, há, há! Nada, chibi, nada!

Nesse momento Lady Bogard se pos em pé de um salto, causando um susto em Yohji e Omi, e derrubando sua caixinha de água de coco no chão. Ambos os Weiss olharam para a garota, com intenção de perguntar o que acontecera, mas acabaram se calando diante da expressão sombria que a morena trazia na face.

Lady olhou para Omi, mostrando uma frieza nas íris chocolate, que o chibi não se lembrava de ter visto na garota sempre tão bem humorada...

(Lady) "Bombay"... então Suryia invadiu os sistemas da Kritiker e descobriu nossos codinomes?

(Omi) Sim...

(Lady) Boa... muito boa mesmo...

A garota de tranças voltou-se para o ex-detetive, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos verdes.

(Lady) Yohji, responda-me uma coisa: seria essa hacker tão boa a ponto de saber que estaríamos aqui, nesta praia, hoje?!

(Yohji)...

(Omi)!!

(Lady) Algum de vocês colocou a informação na Internet? Como Suryia podia descobrir isso?

Os Weiss se fitaram, entendendo o que Lady queria dizer. Era impossível que a jovem soubesse que eles estariam ali, já que praticamente ninguém sabia desse fato!

(Yohji) Tem razão! Como foi que ela adivinhou?

(Omi) Será que ela tem algum poder?

(Lady) Poder? Poder?! Não seja tolo, Omi. Vamos embora agora mesmo.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Lady) Ora, pense: quem sabia que viríamos aqui? Com certeza alguém contou pra ela. Vou pra Angels descobrir quem é a maldita traidora: Akemi... ou Evil!

(Omi) Céus!

(Yohji)... está dizendo que...

(Lady) Uma das duas contou para Suryia. Uma das duas está mancomunada com essa hacker. E eu vou descobrir, porque detesto traição... e detesto mais ainda que me façam de boba!

Engolindo em seco, Omi olhou para Yohji. Aquela, com certeza, era uma situação inesperada!

oOo

No fim das contas, Ken estava feliz de ter ficado em casa, ajudando Akemi primeiro na cozinha, depois na Angels.

Agora ambos estava arrumando uma das prateleiras com os filmes de terror, recolocando-os em ordem.

(Akemi) Esse daqui é super trash! Tão ridículo que você consegue ver o zíper da roupa do monstro!

(Ken) Jura?!

(Akemi) Bom é assistir filme assim com a Lady! Ela sempre zoa muito.

(Ken) Eu não gosto de filme de terror! Prefiro ação.

(Akemi) Já sei! Vou separar dois ou três dos bons, pra gente fazer uma sessão hoje à noite! O que acha?

(Ken animado) Ótima idéia!

(Akemi) A tarde passou depressa! Pela hora Lady, Yohji e Omi já devem estar torrando na areia a um bom tempo!

(Ken) Você gosta de praia?

(Akemi) Adoro! Sempre que posso ir, vou. Evil que não curte nem um pouco...

(Ken)...

(Akemi n.n"") Lady diz que ela dever ter um monte de estria e celulite, por isso sente vergonha de por biquíni...

(Ken)!!

(Akemi suspirando) Essas duas vivem brigando, mas gosto muito de ambas. Elas são minha família agora.

(Ken) Você deveria se impor mais.

(Akemi n.n) Acho que Evil se impõe o suficiente para dez pessoas!

(Ken) Então fale mais alto do que ela de vez em quando. Ser sempre boazinha vai fazer você sofrer e se sentir sufocada.

(Akemi) Mas não gosto de magoar as pessoas.

(Ken) Não vai magoá-las. Aprendi isso com Yohji. Ele tem aquele jeitão, mas as vezes passa dos limites, principalmente com o Omi. Já vi os dois discutirem muitas vezes, e ficarem de cara feia, mas depois eles voltam as boas.

(Akemi) Mas...

(Ken) Assim Evil e Lady sempre vão enxergá-la como uma simples garotinha, nunca vão entender que sua opinião é importante e que você está adquirindo experiência e sabedoria.

(Akemi)!!

(Ken) Digo isso porque também mudei. Aqueles três são bem diferentes de mim... e eu sempre fui muito estourado... resolvia tudo no braço, e ainda resolvo muita coisa assim... (acho que é por isso que Yohji não abusa muito comigo, quando estou de mau humor), apesar disso aprendi a ser mais paciente com Omi, a ter mais sangue frio com Aya e a ser mais tolerante com Yohji. Mas sem perder o meu verdadeiro jeito de ser... e Yotan deixa isso bem claro, quando insiste em dizer que sou um otário confiante demais. (**5**)

(Akemi) Acha mesmo?

(Ken) Claro. Mas você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

(Akemi sorrindo) Talvez tenha razão!

(Ken n.n) Se eu fosse o Yohji diria "Sempre tenho razão, gatinha"...

E os dois acabaram rindo muito.

oOo

Enquanto isso, Aya e Evil observavam os outros dois conversando baixinho, entre as prateleiras, sem entender o que diziam.

Quando Kemi e Ken começaram a rir, a líder das Silber franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigando o espadachim.

(Aya -.-) O que foi agora?

(Evil -.-) Eles deviam falar menos e trabalhar mais.

(Aya)...

A ruiva ia continuar reclamando, mas ouviu o som de um carro conhecido. Parecia que era o inconfundível Discovery 03 de Lady, que freava um tanto bruscamente e voltava um tanto mais cedo do que o esperado.

(Akemi) Ei, Evil! Parece que Lady trouxe os Weiss pra casa...

Evil não respondeu, voltou os olhos violeta para a porta. Yohji e Omi entraram na frente, um tanto pálidos e muito sérios. Pareciam profundamente perturbados. Era óbvio que algo acontecera.

(Ken) O que foi, Omi?!

(Lady) Ah, gatinho, você já vai saber.

Os três estavam vestidos novamente com roupas comuns, por cima dos trajes de banho.

(Aya) Isso...

O espadachim foi o primeiro a notar a semi-automática na mão de Lady. Ele não sabia, mas a Silber sempre deixava duas escondidas em seu carro, para o caso de uma situação de emergência. Nada do que Omi e Yohji disseram a demoveu de pegar a pistola naquele momento.

Imediatamente Aya se pos em guarda, sem saber o que esperar. Inegável foi a tensão que assolou a vídeo locadora no momento em que a garota de tranças passou o trinquinho na porta, travando-a para que nenhum cliente entrasse.

(Omi) Na praia nós...

(Lady) Tivemos um encontro bem curioso...

A garota olhou direto para Akemi, mas a jovem piscou confusa e voltou os olhos cinzentos para Ken, como se o Weiss fosse explicar aquelas cenas sem qualquer sentido.

(Lady) Você não sabe de nada! Não é, Akemi?

(Akemi) De nada o que?

(Lady) Óbvio!!

(Yohji) Calma! Vamos explicar tudo...

Esforço desperdiçado. A morena não deu atenção ao playboy, avançou até parar a dois passos do balcão e estacou. Aya e Evil olhavam atentamente para ela, esperando uma reação.

Reação que veio em seguida, e que não podiam prever. Lady apontou a pistola para Evil.

(Lady) Muito bem ruiva. Pode cuspir tudo... desde quando você está nos traindo?

(Evil)...

A líder das Silber nem mesmo piscou.

(Aya) Do que está falando?

(Ken) Ficou maluca, garota?!

(Omi) Não é assim que vamos resolver as coisas...

(Lady) Maluca? Eu? Não faça piadas.

(Evil) Puxe logo esse gatilho.

(Todos)!!

(Evil) Se não disparar agora, vou pegar minha katana e usá-la para arrancar essa sua cabeça cheia de merda.

(Lady suspirando) Parece que não tenho escolha...

No exato momento em que a garota travou o gatilho, Aya esticou a mão e pegou o peso de papel feito de mármore, que estava sobre o balcão, e arremessou-o contra Lady.

Para não ser atingida em cheio, ela teve que se abaixar, e isso deu a oportunidade que Evil queria. A líder brasileira saltou o balcão com agilidade impar, caindo em frente à Lady, que não se erguera por completo.

(Lady) Ora sua!!

(Evil) Você vai ver só...

E foi aí que a baixaria começou. As duas garotas se engalfinharam numa luta livre feminina, distribuindo golpes para todos os lados. Além de ofensas mútuas. Na confusão, a semi automática escapuliu das mãos de Lady e foi parar longe da luta.

(Yohji O.O) Olha isso!

(Ken O.O) Vale tudo?!

(Yohji o.o) Parece que sim! Aposto dez contra um como a Evil vence essa!

(Ken -.-) He, he... nem um pouco bobo!

(Akemi) Céus!

Aquela palavrinha quebrou o choque que envolvera os japoneses. Aya também saltou o balcão, tratando de ir separar as duas briguentas. E foi uma atitude providencial, bem na hora que Evil levara vantagem e pegara sua rival pelo pescoço, começando a sufocá-la.

(Evil furiosa) Vou te ensinar a não me apontar uma arma!

(Lady)...

A morena tentou responder com um desaforo, mas não consegui, afinal o ar não passava por sua garganta nem para chegar a seus pulmões.

(Omi ó.ò) Ken, ajuda!

(Ken O.O") Nossa, você viu isso, Omi?!

Enquanto Aya tentava segurar Evil, Ken amparava Lady.

Foi com custo que conseguiram separar as duas. Omi e Yohji apenas observavam. O chibi, porque sabia que era melhor não se envolver, ou poderia complicar a situação. Yohji porque não podia fazer muita coisa com o braço quebrado...

E ele que não se arriscaria a levar uma mordida, ou um chute... ou puxões de cabelo! Aquela fora a luta do século!

(Evil) É melhor me soltar Fujimiya!

(Aya)...

(Lady) Isso... vamos... resol... ver... essa... mer...da!

(Akemi) Mas o que aconteceu na praia, Omi?

O jovem hacker suspirou e ergueu os olhos, preparando-se para começar a longa explicação.

(Omi) Nós vimos... céus!

(Ken O.o) Vocês viram 'céus'?!

Então o loirinho fechou os olhos e cambaleou, como se sentisse uma vertigem. Tal fato pegou a todos de surpresa.

(Yohji) Chibi! Está passando mal?

(Omi) Não... sim! Eu...

(Akemi) Você está bem?

A mais jovem das Silber aproximou-se do arqueiro e o amparou.

(Omi sorrindo) Quero ir a uma boate.

(Todos O.O")!!

(Yohji) Porra, Omi! É você mesmo ou é o Schul te controlando?

(Omi) Er...

(Ken) Acho que o Schuldig ficou no Japão... será que o poder dele chega até o Brasil?

(Yohji o.o) Tem razão...

Com as palavras estranhas de Omi, e seu aparente mal estar, o clima se descontraiu um pouco, apesar de Evil ainda fitar Lady Bogard com rancor, e da morena massagear o próprio pescoço, onde ficara as marcas vermelhas dos dedos da espadachim.

Violentamente, Evil puxou o braço, libertando-se das mãos de Aya. Sem dizer nada tomou a direção do interior da casa das justiceiras.

Os outros a observaram, e Akemi não resistiu a questioná-la.

(Akemi) Onde você vai?

(Evil u.ú) Pegar minha katana.

(Lady O.O)!!

(Omi) Espera! Por favor!!

(Evil)...

(Omi) Onegai... Yotan sempre diz que pra esfriar a cabeça não tem lugar melhor que uma boa boate...

Sentindo-se presa pelos grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis do chibi, Evil amoleceu. Era impossível resistir aquele garoto. E Omi podia ser muito manipulador em algumas situações...

(Akemi) Mas... não são nem sete horas da noite... não deve ter nada bom aberto.

(Omi) Então serve uma lanchonete! Qualquer coisa menos ficar aqui! É importante...

(Evil u.ú) Está bem!

(Aya) Por que isso, Omi?

(Omi) Confie em mim, Aya.

E sem esperar resposta o chibi deu meia volta, saindo da locadora, após abrir o trinquinho. Os outros justiceiros se entreolharam, ostentando incredulidade e confusão nos rostos, mas não tinham outra opção.

Isso e o fato de que a curiosidade estava queimando as entranhas de todos.

Omi, Ken e Akemi seguiram no carro de Evil. Yohji e Aya foram com Lady.

A ruiva guiou até uma lanchonete qualquer, que ainda não estava lotada, mas que era muito agradável. Logo juntaram duas mesas e se acomodaram, voltando a atenção imediatamente para Omi.

Antes que o chibi começasse a falar, o garçom apareceu, e quase foi fuzilado pelos olhares ferozes de Aya e Evil, mas Akemi não deixou a situação se complicar, pediu refrigerantes para todos. Nada de bebida alcoólicas.

Lady só não protestou porque estava com a garganta doendo muito.

(Ken) E então, Omi?! O que foi que aconteceu?.

(Omi) Primeiro vou lhes explicar o porque do rompante de Lady. Nós estávamos na praia, quando Suryia em pessoa veio falar com a gente.

(Evil) O que?!

(Ken) Suryia? Como tem tanta certeza?!

(Yohji) Ela nos deixou um bilhete, e escapou antes que percebêssemos a verdade.

(Aya) Hn...

(Akemi) Mas não entendo como ela sabia que vocês estariam lá...

(Omi) Foi isso que nos intrigou também. Foi aí que se levantou a desconfiança de que alguém tinha falado para ela. Alguém que só poderia ter sido Evil ou Akemi.

As referidas se entreolharam, e depois olharam para Lady, entendendo finalmente o porque de tanta raiva. Elas também se sentiriam furiosas se desconfiassem de tal traição.

Apesar disso a líder das Silber não diminuiu o rancor exibido nas íris ametista. Demoraria muito a perdoar a atitude precipitada da morena.

(Akemi) Eu não disse nada. Nem conheço essa garota! E não acredito que Evil tenha dito algo também! Por que ela faria isso?

(Omi) Pois eu vou dizer do que eu desconfio. Quando estávamos na Angels, vi que vocês implantaram um sistema de segurança, com câmeras, não foi?

(Evil) Hn.

(Akemi) Achamos mais seguro, porque cansamos de repor caixinhas roubadas. Mesmo os filmes estando separados, algumas pessoas roubam as caixinhas com os encartes. Se for somar tudo, sai caro...

(Ken) Mas o que isso tem a ver?

(Omi) Desconfiei de algo... percebi que a câmera está conectada a um dispositivo de rede.

(Akemi) Não está não. Ela opera sozinha, em circuito fechado da vídeo locadora.

(Omi sério) Quando estávamos na locadora, no primeiro dia, eu reparei esse fato, mas não dei importância. Não entendi o porque da necessidade de câmeras em rede... mas hoje, quando vocês discutiam... eu olhei para cima e vi o aparelho transmissor mais uma vez, então tudo fez sentido...

Os justiceiros ficaram em silêncio absolvendo a informação.

(Ken) Então... tem outras câmeras na casa? É isso?!

(Akemi) Oh!

(Aya) A câmera da locadora foi ligada a mais câmeras?

(Evil) Impossível!

(Yohji) Omi, você está dizendo que essa Suryia pode ter conectado um sistema de vigia DENTRO DA CASA DAS SILBER?!

(Omi) Sim, Yotan. Desconfio disso. Discutimos muito sobre várias coisas na sala das missões. Outro fator que colabora com minha teoria. Isso explica o fato de Suryia nos conhecer tão bem, e saber que estaríamos na praia hoje.

(Akemi) Oh! Por isso você não quis falar lá na Angels!

(Omi) Desculpem-me por não poder ser mais explicito, mas não queria que Suryia soubesse que descobrimos tudo.

(Ken) E tem como comprovar sua teoria?

(Omi) Discretamente. Se começarmos a revistar a casa em busca das câmeras, Suryia pode ficar em alerta.

(Ken) Merda!

(Lady) Vai morrer!

A voz saiu rouca, e seguida de uma careta. Todos olharam pra ela, sem entender a ameaça.

(Lady -.-) Se ela colocou... câmeras... no banheiro... vai morrer!

(Todos O.O"") !!

(Lady) E vai entrar pra equipe... de... São Pedro!

(Ken) No fim das contas não é um 'baita macho de 1 e 90 de altura'...

(Lady)...

(Yohji) Nem uma pivetinha de 13 anos...

(Akemi) Mas... as coisas ainda estão mal explicadas!

(Evil) Hn. Como ela fez para entrar em casa? Como ela podia saber que naquela noite, eu enfrentava Nuryco, para desviar a energia da forma correta?

(Ken pensativo) Tem razão! E ela não podia adivinhar que Lady e eu estávamos sendo atacados por animais, para enviar a viatura até lá...

(Yohji suspirando) Só saberemos quando a pegarmos...

E o loiro deu um gole em seu refrigerante. Quase sem poder segurar, Evil suspirou de modo meio sonhador.

(Evil) Perfeito...

Todos olharam para ela, surpresos pela declaração feita a meia voz.

(Akemi confusa) O que foi?

(Evil) O silêncio. Não notou?

(Todos O.O)!!

(Evil -.-) Acho que vou fazer esse favor à equipe, e esganar Lady pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Apesar de não ser uma piada, os justiceiros riram muito (menos Aya, é claro), principalmente quando a assassina morena ergueu as mãos e exibiu os dois dedos médios para Evil.

Se sua garganta não doesse tanto, ela tinha respondido com um belo desaforo.

oOo

Depois que os ânimos se esfriaram, ambas as equipes retornaram para a Angels, sabendo que deveriam agir normalmente, como se nem desconfiassem que eram vigiados por câmeras de segurança espiãs.

Akemi correu para a cozinha, feliz porque Evil tinha autorizado a compra de umas pizzas, então àquela noite teriam um jantar bem saboroso.

Enquanto a encomenda não chegava, cada um foi se distrair de um jeito. Omi enfiou-se na sala do computador de Evil, disposto a criar um programa de defesa que fosse invencível, enquanto tentava bolar uma estratégia para desvendar a localização de Suryia definitivamente.

Ken estava com ele, apenas servindo de companhia, já que não entendia lhufas de programação.

Aya e Yohji estavam compartilhando um delicioso banho no andar de cima, e Akemi tomava o seu no banheiro de baixo.

Lady se oferecera para arrumar a mesa da cozinha, enquanto Evil fora conferir o caixa do dia, já que não conseguira fechá-lo graças à confusão de mais cedo.

Ela estava terminando de ajeitar, quando Aya e Evil entraram na cozinha, quase ao mesmo tempo. A ruiva fora buscar um copo de água, para logo voltar as contas, e Aya terminara seu banho, mas cansara de esperar Yohji que sempre demorava um século na frente do espelho, se arrumando.

Lady olhou de lado para o japonês, até tentou ficar quieta, mas não resistiu.

(Lady) Aya...?

(Aya -.-) Hn?

(Lady) Não que eu tenha algo com isso, mas... você ama o Yohji, não é?

A frase pegou principalmente Evil de surpresa. A espadachim parou de beber água e passou a acompanhar a cena com interesse, torcendo intimamente para que Aya perdesse a paciência e esfolasse a morena sem noção...

(Aya)...

Sem responder, Aya apenas estreitou os olhos.

(Lady sorrindo) Sabe por que? É que você não faz o meu tipo, mas o Yohji sim! Se você estiver com ele só pelo sexo eu vou tentar conquistá-lo!

(Aya ò.ó) Ora sua...

Evil recostou-se na pia e ficou esperando o 'massacre'...

(Lady) Pra facilitar tudo, podemos disputar no palitinho, o que acha?

(Evil)...

(Aya)!!

(Lady n.n) Calma, não faça essa cara... parece que vai enfartar! Que tal melhor de três? O vitorioso fica com as glórias e o loiro...

(Aya ò.ó) Cale a boca!

(Evil -.-) Não fale assim com um membro da minha equipe.

(Aya) -.-

Lady Bogard quase caiu para trás: Evil estava defendendo-a? Mas logo a surpresa passou, a líder das Silber voltou-se para a morena e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

(Evil -.-) Cale a boca, imbecil.

(Lady u.u) Nossa, era brincadeira. Onde está o senso de humor de vocês? Pré requisito de líder de equipe: mau humor...

E a garota de tranças saiu da cozinha, antes que a situação ficasse preta pro seu lado.

Evil torceu os lábios e colocou o copo na pia.

(Evil) Essa infeliz não tem jeito.

(Aya -.-) Se ela mirar no Yohji vai morrer.

(Evil -.-) Se quiser te empresto minha espada, e ajudo a esconder o corpo.

(Aya -.-) Tentador.

(Evil -.-) Porque não a leva pro Japão com vocês?

(Aya -.-) Hn...

(Evil -.-) Não custava tentar...

E os espadachins saíram da cozinha. Evil com intenção de terminar a contabilidade do dia, e Aya pensando em vigiar os passos de seu amante loiro...

oOo

Finalmente as pizzas chegaram, e os assassinos se reuniram na cozinha. Faltavam apenas Yohji, que fora buscar Omi e Ken na sala das missões; e Lady que estava terminando o banho.

(Akemi) Oba! Estas pizzas estão com um cheiro maravilhoso!

A verdade é que a caçula das Silber estava morrendo de fome. Evil suspirou, e assim que viu os três japoneses passando pela porta, começou a cortar as pizzas usando uma faca afiada.

(Ken) Hummm! Parece ótimo!

E o moreninho se prontificou a sentar no banquinho, já que a mesa era de seis lugares e alguém ficaria sobrando.

(Omi) Eu também estou com fome. Consegui desenvolver um sistema muito bom. Talvez pegue Suryia de surpresa.

(Yohji) O chibi é um gênio!

(Akemi) Nossa. Você é mesmo inteligente.

(Omi) Obrigado!

(Evil) Espero que dê certo...

Evil estava terminando de partir os pedaços, quando fez aquela observação, ao mesmo tempo em que Lady entrou na cozinha. Vinha com os cabelos ainda úmidos, prendendo-os em uma longa trança.

Subitamente ela parou próxima a porta de madeira, e franziu a sobrancelha, observando bem a cena a sua frente.

(Lady) Oh!

A garganta ainda doía um pouco e a voz saia ainda rouca, mas já melhorara sensivelmente.

Aquela exclamação chamou a atenção de todos os assassinos.

(Yohji o.o) O que foi?

(Lady pensativa) Yep... agora eu saquei qual o critério da Kritiker para eleger nossos destemidos lideres.

O pessoal se entreolhou, intuindo corretamente que coisa boa não podia vir de tal afirmação. Mas Ken resolveu dar um crédito a seriedade de Lady e indagou com a maior inocência.

(Ken) Como assim? Qual o critério?

(Lady u.u) Ora, tire suas próprias conclusões: o Aya é a maior mona japonesa, e a Evil tem essa cara de mulher–macho... só pode ser...

Imediatamente a garota de tranças teve que se abaixar, pois Evil arremessou a afiada faca, que usava para cortar pizza, contra a morena. Sorte que Lady era rápida, ou teria sido alvejada em cheio.

(Todos O.O)!!

Com os olhos castanhos arregalados, a engraçadinha voltou-se para a porta, onde a lâmina tinha se cravado fundo, bem ao lado da faca que Aya arremessara ainda esta manhã, contra ela mesma, e que ainda estava presa na folha de madeira.

Sem dizer nada, escapuliu dali, antes que Evil conseguisse uma outra faca.

(Akemi O.O) Evil! Você quase acertou!!

(Evil ò.ó) Da próxima vez miro no tórax! Assim não tem como errar!

(Yohji)!!

(Aya)...

Ambos se entreolharam travando um diálogo mudo em suas íris. Era assustadora a semelhança entre ambos os lideres.

(Ken pensativo) Depois eu é que levo fama de impulsivo.

Ninguém entendeu se a reprimenda era para Lady ou para Evil. Porém o jogador não especificou mais nada, apenas pegou seu pedaço de pizza e levou aos lábios, dando-lhe uma senhora dentada.

Esse foi o sinal para que todos atacassem, afinal estavam morrendo de fome.

Mas quem disse que tiveram tempo de comer? Ouviram som de vozes na direção da sala, e logo Lady entrava na cozinha.

(Lady O.O) Calma! Vim em paz!

(Todos)!!

(Lady o.o) Eu não ia voltar, mas ele me obrigou!

Apontou para Rox. O jovem vinha todo sorridente, afinal não sabia por que, mas escapara dos abraços de Lady... a garota parecia ter se esquecido de agarrá-lo.

Ele trazia um envelope nas mãos. Com certeza era uma missão.

Yohji olhou desanimado para as pizzas.

(Yohji o.o) Puxa, ele sempre chega na hora das refeições?

(Rox)!!

(Aya n.n) Kudou...

(Yohji) Nya! Eu to com fome!

(Rox n.n") Podem comer. Eu espero!

(Akemi) Sirva-se, Rox...

O educado secretário da Kritiker agradeceu gentilmente, mas recusou o jantar. Lady olhou para os ruivos muito mal humorados, certificando-se de que não prestavam atenção em si, e 'camuflou-se' aproximando-se da mesa bem quietinha e pegando um pedaço de pizza pra ela também.

oOo

Depois do jantar, as equipes se reuniram na sala das missões.

(Yohji) Mas as coisas por aqui são bem animadas, hein? Vocês nunca têm folga?

(Lady) Folga? Você está 'inventando' palavras? O que é 'folga'?

(Evil -.-) Hum...

(Rox) Trouxe uma missão.

(Yohji) E nós temos novidades!

(Ken o.o) Ta contentinho, Yohji?

(Yohji -.-) Deixa eu, moleque.

(Lady) Viu passarinho verde?

(Akemi n.n) Deve ter sido a praia.

(Evil) Silêncio!

(Todos O.O"")...

(Rox sorrindo) Quais são as novidades?

Yohji e Omi trataram de colocar Rox a par do que acontecera na praia, omitindo é claro, a desconfiança sobre a existência de câmeras na residência das Silber. Não podiam correr o risco de que Suryia os escutasse.

Discretamente, os justiceiros buscavam algum indicio de onde poderia estar oculta a tal câmera na sala das missões.

Ao fim do relato, o jovem Rouxinol ficou muito sério e pensativo. Ficou óbvio que não gostara nada das informações.

(Rox) Pelo visto há um furo na Kritiker. Alguém deve estar nos traindo... Vou investigar isso a fundo.

Ken ia dizer que não era nada daquilo, porém foi fulminado por um olhar feroz tanto de Aya quanto de Evil, e acabou ficando quieto.

(Akemi) Nesse caso...

(Rox) Tenho uma missão, mas acho que seria arriscado executá-la nessas condições.

Omi ficou preocupado. Executar aquela missão seria mais que apropriado. Teria chance de testar seu programa, e descobrir se era realmente eficiente. Por sua parte estava tudo nos conformes. Dependeria das Silber agir da maneira certa...

(Evil) Do que se trata?

A ruiva entendia a situação, assim como Omi. Sacou que devia dar a oportunidade tanto ao hacker loiro, quanto a sua equipe, para saber o quanto tinham evoluído. Isso e o fato de que seria uma isca perfeita para colocarem as mãos em Suryia...

O alívio que se refletiu nas íris azuis deu a Evil a certeza de que Omi queria que ela aceitasse aquela missão.

(Rox) Pode ser uma armadilha das Freaks, mas também pode ser uma tentativa real de contrabando de armas alemãs. Um grande carregamento de metralhadoras vai chegar hoje à noite, através da rodovia Presidente Dutra. Sabemos que estão perfeitamente camufladas e tem a proteção de figurões da polícia federal.

Ao ouvir aquilo Evil ficou tensa. Com certeza era a quadrilha da qual seu ex-parceiro fazia parte.

(Evil) Aceitamos.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a missão.

(Akemi) Também estou nessa.

Aya e Yohji concordaram, satisfeitos com a comunicação entre as duas assassinas. Nem fora preciso a troca de palavras para que entendessem a importância da missão.

Então toda a atenção se voltou para Lady Bogard. A morena cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, e lançou um olhar significativo a líder da equipe brasileira.

(Lady) To fora.

(Todos)!!

(Lady n.n) O dia hoje foi foda. Preciso descansar um pouco.

Por um segundo Lady e Evil se encararam. A disputa silenciosa terminou com ruiva dando de ombros e assumindo ar de pouco caso.

(Evil) Não precisamos de você.

(Lady) Ótimo.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Aya -.-) Kudou...

"_Não se meta nisso, loiro, ou você vai ver só uma coisa_"... era o que dizia o brilho dos olhos de Aya. Apesar de não gostar, Yohji torceu os lábios e ficou quieto.

(Ken) Nós vamos dar cobertura.

(Rox) Menos o senhor Yohji, que está impossibilitado de participar de uma missão. Senhor Omi ficará aqui dando cobertura.

(Yohji) Nhé. Pelo jeito ainda fico de molho um tempo.

(Omi) E eu testarei o programa anti hacker.

(Lady) Programa 'anti Suryia', isso sim...

(Omi n.n) Também...

(Rox suspirando) Todas as informações estão neste envelope. Conseguimos a possível rota do caminhão, e até mesmo uma rota alternativa. Achamos que devem interceptá-lo ainda na rodovia. Se não for possível, invadam o galpão de armazenamento.

(Yohji) As Freaks estarão por lá?

(Rox) Acreditamos que pelo menos uma delas.

(Ken) Merda! Espero que não seja aquela de cabelos azuis...

(Evil) Devemos destruir a carga?

(Rox) Sim. Tomem cuidado.

E depois de entregar todo o material da missão a Evil, Rox se foi. Lady também saiu, dizendo que não se interessava mais pelo resto e que ia para a sala, ver se tinha algo interessante na TV.

(Evil) Pelo menos é apenas um alvo.

(Yohji) Vocês quatro poderão agir juntos.

Estava se referindo a Evil, Akemi, Aya e Ken, os únicos que sairiam para a ação. E é claro que o playboy estava começando a se preocupar por seu amante. Temia que a situação se precipitasse. Apesar de que, dessa vez, os justiceiros não cairiam em uma armadilha, como da noite anterior.

Os referidos concordaram e se levantaram, dispostos a arrumar as coisas e trocar de roupa.

(Omi) Er, Evil...?

(Evil) Hn?

(Omi) Eu... preciso de um laptop. Você teria algum por aí?

(Evil) Não.

(Akemi) Eu tenho. Era de meu pai, mas faz tempo que não o uso... não é muito moderno.

O caçula dos Weiss pareceu aliviado.

(Omi) Poderia me emprestá-lo? Tenho certeza de que apesar de antigo servirá perfeitamente...

E o Weiss não se aprofundou nas explicações. Sabia que não era seguro expor seu plano em voz alta. Porém uma coisa era óbvia nos grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis: as coisas estavam se caminhando bem, e Omi estava feliz por poder enfrentar aquela hacker desconhecida mais uma vez.

oOo

Algum tempo depois, Aya, Akemi e Ken se reuniam na sala, prontos para mais aquela missão, e vestindo suas roupas típicas para a ação, sem se esquecer das armas.

Eles esperavam por Evil, e seguiriam todos no automóvel da líder das Silber.

Yohji e Omi também se aproximaram, preocupados com o andamento da missão.

De todos, o arqueiro era o mais preocupado. Ele sabia que um plano indizível havia se iniciado essa noite. Um plano onde não podia se combinar os detalhes, ou o mesmo seria sabotado, pela suposta vigilância de Suryia.

E para a conclusão perfeita era necessária a sincronia de pensamentos entre as integrantes da Silber Kreuz. E por enquanto o chibi ainda não se decepcionara.

(Akemi) Vamos usar comunicadores?

A pergunta da jovem quebrou a linha de raciocínio de Omi, no entanto ele sorriu e colocou a mão no bolso, retirando os minúsculos e super modernos aparelhos.

(Omi) Sim! Estão aqui.

(Yohji) Só espero que Suryia não corte nosso barato outra vez.

Dizendo isso, o ex-detetive aproximou-se de Aya, fitando-o com intensidade e preocupação. Era irritante deixá-lo sair sozinho, jogando-se provavelmente em uma armadilha planejada pelas Freaks.

(Ken) Podemos contar com a proteção de Omi. Tenho certeza que seu programa não vai falhar.

Omi sorriu, feliz pela confiança de Ken, mas também preocupado. Ele sentia muito, mas não podia dizer a verdade: o sucesso daquela missão não dependia apenas do programa que desenvolvera.

oOo

No andar de cima, Evil saiu de seu quarto mostrando-se pensativa. Vestia as roupas de missão, e levava a katana na mão direita, segurando-a pelo cabo com mais força do que seria necessário.

Quando passou em frente ao quarto de Lady, a porta se abriu e a morena apareceu, parando embaixo do batente. Trazia uma caixinha de música na mão.

(Lady) Tome isso.

(Evil) Hn.

(Lady) É um... presente. Vê essa manivela? É o detonador pistão. Quando você girar vai acionar o mecanismo, seis voltas completas e armará a bomba com um tempo limite de 30 segundos. Arranque a manivela e a contagem regressiva começa. Se algo der errado, encaixe novamente e a contagem se interrompe.

(Evil) Entendi.

(Lady) Deixe essa belezinha no galpão, ou no caminhão, e corra. Vocês terão trinta segundos para ir o mais longe possível do alvo... e acredite, não vai querer estar perto quando isso fizer 'boom'.

A líder das Silber pegou a caixinha e a observou atentamente. Em nada diferia de uma normal. Seria surpreendente imaginar que naquele pequeno objeto havia explosivo suficiente para mandar um galpão pelos ares, e mais surpreendente ainda, era pensar que Lady armara aquela bomba no curto espaço de tempo em que Rox se fora até o momento dos quatro partir para a missão.

(Evil) Ótimo.

(Lady n.n) Nem preciso dizer que não deve abrir a 'caixa de Pandora'...

(Evil -.-) Isso nem me passou pela cabeça...

(Lady) Menos mal. Levante a tampa, e você vai virar o corvo de estimação de São Pedro... ah, cuidado pra não derrubar, pra não pisar e não...

(Evil ò.ó) Cale a boca!

A morena sorriu e deu de ombros.

(Lady) Ta, bom! Boa sorte, ruiva dos infernos.

(Evil) Não preciso de sorte.

A espadachim deu as costas a companheira e começou a se afastar.

(Evil) Vê se não estraga tudo. Talvez não tenhamos outra chance dessa.

Lady não respondeu. Recostou-se displicente no batente, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo e fez uma careta, mostrando a língua para Evil que se afastava.

Tentava manter a pose de insolente, mas no fundo estava preocupada. Em pouco tempo estaria nas suas mãos e nas mãos de Yohji, capturar Suryia, se aproveitando da missão dessa noite, e da distração que Omi criaria.

Esse sim era o plano indizível que usando apenas a intuição e evitando a troca de palavras, Omi, Evil e Lady Bogard haviam tecido.

_Continua_...

* * *

(**1**) #imagina a cena# Oh mai gódi!! #desmaia com hemorragia nasal#

(**2**) Ohhh, qual foi o caminhão que me atropelou? #lembra da cena# OH MAI GÓDIIII #desmaia com o nariz sangrando outra vez#

(**3**) #caída no chão no meio de uma poça de sangue# Ohhhh Gódi... tankis, tankis... #imaginando a cena# Góóódiiiii XD

(**4**) OH MAI FOKING GÓDIIIIIIIIIIII #sendo levada para hospital, para receber transfusão de sangue# TAAAANNNKKKIIIIIUUUUU!!

(**5**) o.o Será que ficou muito OOC? T.T

* * *

**NdA**: O Rox foi inspirando no Omi kun, o chibi mais kawaii da ML de Weiss... ele eh super fofo, e tem um olhar fatal invencível XD

O AF desse ano valeu por todas as emoções, principalmente por poder encarnar a Lady e apertar as bochechas do Rox! XD Su, ignore isso... n.n"" se bem que depois o Omi encarnou o Rox tb e me... me... ops, spoiler a essas alturas non! XD Melhor parar por aqui!

**Agradeço por todos os coments, ameaças de morte, juras de vingança, etc, etc, etc... vcs são tão gentis! XD Preparem-se para fortes emoções no próximo capítulo... hauhauahuaua um dos personagens vai se dar **muito mal**... mas eu não conto quem é! Huahauhauauhaua!!**

A banca está aberta. Façam suas apostas...


	5. Vitórias e derrotas

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo V  
Vitórias e derrotas...**

O clima dentro do carro de Evil era um tanto tenso, por assim dizer. Os quatro assassinos seguiam calados e sérios, concentrados na missão.

Akemi permanecia inconformada. Ela acreditara que depois da atitude de Evil, confiando e querendo saber da opinião das companheiras, Lady Bogard agiria com mais maturidade, se integrando ao time de forma confiável.

A moreninha estava por demais decepcionada. Movia-se a cada segundo, como se houvessem formigas no estofado preto.

(Akemi) Não acredito que Águia nos deixou na mão mais uma vez...

Ken, que estava sentado ao lado dela, no banco de trás, suspirou e tentou animar a colegial.

(Ken) Algumas pessoas não mudam tão facilmente.

Evil ouviu a troca de palavras, observando-os pelo espelho retrovisor.

(Evil) Não digam tolices. Águia está participando da missão.

A surpresa foi geral. Mesmo Aya parou de observar a rua escura através da janela e fixou as íris violeta na líder das Silber, exibindo uma muda indagação.

(Akemi) O que?

Suspirando, Evil desviou os olhos e concentrou-se na rua, fazendo os justiceiros se sentirem impacientes com a atitude.

(Aya) Vocês combinaram alguma coisa?

Evil respirou fundo, apreciando intimamente aquele instante de vantagem sobre os outros, principalmente sobre o espadachim sempre tão frio. Depois resolveu explicar-lhes tudo.

Pelo visto nem todos estavam em perfeita sintonia.

(Evil) Bombay disse que desenvolveu um sistema anti-hacker muito bom, e que gostaria de testá-lo com Suryia... Mas tenho certeza de que ele desenvolveu algo mais.

(Ken) Ele disse isso?

(Evil) Claro que não. Mas pela maneira que Bombay olhou pra mim, entendi que tinha algo muito bem calculado, e que seria a oportunidade perfeita para por em prática.

(Akemi impressionada) Oh!

Então Aya apontou a caixa de Pandora, que vira Evil guardar dentro do porta luvas do carro.

(Aya) E Águia colaborou com isso?

(Evil impaciente) Não só isso. Como vocês são lentos no pensamento, hein?

(Aya) -.-

(Akemi) Evil, desculpa, mas acho que vocês é que são muito rápidos.

(Evil) Então tentem me acompanhar: Bombay faz um plano. A oportunidade perfeita chega. Colocamos o plano em prática, sem que Suryia desconfie, porque não falamos sobre nosso objetivo em voz alta. Agimos por instinto, através de trocas de olhares significativos.

(Akemi) Continue.

(Ken) Nossa...

(Evil) Aqui entra a teoria: supondo-se que o plano de Bombay funcione e ele descubra o paradeiro de Suryia... Isso não adiantaria muito, não é? Ele não pode deixar o micro, e Balinese não pode entrar em ação... Pelo menos não sozinho.

(Ken) Entendi!

(Akemi surpresa) Águia recusou a missão, porque se Bombay tiver sorte vai precisar da ajuda dela! Ela vai atrás de Suryia!

(Evil) De nós três, Águia é a pessoa que mais descarta missões. Agindo assim, Suryia não vai desconfiar de nada. Se Akemi ou eu recusássemos, poderia colocar essa garota em alerta.

(Ken) Porra, vocês fizeram tudo isso sem combinar nada? Foi apenas agindo por instinto e intuição?

(Evil) Exato.

Akemi e Ken não puderam conter sua surpresa, soltando exclamações em voz alta. Não podiam acreditar naquilo!

Evil desviou os olhos da estrada por um segundo e olhou pra o lado de Aya, bem a tempo de flagrá-lo observando-a com um traço de admiração nas íris ametista. Também fora pego de surpresa pela revelação dos planos de Evil, Lady Bogard e Bombay.

Teve a certeza de que se continuasse assim, logo, logo a Silber Kreuz seria uma equipe tão boa quanto a Weiss, levando-se em conta o potencial que duas das integrantes haviam acabado de demonstrar...

oOo

(Lady) Uuuuuuuaaaaa!! Que sono da porra... O que 'cê tá fazendo aí, Omi?

A morena entrou na sala das missões bocejando e se espreguiçando toda, com uma latinha de cerveja na mão esquerda. O loirinho estava sentado ao micro, digitando códigos em linguagem de programação.

Yohji estava sentado todo tenso em uma das poltronas, aguardando que o outro finalmente ligasse os comunicadores.

(Omi sorrindo) Esperando o pessoal entrar em ação. Em poucos segundos acho que já posso conectar os aparelhos de comunicação.

(Lady) Ah...

O desinteresse era óbvio.

(Yohji) Você não se preocupa nem um pouquinho com a situação?

(Lady sorrindo) Me preocupo. Sim... Muito até. Garotos, eu vou dar um pulo no supermercado. A cerva acabou e não podemos ficar sem...

(Yohji o.o"")!!

(Omi) Não quer nem acompanhar o desenrolar da missão?

A pergunta veio seguida por um olhar extremamente significativo.

(Lady n.n) Não. Estou saindo.

(Omi) Entendo. Ah, por favor, pega o laptop da Kemi? Não vou usá-lo. Já fiz tudo o que tinha que ser feito, mas não vou ficar mais tempo com ele.

(Lady) E você quer que eu fique com isso até ela voltar?

(Omi) É por pouco tempo.

Fazendo uma careta, a garota pegou o micro portátil que estava na escrivaninha bem ao lado de Omi. No entanto fez com tanta má vontade, que o aparelho lhe escapou dos dedos e caiu sobre o carpete, com um som abafado.

(Lady) Merda! Isso era do pai da Kemi... Se quebrou, ela nunca vai me perdoar.

(Yohji) Nossa, mas você praticamente o jogou no chão...

(Omi) Yotan!

(Yohji) O que foi? Eu disse a verdade.

(Lady) Vou aproveitar que tem uma loja de informática de um amigo meu no caminho do bar. Tenho certeza que ele concerta pra mim sem cobrar nada.

(Omi)...

(Yohji)...

(Lady sorrindo) Vem comigo, Ku! A gente bebe algo por aí, vai ser divertido.

O convite veio seguido por um olhar mais que significativo, tanto para Omi quanto para Yohji, porém o loiro mais velho pareceu não perceber.

(Yohji) Não.

(Lady) Ah, qualé? Conheço um barzinho que é ótimo!

(Yohji) Prefiro ficar aqui.

(Lady) Tomar uma cerveja não fará mal algum. Você vai ver...

(Yohji) Já disse que não! Pode não se importar com a segurança das suas companheiras... Mas eu me importo com os meus!

(Lady)!!

(Omi surpreso) Yohji!

(Yohji) Ser bem humorada não justifica esse pouco caso com suas amigas.

(Lady) Há, pode parar por aí, loirão. Você não tem direito de me dar sermão só porque não quero fazer uma missão. Não sou boa pra esse lance de trabalho em equipe. EU decido qual trabalho aceito ou não.

(Yohji)!!

(Lady) Sou uma água solitária, e gosto de dar meus vôos sem ninguém me torrando a paciência.

(Yohji) Está confundindo tudo.

(Lady) O que?

(Omi preocupado) Yohji... por favor...

(Lady) Não, Omi. Deixa o loiro continuar. Pode me dar lição de moral, Yohji, se isso te deixa mais feliz.

(Yohji) Pra gente, pouco importa se faz uma missão ou não, Lady. Eu faço parte de algo... tenho a minha equipe. Devia se perguntar onde é que a Silber vai parar, se vocês continuarem com essa pose de 'não-tô-nem-aí'. Recusar uma missão não é a questão, mas a partir do momento que escolheu a Kritiker, você assumiu responsabilidades.

(Lady) Sei. Pega esse seu discurso barato e volta pro Japão. Se quiser até ligo pro aeroporto. Assim adianto o serviço.

(Yohji) Tsc. Não entendeu nada. O importante não são as missões, nem mesmo o trabalho em equipe. Mas saiba que um dia tudo se acaba. Você também não vai viver pra sempre.

(Lady)...

(Yohji) E quando seu fim chegar, você estará sozinha, 'Águia Solitária'... ninguém lamentará por você... ninguém derramará uma única lágrima...

Omi engoliu em seco, achando que Yohji havia pegado pesado. Os antagonistas apenas se encararam um segundo. Mas foi um segundo tenso, que terminou com a garota dando de ombros, mantendo uma expressão indecifrável na face. A única coisa evidente é que ficara com raiva.

(Lady furiosa) Tá, tudo isso só por causa da porra de um convite. Ok, vou chapar sozinha, e nem precisam esperar eu voltar... Não dou as caras por aqui enquanto esses japas não voltarem para a puta que pariu!

(Yohji)!!

(Omi)...

Muito irritada, a morena pegou o laptop do chão e saiu pisando duro. Estava quase saindo da sala quando se voltou para o loirinho e arremessou a latinha vazia pra ele.

(Lady) Vê se serve pra alguma coisa e joga isso no lixo.

(Yohji) Ei! Você é mesmo uma folgada!

A garota não respondeu. Deu o fora antes do playboy continuar com as exclamações indignadas. Totalmente incrédulo, o loiro voltou-se para o companheiro.

(Yohji) Não jogue isso fora! Omi, você não é empregado dela!

Para surpresa do ex-detetive, Omi pegou a latinha na mão e sorriu amplamente.

(Omi) Está tudo bem, Yohji.

Ao segurar a lata de cerveja, Omi notara que a mesma tinha um peso acima do normal. Lady tinha colocado alguma coisa ali dentro.

oOo

Resmungando, a morena de tranças ligou o carro e saiu cantando os pneus.

(Lady) Essa é boa. O cara fica meia hora dando sermão, mas me deixa sair à caça de uma hacker perigosa sozinha... Cadê o trabalho em equipe nessas horas?

Dirigiu uns vinte minutos sem rumo definido, e acabou estacionando em um beco meio sombrio.

(Lady) Eu é que não vou enfrentar Suryia sem armar um excelente plano B.

Saiu do carro e abriu o porta malas, tirando uma caixa de ferramentas de bom tamanho. Retirou um canivete, e o usou para rasgar o banco de trás do Discovery 03. Escondia um pacote com uma quantidade razoável de C4 entre o estofamento.

Arrastou-se para debaixo do carro, raspando as costas, afinal não estava com roupas das missões, e sim uma comum do dia a dia.

Sabia que isso era fundamental para a perfeição do plano.

Desde o momento em que vira os olhos de Omi brilhando de emoção, Lady entendera que o jovem tinha um Ás na manga... e ela sabia perfeitamente que era a única que podia recusar uma missão sem causar assombro em ninguém.

(Lady) He, he, he... sou fodona mesmo.

Recusara com tanta naturalidade, que todos, exceto Evil e Omi, haviam caído na sua lábia. Contava ainda com a ceninha com Yohji de mais cedo. Com aquele golpe de misericórdia, tinha certeza de que Suryia cairia nas garras da Silber Kreuz feito um patinho!

Enquanto ia repassando seus passos, a morena implantava a carga de explosivo em seu automóvel, preparando-o para uma emergência.

Assim que ajustou e a colou com fita adesiva, saiu debaixo do carro e sentada no chão coçou o queixo.

(Lady) Ótimo. Já tinha o receptor preparado no piso do carro... Mas preciso de um emissor... um emissor pequeno, fácil de esconder e que eu possa camuflar.

Apesar de pensar muito não encontrou em nada apropriado. A não ser...

(Lady) Merda! Esse som me custou os olhos da cara!

Sem alternativa voltou ao interior do carro e dando uma última olhada ao aparelho de som com MP3, suspirou. Logo o canivete entrava em ação e o moderno mecanismo era destruído.

(Lady) Tudo por causa da porra de um chip transmissor. Enfim... vou adaptá-lo a automática e fico com a semi-automática pra uma... MERDA!

A morena lembrou-se de que a semi ficara na Angels, caída no chão depois da luta contra Evil... Esquecera-se completamente de pegá-la outra vez. Isso significava que tinha apenas uma arma em suas mãos...

(Lady) Merda... merda mesmo...

Respirando fundo, enfiou a mão debaixo do banco do motorista e tirou a arma que mantinha escondido ali. Sem opção apertou o botão que liberava o pente, e pesou-o na mão.

Em seguida retirou uma a uma todas balas, colocando-as no porta luvas. Teria que partir pra ação com uma arma descarregada. Talvez não fosse um empecilho muito grande, afinal, tinha ordens de pegar Suryia viva.

(Lady) Que seja...

Com cuidado e paciência, começou a montar um pequeno emissor com as peças do aparelho de som MP3. Adaptou-o ao pente da automática e ajustou-o ao pino que liberava a munição.

(Lady sorrindo) Hum... que obra de mestre. Se for preciso, eu aperto esse botão e mando um terço do bairro pelos ares.

Os olhos castanhos caíram sobre o Discovery 03.

(Lady) Pena que o seguro não cobre explosões... enfim, eu já estava cansada dele mesmo.

Colocou a arma no cós da calça e recolheu rapidamente as ferramentas espalhadas.

(Lady) Agora vamos ver o que Bombay preparou para mim.

Sua intuição lhe alertara para o fato de que havia algo naquele laptop. O loirinho fora muito categórico ao afirmar que já havia feito tudo o que era preciso.

Sentou-se no banco do carona, colocou-o sobre as pernas longas e ligou o aparelho. Assim que iniciou, Lady quase caiu pra trás.

(Lady) Porra, Omi! Eu tomo surra do Windows, e você me vem com Linux?!

Desolada, moveu os olhos castanhos pela tela do micro portátil. No entanto não foi preciso mover um único dedo. Como rotina pré-programada, um sistema começou a rodar.

A tela exibiu a simulação tosca de um mapa sobreposto a um labirinto, em linguagem C, muito semelhante aos antigos jogos atari.

E no cantinho inferior direito do labirinto, tinha um pontinho vermelho com a palavra 'você' piscando intermitente.

(Lady sorrindo) Eu! He, he, he...

Em seguida o interior do automóvel foi tomado por um som baixo, monótono e repetitivo, que fez a Silber arregalar os olhos.

(Lady) Isso parece... missa! Transmitida via rádio AM?!

Cada vez mais confusa, a garota afundou o corpo no banco. O que quer que Omi havia tramado envolvia: atari e um padre monologando.

oOo

(Omi) _Abyssinian...? Corvo...? Na escuta?_

Os referidos se entreolharam. Finalmente Omi ligara os comunicadores.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) _Onde vocês estão?_

(Evil) Nos aproximando do galpão. Não encontramos o caminhão na rodovia. É óbvio que já chegou ao destino.

(Omi) _Certo! Vou acessar os dados do galpão e ver se há algo de estranho._

(Evil) Tenho certeza que não vai encontrar nada.

(Ken) Principalmente porque estão com cobertura dos federais.

(Akemi) Águia fará falta nesta missão...

Foi a forma da moreninha entrar num assunto delicado. Não podiam perguntar diretamente, pois não sabiam se alguém estava na escuta.

Interiormente, Evil e Aya aprovaram a atitude de Akemi. A caçula fizera a afirmativa na hora certa.

Omi não perdeu tempo. Pegou a deixa e esclareceu.

(Omi) _Ela não está aqui. Saiu..._

Os assassinos se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças. O plano estava em perfeito andamento.

(Ken) Perdemos uma chance de ouro de pegá-los na rodovia. Seria providencial e mais fácil.

(Aya) Hn.

(Evil) Eles se adiantaram ao horário esperado.

(Akemi) Er, Bombay...?

(Omi) _O que foi, Beija-flor?_

(Akemi) A Suryia já deu sinal de vida? Afinal, você disse que preparou um sistema anti-hacker, mas se ela não agir, não adianta nada. Isso e o fato das Freaks... será que vamos enfrentá-las?

(Omi) _São perguntas difíceis de serem respondidas... Suryia ainda não fez nada, mas isso não significa que não esteja nos rastreando. Sobre as Freaks... é preciso se preparar para qualquer eventualidade._

(Ken) O problema maior é chegar ao galpão sem sermos descobertos. Depois disso a caixinha com a bomba fará todo o serviço... hum... bem que a Kritiker podia treinar um de nós com isso, não é? Seria bem mais fácil...

(Aya)...

(Omi)_..._

(Akemi sorrindo) O problema da nossa equipe não são as habilidades... pelo contrário... Nossos obstáculos começam com a falta de boa vontade de algumas integrantes.

(Evil)...

(Ken) Discutir isso agora não vai ajudar em nada. Se você está incomodada converse com suas companheiras quando chegar em casa.

(Omi) _Pessoal, Corvo estava certa. Não consta nada em relação ao galpão em questão. Ele está no nome de uma firma fictícia, mas isso consta no relatório que a Kritiker nos enviou_.

(Ken) Pra agir ilegalmente os bandidos sempre tomam todas as providências.

Os assassinos silenciaram. A rodovia estava com tráfego muito fluente. Haviam poucos carros viajando aquela hora, o que deixava o trajeto limpo.

Foi pouco tempo depois que se aproximaram das redondezas do galpão. Imediatamente Evil tomou o retorno e desviou, diminuindo a velocidade. Desligou os faróis, redobrando o cuidado ao avançar.

(Ken) Bombay... é hora da ação. Vamos nos dividir!

Silêncio.

(Akemi) Oh, não!

(Ken) Bombay? Bombay?!

Imediatamente os quatro perceberam que os comunicadores estavam mudos. Dessa vez Suryia havia agido com tanta perfeição, que era impossível dizer o momento exato em que haviam sido isolados.

(Evil) Essa garota é esperta mesmo.

(Aya) Hh.

(Ken) Mas temos que fazer algo. Como vamos agir? Nós quatro somos especialistas em armas para ataques a curta distância.

(Akemi sorrindo) Se engana. Também uso uma foice... é ótima para atingir alguém mais afastado. E Corvo usa Sai. São armas que podem ser arremessadas.

(Ken) Realmente habilidade não é o ponto fraco da Silber Kreuz. Então vou com Corvo, e Abyssinian vai com Beija-flor...

O moreninho sabia que deixar os dois líderes sozinhos não era uma boa idéia. O clima poderia ficar tenso.

(Evil -.-) Hn.

(Aya -.-) Hn.

(Ken o.o") Er... continuem traçando o plano... líderes...

O moreninho se arrepiou diante do olhar de ambos os ruivos. Nenhum deles havia gostado de sua intromissão. Apesar de saberem tão bem quanto qualquer um que aquela divisão era a mais acertada.

(Aya) Corvo e Siberian devem distrair os inimigos. Beija-flor e eu colocamos a bomba.

(Evil -.-) Siberian e eu colocamos a bomba. Vocês dois distraem os inimigos. A armadilha foi montada por um membro da MINHA equipe. Logo EU vou detoná-la.

(Aya) -.-

(Ken) Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Essa estratégia é boa!

(Akemi) Então vamos logo. Quanto antes terminarmos isso, melhor.

Concordando com a moreninha, Evil parou o automóvel de uma vez. Aproveitou-se de alguns arbustos, para escondê-lo das vistas de qualquer pessoa.

(Ken) Bombay?! Bombay?

O jogador ainda tentou, no entanto a falta de pronunciamento só provava uma coisa: mais uma vez, Suryia parecia um passo a frente deles.

oOo

Quando o sinal dos comunicadores foi cortado, Omi se pôs em alerta, pronto para ativar seu programa anti hacker.

No segundo seguinte, a tela do seu micro piscou.

(Omi) Não vou cair no mesmo truque!

O sistema se recuperou da investida, e o monitor voltou a funcionar.

(Yohji) É ela, Omi?

(Omi sério) Sim. Está me atacando com carga total, felizmente consegui fazer frente a ela.

(Yohji aborrecido) Que merda! Aposto que Aya e os outros não podem entrar em contato com a gente...

(Omi) Sinto muito.

(Yohji) Não estou jogando a culpa sobre você, chibi. Mas admito que essa guria é bem inconveniente!

(Omi) Por enquanto meu programa está dando conta...

(Yohji) Mas o que adianta apenas 'dar conta'?! Isso não nos deixa mais próximos a ela.

O loirinho não respondeu. Ele não podia dizer que na verdade, seu programa anti-hacker era apenas uma camuflagem...

Os grandes olhos verdes se desviaram para o cantinho da tela. Havia um pequeno ícone piscando, indicando que um outro programa estava em operação. E esse sim, era de vital importância. Era nesse pequeno e obsoleto arquivo, desenvolvido em ultrapassada linguagem C, que o Weiss colocava todas as suas esperanças.

(Omi) Oh!

Sua atenção voltou para o programa principal, que servia de chamariz e distração. O micro das missões estava sendo atacado com força total. O System32 por pouco não fora danificado fatalmente. E sem ele todo o esquema já era.

Felizmente o arqueiro previra uma estratégia nociva dessas, e estava pronto para alterar o caminho de acesso ao arquivo, criando uma porta alternativa que despistou o vírus enviado por Suryia.

(Omi) Ela entende mesmo disso...

(Yohji) Está te dando uma surra! Olha ali...

O playboy apontou a tela: todos os ícones começaram a se desmanchar, e pouco a pouco se transformavam em código binário, com os dígitos variando entre 0 e 1 com seqüências aparentemente aleatórias.

(Omi) Vírus agressivo... pior que um Trojan Horse!

(Yohji) Ih... ela vai dar um pé na sua bunda e varrer você da net!

Quando a linguagem de máquina atingia mais da metade da tela, subitamente parou de converter os arquivos do PC das Silber.

(Omi) Travei o avanço.

Mais rápido do que antes, a tela voltou ao normal, mostrando que as defesas de Omi eram mais velozes que os ataques de Suryia.

(Yohji surpreso) Nossa. Eu não estou participando de nenhuma ação de risco, mas me sinto empolgado! Parece uma batalha...

(Omi) E é uma batalha, Yotan.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram sobre o ícone de seu segredinho. Ele continuava piscando velozmente, mostrando que atuava como o previsto e seguia invisível.

(Omi pensando) Céus... tenho que me manter conectado por mais algum tempo! O suficiente para que Lady entenda os sinais enviados! Precisamos vencer pelo menos essa!

oOo

Arregalando os olhos, Lady entendeu que havia cochilado! Olhou para ambos os lados. Não podia acreditar que realmente dormira sentada dentro do carro, com as portas abertas naquele beco escuro.

(Lady) Porra, garota! Onde você está com a cabeça?

Mas a verdade é que ficar esperando um sinal, olhando para aquela tela imutável com 'cara de Atari', e ainda por cima ouvindo a missa, era tão chato que Lady não resistira: caíra nos braços do Morfeu por uns bons vinte minutos.

(Lady) He, he, he... taí uma coisa que ninguém precisa saber.

Por um segundo usou a ironia para camuflar um pensamento chato que lhe cutucou: esperar durante uma missão, sozinha, era muito chato. Lembrou-se da noite de vigia ao lado de Ken. Fora divertido pegar no pé do moreninho...

(Lady suspirando) Trabalho em equipe...? Eu poderia me acostumar com isso...

Então notou uma coisa que antes não estava na tela no micro: uma bolinha verde surgira praticamente do nada, e piscava. Sobre ela estava escrito 'Suryia'.

(Lady impressionada) Oh! Como foi que Bombay fez isso?!

Percebendo do que se tratava, Lady arrastou-se para o banco do motorista, depois de bater a porta do Discovery 03. Ligou o motor e arrancou de ré a toda.

Nos primeiros instantes teve muita dificuldade para se localizar no 'labirinto' criado por Omi. Depois que se acostumou com os sentidos e direções, foi fácil descobrir que deveria seguir rumo a zona leste.

À medida que se aproximava do pontinho que indicava a localização de Suryia, a Silber sentia o coração disparar, animado pela emoção da caçada.

(Lady) Putz, é um bom lugar pra se viver...

Observou as casas daquele bairro classe média alta. Eram residências grandes e espaçosas, bem cuidadas.

Quando ia passando por uma rua especifica, o laptop disparou um alarme que lhe causou um susto. Brecou o automóvel, parando no meio do asfalto. Sorte que não vinha nenhum outro carro...

(Lady) Deve ser por aqui!

Os olhos castanhos admiraram a rua com precisão quase analítica. De um lado, havia uma escola, que tomava todo o quarteirão. Do outro lado, haviam três residências.

Guiando devagar, Lady Bogard foi observando as casas. A primeira era de dois andares, muito bonita e sólida. Tinha luzes acesas no andar de cima.

A do meio se mostrava menor, porém tão bonita e bem construída quanto a outra. Duas crianças brincavam com um cão na área da frente, apesar do adianto da hora.

Por fim, a última casa estava toda fechada e as escuras. Uma placa de 'aluga-se' era visível pregada na grama um tanto alta. A caixa de energia possuía uma trava, daquelas que bloqueiam a energia. Assim como o registro de água. Aquela residência estava inabitável.

Logo...

(Lady sorrindo) Nosso pombo se esconde na primeira... he, he, he...

Ainda dirigindo lentamente, voltou de ré e estacionou na frente da casa suspeita, mas na calçada da escola. Não se importou de parar na contra mão.

Nesse instante seu celular tocou.

(Lady) Merda!

Vasculhou o automóvel atrás do pequeno aparelho, e foi encontrá-lo no porta luvas, junto com as balas da pistola automática. Soltou uma imprecação ao reconhecer o número.

(Lady) Fala sério, Edu! Vê se isso é hora de ligar pra mim! Que merda... e, aliás, como foi que conseguiu o número do meu celular?! Ah... eu fiz isso, é? Certo... mas... não justifica! Não enche o saco!

Desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Porém no instante seguinte abriu o flap e discou para o rapaz.

(Lady) Edu! Desculpa... eu... to num período ruim... acho que é TPM... olha, não posso falar agora, mas a gente marca algo pro fim de semana, tá bom? Me liga sábado! Beijo...

Desligou novamente. Aquele Edu era um gato! Não podia correr o risco de perdê-lo só por causa do estresse de uma missão idiota. Sentindo-se feliz consigo mesma, enfiou o aparelho no bolso da calça capri e desceu do carro cheia de precauções.

Mal deu dois passos em direção a casa que julgava ser o esconderijo de Suryia e parou. Podia ouvir as vozes das crianças brincando.

(Lady) Merda.

A carga de C4 acabaria atingindo aqueles dois, se fosse detonada quando ambos estivessem na área da frente.

Agora não estava mais no Iraque. Não precisava fingir que as vidas dos inocentes eram descartáveis... havia outra opção.

Decidida, mudou o rumo e aproximou-se da casa onde dois garotinhos brincavam com o cão de estimação.

(Lady) Ei, guris!

Ambos olharam para a estranha com os olhos arregalados. Ficaram imediatamente assombrados pela marca de queimadura no braço.

(Lady) Vão chamar a mãe de vocês. Digam que tem uma policial querendo falar com ela.

Os moleques saíram correndo. "_Policial? Mas que porra de disfarce é esse?_" Porém era tarde para recriminações. Logo uma jovem senhora aparecia pela porta da frente. Tinha as grossas sobrancelhas franzidas, demonstrando preocupação. Os meninos ficaram espiando de um vão na janela.

(Mulher) Pois não?

(Lady séria) Desculpe o incomodo... sou uma policial, estou trabalhando a paisana e segui um criminoso perigoso até aqui. Já pedi por reforços, mas enquanto eles não chegam, quero que você e seus filhos se escondam em um lugar seguro. De preferência um cômodo com laje resistente.

(Mulher)!!

(Lady) Fique lá até ouvir as sirenes do reforço, entendeu?

(Mulher) Mas...

(Lady) Rápido! Eu tenho que caçá-lo, antes que ele fuja!

A pobre mulher balançou a cabeça e foi se esconder. "_Que sorte que ela não pediu o distintivo!!_" Cada vez mais feliz consigo mesma Lady retomou seus objetivos.

Agora sim podia partir para a ação de uma vez!

Toda cautelosa aproximou-se da casa em questão. Era quase um tiro no escuro, afinal só tinha o programa desenvolvido por Omi para confiar, mas se chegara até ali, era por algum motivo.

Sondou a frente da residência. Parecia uma moradia comum... não tinha nenhuma câmera de segurança.

(Lady) Se é aqui, essa Suryia é bem confiada...

Deu a volta andando na mesma calçada. Apenas seguiu para os fundos, saltando o muro com habilidade, após verificar se tinha algum cachorro. Felizmente não tinha.

Atravessou a área meio escura, e alcançou a porta dos fundos. Não havia sinal de vigilância por ali também.

(Lady desconfiada) Já pensou se eu invado a casa errada?

Com o coração aos saltos resolveu mandar tudo a merda.

(Lady) É vai ou racha. Não tem essa de ficar assustada... O que uma hacker pode fazer contra mim?

Meteu a mão na maçaneta e escancarou a porta, contando com o elemento surpresa.

Entrou em uma ampla cozinha... vazia e escura.

Avançou lentamente passando pelas cadeiras, tentando não esbarrar em nada, tão grande era a escuridão. Acabou saindo em uma sala mais iluminada, devido às janelas sem cortinas.

Lady percebeu que tinha luz vindo da direção do andar superior. Se Suryia estava mesmo por ali, com certeza era em um dos cômodos altos.

Novamente com o coração aos saltos, a Silber galgou as escadas de madeira, pisando de leve, testando com a ponta do pé, evitando a todo custo ranger algum degrau.

(Lady baixinho) Até que enfim!

A única porta iluminada era também a única aberta. Um som de digitação era possível ser ouvido. Emocionada, a morena rumou para lá, não sem antes empunhar a automática.

Invadiu uma espécie de quarto-escritório, onde uma garota loira, aparentemente baixinha, permanecia sentada na frente de um micro computador, de costas para a porta.

(Lady sorrindo) Olá dona Suryia... Afaste esses dedinhos do teclado, e vire-se bem devagar.

Pega de surpresa, a garota obedeceu, retesando as costas de pura tensão.

Assim que ela virou a cadeira giratória, Lady a reconheceu como a mulher da praia. Ali estava Suryia: loira, meio baixa, com as chamativas mechas verdes no cabelo. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, denotando surpresa e certa curiosidade.

(Suryia) Como foi que você chegou aqui...?

(Lady) Ah, ah... Eu faço as perguntas... Vai empurrando essa cadeira bem devagarinho...

(Suryia)...

Presa pela mira da automática, a hacker não teve alternativa a não ser obedecer. Arrastou a cadeira até afastar-se completamente do PC. Apesar da situação, Suryia estava bem calma.

Sem tirar os olhos da outra, Lady foi até a tomada e a puxou com um tranco, usando a ponta do sapato. O micro foi desligado.

(Lady) Prontinho... sua brincadeira acabou.

(Suryia sorrindo) E agora? Vamos sair para beber? Conversar? Você gosta dessas coisas, não é?

(Lady) Ora, não me provoque pirralha.

(Suryia -.-) Sou mais velha que você.

(Lady u.u) Mas é mais baixa. Me respeite.

(Suryia)...

(Lady) Agora vou levar você pra Angels... Tenho certeza de que vai ADORAR conversar com Evil... he, he, he...

Ambas se encaram por um segundo. Apesar de tudo, Lady não podia esconder a admiração pela capacidade demonstrada por Suryia, assim como a hacker não podia deixar de dar um crédito a Silber, por ela ter chegado tão longe, mesmo que com a ajuda dos outros justiceiros.

(Suryia) Hn...

(Lady) Nem pense em gracinhas, não vou hesitar em disparar, a Kritiker quer você viva, mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente inteira... Se é que me entende.

"_Uaaaaaa, eu devia ganhar um Oscar. Sou uma atriz perfeita_."

No entanto para assombro de Lady, Suryia cruzou os braços e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

(Suryia) Não vou a lugar algum.

(Lady)...

(Suryia) Vou ficar aqui mesmo. EU vou lhe fazer umas perguntas, e quero respostas a todas elas. Respostas satisfatórias... é claro.

(Lady)!!

A morena ficou pasma com a atitude altiva e autoritária. Como Suryia podia ser tão abusada?

(Suryia) Pode começar dizendo como foi que chegou aqui. Acompanhei cada um dos passos de vocês... Não compreendo onde foi que eu errei.

(Lady XD) Garota... Não sei se percebeu... Estou apontando uma arma pra você...

(Suryia sorrindo) Ah, claro. Abaixe essa pistola devagar, ou vai se machucar.

(Lady surtando) ESTÁ ME AMEAÇANDO?

(Suryia) Eu não... ele.

A Silber virou o rosto na direção da porta. Então seu coração falhou uma batida, tamanha a incredulidade e decepção que a acometeu. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

(Lady) Rox... você?

O moreninho, secretário da Kritiker acabara de chegar, e empunhava uma pistola, aparentemente do mesmo calibre da arma da morena.

(Rox sorrindo) Desculpe a demora! Eu tinha ido ao mercado, por isso deixei Suryia sozinha... Pelo visto foi uma sorte oportuna.

(Lady) Rox... não acredito que nos traía esse tempo todo. Você ajudou com as câmeras, não foi?

(Rox) Ah, desconfiaram delas? Claro, eu tinha acesso ao local, muita liberdade. Foi tão fácil...

(Lady furiosa) Colocaram nos banheiros também?

(Suryia)...

(Rox)... Não...

(Lady) Menos mal. Senão eu matava os dois agora mesmo!

(Rox) Bom, um dia da caça, outro do caçador. Abaixe essa arma, e comece a falar: como descobriu nosso esconderijo?

(Lady) He, taí uma coisa que não falo nem sob tortura.

(Rox n.n) Tortura? Isso pode ser providenciado...

Sentindo a face ficar lívida, Lady trincou os dentes. Estava numa senhora enrascada, mas uma coisa que não faria jamais era dedurar suas companheiras. Jamais estragaria tudo revelando as estratégias criadas com tanto cuidado.

Não viera ali para brincar, e se aprendera algo crescendo no Oriente Médio, era que, numa situação daquelas, ou se matava o inimigo ou morria lutando. Cair como prisioneira de guerra era inadmissível!

(Lady sorrindo) Tem razão Rox. Um dia da caça, outro do caçador...

Enquanto falava, Lady erguia os braços devagar, deixando evidente que pretendia pressionar o botão que liberava o pente e a munição. Botãozinho ao qual estava acoplado seu desesperado plano B...

Suryia e Rox relaxaram... No momento errado.

Quando a morena pressionou o botão, o transmissor foi acionado e a carga oculta no piso do Discovery 03 explodiu com força total. Apesar do veículo estar do outro lado da rua, o impacto da explosão foi tal, que tremeu as redondezas, fez o vidro das vidraças das casas próximas explodir em mil pedaços. Cacos voaram para todos os lados, pedaços de reboco, assim como blocos de cimento de vários tamanhos, misturados com pedaços de tijolo.

Suryia acabou caindo da cadeira, enquanto Lady e Rouxinol apenas perdiam o equilíbrio, movendo-se para desviar-se dos destroços.

"_É agora!!_"

A Silber notou que Rox desviava a arma um milímetro... Espaço suficiente para que arriscasse uma investida. Agindo velozmente, tentou saltar sobre ele.

Porém o moreninho percebeu a intenção da garota, e moveu-se por puro instinto. Ainda meio desequilibrado, ergueu a mão com a arma, e mal fazendo mira, puxou o gatilho.

Lady arregalou os olhos mais de admiração do que de surpresa. Rox tinha uma mira incrível! Era surpreendente que apesar de toda a situação, de estar desequilibrado e com o rosto meio virado, o moreninho conseguisse alvejá-la em cheio, no lado esquerdo do peito.

(Lady)...

Suas pernas fraquejaram, e a garota tombou para o lado, entre poeira e cacos de vidro, sem deixar nem mesmo um lamento escapar.

Suryia balançou a cabeça com força, tentando afastar a tontura e o zunido nos ouvidos. Alguns caquinhos e poeira caíram dos fios loiros.

(Rox) Você está bem, Suryia?

(Suryia) Sim! Foi por pouco...

O rapaz usou a ponta da pistola para coçar a cabeça. Parecia impressionado.

(Rox) Chegaram perto dessa vez.

(Suryia séria) E garanto que não haverá uma próxima.

Enquanto fazia essa afirmação grave, a hacker tinha os olhos fixos na garota que fora vencida.

(Rox suspirando) E essa agora... Onde fica a tortura?

A loira deu de ombros e levantou-se do chão.

(Suryia) Vamos limpar nossas pistas e dar o fora daqui. Logo a polícia vai cheirar essa confusão.

(Rox) Hn... e que tal deixar o pessoal da Silber e da Weiss bem confusos?

(Suryia sorrindo) Claro! Deixá-los confuso é a minha diversão preferida!

oOo

Evil e Ken avançaram pelo terreno escuro. Poderia Nuryco ser responsável pelas sombras que dominavam o campo de ataque? Muito provavelmente não...

Era época de lua nova, e haviam poucas estrelas no céu noturno...

Enquanto matutava esses pensamentos, a líder das Silber apertava a caixinha com explosivos na mão. Ainda não tinha contato com Bombay e Balinese, o que significava que Suryia estava agindo, e que a inútil da Lady não conseguira levar sua tarefa ao final... Talvez tivesse abandonado tudo.

Só imaginar isso causava um furor em Evil. Se pudesse expulsar a morena da equipe... com certeza o faria!

(Ken) Corvo... atenção!

O moreninho estendeu o braço e impediu a ruiva de continuar. Ambos haviam parado entre uma espécie de vegetação, protegidos por árvores e folhagens altas.

Concentrando-se na missão, Evil notou o galpão, cercado por cinco guardas armados. Todos carregavam semi metralhadoras.

(Evil) Merda!

(Ken) Isso nos atrapalha um pouco. Vamos esperar que Abyssinian e Beija-flor causem alguma distração. Não podemos correr o risco de enfrentar esses cinco caras. Com certeza deve ter alguém ali dentro e ficará em alerta.

(Evil) Eu vou dar a volta e ver se encontro uma janela de acesso. Quando Beija-flor começar com o show, você aproveita a surpresa e ataca esses caras. Encontre-se com eles e voltem imediatamente para o carro.

(Ken surpreso) E você?

(Evil) Vou invadir, neutralizar os possíveis inimigos e instalar a bomba.

(Ken) Quanto tempo terá pra sair de lá?

(Evil) Trinta segundos.

(Ken surpreso) Trinta segundos? Não é suficiente!

(Evil) Agradecerei Águia depois.

(Ken) Após armar a bomba terá de correr muito.

(Evil) Eu me preocupo com isso. Faça a sua parte.

(Ken)...

Como se fosse cronometrado, viram quando os guardas armados se colocaram em alerta, parecendo se concentrar em algo que acontecia atrás do galpão. As vozes dos homens se elevaram, e eles pareceram indecisos sobre o que fazer.

Finalmente dois deles se destacaram, e avançaram, enquanto o restante se mantinha em alerta, meio de costas para o local onde os assassinos estavam. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Entendendo a deixa, Ken avançou, ajustando a bugnuck para uma ação infalível. Evil seguiu para o outro lado, com a espada na mão direita, e a caixa de Pandora na mão esquerda.

O primeiro inimigo tombou sem saber o que havia acontecido. O jogador fora tão rápido que aniquilara o infeliz em segundos. O próximo teve uma leve noção do perigo, porém sucumbiu antes de qualquer reação, tendo seu corpo retalhado pelas garras afiadas.

O último que restara, virou-se e conseguiu apontar a arma contra Ken, chegando inclusive a travar o gatilho. Infelizmente para o coitado, o Weiss era dono de reflexos invejáveis, além de possuir uma condição física excelente.

As garras mortais retalharam o corpo a sua frente, fazendo-o cair em uma poça criada com o próprio sangue.

Em poucos segundos estavam todos liquidados.

(Ken) E agora...?

Olhou indeciso na direção do galpão. Devia seguir Evil e ajudá-la? Ou continuaria com o plano e daria reforço a Aya e Akemi? Estava nessa dúvida, quando ouviu um tiro soando para o lado onde supostamente o líder da Weiss e a caçula das Silber estavam.

(Ken)!!

Imediatamente correu em socorro dos dois.

oOo

Aya e Akemi estavam caminhando silenciosamente entre a vegetação alta que ladeava aquele terreno em volta do galpão. Precisavam dar tempo suficiente para que Ken e Evil se posicionassem, para só então entrar em ação.

(Akemi baixinho) Veja, Abyssinian. Contei seis inimigos.

(Aya) Hn.

(Akemi baixinho) Estou preocupada. Pensei que Bombay tinha um plano contra Suryia... Mas se ainda estamos sem comunicação é porque talvez essa menina seja melhor do que pensávamos.

O ruivo não disse nada. Concordava em partes com Akemi.

Ele sabia muito bem que Omi era bom o bastante para vencer a hacker, porém, como Evil deixara evidente, ele não poderia atuar sozinho... E na verdade Aya tinha inúmeras dúvidas sobre a eficiência de Lady...

(Akemi baixinho) Acho que já demos tempo suficiente para aqueles dois, não acha, Abyssinian?

(Aya) Hn.

(Akemi baixinho) O que vamos fazer? Eles estão atentos, e são seis... o que acha de nos dividirmos? Eu cuido dos três da direita, e você dos três da esquerda.

Por um segundo os olhos ametista brilharam, não achando certo deixar Akemi se envolver sozinha na batalha. Seria mais apropriado dar-lhe cobertura...

A Silber percebeu claramente a indecisão de Aya. Torceu os lábios de maneira irritada e respirou pesado.

(Akemi baixinho) Ah, entendi. Você pensa como Corvo e Águia, não é? Não acredita que eu seja capaz de fazer essa missão sem ajuda.

(Aya) Elas se preocupam com você.

(Akemi amargurada) Não quero esse tipo de preocupação. Elas não precisam diminuir minhas habilidades. Não sou uma garotinha que precisa de proteção.

(Aya u.ú) Vamos ver se é verdade.

(Akemi O.O)!!

(Aya) Cuide dos da direita. Eu elimino os da esquerda.

(Akemi sorrindo) Entendi!

Ambos se dividiram, procurando posições que fossem mais favoráveis a suas investidas.

Experiente nesse tipo de situação, Aya investiu primeiro, acercando-se dos três inimigos mais próximos, num momento oportuno em que estavam distraídos. Com isso pretendia chamar toda a atenção para si, deixando o caminho livre para Akemi.

Pegos de surpresa, mal tiveram tempo de reagir. Dois deles caíram feridos no peito, tendo os tórax cortados na horizontal pela lâmina afiada da katana do ruivo.

O último ergueu a arma, mas não chegou a disparar. Pela terceira vez a katana do líder da Weiss bebeu do sangue de um inimigo, atravessando-o no abdômen de forma dolorosa e fatal.

Entrementes, Akemi não perdeu tempo. Provou que sua bugnuck era tão invencível quanto a de Ken.

Aproveitando a distração temporária que Aya havia criado, Akemi moveu-se rapidamente, graças aos inúmeros treinos nas artes marciais, esporte em que era campeã.

Numa demonstração impressionante de sangue-frio e agilidade venceu os três inimigos, retalhando-os sem piedade, causando uma pequena chuva de sangue que manchou o chão de terra onde os cadáveres despencaram.

O ruivo agitou a espada, espirrando sangue no chão. Estava surpreso pela postura mostrada por Akemi. Se enganara muito com ela. Evidentemente era uma Silber Kreuz por completo.

Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, os justiceiros ouviram sons de passos que se aproximavam correndo. Logo avistaram mais três inimigos que chegavam com armas em punho.

(Akemi) Abyssinian, cuidado!

O ruivo se colocou em guarda. Tinha que pensar rápido, antes que fosse tarde demais.

(Aya) Maldição!

Arremessou a katana e conseguiu cravá-la no peito do cara que vinha na frente. Restavam dois.

Akemi mostrou que era campeã de agilidade. Deu uma arrancada e em dois saltos alcançou um dos sobreviventes, abrindo-lhe o estômago numa cena de dar náuseas.

Só que não foi suficiente. Ainda restara um inimigo, e o mesmo abriu fogo, mirando em Aya.

O disparo gelou o sangue na veia dos assassinos, e tudo piorou quando o líder da Weiss soltou uma imprecação e levou a mão ao braço, indicando que havia sido atingido.

Agindo mais rápido que o próprio pensamento, a jovem colegial sacou a foice de cabo dobrável que trazia na parte detrás do cinto e girando-a nos dedos lançou-se contra o guarda infeliz.

Sem chance de defesa, a lamina da foice deslizou pelo pescoço do sujeito, rasgando a carne com uma facilidade espantosa. Sangue jorrou da jugular, antes que a cabeça se despregasse do corpo e tombasse no solo.

(Akemi) Ninguém machuca um amigo meu.

Ao fim da frase o corpo sem vida tombou, caindo sobre uma poça de sangue.

(Aya)...

(Akemi) Você está bem, Abyssinian?

Antes que o ruivo respondesse, Ken surgiu pelo outro lado, sustentando preocupação nos olhos castanhos. Vasculhando o local e precavendo-se contra um provável inimigo.

(Ken) Estão bem?

(Akemi) Abyssinian foi ferido.

(Aya) Não foi nada. É apenas um arranhão.

E era verdade. Puderam ver através de um rasgo no sobretudo: a pele estava arranhada e sangrava um pouco, mas não era nada grave.

(Ken sorrindo) Um esparadrapo cuida disso. Vamos dar o fora daqui, porque Corvo deve estar prestes a armar a bomba. Depois disso teremos apenas trinta segundos antes das explosão.

(Akemi surpresa) Apenas trinta?!

(Ken) Exato! Vamos, o local de encontro é no carro.

(Akemi) Mas, Corvo deve estar...!

Aya não deu tempo da colegial reclamar. Pegou-a pelo braço e saiu correndo, seguido por Ken.

(Aya) Se Corvo fez um plano, não atrapalhe.

(Ken sorrindo) Guarde sua preocupação, a líder da Silber sabe o que faz!

Engolindo em seco, Akemi lançou um olhar na direção do galpão, depois deixou-se levar para a segurança do automóvel.

oOo

Sem grande problemas Evil invadiu o local. Lá estava o grande caminhão baú, bem fechado, provavelmente com todo o tipo de arma encomendado pelos bandidos do PCC.

Olhando de um lado para o outro deu-se conta de que as Freaks não haviam aparecido. Ou seja, elas não estavam envolvidas naquela ação. Menos mal, afinal era uma preocupação a menos para os justiceiros.

Segurando a caixinha com a mão esquerda, Evil avançou em direção ao caminhão. Ia armar a bomba e afastar-se dali rapidamente. Já imaginava que seus companheiros haviam dado conta dos inimigos.

Quase se aproximava de seu alvo, quando um homem alto e forte surgiu, segurando uma pistola calibre 38 na mão.

(Homem sorrindo) Ora... o que temos aqui?

(Evil)...

Apontando a arma para ela, o cara abriu um sorriso muito malicioso.

(Homem) Pode soltar essa espada bem devagar. Vou lhe fazer umas perguntinhas, e esse brinquedinho não me deixaria à vontade.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, mas obedeceu. Abriu a mão direita, sentindo a espada escorregar por seus dedos. Analisava friamente sua situação, calculando suas chances.

(Evil) Sabia que eu estaria aqui?

O homem pareceu surpreso.

(Homem) Sou eu quem faz as perguntas. Mas, não. Não esperava uma franguinha ruiva para essa noite... Mas sabe que eu adoro ruivas com cara de malvadas? O que acha de nos divertimos um pouquinho?

A Silber não respondeu. Sua expressão se fechou ainda mais.

Julgando-se seguro, só porque a garota não estava com a katana na mão, o grandalhão abaixou a arma alguns centímetros. Mas que foi o suficiente para Evil agir.

Ela levou a mão livre à parte de trás do cinto e tirou um sai, a segunda arma que usava, arremessando-a certeiramente contra o inimigo.

As três lâminas se cravaram no pescoço do homem, que arregalou os olhos de maneira incrédula e caiu pra trás, morto.

(Evil) Espero que se divirta no inferno, imbecil.

Sem perder mais tempo certificou-se de que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Ouviu o som de um tiro, que apressou seus movimentos, fazendo-a sentir pressa em terminar logo com aquilo.

Ajoelhou-se próximo ao caminhão e depositou a caixinha no chão com extremo cuidado. Lembrando-se das palavras de Lady, deu corda até o limite, girando a pequena alavanca.

Então os olhos ametista calcularam a distância até a janela por onde entrara. Mais ou menos vinte metros. Teria tempo apenas de correr e jogar-se por ela, torcendo para que os companheiros tivessem eliminado quaisquer inimigos.

(Evil) Céus.

Puxou a travinha que acionava a contagem regressiva, ergueu-se de um salto e saiu correndo. Mentalmente começara a contar até trinta, tentando calcular quanto tempo teria.

Quando sua contagem chegava ao dezoito, ela alcançou a janela e jogou-se pela mesma. No vinte e cinco, tocou o solo, rolando sobre o próprio corpo, até se afastar o máximo possível.

Ao chegar no trinta uma grande explosão se fez ouvir, de maneira forte o bastante para abalar o chão e tremer tudo. Partes do galpão voaram pra todas as direções, assim como escombros, vidro e poeira.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se elevou, e logo um incêndio se iniciava, iluminando a noite escura. Com certeza as armas tinham sido destruídas. Nada escaparia de uma explosão tão potente.

Sentando-se no chão, a ruiva passou a mão pela testa, limpando a fuligem e poeira que aderira a pele pálida. O coração estava acelerado.

Desviou-se de um pedaço de madeira que pegava fogo e voara em sua direção.

(Evil) Ótimo.

Apesar da adrenalina, dos imprevistos e do risco da explosão, tudo saíra maravilhosamente bem. Conseguira se adaptar a situação com uma rapidez e segurança impressionantes.

Depois de tantos contratempos, finalmente a equipe tivera um resultado positivo, cuja única perda fora sua preciosa e inestimável katana.

Uma vitória, afinal, espadas haviam aos montes por aí.

Era hora de encontrar os outros e voltar para casa, para repartir a glória da ação bem sucedida...

_Continua..._

* * *

Gente, eu não morri **ainda**! Eu to apenas com um ligeiro problema de total falta de tempo. Não vou abandonar meus projetos, mas vou mais devagar!

Freya, Akemi e Evil _muito_ obrigada pela enorme paciência!

Aproveitando: Pipe, se você ler isso... ONDE ESTÁ A CONTINUAÇÃO DE PEQUENOS GRANDE PROBLEMAS 2.0?

Eu PRECISO ler aquilo!!

Até o próximo capítulo! Ah, eu disse que tinha surpresas, nesse, não disse?


	6. Tirocínio Avançado

_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo VI****  
Tirocínio Avançado**

(Yohji) Céus, Aya! Você foi atingido...

(Aya) Não foi nada.

Ignorando as palavras indiferentes do ruivo, Yohji tratou de se acercar do amante, querendo descobrir se estava mesmo tudo bem.

A equipe havia acabado de voltar da ação, e foram recepcionados por Omi e Yohji no auge da preocupação e curiosidade.

Akemi e Evil trataram de se jogar em um dos sofás, enquanto Ken e Omi se sentavam no outro. Aya e Yohji só foram se juntar a eles depois que o playboy se certificou de que o ferimento do líder da Weiss era mesmo um arranhão de nada, que nem chegara a sangrar.

Durante alguns minutos o pesado silêncio dominou a sala. Nenhum dos assassinos parecia disposto a quebrar a paz ilusória, no entanto tranqüilizadora.

Mas é claro, precisavam trocar informações e reportar o fim da missão. Sem contar que todos tinham detalhes não acertados a se encaixarem naquele grande e sinistro quebra-cabeças.

(Akemi) Nossa missão foi um sucesso. Em partes.

(Yohji) O que quer dizer?

(Ken) Eliminamos os traficantes de armas, e destruímos tudo... mas... as Freaks nem apareceram.

(Omi) Oh!

(Yohji) Maldição!

(Akemi suspirando) Aya foi ferido no braço, e Evil perdeu a katana, isso foi tudo. Saímos muito bem da enrascada.

(Evil) Sim, fazia tempo que não executávamos uma missão com tanta precisão.

(Omi) Que bom! Agora... sobre... Suryia...

(Ken) Podemos... falar...? É seguro?

(Yohji) Você está preocupado com as câmeras?

(Ken) É. Não quero que Suryia...

O moreninho calou-se, achando que falara demais. Porém Omi suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro. Parecia muito cansado.

(Omi) De qualquer maneira isso não importa mais.

(Evil) Tem alguma notícia sobre a hacker ou sobre Lady?

(Omi) É melhor começar a explicar tudo do princípio.

(Akemi) Mas... Suryia...

(Yohji) Pelo que pudemos acompanhar, alguma coisa interrompeu as atividades de Suryia, ela foi... desconectada do sistema. Creio que só pode ter sido intervenção de Lady.

(Evil) Ela não entrou em contato?

(Omi) Ainda não.

(Aya) Como foi que conseguiram descobrir a localização dessa hacker?

(Omi) Oh!

O chibi assumiu uma expressão pensativa. Pelo visto os justiceiros estavam impacientes para saber de todos os detalhes. Apesar de tudo, o jovem ainda fez um último esforço...

(Omi) Não querem esperar a Lady?

(Todos) NÃO!

(Omi O.O"") Porque?

(Evil) Depois você conta tudo outra vez para ela.

(Akemi) Por favor, Omi, não nos deixe curiosos...

(Omi) Entendo... então...

Durante alguns segundos a atenção de todos se fixou no caçula dos Weiss. Ao se ver alvo dos olhares famintos de explicações, o loirinho sorriu espontaneamente pela primeira vez na noite(**1**).

(Omi n.n) Que tal um café?

(Evil) Claro!

A empolgação da ruiva não passou despercebida.

(Akemi XD) Evil... você _detesta_ café...

(Evil) Shine.

(Aya) ò.ó

(Yohji) Está cada vez mais assustador...

A líder da Weiss não respondeu. Levantou-se do sofá com um salto e rumou para a cozinha, pensando em preparar a cafeteira.

oOo

(Ken n.n) O café está delicioso.

Novamente os assassinos se reuniram, mas dessa vez na mesa da cozinha. Cada um tinha uma xícara cheia com o líquido preto, forte e amargo, do jeitinho que Omi gostava, à frente de si.

(Omi) Akemi, você não conseguiu ainda falar com Lady?

(Akemi) Não. O celular cai na caixa postal. Deve estar desligado.

Ao ouvir isso Evil fez um gesto de descaso com a mão livre, enquanto levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

(Evil) Aquela imbecil não tem noção de nada mesmo. Aposto que está fazendo de propósito.

(Omi) Bem, vamos as explicações...

Imediatamente todos abandonaram a postura indiferente e assumiram um ar de puro profissionalismo.

(Omi) Desde o momento em que descobrimos os esquemas de Suryia, sabíamos que qualquer plano dito em voz alta poderia ser ouvido pela garota.

(Ken) Seria um risco e tanto.

(Yohji) Nhé. Mesmo que não tivesse auto-falante, as câmeras iam pegar nossas conversas e sabe-se lá se essa Suryia lê lábios... aliás, espero que ela tenha gravado meu lado esquerdo... é o melhor ângulo.

(Omi n.n) Yotan!

(Evil) Cale-se, Ku!

(Todos) O.O"

(Evil -.-) Céus... escapou...

(Aya ò.ó) Continue, Omi.

(Omi) Er... eu tinha um programa de defesa excelente, que criei, mas apenas me defender não era suficiente. Eu entendi que tinha de atacar o PC de Suryia ao mesmo tempo. Então me lembrei de um programa que desenvolvi e chamei de SSNV(**2**). É um sistema muito bom de rastreamento baseado em alguns arquivos do Pentágono.

(Yohji) Epa! Como foi que você conseguiu esses arquivos do Pentágono?

(Omi)...

(Yohji suspirando) Esse moleque é mesmo cheio de truques.

(Akemi) Evil disse que você teria algo na manga, Omi. Foi surpreendente descobrir isso. Você, Evil e Lady trabalharam em perfeita sintonia.

(Omi) Foi primordial a atuação das duas. Qualquer um que descartasse uma missão chamaria a atenção, exceto Lady é claro. Ninguém acharia suspeito se ela não participasse. Depois pedi um laptop emprestado para instalar o programa de rastreamento. Entregá-lo a Lady foi fácil e acho que não fizemos Suryia nem mesmo desconfiar.

(Ken) Foram perfeitos!

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi sorrindo) Ah, mas a dificuldade maior foi camuflar o sinal do rastreador. Eu não podia usar o satélite sem temer que Suryia esbarrasse nele, mesmo sem querer. Pensei em usar código Morse, mas... a seqüência repetitiva com certeza chamaria a atenção. Se não de Suryia, de algum outro hacker, o que seria muito pior.

(Yohji) Então como você fez?

(Akemi) Se não podia usar o satélite e nem código Morse, não sobram muitas opções.

Foi então que o chibi sorriu de modo misterioso e voltou a encher a xícara de café.

(Omi) Amplitude Moderada.

Os outros se entreolharam sem entender lhufas.

(Ken) Amplitude Moderada? Como assim?

(Aya) Está se referindo a ondas de AM?

O ar vitorioso do assassino caçula não deixou margens a dúvidas.

(Omi) Exato. Peguei o sinal e o camuflei em ondas AM de uma emissora local. É obsoleto o suficiente para não utilizar o satélite e não tem cadência repetitiva, o que diminui as chances de chamar atenção de alguém indesejado. O terminal que instalei no laptop pegava os sinais 'camaleão' da emissora de rádio e os convertia em algaritimos de linguagem C+ para indicar o caminho até a casa de Suryia.

(Ken confuso) Mas... como? Se você não estava ligado a um satélite, não tinha que ter alguma coisa na casa dessa Suryia, para indicar o caminho?

(Yohji) Boa pergunta.

Apesar das dúvidas, o chibi não se apertou. Pelo contrário, ficou feliz em poder mostrar que estava a altura daquela hacker brasileira.

(Omi) Claro, Ken Ken. Eu não podia 'adivinhar' a localização da Suryia, e é aí que entra o SSNV mais uma vez... esse aplicativo invade o sistema inimigo e se multiplica pelo provedor quase como uma praga, contagiando com um vírus agressivo. E é totalmente indetectável. Por isso Suryia não o descobriu. Enquanto se reproduz, o vírus emite ondas camufladas em AM para o terminal receptor, ou seja, o laptop de Akemi.

(Ken) Oh!

O moreninho não tinha certeza de ter entendido. Mas Evil foi em seu socorro.

(Evil) Ou seja: você injetou um vírus que se aproveitou da intenção deda Suryia de atacá-lo. Enquanto ela se dedicava a derrubar você, seu programa delatava a localização da hacker.

(Omi) Basicamente isso. Eu usava dois programas: um para chamar a atenção, de forma bem evidente, e o outro escondido, camuflado, que passou despercebido.

(Akemi) Mas Lady não manja muito de computador... como foi que ela sacou o que tinha de fazer?

Lembrando-se da aparência do programa receptor, Omi sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira. Não havia como errar!

(Omi) Não se preocupe. Programei tudo em Linux, para que dificultasse ainda mais a ação de Suryia, pois ela parecia concentrada em atacar com tudo usando os recursos do Windows - mais fácil de manusear, porém mais difícil de rastrear devido a grande incidência entre os internautas - e o programa de localização tinha uma aparência bem... er... fácil de se ler...

Na verdade parecia um joguinho do Atari. Lady tinha literalmente que 'seguir a seta'.

(Aya) Mas se foi tão fácil, porque ela ainda não deu as caras?

(Omi suspirando) Eu nunca disse que foi fácil, Aya.

(Aya)...

(Evil) Suryia não deu mais sinal de vida?

(Omi) Não. Nenhum.

(Evil) Então Lady deve ter descoberto Suryia e levado a infeliz pra encher a cara em algum lugar. Maldição.

(Omi) Ah... acabei de me lembrar de algo!

O loirinho levantou-se correndo antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa. E em poucos minutos estava de volta com uma latinha de cerveja nas mãos.

(Yohji o.o) Oh, isso...

(Akemi) O que é?

(Evil) Está bebendo agora, Omi?

(Omi) Não! Foi Lady quem me deu. Não se trata de uma simples lata de cerveja, mas eu ainda não a abri...

E sob olhares atentos, o hacker tratou de abrir aquela latinha, que tinha uma espécie de tampa de rosquear. Realmente era um objeto disfarçado. E a surpresa dos assassinos não teve tamanho.

(Ken) Isso é...

(Omi) Localizador! Um aparelho localizador...

(Evil) E o que está dizendo?

(Omi) Tem um sinal fraco aqui... pode ser... Lady pode estar lá agora.

(Evil) Eu vou até lá. Ken você...

(Omi) Não! Eu irei com você, Evil.

(Evil)!!

(Yohji) O que houve, chibi?

(Omi) Se for para encontrar com Suryia... eu... quero fazer isso, Yotan.

(Aya) Hn.

(Ken) Entendemos, Omi. Pode ir no meu lugar, apenas tome cuidado. Vocês dois.

(Akemi) Certo. E eu tomarei um banho. A missão foi cansativa.

(Ken) Com certeza!

(Yohji) Cuidarei desse ferimento, Aya.

(Aya -.-)... não foi nada...

(Yohji u.u) Não discuta. Eu sei o que faço.

(Akemi) Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Enquanto o grupo se dispersava, Evil tirou as chaves do carro do bolso e tratou de se dirigir a garagem. Omi perdeu um segundo observando o sinal do localizador, que se enfraquecia a cada segundo, sem poder entender o que acontecia.

(Omi) Oh!

Balançou a cabeça com força, afastando as dúvidas. A adrenalina corria solta em suas veias, o aquecendo e animando. Finalmente se encontraria frente a frente com Suryia, a hacker que o intrigara além de qualquer limite.

Qual seria a sensação de olhar alguém tão talentoso nos olhos?

(Omi) Vamos ver... vamos ver...

E sem perder mais tempo correu atrás da líder das Silber.

oOo

Decepção. Surpresa. Confusão.

Esses foram os sentimentos que dominaram Omi e Evil ao chegarem ao local indicado no localizador que a justiceira morena deixara com o Weiss. Naquele momento o sinal era tão fraco que quase desaparecia na tela de duas polegadas.

Omi colocou o aparelho no bolso e deu um puxão na blusa de Evil, indicando a baderna geral que dominava o quarteirão.

Ambos permaneciam parados em uma esquina, um pouco distantes de tudo, de um ponto estratégico, podendo observar o cenário completo, mas sem entender quase nada.

Haviam carros de polícia estacionados ao longo da rua. Assim como ambulâncias e um carro de bombeiros. Diversos oficiais se moviam de um lado para o outro se esforçando para por um pouco de ordem no caos quase absoluto.

Centenas de curiosos se aglomeravam em volta, tentando ver o que acontecia por entre alguns focos de incêndio e muita fumaça.

(Omi) O que é isso?

(Evil) Nem imagino.

A ruiva não podia esconder sua surpresa, assim como o colegial.

(Omi) Espere aqui. Vou tentar descobrir algo.

E sem esperar resposta o loirinho embrenhou-se entre a multidão de curiosos, policiais, bombeiros e enfermeiros, movendo-se com agilidade felina, conseguindo se misturar a massa com eficiência calculada.

Evil observou-o se afastar até que desapareceu entre os transeuntes. Depois desviou os olhos ametista, fixando-os na negritude noturna. Como sempre o céu estava coberto por uma névoa densa e nostálgica, resultado da poluição desmedida jogada dia-a-dia na metrópole ululante.

(Evil) E mais essa...

Seu instinto lhe avisou que aquela confusão toda tinha algo a ver com a companheira desbocada e levemente desaparecida. Teve certeza de que ela tinha posto tudo a perder de alguma maneira.

(Evil) Porque ela sempre estraga tudo?

A morena era a peça impertinente que impedia sua equipe de se concretizar. Se não fosse por ela... se Lady não existisse, ou talvez, se resolvesse deixar a Silber... pedir transferência quem sabe...

(Evil) Eu não teria tanta sorte. Não mesmo...

Inclinou o corpo para o lado e encostou o ombro esquerdo no muro da esquina. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir o concreto frio. Começava a se impacientar, achando que Omi demorava um pouco demais para executar aquela pequena tarefa de espionagem.

Estariam as coisas tão ruins assim?

Como uma resposta ao pensamento irritado, percebeu Omi vindo em sua direção, desviando-se de dois ou três curiosos que tentavam se aproximar da confusão.

(Omi suspirando) Nossa, as coisas foram feias!

(Evil) O que aconteceu?

(Omi) Um automóvel importado e incomum explodiu. Um policial comentou que poderia ser um Discovery 03... não sobrou muita coisa dele... é um milagre que o localizador tenha funcionado até agora.

(Evil)...

A ruiva não comentou absolutamente nada. Porém as íris ametistas incentivaram o jovem arqueiro a prosseguir o relato.

(Omi) Pelo que escutei, os policiais estão tratando como um ataque do PCC, eles acham que é uma declaração de guerra dessa facção do crime organizado. No momento da explosão estava passando um ônibus e o veículo foi atingido, Evil... tem muitas vítimas... vítimas fatais.

A ruiva apertou os lábios em sinal de contrariedade. O que Lady tinha na cabeça? Porque tudo aquilo? Como pudera ir tão longe?

(Omi) A explosão foi mais próxima a uma escola, que felizmente não funciona a noite. Então eu acho que apenas esse ônibus foi seriamente atingido, o que já é demais.

(Evil) Algum sinal dela? Ou de Suryia?

(Omi) Não sei dizer com certeza. Pode ser que elas estejam entre as vítimas, ou pode ser que não.

A líder das Silber desencostou-se da parede e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Deu uma olhada sorrateira ao céu escurecido, depois se virou de costas a Omi e avançou.

(Evil) Vamos embora.

(Omi surpreso) Mas...

(Evil) Não importa. Não faz diferença.

(Omi) Evil!

A ruiva parou de andar, mas permaneceu de costas para o Weiss.

(Evil) Ela não está entre as vítimas. Nenhuma das duas. Sabe o que eu acho, Omi?

(Omi)...

O loirinho engoliu em seco. Nunca antes a ruiva soara tão hostil.

(Evil) Eis minha teoria: Lady Bogard conseguiu foder o esquema todo. Aposto que deixou Suryia escapar bem diante de seus olhos e depois... depois armou esse espetáculo que você está vendo. Simples assim.

(Omi) Você pensa mesmo isso, Evil?

(Evil) Eu a conheço, Omi. Convivi tempo o suficiente para saber que não posso confiar. Não nela. Espere dois dias... e ela volta, com aquela cara de pau e uma desculpa esfarrapada... achando que tudo ficará bem.

(Omi) Oh!

(Evil) Claro, você pode fazer uma busca na Internet amanhã, invadir os terminais dos hospitais e ver se uma das duas foi registrada.

(Omi) Farei isso.

(Evil) E tenho certeza de que não encontrará nada.

Com essas palavras a líder das Silber avançou, pisando duro e com as costas eretas, quase tensas. Omi lançou uma última olhadinha para o lado destruído pela explosão.

(Omi baixinho) Seria possível? Toda essa destruição apenas para se livrar de uma missão fracassada?

Então o loirinho balançou a cabeça com força e saiu correndo para alcançar Evil, que já ia longe. Bem longe...

oOo

No outro dia, um clima mais que estranho dominava os assassinos. Como Evil previra, Omi simplesmente não encontrara nada a respeito de Lady Bogard ou Suryia na Internet. Porém isso não significava nada, afinal, não se tratavam de nomes verdadeiros.

Se a Silber morena estivesse hospitalizada seria com outro nome... ou quem sabe como 'não identificada'...

Não que tal lógica demovesse o julgamento estabelecido pela líder brasileira. Para Evil, Lady era culpada e ponto final.

E isso não era o fim. Haviam providências a serem tomadas, afinal Suryia podia estar a solta por aí... sem contar a súbita estagnação das Freaks...

(Akemi) Acho que vou para a Angels...

A moreninha suspirou. Depois da explosão da madrugada, todos os ônibus estavam parados. A cidade de São Paulo temia mais supostos ataques do PCC. A população se assustara com as proporções do 'ataque' noturno, achando que os bandidos ultrapassaram todo e qualquer limite. Aulas foram suspensas, lojas permaneciam fechadas... indícios do mais completo caos...

Mesmo as autoridades pareciam temer que mais veículos explodissem a qualquer momento.

Angustiante era não ter um ponto de partida. Toda a vantagem que possuíam sobre os inimigos foram destruídas na noite passada. E o desânimo refletia pesadamente nos assassinos.

(Yohji suspirando) Vou com você, Kemi.

Aya desviou os olhos da xícara de café por um segundo, antes de voltar a observar o líquido que começava a esfriar. Uma última pergunta de Ken fez Yohji e Akemi pararem de avançar e olhar o jogador.

(Ken) Vamos apenas... ficar parados aqui, esperando?!

(Evil irritada) E o que você propõe? Aceito sugestões.

(Ken) Eu... merda!

(Aya) Não fale assim com ele.

(Evil) Não me dê ordens, não aceitarei mais esse seu tom de voz.

O espadachim depositou a xícara na mesa e passou a mão pelos fios ruivos e macios. Parecia cansado, ou melhor, extremamente cansado.

(Aya) Sério? E agora? A gente rola pelo chão e puxa os cabelos um do outro? Pois parece que é assim que você resolve seus problemas...

Os olhos violetas de Evil escureceram perigosamente, enquanto ela dava um passo a frente. A tensão que se apossou da cozinha foi quase sufocante.

(Evil) Ora seu...

(Yohji) Calma. Calma, pessoal. Temos que fazer algo, mas não nos agredir!

(Evil) Ah, claro. Desculpe, sábio guru.

(Yohji)!!

(Akemi) Evil, o que está acontecendo? Porque essa agressividade toda?

(Ken) Estamos todos frustrados, porque não podemos fazer nada. Não desconte a raiva na gente.

(Evil)...

A espadachim resmungou algo que não foi compreendido e seguiu para a vídeo locadora.

(Yohji) Nossa, ela ficou mesmo afetada pelo que aconteceu.

(Akemi) Mais do que todos... não entendo...

(Omi) Eu acho que compreendo.

(Ken) Ela falou com você, Omi?

(Omi) Não, Ken... mas é óbvio se você pensar com calma.

(Yohji) Do que está falando.

(Aya) Decepção?

(Akemi surpresa) Decepção? Não creio que seja.

(Omi) Mas é, Akemi. Na noite passada, por algum tempo, Evil se deixou envolver pelo desejo de que vocês poderiam ser mesmo uma equipe. Sim, acho que foi isso...

(Akemi) Oh!

Não podia ser isso, podia?

(Omi) Agora vejo perfeitamente. Mais do que qualquer uma, Evil esperava que vocês se tornassem um time. Uma equipe de verdade... acho que ela criou mais expectativas do que deveria... se afobou.

(Akemi) Oh, Evil!

(Yohji) Isso é mau! Mau mesmo...

(Omi) É péssimo, Yohji. Agora ela acredita que Lady destruiu essa possibilidade, estragando o plano e fugindo para não arcar com as conseqüências.

(Ken) E agora?

(Omi) Não sei. Não sei...

(Akemi) Vindo de Lady tudo é possível, Ken.

(Yohji) Devíamos falar com Evil... tentar consertar.

A moreninha se adiantou e seguiu em direção a Angels com passos firmes, curtos e apressados.

(Akemi) Vou falar com ela! Esperem aqui... acho que vai ser mais fácil pra mim contornar a situação...

Os japoneses se entreolharam, percebendo que estavam a sós pela primeira vez desde que se envolveram tanto na situação tão complicada.

(Yohji) E então, o que acham dessa merda toda?

(Omi suspirando) Se você diz da missão de ontem, com certeza as coisas fugiram do controle.

(Yohji) Isso é óbvio! Se Lady tivesse conseguido capturar Suryia já teria vindo aqui se vangloriar...

(Ken pensativo) Tem razão, Yotan. Sugere que Evil tem razão?

(Aya) Hn...

Os três justiceiros se voltaram para o líder ruivo, que voltara a bebericar o café já quase gelado.

(Yohji) Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Aya, controle essa sua falta de educação genérica, ok? Você não está ajudando em nada!

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar inquisidor a seu amante.

(Aya) E quem disse que eu quero ajudar?

(Ken) Porra!

(Omi surpreso) Mas... Aya... essa é a nossa _missão_... foi por isso que viemos do Japão, pra ajudar a Silber Kreuz... esqueceu disso?

(Aya)...

Sim. Esquecera completamente.

(Yohji irritado) Mister Cubo de Gelo, não vá colocar tudo a perder agora. Já temos confusão em dose suficiente...

(Aya) Kudou...

(Ken) Yohji está certo, Aya. Porque aceitou a missão então? Se não quer ajudar, nem devia ter vindo!

(Omi) Pessoal, por favor... os desentendimentos da equipe brasileira bastam... não vamos começar a brigar entre a gente também...

Resignado, o playboy balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Aya, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros tensos e começando a massagear com experiência.

(Yohji) Vamos ouvir o chibi. Temos que ter um plano traçado e começar a pensar muito bem no que fazer. Acho que levamos as coisas em banho-maria por muito tempo, e essas foram as conseqüências.

(Ken) Merda. Não levamos a missão a sério, não é? Também temos uma parcela de culpa. Merda, merda, merda!

O ruivo respirou pesado e inclinou a cabeça pra frente, aproveitando a massagem que Yohji lhe fazia. Um silêncio dominou aos justiceiros japoneses, que se renderam aos pensamentos mais íntimos, porém em comum: os quatro tentavam encontrar as soluções para todos os problemas que os envolvia.

Torcendo os lábios, Aya abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas acabou se calando. A porta de comunicação que ligava a cozinha a sala foi aberta e uma pessoa entrou.

oOo

Akemi chegou a Angels e encontrou Evil guardando algumas caixinhas de DVDs nos devidos lugares. Na verdade a ruiva socava as mesmas de encontro as prateleiras, num modo de extravasar a raiva.

(Akemi) Evil... tudo bem...?

A espadachim não respondeu, porém jogou uma caixinha com mais força, derrubando as que estavam do lado.

(Akemi) Quer ajuda aí?

(Evil) Não.

(Akemi) Oh! Então vou varrer... não fiz isso ontem...

(Evil) Faça como quiser.

A moreninha engoliu em seco, mas pegou uma vassoura e se pôs a varrer o chão com movimentos vigorosos e calculados. Não sabia como iniciar uma conversa, afinal, preferia fugir dos problemas, deixando as assassinas mais velhas encontrarem as soluções, nem sempre pacíficas, necessárias para a convivência atribulada.

Porém Ken tinha razão. Nunca deixaria de ser vista como uma colegial imatura, se não deixasse de agir como tal. Estava crescendo, aprendendo e adquirindo experiência. Era hora de deixar isso bem claro.

(Akemi) Sei como se sente...

(Evil)...

Não disse nada, mas parou de socar as capinhas dos DVDs.

(Akemi) Ontem, durante a missão, eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja de vocês, Evil... quando disse que haviam criado um plano tão brilhante, usando apenas o instinto. Apenas o instinto! Puxa, fiquei impressionada, feliz e... assustada.

(Evil) Assustada?

As garotas não se encaravam. Talvez se sentissem mais a vontade daquela maneira.

(Akemi) Sim. Foi um pensamento egoísta, mas... vocês duas agiram como uma equipe, e eu nem de longe consegui me sincronizar... achei que a equipe estava sim definida e que eu... eu... não me encaixava. Que não seria boa o bastante para agir com vocês.

(Evil)...

(Akemi) Eu desejei que nos tornássemos uma equipe com todo o meu coração, e quando isso pareceu acontecer, fiquei com tanto medo de não estar a altura de vocês, que desejei o fim de tudo! Sinto muito, Evil...

(Evil) Está dizendo...

(Akemi) Me sinto culpada. Horrivelmente culpada. Como se tudo isso fosse uma resposta ao meu desejo idiota. Porque se eu não estou a altura, devo ser descartada... Mas... agora não parece mais haver nenhuma chance de formarmos uma equipe, não é?

(Evil pensativa) É...

(Akemi) Porque... eu não sou boa o bastante... talvez nunca seja. Lady não é confiável, e talvez nunca seja... você é a única que entende as coisas... sinto muito que tenha de passar por isso... já que...

A mais velha fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão, que cortou o pedido de desculpa.

(Evil) Não é sua culpa. Eu nunca esperei que uma colegial despertasse os instintos de uma assassina num passe de mágica. Sei que você tem potencial, Akemi, mas tem que ser tudo no tempo certo. Por isso você está fazendo o treinamento junto com os melhores especialistas da Kritiker.

(Akemi surpresa) Oh!

(Evil) E você não deve ser descartada apenas porque não se acha boa o bastante. Conheço as pessoas e sei que pode ir longe nesse ramo. Claro que não a incentivo a desperdiçar sua vida matando as pessoas. Não...

(Akemi) Evil. Obrigada.

(Evil suspirando) De nós três você é a que tem menos culpa. É inexperiente em áreas que Lady e eu não somos. E sinceramente, eu pensei que poderia contar com ela... Mas é impossível.

Nesse ponto Akemi passou a vassoura distraidamente por debaixo do balcão, e acabou puxando um objeto metálico.

(Akemi surpresa) Oh, isso é...

A líder brasileira virou o pescoço e espiou por cima do ombro. Akemi acabara de encontrar o revólver que Lady usara no fim da tarde anterior. O mesmo ficara esquecido no chão da locadora.

A moreninha abaixou-se e recolheu a arma. Ia colocá-la sobre a tampa do balcão, mas parou, intrigada com algo.

(Akemi) Ei... isso...

(Evil) O que foi?

Antes de responder, Akemi examinou cuidadosamente a pistola e sorriu de modo divertido. Depois apontou a arma para a ruiva, e, para surpresa imensurável da mais velha, puxou o gatilho.

Por puro instinto Evil fechou os olhos, esperando pelo impacto. Que não veio...

(Akemi rindo) Está descarregada! Logo vi pelo peso.

(Evil surpresa) O que?!

Então Lady a ameaçara com uma arma sem balas? Não a ameaçara de verdade? E o que aquilo queria dizer? Que se tratava de um blefe? Uma piada? Ou que talvez...

(Akemi pensativa) Pessoas mudam, não é, Evil?

A ruiva alternou o olhar da arma para Akemi, enquanto meditava sobre a questão. Abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas acabou se calando, porque a porta de acesso entre a casa e a locadora se abriu e Ken espiou por um vão.

(Ken) Garotas... precisam vir aqui... Rouxinol chegou e ele diz que tem novidades.

As brasileiras se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça. Pelo visto a conversa teria que ser adiada.

oOo

Assim que as equipes se ajeitaram na sala de missões, todos os olhares se fixaram sobre Rouxinol, o jovem secretário da Kritiker no Brasil.

(Rox) Falta Lady...

(Akemi suspirando) Ela não voltou ainda.

(Rox) Oh, não importa, afinal não participou da última missão... então...

(Akemi) Participou sim, não foi, Evil?

Olhou para a ruiva que estava sentada entre Yohji e Omi, no sofá. Aya permanecia sentado sozinho em uma poltrona, enquanto Akemi e Ken haviam se acomodado na outra poltrona. Rox se mantinha em pé.

(Evil) Hn.

(Yohji) Acredite, Rox. Temos muita coisa pra contar. Você vai ficar de boca aberta!

(Rox) Sou todo ouvidos.

Akemi, Omi e Ken trataram de colocar o rapaz a par de todas as informações, desde o momento exato em que deixara a casa das Silber, após confiar-lhes a missão de caça às armas, ao momento atual, em que estavam enfrentando a mais completa falta de notícias a respeito da Silber morena e da hacker.

O moreninho apenas escutava, deixando escapar uma ou outra exclamação de incredulidade, controlando maravilhosamente toda a sua surpresa pelo que estava escutando.

Ao fim da longa narrativa, Ken encostou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Akemi respirou fundo e Omi esfregou o rosto, evidenciando seu cansaço físico e mental.

Rox, por sua vez, tinha as sobrancelhas levemente contraídas, deixando o rosto aristocrático meio obscurecido.

(Rox baixinho) Então foi assim...

A frase foi dita em tom tão sussurrado, que ninguém entendeu nada.

(Aya) O que disse?

(Rox sorrindo) Nada! Estou apenas impressionado com a atuação de vocês...

(Yohji) Mas agora estamos de mãos amarradas. Temos algumas teorias... mas por outro lado... er...

O playboy deu uma olhadinha para Evil e respirou pesado.

(Rox) Evil acha que Lady falhou e vai se manter afastada até a poeira baixar?

Ken balançou a cabeça. Haviam relatado exatamente tudo a Rox. Até mesmo as dúvidas que irritavam tanto a líder das Silber.

(Akemi) Das duas uma: ou ela fez _mesmo_ isso ou... se feriu e está internada... em todo caso não sabemos o que fazer...

(Ken) Achamos que no caso de uma internação, ambas devem estar no mínimo como indigentes...

(Omi) Poderíamos ir a alguns hospitais, pessoalmente é...

(Rox) Eu concordo com Evil. Lady é bem desse estilo, sumir sem dar explicações.

(Aya) Hn... (**3**)

(Akemi) Tentamos ligar para o celular dela, mas só cai na caixa postal...

(Omi) Oh!

Aquela exclamação chamou a atenção de todos, que fixaram seus olhos no loirinho. De repente Omi pareceu se animar, seu rosto assumindo talvez uma nova esperança.

(Aya) O que foi?

(Omi) Lembrei do SSNV... e suas múltiplas funções! Evil, Akemi... alguma de vocês duas saberia dizer se o celular de Lady é novo?

As referidas se entreolharam. Evil deu de ombros e Akemi ficou pensativa.

(Akemi) Bom, não tenho certeza... acho que ela comentou algo sobre trocar por um melhor... não sei se chegou a fazer, mas duvido que seja algo antigo...

(Omi animado) Precisa apenas ser desses modelos que funcionam interligados a correio de voz.

(Ken) Por que?

(Omi) As novas tecnologias utilizam sinal de satélite para gravar a mensagem de voz e redirecioná-la à caixa de entradas de cada número da telefonia celular.

(Yohji) E o que isso quer dizer?

(Omi empolgado) Se ligarmos para o celular de Lady e ele ainda estiver desligado, podemos gravar uma mensagem na caixa de entradas. Daí enquanto o satélite redireciona para o correio de voz, eu posso usar o SSNV para capturar o sinal do celular! Céus! Porque não pensei nisso antes?

(Aya) Vai funcionar?

(Omi) Em teoria sim... ainda não usei o SSNV para isso... seria uma boa oportunidade.

(Akemi) Se você captar o sinal do celular da Lady, mesmo ele estando desligado, saberemos onde ela está! Brilhante, Omi!

(Evil) Então faça.

(Rox) Esperem!

(Todos)!!

(Rox) Esperem...

(Evil) Porque?

(Akemi) Não vamos perder tempo, Rouxinol. É importante.

(Rox) Mas... eu... vim trazer uma missão.

Exclamações da parte de todos puderam ser ouvidas.

(Ken) Uma missão?

(Rox) Sim. Surgiu de última hora, desculpem não ter dito nada até agora. Vocês vão perceber que nem DVD eu trouxe, porque a missão não é complicada.

Muito desconcertados, os assassinos se entreolharam. Aquilo estava soando tão estranho...

(Evil) Do que se trata?

(Rox) Mais armas... talvez as Freaks apareçam dessa vez. Não foi planejado essa ação tão precipitada... por isso vamos precisar de todas as habilidades do senhor Omi para nos ajudar a resolver.

(Omi) Mas...

(Akemi) Temos uma chance de encontrar Lady. Devemos aproveitar o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso vocês podem ir descobrindo mais coisas sobre a missão e...

(Rox sério) Não. Os traficantes vão se encontrar hoje para a troca de armas. Não teremos outra chance. Omi precisa descobrir o local da entrega, e vocês precisam impedir que o PCC se aproprie dessas armas, ou será terrível.

(Ken) O que vocês vão fazer?

Evil cruzou os braços e deu de ombros.

(Evil) Fico com a missão.

(Todos)!!

(Akemi) Evil, não pode! E se Lady precisar de...

(Rox) Akemi, por favor. Não misture as coisas. A prioridade da equipe é impedir o mal de conseguir se multiplicar. E dessa vez é preciso interferir outra vez com a negociação de armas.

(Yohji) Ora, e Lady? Ela desapareceu.

(Rox) Oh, senhor Yohji. Não conhece as Silber como eu as conheço. Akemi, poderia dizer aos Weiss que não seria a primeira vez que Lady Bogard some assim, sem dar explicações?

(Akemi)...

(Ken)... isso é verdade?

(Evil) É.

(Akemi suspirando) Uma semana depois de entrar para a equipe... Lady saiu e não deu notícias por uns cinco dias. Evil e eu descobrimos o carro dela batido e ficamos preocupados.

(Evil) Procuramos por todos os locais.

(Akemi) Ela demorou mais três dias para voltar.

(Todos)!!

(Ken) E o que aconteceu?

(Akemi)...

(Yohji) Porque ela desapareceu tanto tempo? Estava ferida da batida?

(Evil -.-) Conte a eles, Akemi.

(Akemi) Bem... er... ela saiu com uma turma na praia à noite, e eles beberam tanto que se misturaram a uma excursão e por engano embarcaram num ônibus que ia para o Rio de Janeiro... foi isso...

(Todos)!!

(Omi) E o carro batido?

(Akemi suspirando) Ela esqueceu de trancar... um bêbado roubou, bateu no primeiro poste e fugiu...

(Yohji) Você tá de brincadeira!

(Evil) Ridículo, não acham?

(Rox) Nada garante que ela não tenha feito algo assim, ido parar em outra excursão...

Akemi olhou para Rox, parecendo magoada, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Os argumentos pareciam irrefutáveis.

(Evil) E a missão?

(Ken) Vai dar muito trabalho? Se não tem nada definido ainda... precisamos de um ponto de partida.

(Omi) Talvez o SSNV ajude. Não, ele é um programa para rastreamento de alvos específicos. Não resolverá nada nesse caso.

(Yohji) Merda! E mais uma vez eu tenho que ficar olhando. Será que já posso tirar o gesso?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Ainda faltam quinze dias pra tirar.

(Omi) Então vou...

(Akemi) Não!

(Todos)!!

(Akemi) Não. Não aceito essa missão! Acho que devemos rastrear o celular da Lady.

(Ken) Nas atuais circunstancias acho que não seria boa idéia.

(Aya) Cale-se, Hidaka.

(Ken) O.O

(Aya) Deixe que elas resolvam esse problema.

(Rox) Akemi, entenda a situação. Você acha justo prejudicar uma missão por uma atitude tão leviana?

(Evil) A prioridade da equipe é executar as tarefas.

(Akemi) Há, há. Equipe? Onde você está vendo uma equipe aqui? Só se for a Weiss Kreuz, porque equipe de duas pessoas não existe.

(Todos)!!

(Akemi) De que adiantam prioridades? Pra mim o que vem em primeiro é a amizade... e que merda de amizade é essa? Evil, percebeu que eu não sei nem a porra do teu nome?!

(Evil) Akemi...

(Akemi) E se fosse eu? Você daria preferência à missão ao invés de ir me ajudar.

(Evil) Não.

(Akemi)...

(Evil) Eu iria atrás de você. Mas não é o caso, porque você é uma garota responsável. Nunca sumiria sem dar notícias, a não ser que algo grave tivesse acontecido.

(Akemi) E porque não podemos pensar isso de Lady? Sabe, os casos são diferentes! Da primeira vez que Lady sumiu, ela não estava em uma missão!

(Evil)...

(Akemi) Temos muitos problemas, Evil. Antes de dar um passo tão grande, precisamos resolvê-los. Eu juro que se não aconteceu nada com Lady eu mesmo faço uma carta a Kritiker pedindo o desligamento dela. Mas caso contrário...

Evil ficou em silêncio. Parecia meditar sobre a questão. Os Weiss se mantiveram a margem dos acontecimentos. Estava tudo tão confuso, e a explosão da justiceira caçula os deixara ainda mais atordoados. Finalmente a jovem resolvera se impor e deixar claro quando não concordava com alguma coisa.

Ken, particularmente, sentiu orgulho de tanto progresso.

(Rox) Então, garotas? O que vai ser: a missão ou Lady?

(Akemi) Eu recuso a missão!

(Evil)...

(Rox) Evil, o que você vai fazer?

A ruiva parecia travar uma batalha internar. Estava dividida entre seu senso de justiça e a vontade de atender o pedido de Akemi. Estaria ela certa? Poderia mesmo Lady estar precisando de ajuda?

Num ponto a moreninha acertara: da primeira vez Lady havia sumido, mas não durante uma missão. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal que havia ignorado, levada por todas as suas idéias pré concebidas.

Deixara-se levar pela raiva, permitindo que um véu encobrisse seus olhos. Um carro que explode durante uma missão... aquilo era realmente grave.

Então, para o choque de todos os presentes, Evil sorriu de lado e descruzou os braços.

(Evil) Kemi, você quer _mesmo_ saber meu verdadeiro nome?

(Todos)!!

(Akemi n.n) Não. Desculpe a raiva e por ter sido rude... vamos deixar o mistério assim mesmo...

(Evil) Ótimo. Rox, sinto muito, mas passamos a vez. Não podemos aceitar essa sua missão, porque já temos uma outra mais importante.

O jovem secretário da Kritiker empalideceu um pouco, mas acenou com a cabeça.

(Rox) Essa é a decisão final? Vou comunicar a Kritiker.

E sem esperar resposta, o moreninho deu meia volta e foi embora, parecendo um pouco apressado.

(Omi sorrindo) Vou ligar o micro e acionar o SSNV! Se meus cálculos estiverem certos, poderemos encontrar o sinal do celular de Lady em pouco tempo!

(Akemi animada) Combinado! Eu vou ligar para o telefone dela, e começar a gravar a mensagem no correio de voz.

Com a saída dos caçulas, Ken virou-se para Evil e sorriu.

(Ken) Foi uma decisão sábia. Difícil, mas sábia.

(Evil) Hn.

(Yohji) Só espero que Lady não estrague tudo...

No fundo Evil também esperava por isso...

oOo

Entrementes, mal saiu da locadora, Rox tirou o próprio celular do bolso e discou alguns números.

(Rox) Suryia? Sabe onde está o celular de Lady Bogard? Oh... me escute com muita atenção...

oOo

Num dos prédios mais altos do centro de São Paulo, uma espécie de reunião secreta acontecia.

Uma mulher elegante e alta andava de um lado para o outro, como uma verdadeira fera engaiolada.

(Freya) Maldição! Pensei que conseguiria desviar a carga do caminhão, mas as malditas Silber atrapalharam tudo!

(Nuryco) Como da última vez.

(Freya) Há, continue dizendo coisas estúpidas assim.

A loira lançou um olhar furibundo para a Freak e continuou com a marcha irritada.

(Mystik) Vamos colocar o plano em ação, de uma vez por todas.

A italiana brincava com o fio elétrico do aparelho de fax, balançando-o de um lado para o outro.

(Freya) É. Talvez tenha razão...

(Mystik) Algumas vezes o ataque é a única solução. E durante o caos, podemos conseguir alguma grana...

E impacientando-se acabou causando uma sobrecarga no fio, que percorreu o aparelho e o queimou, fazendo sair uma fumaça negra e mal cheirosa.

Freya observou aquela fumaça e franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupada com a atitude de Mystik. A Freak demonstrava uma ganância cada vez maior... talvez se tornasse um empecilho no futuro. Claro que se ocuparia disso depois, caso viesse a ser um problema.

Em todo caso cuidaria disso depois. Por hora a prioridade eram as malditas Silber... havia um plano em mente, no entanto colocar aquele plano em ação acabaria chamando muita atenção para suas atividades, mas por outro lado, seria a única maneira de acabar com aquelas moscas insignificantes chamadas Silber.

(Lilik) Quero minha vingança. Doutor Mau não pode derramar seu sangue em vão! Se você não vai fazer, eu vou!

Freya torceu os lábios de modo irritado. Não precisava de um motim logo agora!

(Nuryco) Está acontecendo uma guerra lá fora. Deixar tudo como obra do PCC seria providencial.

(Freya suspirando) Você pode ter razão. Sim... vou mandar _chamá-lo_... trarei _aquele garoto_ aqui e então causaremos o caos!! Aproveitando essa onda de ataques do crime organizado. É hora de dar inicio a operação _Hunted_!

Ao ouvir aquilo Nuryco passou a língua pelos lábios e Lilik voltou ao estado quase catatônico, enquanto Mystik entendia que era hora de colocar o _seu_ plano em ação...

_Continua_...

* * *

(**1**) Alguém aí já tentou escrever uma fic relativamente **séria** com o pentelho do irmão caçula azucrinando as idéias? Não? Então **não** tente... ò.ó

(**2**) Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu espero que você entenda essa!

(**3**) o.o Porra, sabe que eu até esqueci que o ruivo estava na sala? Resolvi colocar um resmungo só pra mostra que ele **não** dormiu durante a explicação... n.n""

**Agradeço a Udak que me ajudou a dar o nome desse capítulo! Valeu, garotinho! XD**

**Hum, a explicação sobre o SSNV pareceu muito mais plausível na minha cabeça... vou jogar a bomba para minha beta, e ver se ela acha q ficou bom... XD**

Capítulo meio enrolado, não é? Fiz de propósito, não aconteceu muita coisa importante, porque eu queria dar mais ênfase as Silber. E até que eu gostei do resultado final, apesar de parecer um pouco com encheção de lingüiça...

_No próximo capítulo... finalmente Evil, Akemi e os Weiss vão descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Lady e perceberão o quanto todos estavam enganados!_

_Preparem os corações para altas emoções. O ponto máximo da fic está chegando!_


	7. Situações inesperadas II

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo VII****  
Situações inesperadas - Parte 2**

(Ken) Pode parar de ligar, Akemi. Omi diz que capturou um sinal.

Imediatamente a moreninha desligou o telefone e seguiu o jogador em direção a sala das missões, onde já estavam os outros integrantes, todos parados em volta do micro, observando o hacker digitar furiosamente alguns comandos.

(Akemi) E então? Funcionou?

(Yohji) Parece que sim. Omi... o que você está fazendo agora?

(Omi suspirando) O SSNV conseguiu captar a emissão para o correio de voz enquanto você gravava uma mensagem, Akemi. Agora estou rastreando o sinal para descobrir o endereço. Ele... oh!

(Aya) O que foi?

(Evil) Falhou?

(Yohji) Perdeu o sinal?

O loirinho franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça sem parar de observar a tela em momento algum. Dizer que ficara surpreso com o resultado era usar de eufemismo...

(Omi) Não. O endereço... estranho... não consta em lugar algum. Nem mesmo nos registros da prefeitura...

(Aya) A propriedade não está no nome de alguém?

(Omi) Não consta nada... é como se tudo referente ao endereço tivesse sido apagado.

(Ken) Merda! Parece coisa de hacker...

(Yohji) Se foi _mesmo_ apagado, pode ter sido obra de Suryia, não concordam?

(Aya) Hn.

(Akemi nervosa) Céus... isso não é bom... eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada!

(Omi) Estou sobrepondo um mapa da cidade de São Paulo sobre as coordenadas fornecidas pelo SSNV. Assim teremos um ponto por onde começar. Logicamente falando.

(Aya) Qual a margem de erros desse programa?

(Omi)...

(Ken) Poderia ser uma armadilha?

Todos se entreolharam. Ken fizera uma pergunta interessante, na qual não haviam pensado antes. Poderia aquela tal de Suryia estar tramando algum tipo de cilada, e usar Lady Bogard como isca?

Não fazia sentido. Principalmente levando em consideração a falta de envolvimento da Silber. Os justiceiros não haviam se importado com a falta de notícias da garota, e se não fosse a teimosia insistente de Akemi não teriam feito nada no sentido de localizá-la.

Resumindo, Lady era uma péssima isca.

(Yohji) Se fosse um truque, Suryia com certeza usaria Akemi. Seria a melhor solução, a isca perfeita.

(Aya) Hn. Talvez ela não tenha planejado nada disso. Como poderia saber que a encontraríamos ontem?

(Yohji pensativo) Você quer dizer que Suryia está usando os recursos que tem em mãos? Ah, qual é... ainda soa frágil demais. Estamos nos baseando em suposições. Ninguém é tão bom no improviso...

(Ken) Yotan, admita que é muito estranho essa hacker manter o celular de Lady, não é? Ou ela não percebeu que está com ele, ou... ou... sei lá! Que história complicada!!

Evil e Aya trocaram um olhar. De qualquer jeito o jogador tinha certa lógica. As coisas pareciam se encaixar de maneira um tanto torta, como se tentassem montar um quebra-cabeças usando peças erradas.

(Omi) Travei a localização.

(Akemi) E onde fica?

(Omi) Fora da área metropolitana de São Paulo, sentido interior. Comparando com o SSNV é um grande terreno abandonado, cercado por outros terrenos baldios...

(Yohji suspirando) Porque sinto um 'mas' vindo...?

(Omi) Porque a descrição é baseada apenas no mapa que cruzei com as informações do SSNV. Segundo a prefeitura esse pedaço de terra nem existe. Não está cadastrado...

(Aya) E ninguém nunca percebeu isso?

(Yohji) Aya, acho que poucas pessoas tem acesso a um SSNV... e nós só descobrimos isso graças a uma série de coincidências.

(Evil -.-) Bem vindo ao Brasil. Terra do samba e da incompetência.

(Todos)...

(Akemi) Podemos ir logo? Se ficarmos aqui perdendo tempo, podemos bolar mil e uma teorias e não vai resolver nada! Vamos ver o que tem nesse maldito terreno... e... e... céus.

A moreninha ficou lívida. Apertou as mãos com força e desviou os olhos. A atitude preocupou a todos, sobretudo ao jovem hacker.

(Omi) Acalme-se Akemi. Concordo com você, não precisa ficar tão agitada...

Ainda evitando olhar os outros, a brasileira caçula perguntou com voz sumida, hesitante:

(Akemi) Omi, sabe o que eu acabei de pensar?

(Yohji) Que Lady está _mesmo_ dando o golpe?

Aya revirou os olhos e torceu os lábios. E foi imitado por Evil Kitsune. Pelo visto o playboy ainda não entendera que aquela suposição estava totalmente descartada. Por _todos_.

Ou então o loiro tentara fazer uma piada de péssimo gosto. Akemi descartou o humor negro e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

(Akemi) Acho que... trabalhar em uma locadora e ser assassina ao mesmo tempo não é bom.

Enquanto a moreninha sussurrava, procurava um lugar para se sentar. Os outros justiceiros estranharam a atitude desanimada.

(Evil) O que aconteceu, Akemi?

Agindo totalmente contra seu jeito normalmente frio, Evil deixou a preocupação transbordar em sua voz.

(Akemi) Eu... só... pensei... que...

(Omi) Está se sentindo bem?

(Akemi) Céus... Lady desaparece durante uma missão. Tentamos localizá-la através do celular e... vamos descobrir que ela pode estar em um terreno abandonado, longe de tudo, que surpreendentemente não consta nem nos registros da prefeitura... o que concluem disso tudo?

Durante um segundo ninguém falou nada. Aquele foi o segundo mais longo da vida dos Weiss e das Silber. Ken reagiu primeiro. O moreninho engoliu em seco duas vezes antes de conseguir falar algo.

(Ken) Não... não está dizendo que...

(Evil)...

(Akemi) Não é óbvio? Quer um lugar melhor para queima de arquivo?

(Omi) Por Deus... Akemi tem razão. Ela está certa... esse lugar tem as características de...

(Evil)...

(Yohji) Ora, não acredito nisso. Não pode ser que Lady esteja... que ela tenha sido... e... depois...

Nenhum deles queria falar em voz alta as suspeitas que foram levantadas pela perspicácia de Akemi. Até que Evil pôs as cartas na mesa. Fitou a todos os rostos presentes ali, notando o quanto estavam pálidos, ignorando que ela própria estava lívida.

(Evil) Akemi, você quer dizer que Lady Bogard foi estúpida o bastante para se _deixar_ matar e _ainda_ por cima se deixar _enterrar_ em um terreno baldio?

(Akemi o.o) Basicamente.

Evil não disse mais nada. Akemi estava certa. Assustadoramente certa: aquela era uma possibilidade passível de ser verdadeira. Lady podia ter se machucado naquele confronto... se machucado mortalmente e nesse caso...

(Omi) Vamos pra lá de uma vez.

(Aya) Preparados para tudo.

(Evil) Hn.

(Yohji) E dessa vez eu _também_ irei! E nem adianta reclamar, Aya! Nada do que você me disser vai me manter em casa.

(Evil) Pode ir se quiser.

(Aya) -.-

(Akemi) Certo. Vamos preparados para uma emboscada, para encontrar Lady chapando em um bar ou... pra... pra... quaisquer outras coisas...

A voz da moreninha falhou na última declaração e seus olhos brilharam, mas ela saltou da poltrona depressa, e correu escada acima, indo para o seu quarto com a intenção de pegar suas armas.

Evil demorou-se um segundo e seguiu a companheira. Perdera a katana, mas ainda tinha os sai.

(Omi) Com essa eu não contava.

(Yohji) Povo pessimista...

(Aya) Realista.

(Ken) Você só é frio assim porque não é integrante da Silber Kreuz. Se fosse um de nós...

O ruivo não respondeu a provocação, mas os outros perceberam que o jogador tocara em um ponto mais que delicado. O olhar _shine_ era a prova cabal desse fato.

oOo

A vista do alto daquele prédio era mesmo impressionante. O maior, mais exuberante e mais caro das redondezas... poderia causar náuseas a uma pessoa mais sensível.

Admirar tal cenário, do telhado do edifício devia ser um privilégio de poucos... de pouquíssimos na verdade.

Aquelas três, evidentemente, faziam parte dessa minoria sortuda.

Nuryco observou a vista, debruçada na pequena grade de segurança, sentindo o vento forte agitar seu cabelo. Aquele lugar era realmente alto! Assustava.

Lilik estava espremida entre uma caixa de controles de energia e a parede. Mystik andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, parecendo impaciente.

Nenhuma delas tinha vontade de falar nada. Só aguardavam um acontecimento, que se concretizou quando a porta de acesso se abriu, e um garoto avançou pelo telhado.

Era alto, com mais ou menos um e oitenta de altura e magro, porém forte. Trajava um casaco de caçador marrom, com algodão branco na gola e cujas mangas haviam sido arrancadas. Por baixo vestia blusa negra justa de mangas longas e gola alta. O visual se completava com calça meio larga negra, cheia de bolsos, e coturno.

(Nuryco) Seja bem vindo, Hunter.

O garoto passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro escuro, tirando-o de seus olhos acinzentados. Os fios sedosos quase chegavam ao ombro largo.

(Hunter) Nuryco... Lilik... Mystik... estão todas aqui...

A voz soara calma mas poderia causar arrepios. Imediatamente as Freaks ficaram atentas. Elas nunca, nunca relaxavam na presença daquele garoto. Aquele rosto pálido, de contornos perfeitos e harmônicos se assemelhavam ao de um anjo. Mas as três sabiam: se Hunter fosse comparado a um anjo, seria ao Anjo da Morte. Belo e fatal...

(Mystik) Finalmente. Estávamos esperando você.

(Hunter) Tive... problemas antes no aeroporto.

(Nuryco) Sabe das ordens?

Sem responder, Hunter voltou-se para Lilik, parecendo lamentar algo.

(Hunter) Sinto por Doutor Mau.

Lilik balançou a cabeça e levantou-se. A presença do único garoto que integrava o grupo Freaks havia animado-a de maneira incalculável. Isso e... as ordens que receberam, é claro.

(Nuryco) Faz um ano desde a última vez que o grupo se reuniu. Lembram-se?

(Mystik) Claro. Foi em uma aldeia próxima a Luanda em Angola.

(Hunter) Foi divertido.

Os quatro não precisaram de esforço algum para se relembrar do incidente em Luanda. A primeira e única vez que haviam tido permissão de Freya de Niord para agir como bem entendessem.

Todo o problema fora causado por _diamantes_. Uma grande e produtiva reserva de diamantes descoberta na aldeia de Malauam ao qual Freya queria comprar do governo angolano.

No entanto os moradores da aldeia se recusaram a concordar com a desapropriação. Não queriam abandonar seus lares.

Houve uma revolta.

Cerca de trezentos aldeões contra quatro Freaks.

Resultado: quatro sobreviventes. Todos Freaks. Nenhuma testemunha. Freya de Niord em posse de uma milionária mina de diamantes.

Tal incidente foi documentado pelo governo de Angola como uma trágica guerra civil. Em pouco tempo ninguém se lembrava mais.

Depois disso Freya temeu reunir seus guarda costas novamente, pois os quatro juntos podiam causar destruição sem precedentes. Claro, isso até aqueles insetos chamados Silber cruzarem seu caminho.

Agora, eles tinham pela segunda vez, liberdade total para agir.

(Mystik amuada) Tanto só por causa daquelas três pirralhas. Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal... vai ser divertido estraçalhá-las...

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que permitiu que um suave sorriso contornasse os lábios finos.

(Hunter) Vergonhoso. Perder para crianças sem poder algum...

(Lilik furiosa) Não diga isso! Não diminua Doutor Mau! Ele não seria morto por qualquer um! Não!

(Hunter) Doutor Mau deu a vida dele. Não será em vão.

(Nuryco) Devolvam a elas dez vezes aumentado. Pegamos leve... pela última vez!

(Mystik) Ai, ai. Vou usar e abusar dos fios elétricos! Há, há, há!

(Lilik) Vai usar seu poder de verdade, Hunter?

O rapaz ficou pensativo. Depois meneou a cabeça.

(Hunter) Não nessa situação. Não hoje.

(Lilik desanimada) Droga. Eu queria tanto ver o seu poder de verdade! Você fica nos distraindo com truques... joga sujo!

Incomodado, o loiro deu de ombros e desconversou.

(Hunter) Não percamos mais tempo.

A líder das Freaks balançou a cabeça para tirar uns fios de cabelo que o vento agitava em seu rosto. A postura ficou incontestavelmente séria.

(Nuryco) Eu limpo o centro.

(Hunter) Eu vou para a Avenida Paulista...

(Lilik sorrindo) Cuido do metrô.

(Mystik) Deixem o aeroporto internacional comigo... Vou desinfetar as pistas...

Cada um sabia exatamente o que fazer. E _como_ fazer.

As ordens? Não deixar sobreviventes.

oOo

(Yohji) Temos um problema... e dos grandes...

Os assassinos estavam reunidos na garagem da Angel's, e olhavam desolados para o carro de Evil Kitsune, a líder da Silber. Caberiam apenas cinco pessoas nele, e não haviam outros veículos por ali, a não ser a bis da locadora. E não poderiam utilizá-la numa viagem tão longa.

(Aya) Você fica, Kudou.

(Yohji -.-) Nem pensar! Isso não é justo!

(Evil) _Ninguém_ disse que seria (**1**)

(Yohji) Mas...

(Omi) Não tem jeito, Yotan. Não cabemos todos no carro, e você está impossibilitado no caso de uma ação...

O chibi apontou para o braço engessado. Vendo que todos concordavam com aquela questão, o playboy deixou os ombros caírem derrotados. Teria que ceder mais uma vez e deixar de participar de outra missão.

(Yohji) Que porra! Mas vou pegar alguns filmes e ficar assistindo. E só quero ver lançamento!

A explosão do loiro pegou todos desprevenidos, e acabou servindo para descontrair o ambiente tenso. Só mesmo o loiro para ter tanto alto astral. Em certas situações era quase um dom.

(Akemi n.n) Pode assistir todos o que conseguir.

(Yohji) Hnf.

O ex-detetive cruzaria os braços se pudesse, mas respirou fundo tendo certeza de que não conseguiria se concentrar num filme, mesmo que tivesse feito graça. Ficaria preocupadissimo.

Parando de desperdiçar o tempo que tinham, as equipes brasileira e japonesa entraram no carro, com Evil Kitsune tomando o volante, Omi ao lado da ruiva, segurando um grande mapa rodoviário e impressos tirados do SSNV que davam a indicação do caminho. O hacker teria que seguir o mapa guiando-se pelo seu sistema invasivo.

Aya e Ken sentaram-se atrás, com Akemi entre eles.

(Evil) Kudou, feche a porta da garagem.

O loiro assentiu sem dizer nada, e logo assistiu os companheiros ganharem a rua. Tudo o que ele mais detestava estava reunido nessa situação: não poder fazer nada e... ter de esperar.

Evil foi guiando de acordo com as instruções que Omi lhe passava. Logo venceram o trânsito monstruoso de fim de tarde e se afastaram do centro de São Paulo, ganhando a Rodovia Presidente Dutra.

A paisagem mudava drasticamente, a medida que os prédios se escasseavam, as casas findavam, e a selva de concreto parecia desaparecer. Ao final de algum tempo restava apenas o cenário monótono da interestadual.

(Aya) Quer que eu dirija?

(Evil) Não.

(Aya) Hn.

Aquele foi o único diálogo de toda a viagem. Até que Omi suspirou pesado e fechou o mapa.

(Omi) A próxima placa indica que chegamos ao terreno.

Evil balançou a cabeça indicando que entendera a mensagem. Pegou o próximo retorno, seguindo por uma estrada de chão batido. Poeira encobriu o caminho deixado para trás, e aquilo chamava a atenção, principalmente porque não havia ninguém além deles transitando em ambos os sentidos.

(Aya) Esconda esse carro.

(Evil -.-) Claro. Se você me disser onde...

O aborrecimento de Evil era mais que justificado, pois a estrada de terra findava subitamente em um extenso campo arado. Não havia vegetações, nem folhagens ou árvores que pudessem esconder o automóvel.

(Akemi) Ei, olhem lá!

Apontou pela janela do carro, passando o braço pela frente do corpo de Ken, na direção de uma espécie de construção, pequena pela grande distância a que se encontrava.

(Omi) Parece um... celeiro...?

(Ken) Não dá pra ver com certeza... não enxergo...

(Akemi) Será que tem alguém por lá? Se for o caso podem ter nos visto... por causa dessa maldita nuvem de poeira...

A moreninha estava tensa, exatamente como se sentia antes de alguma missão particularmente complicada.

Os assassinos se entreolharam. A área não dava base para uma investida segura, a não ser que fossem se arrastando pelo chão de terra. O que obviamente estava fora de cogitação.

(Omi) Vamos circular aquela construção.

(Evil) Dividir as forças? Não creio que seja sensato. Se eles nos viram, já é tarde para quaisquer precauções.

(Aya) Mas nem por isso vamos nos jogar na armadilha.

(Evil) -.-

(Akemi) Andem logo. Quanto mais enrolamos, mais tempo damos a eles para se organizarem.

(Ken) Sigam vocês a frente. Enquanto os distraem, eu dou a volta e os surpreendo.

Ambas as equipes se entreolharam e concordaram silenciosamente com a proposta. Não tinham muitas opções.

Cheios de precauções, Omi, Aya, Evil e Akemi venceram os metros até a construção de madeira. Realmente outrora devia ter sido um resistente galpão. Atualmente parecia meio abandonado, apesar das paredes de madeira resistirem ao mal tempo.

O líder da Weiss fez um sinal indicando a porta dupla que era a única entrada para a construção. Akemi e Evil se precipitaram para arrombar a folha de madeira, enquanto Aya e Omi tomavam posições de modo a dar cobertura às garotas(**2**)

Um forte pontapé combinado das Silber colocou a frágil porta abaixo, deixando livre a entrada para um local amplo, muito limpo e preservado, totalmente oposto ao que o exterior levava a crer.

Haviam estantes de alumínio do lado esquerdo e do lado direito, e no centro, uma escada em forma de caracol que leva a um segundo andar. Algumas cadeiras estofadas em modelo giratório permaneciam encostadas próximas a uma mesa de mármore negro.

E é claro, havia ainda uma escrivaninha onde um novíssimo monitor, ligado a três CPUs era usado por uma garota loira, que parecia ser meio baixinha. Só podia ser Suryia.

A hacker virara-se ao ouvir o estrondo da porta arrombada e agora sorria para as equipes de assassinos.

Aya e Evil se entreolharam e avançaram, de armas em punho, prontos para a ação. O líder da Weiss empunhava sua bela katana e Evil mantinha shurikens nas mãos.

Omi e Akemi seguiram os assassinos mais velhos, espantados pela facilidade com que tinham invadido o local e surpreendido a inimiga.

(Evil) Suryia...

(Suryia) É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Pessoalmente, quero dizer.

A loira passou a mão pela franja, ajeitando as madeixas tingidas de verde.

(Akemi) Onde está Lady Bogard?

Sacudindo a cabeça com pesar, Suryia fez de conta que sentia muito.

(Suryia) Ela se foi. E a culpa é dele...

Apontou para cima. Rox permanecia calmamente apoiado sobre a grade de segurança do segundo andar. Também sorria.

A surpresa foi tão grande, que Evil e Aya quase deixaram suas armas cair. Akemi deu um passo a frente, com a fúria dominando suas feições.

(Akemi) Rox! Então havia mesmo um traidor!

(Suryia sorrindo) Yep. Lady fez uma cara parecida com a de vocês, quando me pegou desprevenida. Dessa vez eu esperava visitas.

(Aya) Claro. Dissemos a Rox nossos planos.

(Omi) E ele contou pra você!

(Akemi irritada) Caímos como patinhos.

(Suryia) Posso mostrar-lhes o que aconteceu... querem ver? Tem estômago pra isso?

Weiss e Silbers se entreolharam. Teria sido tão ruim assim? Akemi engoliu em seco, enquanto Evil ficou um pouco pálida.

Aquela frase "_Ela se foi_" dita por Suryia de repente lhes deu uma sensação incômoda.

(Suryia sorrindo) Quem cala consente.

Sem perder mais tempo, a hacker loira apertou uma tecla do computador e uma tela de exibição em datashow iluminou a parede à esquerda dos invasores. Cada vez mais surpresos, eles puderam acompanhar tudo o que acontecera na noite da missão. Desde a invasão de Lady Bogard ao esconderijo de Suryia até o momento da explosão em que a Silber de tranças usara uma última e desesperada cartada.

Ao fim da exibição, Akemi estava muito branca, lívida. Evil parecia não ter se abalado, mas um brilho intenso no olhar violeta dizia que a líder estava furiosa.

Omi abriu a boca pra dizer algo mas não conseguiu. Com os olhos arregalados fitou Aya, a espera de que o frio espadachim fizesse algo. Até o ruivo fora pego de surpreso pela cena.

(Rox) Quase... _quase_ Lady Bogard consegue virar o jogo. Mas seria vergonhoso pra mim perder numa situação dessas. Não tive escolha.

(Akemi) Maldito... Maldito traidor! Nunca o perdoarei, Rouxinol!

(Rox sorrindo) Garota precipitada. É um terrível defeito. Esse time é tão fraco. Uma decepção. Todas vocês têm defeitos pelos quais se deixam guiar. Lady nunca leva nada a sério, nem mesmo a própria vida. Akemi se envolve demais, e muda as prioridades de uma missão, confunde os sentimentos que tem. Evil, ao contrário, evita envolver-se. Mas para ser líder é preciso ter uma certa dose de empatia. Não pode tratar suas parceiras como se fossem apenas objetos.

As Silbers se enfureceram ainda mais diante daquilo. Quem Rox achava que era para lhes dar sermão? Evil apertou os sai com tanta força que suas mãos tremeram. Akemi, não menos furiosa, deu passo a frente, porém um olhar extremamente frio de Suryia a fez congelar.

(Suryia) Que tal irmos para outro lugar? Aqui é muito quente, me incomoda.

Aya apertou a katana. Suryia e Rox estavam desarmados! Como podiam ser tão confiantes?

(Aya) Não vamos a lugar algum!

(Rox) Senhor Aya... de todos, é o que menos tem direito de recusar...

(Aya)...

(Evil) Que quer dizer?

(Rox) Que agiram de forma patética, confiada e inocente!

(Todos)!!

(Suryia) Ou se super estimam, ou... são burros no sentido total da palavra. Aya, você é um fiasco de líder também. Eu teria vergonha de fazer parte da sua equipe.

Aya empalideceu muito. Era evidente que estava prestes a atacar Suryia e fazê-la pagar pelo atrevimento.

Porém Rox não deixou. Deu uma risadinha que não combinava nada com ele, escarnecendo das emoções transparecidas no rosto geralmente inexpressivo do espadachim.

(Rox) Não se mova, Aya. Vocês confiaram demais. Acham _mesmo_ que Suryia e eu agimos por conta própria? E teve a coragem, ou melhor, a petulância de deixar Yohji _sozinho_ na Angels, praticamente indefeso?

De pálido, o ruivo ficou ligeiramente esverdeado.

(Aya) Não se atreveria a...

(Akemi) Inferno!

(Evil enojada) São sujos demais!

(Omi) É um golpe muito baixo.

(Rox) Talvez Aya queira tentar a sorte. Use seu celular...

(Suryia) Você sabe o número da locadora. Se quer ter mais certeza ainda, liga para o celular de Yohji.

(Aya)...

Imediatamente o espadachim tirou seu aparelho celular do bolso e recorreu a discagem rápida, tendo o número do amante memorizado. Yohji atendeu ao segundo toque.

(Aya) Kudou onde... hn. Hn... hn.

Durante o eloqüente 'discurso' a expressão de Aya tornou-se mais e mais carregada. Era óbvio que Rox não mentia. O líder da Weiss desligou o aparelho.

(Aya) Maldito. Se machucá-lo...

Deixou a ameaça no ar. Rox e Suryia se entreolharam e sorriram mais. Era ótimo ter o controle sobre duas equipes de assassinos tão bem treinados. Eles nunca se esqueceriam da lição.

(Rox) Se concordarem em nos seguir, nada acontecerá a Yohji. Não queremos causar mal, e se Lady não está aqui, é por culpa dela mesma, porque se precipitou e perdeu a cabeça.

(Suryia) Oh, Akemi, poderia chamar Ken, por favor?

Ela apontou para o monitor, onde estava exibido o jogador moreno, que espreitava a entrada dos fundos do galpão, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

(Akemi irritada) Não me trate com tanta intimidade.

(Suryia n.n) E como devo chamá-la?

(Akemi sombria) Não fale comigo. Não se dirija a mim. Fale apenas com Evil.

Evil e Aya olharam para a moreninha. Naquele momento Akemi parecia um pequeno vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

(Suryia)...

(Omi) Akemi...

(Akemi) O mesmo serve para Rouxinol. Sabia que a coisa que eu mais detesto é a traição? Eu nunca o perdoarei por isso.

Rox ficou sério. Suryia também. Parecia que era hora de acabar com a brincadeira.

(Suryia) Vamos embora. Temos que resolver esse maldito assunto de uma vez por todas.

(Rox) E já sabem: qualquer ato impensável e é Yohji quem vai pagar o pato. Espero que entendam que isso é uma _ameaça_.

Os assassinos se entreolharam e não disseram nada. O que lhes restava a não ser obedecer?

oOo

Nuryco fechou os olhos e sentiu o ar estagnado do centro de São Paulo. Como detestava aquele lugar. Sentimento, aliás, que era compartilhado por todos os integrantes Freaks.

Os olhos astutos se abriram, começando a analisar aquelas pessoas que desfilavam pelo centro da maior metrópole brasileira, num fluxo continuo de ir e vir, todos preocupados demais com suas próprias vidas, distraídos demais com os próprios narizes para se dar conta de algo mais.

A líder Freak estava parada bem no meio da larga calçada, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que passavam e acabavam empurrando-a hora para frente, hora para trás.

Novamente fechou os olhos. Precisava concentrar-se. Inconscientemente a cabeça pendeu para frente, derrubando os cabelos castanhos sobre os olhos. Seu corpo começou a tremer, como se ela fosse acometida por um frio intenso e incontrolável. Eram as Trevas que tinha em seu coração, e que começavam a se manifestar.

A Escuridão tinha fome. Alimentava-se de Luz. Exauria a Vida.

A Escuridão tinha fome. E Nuryco a alimentaria.

Como uma onda surgida do nada, uma sombra gigantesca desabou sobre o movimentado centro da cidade de São Paulo. As pessoas nem tiveram tempo de gritar, ou de perceber o que acontecia, antes de serem tragadas pela mais profunda Escuridão.

oOo

Quem notou o pequeno tumulto foi um dos controladores. O rapaz, recém admitido no último concurso público viu na tela do painel de controles, algumas adolescentes se descontrolarem e darem um verdadeiro escândalo aparentemente sem motivo algum.

Sem perder tempo, o rapaz pegou o rádio para se comunicar com o segurança mais próximo do metrô, um negro alto que trabalhava ali há anos.

(Rapaz) QAP, Moura, CP?

(Moura) _Positivo, CP._

Respondeu o guarda através do rádio.

(Rapaz) Pode verificar um distúrbio próximo a entrada do Terminal Rodoviário? CP.

(Moura) _Positivo. Minha mãe! Quero ser demitido se já vi isso antes... de onde esses monstrinhos saíram?!_

O rapaz franziu a sobrancelha, de maneira confusa.

(Rapaz) Moura, relate o que está acontecendo? CP.

(Moura) _Ratos! Enormes! Mãe do céu! Estão vindo da... arghhh!_

(Rapaz surpreso) Ratos? No metrô Tiête? Tá de gozação?

Pelo monitor, o rapaz viu o momento em que Moura foi atacado por vários ratos que vinham correndo do sentido dos túneis.

Abobalhado, estremeceu de horror. Eram centenas. Milhares de ratos, camundongos... Ratazanas!

O caos tomou conta total.

Sem saber o que fazer, o rapaz estendeu a mão para pegar o interfone e comunicar seu superior o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que conseguisse seu intento, o painel teve um curto e sofreu uma pequena explosão. Todos os monitores se apagaram. Logo uma cabecinha cinzenta apareceu entre os fios e a fumaça. O rato estava chamuscado, mas sua carcaça fresca foi empurrada por outro rato, ainda maior, e outro, e outro.

O funcionário do metrô deu um salto para trás e virou-se pronto para abandonar o posto e fugir, mas a única porta de saída estava arreganhada e mais ratazanas entravam por ela.

Um arrepio de pavor deslizou pelas costas do rapaz. Ele teve tempo de soltar um grito horripilante, antes que os ratos fossem todos em sua direção, atacando-o como se comandados por alguém. Sem chances de defesa caiu no chão e foi soterrado pela massa viva de roedores.

No meio do salão de embarque rodoviário, uma garota de cabelos azuis e roupas exuberantes rodopiava de um lado para o outro, valsando ao som dos gritos de terror e angústia, parecendo adorar o som que os roedores faziam ao cravar os dentinhos afiados em suas vítimas.

As pessoas tentavam fugir, mas era impossível se mover no meio daqueles animais. Já haviam corpos no chão. Misturados a sangue, pêlos e pedaços de carne humana arrancadas a dentadas.

O cheiro era horrível. O cenário era horrível. Os gritos de angústia, dor e medo eram horríveis.

Lilik adorava aquilo.

(Lilik) Doutor Mau. Tudo isso é por você...

Sorridente e bailante, a Freak de cabelos azuis pisou sobre o corpo de uma moça e sujou seus sapatos de sangue.

(Lilik) Mas a verdadeira vingança... ainda está por vir...

Deixaria seus adorados 'camundongos' cuidando do Tiête. Levaria seus amados Morcegos para um passeio... pra onde agora? Talvez Aclimação? Claro... era longe o suficiente... e os morceguinhos poderiam se divertir bastante no percurso até lá...

oOo

Hunter passou a mão pelos cabelos sem deixar de observar os transeuntes. O garoto estava encostado na parede de um prédio, os olhos presos com ansiedade na construção do outro lado da enorme avenida.

Um banco.

Com um banco sempre seria mais divertido.

Sem um pingo de pressa cruzou os braços a frente do corpo.

Perda de tempo idiota

Ele não podia tolerar perder tempo realizando os caprichos de uma mulher rica e arrogante, acostumada a mandar e desmandar. Hunter tinha um propósito muito maior do que satisfazer aquelas ordens.

Só as tolerava porque sua busca seria muito mais fácil com todos os recursos que Freya de Niord podia disponibilizar.

Quando sua busca chegasse ao fim, ele poderia descansar. E descansar era o que ele mais queria...

Foi nesse momento que viu o carro-forte estacionando em frente ao banco. Logo três homens fortemente armados desceram do veículo, começando a vigiar tudo e todos com expressões hostis.

Respirando fundo e pesado, Hunter desencostou-se da parede e estralou os dedos.

(Hunter) Emoções... Sentimentos... Tudo não passa de impulsos nervosos. Sinais criados por neurônios. Tão patético...

Um sorriso gélido se desenhou nos belos lábios. Podia não gostar da atual situação, mas que apreciara das ordens recebidas, apreciara.

(Hunter) Emoções...

Uma onda de energia emanou de seu corpo, e se espalhou invisível por toda a Avenida Paulista atravessando os corpos das pessoas que transitavam nos dois sentidos.

Por um segundo nada aconteceu.

No próximo segundo, um dos guardas sacou sua pistola e começou a atirar nas pessoas a esmo. Um homem de terno e gravata engalfinhou-se com um outro que passava ao seu lado.

Uma mulher deixou-se cair no chão, chorando inconsolável.

O segundo segurança também começou a atirar, acertando as pessoas próximas. Brigas pipocaram em todos os sentidos.

De repente foi como se as pessoas estivessem cheias de ódio, e a única maneira encontrada para extravasar, fosse socando-se, agredindo-se, chorando. Em pouquíssimo tempo a conceituada Avenida Paulista parecia um ringue de luta-livre.

(Hunter sorrindo) Ódio... Raiva... Rancor... Não existe nada mais fácil do que manipular essa parte do ID... Os instintos... Patético.

Naquele instante uma viatura que fazia patrulha por perto, e fora atraída pelos tiros, chegou cantando os pneus. Porém mal os policiais desceram do carro, tiveram contato com a onda psíquica de Hunter, e se corromperam.

Mais tiros ecoaram no caos que reinava na Avenida Paulista.

Os olhos de Hunter ficaram subitamente opacos. E ele começou a se afastar. Sabia que sua onda psíquica era forte o suficiente para agir por horas. Talvez dias, caso realmente se esforçasse.

Não precisava ficar ali para saber da eficiência de seu ataque. Começou a se afastar a passos lentos, sendo acompanhado pela sinfonia de morte e violência.

(Hunter baixinho) Realmente patéticos...

oOo

As garotinhas não podiam tem mais de oito anos. Apesar dos cabelos brancos e das rugas nas mãos, seus olhos eram tão puros quanto o de crianças inocentes.

Mas a multidão enfurecida não dava importância a esse detalhe. Centenas de pessoas rancorosas cercaram as gêmeas.

Levavam paus e pedras nas mãos, dispostos a linchar aquelas duas crianças.

(Alguém) Matem!

(Mulher) Vamos acabar com elas!

As expressões endurecidas refletia a rudeza daqueles moradores ignorantes, de uma vila no interior do Paraguai, na América do Sul.

Eles se deixavam levar pelo pânico, pelo medo... estavam apavorados e acreditavam que apenas a morte daquelas 'aberrações' poderia livrá-los do mal.

Um homem muito forte avançou, com um ancinho na mão. Ia acertar o primeiro golpe.

As gêmeas se encolheram. Estavam muito próximas uma da outra, mas apesar disso não se tocavam. Naquele momento temiam pelas próprias vidas: sabiam que não teriam chance.

Porém, antes que o grandalhão cumprisse sua intenção, um desconhecido muito bem vestido abriu passagem a força. As pessoas saiam de seu caminho, como se fossem empurradas por mãos invisíveis.

A multidão silenciou.

O homem aproximou-se das meninas e abaixou-se em frente a elas.

(Homem) Meu nome é Felton. Ouvi falar que vocês são muito especiais...

As gêmeas se entreolharam. Tinham alívio nos olhos azuis. Pareciam salvas! Aquele homem alto e loiro, de olhos verdes estava salvando suas vidas!

A multidão permanecia paralisada, como se tivesse sido congelada num quadra. Apenas os olhos assustados e rancorosos acompanhavam o que acontecia.

(Felton) Eu tenho uma amiga, que gosta de cuidar de pessoas especiais. Querem vir comigo?

Novamente as irmãs se entreolharam. Os cabelos brancos muito finos chegavam aos ombros e balançavam na brisa leve da noite.

(Litha) Meu nome é Litha. Essa é minha irmã Samie. Somos especiais?

O rapaz sorriu e estendeu a mão.

(Felton) São. Muito especiais. Venham comigo e conhecerão outros como vocês. Vou levá-las para um lugar seguro. Nunca mais serão caçadas!

Litha avançou um passo e fez um sinal com a cabeça para sua irmã. Recusou a mão que o loiro lhe estendia.

(Litha) Não vai gostar de tocar em nós, Tio.

Muito confiante, a garotinha seguiu em frente. Samie olhou desconfiada para Felton e correu atrás da irmã.

Felton ficou em pé. Sorriu diante da atitude das gêmeas. Com o perigo imediato afastado, pareciam muito confiantes.

Ele ouvira falar sobre as garotas quando viajava a capital do Paraguai atrás de talentos. O poder delas era interessante... E sabia que Freya adoraria aquela nova aquisição para seu Circo dos Horrores.

(Felton) Cara, Freya... vou lhe mandar um presentinho...

Afinal era pra isso que era pago...

Apertou o passo para alcançar as gêmeas que já iam longe. Nem se dignou a olhar a multidão, que permanecia congelada. Nem uma gota de suor correra nas faces daquelas pessoas. Não havia nada que mostrasse o quão assustadas estavam.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) -.- Maldita frase idiota, estúpida, traiçoeira e irritante. Sabe de onde saiu? "**Conto de fadas**" de autoria dessa que vos fala... se tem uma fic que se voltou contra mim, foi _essa_...

(**2**) Como sou bondosa... u.u


	8. Game Over

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ A trilogia se encerra com uma viagem ao maior país da América do Sul, numa missão nada rotineira...  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 03 da saga (vindo logo após Dia de los muertos). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes. Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade!

* * *

**Onde canta o sábia  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo VIII  
Game Over**

Suryia olhou pelo retrovisor, observando as faces tensas de Aya e Evil. Os líderes das equipes seguiam com ela, no Opala preto; enquanto Akemi, Ken e Omi seguiam com Rouxinol no Golf vermelho.

Os carros contornavam a periferia de São Paulo, evitando entrar nos grandes bairros. A hacker se divertia em fazer um caminho tão longo, pois isso apenas aumentava a agonia de suas presas.

Podia ver que os ruivos estavam prestes a perder o controle, e só se seguravam por causa do coringa que guardara na manga, prova de que tinham muito apreço por Yohji.

(Suryia) Estamos chegando, garotos. Foi interessante, não foi? Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.

A provocação fez o sangue de Evil ferver. Ela torceu os lábios e resmungou:

(Evil) Vai pagar por isso.

(Suryia sorrindo) Não faça promessas que não irá cumprir. É algo muito maior do que você imagina. Suas mãos estão atadas.

A ruiva recostou-se no banco e lançou um olhar tão ameaçador para a hacker, fazendo-a estremecer de leve.

(Evil) Aproveite enquanto pode. Já vivi coisas demais para saber que sempre há a chance de um revés...

A loira olhou de Evil para Aya, que permanecera quieto, o tempo todo de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo. Ambos não poderiam irradiar maior periculosidade. A hacker deu graças aos céus por estar com todos os ases na mão. Pelo menos naquela jogada...

No outro carro o clima era tão tenso quanto no Opala. Akemi, Omi e Ken estavam sentados no banco de trás, aguardando que chegassem logo ao seu destino.

O silêncio se prolongava de forma agoniante, até que a moreninha resolveu quebrá-lo:

(Akemi) Rouxinol... Eu gostava de você... Era parte da equipe...

(Rox)...

(Ken) Akemi... Seja forte...

(Akemi pensativa) Minha família foi traída por um dos acessores que meu pai mais confiava. Ele os entregou para a Máfia sem nem pestanejar... papai não desconfiou do embuste até ser tarde demais.

(Ken) Eu também fui traído por alguém a quem considerava um irmão...

A moreninha olhou para Ken, dando um sorriso triste. O arqueiro respirou fundo antes de afirmar:

(Omi) Nós acompanhamos parte da história de Ken. Foi realmente doloroso, Akemi...

(Akemi) Meu pai sempre dizia que o melhor de uma pessoa é poder confiar em outra pessoa, e quando se perde isso, nada vale a pena.

Rox acelerou um pouco o automóvel, aproximando-se do Opala, depois olhou para a moreninha através do espelho retrovisor:

(Rox) Sinto muito, Kemi.

(Akemi furiosa) Não me chame assim! Não vou considerá-lo mais do que um verme! Você nos traiu! Você matou Lady!

(Rox pesaroso) Não tenho culpa se Lady Bogard nunca mediu o peso de seus atos. Não pode dizer que a matei.

(Akemi) Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Não pense que escapará ileso dessa.

(Rox suspirando) Não leve para o lado pessoal.

(Akemi furiosa) Ah, mas é pessoal, Rouxinol. Se tornou pessoal a partir do momento em que matou uma das minhas amigas. E está prestes a entregar os outros pros nossos inimigos...

(Rox) Se coloca as coisas dessa maneira... vejam, estamos chegando.

Apontou para um prédio de dois andares, muito branco. Uma placa indicava ser a sede de uma agência de publicidade.

(Rox sorrindo) Vamos descer e nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas. Por enquanto eu estou no controle, e se não obedecerem, um amigo de vocês pode sofrer um bocado antes de morrer...

Os dois Weiss se entreolharam. A ameaça era clara.

Akemi trincou os dentes. Jamais se perdoaria caso algum dos japoneses de tão boa vontade se ferisse, apenas por que viera ao Brasil ajudar a Silber Kreuz.

(Akemi) Desculpem, Weiss. Eu juro que nada vai acontecer com Balinese.

(Ken) E se algo acontecer, pessoas vão pagar.

Rox olhou para os dois e para Omi, que estivera muito quieto. O loirinho permanecia concentrado, pensativo... Parecia avaliar tudo.

Rox sorriu aprovando. Aquele jovenzinho era um hacker de inteligência realmente equivalente à de Suryia. Dois verdadeiros prodígios.

Desceu do carro e fez um sinal para que os prisioneiros o imitassem.

(Rox sorrindo) Bem vindos ao nosso esconderijo, justiceiros. Esse é o fim do jogo...

oOo

Suryia também desceu do automóvel, sendo seguida pelos ruivos. Sorria com um brilho estranho nas íris.

(Suryia) Bem vindos. Não se espantem com o que estão vendo. Aqui é a nossa segunda base de operações. A principal foi destruída por Lady Bogard, como vocês viram no vídeo.

Esperaram que Rox e os outros saíssem do veículo e viessem com eles.

Em silêncio seguiram para dentro do prédio. Não havia ninguém no hall de entrada. O local era dominado por um balcão escuro e velho, que parecia cair aos pedaços e a esquerda dele, um elevador.

Foi para o elevador que Suryia seguiu. Encostou a ponta dos dedos em um painel preso a parede e imediatamente a porta se abriu.

(Omi impressionado) Leitura de impressão digital!

Cada vez estava mais surpreso com as tecnologias apresentadas por aquele país de terceiro mundo. Aquilo parecia coisa de Estados Unidos e Japão, mas nunca de Brasil...

(Rox) Primamos pela segurança, Omi. Mandamos implantar depois que Lady Bogard destruiu o outro complexo. Percebemos que a segurança estava falha. O setor principal não foi atingido, mas a entrada, que era minha responsabilidade na ocasião, foi arrasada.

(Ken) Implantaram em tão pouco tempo?!

(Evil) Por medo do que podemos fazer?

(Suryia sorrindo) Não. Não temos medo de vocês. Mas se _crianças_ chegaram tão longe apenas brincando, o que não dizer dos inimigos de verdade?

A ruiva trincou os dentes com força, ao ouvir a hacker debochando de seus esforços como se não fossem nada. O sangue ferveu, e ela lembrou dos sai em sua bota. Pena que não podia fazer nada, _ainda_.

(Suryia) Estamos perdendo tempo. Venham logo.

Entrou no elevador. Os outros foram atrás.

A surpresa não teve tamanho: o painel apresentava andares de um a dez. A hacker apertou o quinto. Imediatamente começaram a descer.

(Omi baixinho) Subsolo...

(Ken) Por que tem tudo isso construído? O que pretendem, afinal de contas?

(Rox) Vão descobrir em breve.

O elevador parou e a porta se abriu. Eles saíram em uma sala muito branca, com poltronas de estofado claro e uma grande TV de plasma presa à parede a esquerda.

Logo embaixo da televisão havia uma grande escrivaninha de madeira clara, e ao lado uma estante repleta de mídias DVD e VHS.

(Ken) Mas que merda!

(Aya)...

(Evil) O que está acontecendo aqui?

(Akemi) Oh!

(Omi) Não pode ser!

Yohji estava sentado em uma das poltronas, parecia preocupado, porém bem. O que pegara aos justiceiros de surpresa, e os deixara completamente sem ação era o fato de que, ao lado de Yohji, estava sentada Lady Bogard. Enrolada em uma manta, meio pálida e com expressão preocupada, mas muito viva. _Bem viva._

(Suryia sorrindo) Queiram se sentar, garotos. Essa conversa será realmente longa.

oOo

Hunter foi o primeiro a chegar ao esconderijo. Freya de Niord estava ocupada em uma reunião, não poderia atendê-lo naquele instante, por isso o garoto buscou refugio no alto terraço, onde se debruçou sobre a grade de proteção e ficou apenas observando.

Nunca precisava se garantir muito de suas ações. Tinha plena confiança de que as Ondas Espirituais seriam suficientes para cumprir o seu papel. Acreditava firmemente que não seriam poucas as vítimas fatais do descontrole e da insanidade.

Estava concentrado observando os pontinhos pequenos lá embaixo, quando sentiu alguém se aproximando.

Era Nuryco, líder dos Freaks.

(Nuryco) Hunter... imaginei que já estaria aqui.

(Hunter suspirando) Pessoas são as mesmas, em qualquer lugar.

(Nuryco) Hn.

Silenciaram.

Nuryco debruçou-se sobre a amurada igual a Hunter. Deixou que os olhos inexpressivos observassem a cidade lá embaixo. Por um segundo teve a tentação de libertar as Trevas mais uma vez, destruindo tudo o que via, mas controlou-se. Tal sentimento não era raro, e Nuryco o manipulava a cada ocasião.

Ao invés de agir de forma imprudente, perguntou em voz baixa, como se não tivesse realmente interessada:

(Nuryco) O que procura, Hunter...?

Hunter a olhou de canto de olho. Um brilho incomum passou pelos olhos violetas. Aquele brilho faria muita gente tremer de medo...

(Hunter) O que _você_ procura, Nuryco?

A francesa deu de ombros.

(Nuryco) Liberdade, talvez?

Interessado, Hunter se virou para encarar a líder da equipe.

(Hunter) Liberdade?

(Nuryco) Liberdade. É uma palavra muito forte. É o que eu busco. A liberdade que apenas a Luz pode oferecer...

O garoto pareceu ficar confuso com o que ouvira. Olhou de forma aguda para a companheira antes de questioná-la:

(Hunter) Como vai encontrar a Luz, se vive nessa escuridão?

A líder retribuiu o olhar, analisando a face tão jovem. Ele era apenas um garoto... assim como ela fora um dia. Então odiou Freya e todos que os tratavam como aberrações, mas a sensação logo passou. Já superara aquela fase uma vez. Podia superar novamente.

(Nuryco pensativa) A verdadeira Luz nasce da mais pura Escuridão. Isso o que vê, é uma linda ilusão...

(Hunter surpreso) Como vai enxergar algo dentro da Escuridão...? Você pode perder o que procura...

(Nuryco) Quando se vive muito tempo nas sombras uma pessoa aprende a _sentir_. Não dependo somente do que meus olhos vêem. As Trevas não são apenas destruição, Hunter. Existe Luz aqui dentro. E é quente... e é acolhedor. Me faz ter coragem.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que ouvira. Desistiu.

(Hunter) Não compreendo...

(Nuryco) Eu também não entendia. E temia. Até que um dia toda a Escuridão invadiu meu coração e eu compreendi. Eu aceitei. Se alimentar as Trevas, poderei encontrar a Luz. Esse é meu destino.

(Hunter) Por isso serve a Freya?

A esse ponto a francesa riu baixinho.

(Nuryco) Nós servimos a Freya, ou ela nos serve?

Hunter riu de lado, de maneira debochada.

(Hunter) Tem razão. É muito conveniente...

(Nuryco) E você, garoto, o que tanto procura?

Hunter pensou por um momento.

(Hunter) Um elo perdido.

(Nuryco) Elo?

(Hunter) Um elo... Sabe, minha mãe morreu sem que pudéssemos nos conhecer direito. Ela nunca se envolvia. Em um momento o mundo a atingiu de tal forma que ela mostrou o seu pior lado.

(Nuryco) Que motivo emocional. Faz isso por sua mãe?

(Hunter) Não a conheci, e não posso mudar o que aconteceu... mas quero desvendar tudo sobre ela.

(Nuryco) Ela devia ser muito boa.

Ao ouvir aquilo Hunter gargalhou. Lágrimas se juntaram nos belos olhos ametistas e as bochechas coraram de leve. Nuryco admirou a beleza juvenil até a voz debochada tirá-la de seu devaneio.

(Hunter) Boa? Minha mãe era uma das pessoas mais cruel que jamais existiu. Ela escravizava e torturava pessoas. Abriu mão do próprio coração... aprisionou seus próprios amigos...

Nuryco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

(Nuryco) Quem era sua mãe?

(Hunter) Ela era chamada de _Warumono_.

(Nuryco pensativa) Warumono...

(Hunter) Quero descobrir o que pode fazer uma pessoa trair os próprios amigos...

(Lilik) Hunf... Amigos...? Amigos...? Quem precisa de _amigos_?

A sueca de cabelos azuis chegara de mansinho, sem que os outros dois se apercebessem dela. Trazia uma expressão de satisfação no rosto, e suas roupas manchadas de sangue exalavam um cheiro repulsivo.

(Lilik) A Escuridão que abriga a Luz, e o coração das pessoas que traem seus amigos... tudo isso faz parte da essência do ser humano. Tudo isso destrói e machuca. Quero fugir disso... Os animais são nossa única salvação. Eles olham por nós. Eles nos compreendem. Abandone sua busca, Hunter, ou vai apenas se ferir. Desista da Luz, Nuryco, nada é mais certo do que a Escuridão absoluta.

Aproximou-se de Hunter e tocou-lhe o ombro.

(Lilik) Hunter... por favor... faz...?

O garoto olhou com grande piedade para a sueca.

(Hunter) Hum...

Fechou os olhos e enviou uma onda psíquica na direção de Lilik. A Freak de cabelos azuis sorriu amplamente, como se estivesse vendo algo muito agradável. E na verdade estava. Hunter manipulara-lhe o cérebro, criando uma doce ilusão: na mente de Lilik, Dr Mau ainda estava vivo, e ele lhe fazia festa naquele minuto.

Manipular a mente das pessoas era algo muito fácil para Hunter. Era uma doutrina que aprendera com um mestre das artes marciais. Qualquer pessoa desenvolveria a perícia exata com muito treino e esforço.

Seu real poder era algo que nenhuma das outras Freaks conhecia. Só revelaria a verdade na hora certa... quando e se lhe fosse conveniente.

Nuryco olhou Lilik que sentara no chão e brincava com um animal invisível.

(Nuryco) Todos procuram alguma coisa, não é, Hunter?

(Hunter) E quando encontram, sempre há o risco de perder outra vez.

(Nuryco suspirando) Porque não posso desejar algo tão simples quanto um cão vira-latas?

O único integrante masculino do Freaks sorriu de leve.

(Hunter) Talvez, Nuryco, sejamos apenas loucos buscando um pouco de sanidade.

(Nuryco sorrindo) Ou talvez, meu menino, sejamos os únicos sãos nessa loucura toda. Os únicos donos da razão...

Hunter olhou para Lilik, que agora rolava pelo chão, e balançou a cabeça. Dessa última opção, tinha sérias dúvidas...

(Hunter) E o que fazemos agora?

Nuryco ia responder, quando a voz de Freya de Niord a interrompeu:

(Freya) Agora, criança, armamos a emboscada... vocês lançaram uma isca espetacular.

(Nuryco) Mystik não voltou ainda.

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Freya avançou e aproximou-se deles, permitindo-se admirar a bela vista. Parecia feliz com alguma coisa.

(Freya) Mystik não voltará. Ela foi enviada para uma missão especial.

(Nuryco) Missão?

(Freya sorrindo) Eu já esperava por isso... as iscas serão irresistíveis para essas crianças. Não escaparão ao desafio!

Hunter e Nuryco se entreolharam, parecendo intrigados com algo.

(Hunter) Quer que façamos alguma coisa? Essa missão de Mystik tem algo a ver com as iscas?

A loira moveu as mãos indicando pouco caso.

(Freya suspirando) Não. Trata-se de um assunto paralelo. Graças a informações que recebi de meu irmão. Concentrem-se nas Silbers. Elas têm que ser detidas.

(Lilik) É específico para a tal Suryia? Você disse que ela era o ponto fraco da Silber... descobriu como capturá-la?

(Freya suspirando) Impossível. Nenhum caminho leva a Suryia. Contratei hackers experientes, e apesar de tanto conhecimento todos fracassaram. Suryia é um beco sem saída.

(Hunter) Por outro lado...

(Freya sorrindo) Da última vez, provocamos as Silbers com uma falsa negociação, e elas saíram da toca. Talvez seja a solução mais efetiva.

(Lilik) Como ratinhos na ratoeira... e esmagarei todas... todas... todas...

Os outros olharam para a sueca de cabelos azuis que parecia resmungar para si mesma, ignorando as demais pessoas. Lilik sempre viveria em um mundo à parte, compartilhando a realidade em poucas ocasiões quando sua mente perturbada permitia.

(Nuryco) Então voltamos ao princípio da história, quando as Silbers eram o alvo principal. Seja lá quem for, Suryia nos atrapalhou, e vai continuar atrapalhando...

(Hunter) Mas pelo que você me disse, ninguém contava com a interferência dessa pessoa. Agora será diferente. Teremos que agir mais rápido que Suryia.

Falou isso de forma calma, como se comentasse o clima. Nada no rosto infantil demonstrava a vontade assassina que o dominava. Já se instigara pelo desafio, queria ver quem poderia ser aquelas garotas, que haviam sobrevivido a um confronto direto com Nuryco, Mystik e Lilik.

Freya reconheceu o brilho nos olhos ametista de Hunter e sorriu de forma diabólica. Sabia que as aberrações que controlava dariam tudo de si na próxima batalha.

(Freya) Fantástico. Quero a cabeça daquelas garotas!

(Nuryco) Onde?

(Freya) Complexo 9.

(Hunter) Quando?

(Freya) Hoje.

Então os três ouviram uma risadinha aguda. Olharam para Lilik, que parara de rolar pelo chão e acariciava um ser imaginário, olhando para ele com imensa satisfação.

(Lilik) Viu, Dr Mau... Você terá a sua vingança... Sua vingança...

A história acabaria aquela noite mesmo...

oOo

(Akemi) Céus! Lady Bogard! Lady! Nós pensamos que você...

Avançou sem esperar que Suryia ou Rouxinol permitissem, indo ver se estava tudo bem com a companheira de equipe. A morena apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu desanimada. Desenrolou-se da manta, ficando livre para acenar.

(Lady ) Yo, Kemi. É bom revê-la...

(Ken) Yohji!

O loiro sorriu para o moreninho, e balançou a cabeça para o líder da Weiss, que não demonstrou o quão aliviado estava.

Omi olhava para todos os presentes sem saber o que dizer.

(Evil) O que está acontecendo aqui? Vimos Lady Bogard morrer.

Rox caminhou até a escrivaninha, deu a volta por trás e sentou-se. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma arma da gaveta. Parecia ser a mesma que usara para disparar em Lady na fatídica noite.

(Rox) Sentem-se. Fiquem à vontade. Vamos esclarecer tudo de uma vez.

(Suryia sorrindo) A conversa será longa. Não explicamos nada para Yohji e Lady. Esperamos todos se reunirem.

Evil e Aya se entreolharam, trocando impressões através de um profundo olhar. A postura dos captores mudara totalmente. Eles não pareciam mais ameaçadores. Estavam até mesmo amigáveis...

E a surpresa por ver a morena aparentemente retornar dos mortos era tão grande que ainda lhes roubava a ação.

Aya sentou-se primeiro, ao lado de Yohji. O playboy sorriu para o amante e colocou a mão boa sobre a perna dele.

(Yohji baixinho) Desculpe preocupá-lo. Eles me disseram o que falar ao celular, eu não tive opção.

(Aya) Hn.

Não importava mais. Tudo o que realmente importava era o fato do loiro estar bem.

Akemi sentou-se entre Aya e Lady Bogard. Ken, Omi e Evil foram sentar-se na outra poltrona. Suryia caminhou até a escrivaninha, apoiando-se nela.

(Suryia) Puxa, por onde começamos?

(Evil irritada) Que tal pelo começo?

A hacker loira sorriu:

(Suryia) Pelo começo? Que coisa sem graça!

(Rox) Vamos por essa arma. Eu realmente a adoro... Ela é um protótipo, ainda não foi testada satisfatoriamente... Não usamos balas, mas tranqüilizantes sintetizados.

(Omi surpreso) Mas... Naquela gravação não vimos nenhum dardo atingir Lady! Como...

(Suryia) Não são dardos. A droga é sintetizada até atingir a espessura de agulhas de acupuntura. São tão finas que é impossível enxergá-las à distância. A pistola adaptada as dispara com a velocidade e força de um tiro de verdade, para que possam atravessar as roupas e penetrar no corpo.

(Rox) A única desvantagem é que, para sintetizá-las nessa forma, é preciso uma grande quantidade da droga. Uma quantidade quase fatal. Lady esteve inconsciente por todo esse tempo, e realmente quase a perdemos.

(Suryia) Ela estava naquele galpão, mas achamos melhor trazê-la para cá. As instalações aqui são muito melhores. Por isso disse que 'ela se foi' naquele momento. Desculpem.

(Rox sorrindo) E vamos mandar a arma de volta para pesquisas. Ela foi feita para nocautear, não para matar. Protótipo reprovado.

Guardou a arma novamente na gaveta.

(Ken) Mas que merda! Por que tudo isso?

(Evil) Quem são vocês?

(Akemi) Não entendo!

(Aya) A não ser que...

O ruivo calou-se e olhou para Omi. O Weiss caçula parecia tão incrédulo quanto o líder. Passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo loiro e abriu a boca pra falar, mas nenhum som saiu.

Aya voltou a olhar para Rox, cujo sorriso apenas aumentara.

(Rox) Meu codinome é Rouxinol, sou secretário da Kritiker, como bem sabem. E essa, é Suryia, a primeira integrante oficial da Silber Kreuz.

Um ataque dos Schwarz em conjunto com os Freaks naquele momento, teria causado surpresa menor do que a grave revelação.

(Evil) O que?

(Akemi) Ela? Mas... como assim?

(Yohji) Kritiker? Ela também é uma Silber? E por que fez tudo isso? Por que não entrou pra equipe?

(Omi baixinho) A primeira...?

(Ken) É melhor explicarem isso direito. Ninguém entendeu nada.

(Rox) Descobrimos os talentos de Suryia há dois anos atrás. Ela faz parte da Kritiker desde então. Tentamos formar a equipe duas vezes, mas foram grandes fracassos. Podem deduzir disso, que agora estamos na terceira formação.

(Akemi) Céus! Não faz sentido!

(Suryia) Ah, faz... a Kritiker é rigorosa em sua seleção. Eu cuido de escolher cada membro do time um a um, e se não me apresentei antes, é porque Faisão ainda tinha dúvidas a respeito do potencial de cada uma de vocês.

(Rox) Por isso trouxemos os Weiss, os melhores da Kritiker, eles não estão aqui apenas para ajudá-las, e sim para testá-las. Descobrir até onde são capazes de ir... mas deu errado.

(Suryia suspirando) A equipe japonesa não é lá essas coisas também. Aya, você deixa muito a desejar como líder. Somente Omi me pareceu à altura do titulo de melhor da Kritiker.

O arqueiro corou sem jeito, e continuou em silêncio, em dúvida sobre o que dizer a respeito das revelações.

A expressão de Aya deixou claro que não se importava nem um pouco com o que Suryia achava ou deixava de achar.

(Ken) Azar o de vocês. A verdade é que a fórmula funciona, e a gente consegue concluir as missões.

(Suryia) Ponto pra Weiss.

(Yohji) Então tudo não passou de armação... As câmeras, a caçada à Suryia... Era apenas um teste?

(Suryia) Sim. Estamos no mesmo time. _Todos_ nós. Lady quase pôs tudo a perder. E foi aí que resolvi me revelar. Todas vocês têm potencial. Apenas não deixam que se revele. Evil, você é a líder da equipe, precisa se envolver, ou não manterá sua equipe unida. Você _tem_ que se importar. O mesmo serve pra Aya. Vocês são mais que colegas ocasionais. Vocês moram juntos, convivem dia-a-dia. Vocês eliminam o mal juntos!

(Rox) Devem aceitar que um vínculo nasceu entre vocês. É um processo natural, e não vai torná-los fracos.

(Suryia) Ken e Akemi, por outro lado, se envolvem demais. Deixam-se levar como um barco à deriva. Não é pessoal. As missões não tem nada a ver com vocês, são apenas um trabalho. Envolver-se é parte do processo, mas do jeito que vocês fazem, tornam tudo muito mais doloroso. Tentem manter cada coisa no seu devido lugar.

(Rox) E finalmente Lady Bogard. Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Você nem estaria aqui, se não fosse apenas um teste. Estaria enterrada em algum lugar, como indigente. Se não dá valor a sua vida, o problema é seu. Mas respeite a vida de suas colegas. Não tem direito de colocá-las em risco. Não há lugar para egocentrismo no trabalho em equipe.

A morena desviou os olhos amuando. Era a primeira vez que Rox falava com ela nesse tom, e Lady não gostara nem um pouquinho.

(Suryia) Não posso avaliar o desempenho de Yohji, porque não o vi em ação. A falta de dados torna o algoritmo incompleto. Omi é o único que merece o meu respeito. Graças a você as Silbers conseguiram me encontrar, e devo dizer que a despeito do desfecho trágico, foi uma ação e tanto. Nunca imaginei que os três agiriam com tamanho sincronismo...

A hacker parou um segundo para respirar. O ar estava tenso e ninguém na sala gostara do sermão. Mas era tanta informação que os justiceiros não pareciam capazes de processar tudo.

Rox levantou-se e deu a volta na escrivaninha, parando no meio da sala.

(Rox) Talvez um remanejamento... poderíamos mandar Akemi para o Japão, no lugar de Omi...

Imediatamente Aya ficou em pé:

(Aya) Minha equipe não será desfeita. Quem veio do Japão, volta para o Japão.

(Evil) Como se eu quisesse um japonês metendo-se nos nossos assuntos.

(Suryia) Basta! Quem vai decidir isso é o Omi. Pense com calma, garoto. Não precisa dar a resposta agora.

Omi apenas balançou a cabeça. Não precisava pensar naquilo, o Japão era a sua casa. E para lá voltaria. Suryia teria aquela resposta.

(Lady resmungando) Me mandar pro Japão ninguém quer...

Evil ficou com vontade de enforcar a morena, porque a primeira coisa que dissera durante a séria conversa fora uma gracinha totalmente inconveniente... imaginou que todos se aborreceriam ela, mas para surpresa da líder brasileira, Akemi, Ken e Yohji riram. Aya pareceu relaxar um pouco, enquanto Rox e Suryia balançavam a cabeça, longe de parecerem reprovadores.

(Aya ¬¬) Não preciso de estorvos na minha equipe.

(Lady suspirando) Vá pra puta que... ops, palavra imprópria para o horário nobre. E agora?

(Rox) Agora...

(Evil) Damos as mãos e vivemos felizes para sempre? É isso?

Mas foi Akemi que falou, parecendo incrédula:

(Akemi) Tudo faz sentido. Agora sim entendo porque você nos salvou das Freaks.

A afirmação foi feita direto para Suryia, que concordou com a cabeça.

(Suryia sorrindo) Sim. Eu não podia deixar que fossem massacradas. Não tinha idéia do que as Freaks podiam fazer. Sei que atirei no escuro, mas funcionou. Consegui mantê-las a salvo e coletar dados para pesquisa.

(Rox) Apostamos alto em vocês meninas. Suryia se mudará para a_ Angels_ e a equipe estará completa. É a última chance.

(Suryia sorrindo) Mas eu sei que a busca terminou. Vocês são a equipe que o Brasil precisa. Só temos que treiná-las um pouco mais.

(Ken) E as Freaks?

(Rox) Vamos cuidar delas. Do nosso jeito.

(Suryia) Do jeitinho brasileiro. Graças a vocês temos dados suficientes para análise das Freaks. Pude montar profiles sobre cada uma delas. Não seremos pegos de surpresa.

(Yohji) Então nossa contribuição acabou?

(Suryia) Concluíram a missão com êxito. Sabemos que apesar de todas as falhas apresentadas, a Weiss é a melhor equipe da Kritiker. Queríamos que dessem cobertura a Silber, para que nada acontecesse às meninas. E nisso foram muito eficientes.

(Rox sorrindo) Seremos gratos a vocês sempre. Podem voltar para casa, para o Japão quando quiserem. Proponho...

A televisão de plasma ligou-se automaticamente, cortando a frase que Rox dizia. Uma silhueta escura tomou a tela, e a voz rouca de Faisão se fez ouvir:

(Faisão) Justiceiros, reportem a situação.

(Suryia) Sob controle. Eles já sabem da verdade, e aceitaram melhor do que eu esperava.

(Rox sorrindo) O plano B nem foi preciso.

Silbers e Weiss se entreolharam, intrigados com aquela menção a um desconhecido plano B.

(Faisão) Ótimo. Então preparem-se. Prestem atenção nessas notícias.

A imagem dele desapareceu, e uma gravação se iniciou. Mostrava uma repórter famosa de uma rede de TV nacional, fazendo um plantão especial. Ela tinha a expressão séria e contraída.

(Repórter) "... _nessa que foi, sem dúvidas, a maior e mais ousada investida do PCC de que se tem notícia. Os integrantes do Crime Organizado têm se utilizado cada vez mais de recursos surpreendentes. Especialistas afirmam que a 'Tragédia Sombria' no centro da cidade foi resultado de uma arma bioquímica desconhecida. Animais treinados com agressividade invadiram a rede de metrô durante à tarde e, de acordo com os professores da USP, ondas de rádio freqüência foram emitidas de forma a causar o descontrole na Avenida Paulista. A polícia não se pronunciou quanto ao número de vítimas e desaparecidos, mas acreditamos que o mesmo possa ultrapassar..._"

A cena foi cortada e Faisão voltou. A voz rouca preencheu a sala, com inquestionável gravidade:

(Faisão) O que dizem disso?

Suryia e Rox olharam em expectativa para os justiceiros, que deduziram a mesma coisa:

(Aya) Freaks.

(Lady) Treinadores de animais o caralho!

A face da morena pareceu perder um pouco da palidez graças a uma súbita agitação. Agitação que contagiou os outros.

(Ken) Isso é obra de Lilik.

(Evil) Tragédia sombria... só pode ser Nuryco.

(Omi) Mas... é estranho... ondas de radio freqüência?

O chibi levantou a dúvida que ainda não fora questionada.

(Yohji) Não combina com a outra, não é? A tal dos raios...

(Akemi) Mystik. Ela usa _eletricidade_. Não, ela afirmou controlar fios elétricos. É diferente... o que será que significa?

Rox mordeu os lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos:

(Rox) Mudança de poderes? Adaptação?

Suryia estreitou os olhos:

(Suryia) Uma nova integrante?

Exclamações de espanto puderam ser ouvidas, enquanto os justiceiros digeriam aquela informação. Preferiam que a tal Mystik tivesse sofrido uma evolução a acreditar que as inimigas haviam recebido reforço.

Porém a mente rápida de Omi já estava um passo a frente de todos:

(Omi) Devemos concluir que algo aconteceu a Mystik. Não houve nenhuma manifestação por parte dela.

(Evil) Não seja tão otimista. É melhor contar sempre com o elemento surpresa.

(Rox) Ótima observação, Evil. Vamos supor que Mystik é um "Ás" na manga das Freaks. Ou... talvez a nova manifestação seja o trunfo.

(Suryia) Esse ataque não foi gratuito. As Freaks agem sobre ordens extremamente inteligentes. Creio que agiram assim esperando resultados rápidos.

(Yohji) Ou seja, armadilha.

(Faisão) Excelente, justiceiros. Vejo que estão tomando conta da situação. Providenciarei passagens para que os Weiss retornem ao Japão. Silbers, isso não é uma missão nos moldes a que estão acostumadas. Considerem um último teste a que devem superar.

Os Weiss ficaram silenciosos, olhando para Aya, que parecia pensar seriamente em algo. Os olhos violetas estavam fixos na silhueta de Faisão. Finalmente suspirou, cansado de ser o alvo dos olhares de seus companheiros e afirmou:

(Aya) Ficaremos dessa vez.

(Ken) Vamos ajudá-las!

(Yohji) E pode deixar o troco por nossa conta! He.

(Aya) Você não participará de nada, Kudou.

(Yohji o.o) Mas... mas...

(Omi) Seria ótimo uma nova oportunidade de vê-las em ação. Sem interferências...

Sorriu para Suryia, que retribuiu parecendo feliz com alguma coisa.

(Faisão) Não seria uma ação de praxe...

(Ken) Ora, a gente tava dando cobertura até agora. Não vamos atrapalhar. Fomos chamados para isso, não?

(Yohji) Hunf. Eu vou ficar de molho de qualquer jeito. Pensei que daria tempo de tirar o gesso. Manx disse que seria um treinamento. E treinamentos são longos...

(Rox) Não deixa de ser. Vocês ajudaram muito, desde que chegaram. A mudança no comportamento das Silbers é impressionante.

(Akemi n.n) Isso significa que vão ficar mais um pouco.

(Faisão) Está bem. Participem dessa nova investida, Weiss. Rox ficará no comando e supervisão da missão, já que são duas equipes com dois líderes. Não quero desavenças. Aguardo o relatório com boas notícias. Agora é com vocês.

A tela escureceu e desligou. Rox voltou-se para Suryia e acenou com a cabeça. A loirinha pegou a deixa imediatamente:

(Suryia) Se isso é mesmo uma armadilha, então as Freaks implantaram iscas para nós. Deixem comigo.

(Omi) Vou ajudá-la.

(Rox) Ótimo. Usaremos esse prédio da Kritiker como base de operações enquanto a _Angels_ será desinfectada.

(Evil) Descinfectada?

(Rox n.n) Estamos retirando as cameras de segurança. Não serão mais necessárias.

(Akemi) Oh! Tinha me esquecido disso!

(Ken) Enquanto Suryia e Omi fazem essa busca por 'iscas', nós faremos o que?

(Rox) Recomendo que peguem suas armas na vídeo-locadora, para o caso de precisarem agir ainda essa noite.

(Lady) Boa idéia. Eu estou me recuperando, então Evil e Aya podem ir buscar as coisas. Hihihihihi... por gentileza, é claro.

Os ruivos olharam feio pra ela, e iam responder algo ao mesmo tempo, quando Akemi os impediu, aproximando-se de Suryia com o olhar meio sem graça.

(Akemi) Desculpe ter sido tão dura com você aquela hora. Agora eu entendo seus motivos... espero que possamos ser amigas.

Suryia sorriu de modo afável e verdadeiro pela primeira vez aquele dia. Olhou demoradamente uma a uma das Silbers e respirou fundo.

(Suryia) Tudo bem, você agiu de forma previsível. E não espero que mude seu jeito, apenas que se controle mais. Você é jovem, e tem muito o que aprender.

(Evil) Hn...

(Yohji) Traduzindo o resmungo: alguma coisa nessa longa frase desagradou a Evil...

O loiro fez uma careta ao ver que todos olharam pra ele. Yohji acabou dando de ombros como se descartasse alguma coisa:

(Yohji) Todos esses anos ao lado de Aya ensinaram alguma coisa.

(Lady suspirando) E recomeçam os sermões. Como se já não bastasse a Evil, agora tem essa loira do cabelo verde. Espero que não sobre pra mim.

(Akemi n.n) Ei! E como é o seu codinome, Suryia mesmo?

(Suryia n.n) Não. O meu é Coruja.

(Lady u.u) Sei, a ave sábia. O meu ainda é o melhor... _Águia..._

Ninguém deu atenção a afirmação sonhadora. Logo Ken, que ficara muito quieto o tempo todo, resolveu dizer alguma coisa:

(Ken) Já entendi que tudo está resolvido, mas eu ainda não sei se ficou bem claro uma coisa...

(Rox) O que seria, Ken?

(Ken coçando a nuca) Evil ainda é a líder?

Por algum motivo indefinido, o ar ficou tenso. Lady e Yohji mexeram-se incomodados no sofá. Aya cruzou os braços e Rox ergueu uma sobrancelha. Akemi e Omi lançaram olhares profundos de Evil para Suryia.

(Suryia) Claro que é. Eu sou apenas uma integrante da Silber Kreuz. Não tenho o potencial que Evil tem para liderança.

Imediatamente todos relaxaram. E a ruiva integrante da equipe brasileira não perdeu tempo:

(Evil) Excelente. Akemi e Ken vêm comigo até a _Angels._ Omi e Suryia encontrem logo as pistas que devem estar espalhadas por aí. Lady, desista dessa história de que ainda está em recuperação. O único dispensado das atividades aqui é Yohji.

(Lady resmungando) Tava demorando. Eu quase morri, fui drogada, sedada, levada de um lado para outro inconsciente e... e... e... ROX!

O grito agudo e quase histérico pegou todos de surpresa.

(Rox o.o) O que foi...?

Pra surpresa de todos, Lady colocou as mãos nas bochechas e tentou fazer-se de encabulada, fracassando vergonhosamente, afinal o sorriso depravado acabava com suas intenções.

(Lady n.n) Espero que não tenha se aproveitado de mim, enquanto eu estava inconsciente, seu espertinho... admita, vai, esse era seu sonho secreto!

Os justiceiros podiam jurar que nunca haviam visto alguém ficar tão vermelho em tão pouco tempo. Imediatamente o rapaz começou a tentar se defender, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo:

(Rox O.O) Não! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas!!

(Evil) Hunf.

A ruiva rolou os olhos e saiu da sala pisando duro. Akemi e Ken a imitaram e saíram correndo atrás da líder brasileira.

(Akemi) Ei, Evil... você conhece o caminho... Evil...?!

(Rox) Eu mostro. Evil, eu te mostro o caminho!

Rox aproveitou a deixa e, extremamente corado, saiu rapidinho dali também.

(Lady n.n) Ele é tão fofo e tímido... nem me deu tempo de agarrar...

Aya torceu os lábios e olhou feio para a morena, que fez de conta que não viu.

oOo

Após o retorno de Evil, Akemi e Ken com as armas, roupas e acessórios das equipes, eles se reuniram outra vez, prestes a entrar em ação.

(Suryia) Evidentemente só pode ser armadilha.

(Lady o.o) Tem certeza disso, Peter Pan?

(Suryia) -.-"

(Evil ¬¬) Vai se acostumando. Pessoalmente ela é mais insuportável que pelas câmeras.

(Lady n.n) He... Mas quem manda tu usar essa roupinha... tá parecendo uma fusão de Peter Pan com Robin Hood... E num diga que essa mecha verde é pra combinar! Huahuahua!

Lady Bogard debochou olhando o uniforme de missões que Suryia vestia. (**1**) Yohji tentou segurar a risada, e acabou recebendo olhares de advertência de Ken e Omi, preocupados com a expressão séria de Aya.

(Suryia ¬¬) Posso continuar explicando a missão?

(Lady) Claro, claro, em frente, Tinkerbell! Huahauhauaua! Desculpe, Coruja, você é parte da equipe e tals, mas não posso perdoar facilmente a história das câmeras. Vai agüentar minhas piadas até expiar todos os seus pecados!

(Suryia) ¬¬

(Evil ò.ó) Cale a boca, imbecil. Continue com isso, Coruja.

Suryia lançou um último olhar agudo para Lady Bogard, que ignorou completamente, continuando a rir baixinho junto com Yohji, e voltou a olhar para o monitor.

Os justiceiros estavam reunidos numa das salas da Kritiker, no prédio onde tudo se esclarecera. Mas permaneciam em um ambiente diferente: dominado por dois super computadores de última geração, nos quais estavam sentados Suryia e Omi, concentrados nos programas exibidos simultaneamente em ambos os monitores de LCD.

Evil, Aya, Ken, Akemi e Lady Bogard estavam em pé, logo atrás deles, olhando as telas, vestidos e prontos para uma ação imediata, mesmo sem saber direito o que esperar.

Yohji estava esticado em uma poltrona, com uma cara de poucos amigos, aborrecido por que ficaria fora de mais uma ação perigosa. Essa viagem estava lhes trazendo tantas surpresas, e ele mal tivera tempo de ficar junto de Aya... (**2**) Preferia que estivesse ao lado dele, ajudando-o. _Maldito gesso_!

(Omi) Foram deixadas pistas grosseiras sobre uma possível renegociação entre o PCC e a Máfia Organizada por Freya de Niord. É tão mal feito, que só pode ser uma armadilha. Um chamariz para nós.

(Suryia) Essa é a planta do complexo.

Digitou rapidamente algo no teclado e a planta de uma grande construção surgiu na tela.

(Omi) Como podem ver, o Complexo 9 é uma instalação usada por uma fabrica fictícia. É formada por três andares, além do subsolo. Toda a segurança se encontra no nível dois...

(Suryia) Se existe algo ilegal. É aí.

(Yohji suspirando) Ou talvez queiram que pensemos assim...

(Omi) Isso mesmo, Yohji. Será um risco e tanto.

(Akemi) Rotas de acesso?

Omi clicou com o mouse e três linhas coloridas se destacaram na planta. Uma azul, uma vermelha e uma verde que se bifurcava da vermelha e seguia para o subsolo.

(Omi) A entrada oeste, marcada em azul, é a principal e a mais vigiada. A vermelha é a entrada leste e é menos vigiada, mas mesmo assim existem guardas. Além disso, pelo leste é possível chegar ao subsolo, de acordo com a marca verde.

(Evil) O acesso ao subsolo só é possível pela passagem leste?

(Suryia) Não.

Clicou com o mouse e uma linha amarela contornou uma quarta rota.

(Ken) Isso é...

(Suryia) Esgoto.

(Evil) Perfeito. Siberian e eu invadiremos pelo leste. Abyssinian e Beija-Flor entrarão pelo oeste. O objetivo é único: segundo andar. Criaremos distrações para que Águia entre pelo esgoto e implante explosivos no subsolo.

(Lady o.o) Esgoto...?

(Akemi) Tudo terá que ser bem cronometrado. Para dar certo no momento da explosão.

(Omi) Coruja e eu guiaremos vocês daqui. Se seguirem nossas orientações nada vai dar errado.

(Ken) Objetivo da missão...?

(Suryia) Nenhum. É apenas uma armadilha. Não creio estar ocorrendo real negociação.

(Evil) Não agiremos com base em suposições. Deduziremos que é possível encontrar o Crime Organizado. Não quero surpresas.

(Aya) Hn.

O ruivo, que apenas observara, apoiou a decisão da líder brasileira. Ele estava disposto a ajudar, mas apenas dando cobertura, deixando que as meninas agissem por si mesmas, como uma equipe de verdade.

Por isso não opinara na formação das duplas nem na distribuição das tarefas. Apesar de preferir estar no comando, abrira mão daquela vez.

Suryia acenou com a cabeça, concordado com o que Evil dissera. Melhor pecar pelo excesso...

(Suryia) Certo. Vamos esperar qualquer coisa nessa missão. Mas o ponto principal é cair na armadilha preparados para enfrentar as Freaks.

Omi distribuiu os comunicadores, enquanto todos checavam suas armas.

Yohji aproximou-se Aya e tocou-lhe o ombro de forma discreta.

(Yohji baixinho) Tenha cuidado, Aya.

(Aya) Hn.

O loiro virou os olhos e riu de lado.

(Yohji baixinho) Vou entender esse _resmungo_ como "sim, Yotan, terei muito cuidado porque eu te amo e não quero que sofra ao me ver machucado..."

Foi a vez de Aya revirar os olhos e não rebater. Yohji insistiu:

(Yohji) Cuidado...

(Aya suspirando) Sempre tenho.

O mais velho mordeu os lábios e acabou por afastar-se, resistindo a tentação de abraçar o amante. Guardaria os beijos e as carícias para quando Aya retornasse. A salvo. (**3**)

Alheios ao clima romântico, os outros justiceiros se entreolharam. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para todos saberem que era hora da ação.

oOo

Hunter cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a andar entre os guardas que vigiavam a entrada norte. Nos belos lábios, um sorriso de satisfação...

Os olhos violetas observavam atentamente cada um dos seguranças uniformizados.

Todos pareciam hipnotizados. Olhavam fixamente para frente, e nem mesmo piscavam, permanecendo enfileirados em grupos de cinco.

A terrível verdade chocaria as Silbers.

Não eram guardas de verdade. Eram pessoas comuns que Hunter raptara na rua com seu poderoso golpe mental, e usaria na armadilha montada contra as inimigas.

Estreitando os olhos, o garoto enviou uma onda psíquica para os quinze homens sob seu comando. No mesmo instante, eles sacaram suas armas e apontaram para um ponto em comum.

Agiram tão rápido que pareciam experts em tiro ao alvo.

No entanto Hunter sabia que não era assim. Eram apenas pessoas inocentes que seriam massacradas pelas Silbers...

(Hunter) Sigam as instruções.

(Guardas) SIM SENHOR!

O sorriso do garoto aumentou.

Hunter cruzou os braços atrás das costas e virou-se, dando meia volta. Aquela distração seria o suficiente para atrasar as pretensas justiceiras.

Hora de partir para a segunda fase do plano...

oOo

Lilik cantarolava baixinho uma canção que ouvira muito quando era criança. Por algum motivo a cantiga retornara a sua memória naquele minuto.

(Lilik) Lalalala la la. La la lalalala.

Movia os dedos indicadores, como se fosse um maestro, agachada no canto do corredor.

(Lilik) Lalalala la la. La la lalalala.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça ao ritmo da suave cantiga.

(Lilik) Lala...

Calou-se de repente. Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu a presença de alguma coisa a sua frente.

(Lilik sorrindo) Chegaram, meus bebês?

Abriu os olhos e as íris brilharam de alegria e sadismo, ao identificar os animaizinhos aglomerados à sua frente.

(Lilik) A vingança começará em breve!

A risada diabólica ecoou por toda penumbra do corredor, enquanto Lilik se levantava e ajeitava as vestes amarrotadas.

(Lilik) Divirtam-se com essas Silbers... mas não as mate. Deixe isso para o próximo ato...

Virou-se e seguiu para o fim do corredor. Contava os minutos para a chegada das amaldiçoadas inimigas. E elas sofreriam muito, na segunda fase daquele plano diabólico...

oOo

Nuryco brincava com as sombras, criando desenhos abstratos para as mesmas. Os olhos permaneciam sem foco, enquanto sua mente divagava sobre coisas sem sentido.

Não estava ansiosa. Nem preocupada.

Tinha autorização para usar seu poder na totalidade. Não sobraria nada daquelas malditas Silbers.

Criaturas infelizes...

Passos a tiraram de seus pensamentos. Ergueu a cabeça para flagrar Hunter e Lilik chegando pela única porta que dava acesso ao nível dois do Complexo, local que seria a parte principal da armadilha contra as Silbers.

Nuryco olhou de um para o outro e acenou com a cabeça.

Estava tudo montado de acordo com o que fora planejado... era a vez dela completar o cenário. Fechou os olhos e abriu as portas que mantinham as Trevas trancadas dentro de si.

Lilik recuou um passo e Hunter encolheu-se de leve quando a Escuridão se libertou e os envolveu. A sensação era tão terrível que por um segundo acreditaram estar morrendo.

Aquele era o mundo de Nuryco.

Um mundo de sombras, onde somente o vazio existia...

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Sou má. Para mais detalhes acessem o meu profile. Omi kun (vulgo Rox) ilustrou as Silbers e as Freaks (tenho links no profile). Olhando o desenho dá pra entender a piada. E os desenhos ficaram lindos!! #aperta Rox#

(**2**) ¬¬ Essa fic num perdeu a cara de yaoi? XD Mas é! Ainda é!

(**3**) o.o Não me olhem assim. To tentando salvar a fic... ela é yaoi, lembram?

**Warumono**: literalmente 'demônio' ou 'coisa ruim'. Homenagem ao Kyo um dos meus amados Diru... XD Ano chibi wa totemo kawaii deshooooo!!

**Nota da autora**: Capítulo estranho, acho que por causa do longo tempo sem digitar essa fic. Só pra deixar claro: Rox é baseado no Omi kun, da ML de Weiss Kreuz da Suryia. Até o presente momento ele e o Faisão (inspirado em meu irmão) não estavam sendo zuados, não era uma vingança contra eles.

Mas Rox me provocou, e a partir de agora, vai sofrer as conseqüências. Ele também está na mira. Ò.Ó


	9. Complexo 09

_**Título**_: Onde canta o sabiá  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Beta**_: Evil Kitsune  
_**Classificação**_: Yaoi, comédia, ação  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Até agora:**_ Finalmente tudo se esclarece. A Silber Kreuz agirá em sua formação oficial pela primeira vez e contarão com o apoio dos Weiss contra uma eventual armadilha das Freaks.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Complexo 09**

Evil e Ken seguiram pelo terreno escuro e silencioso, circundando o alto muro que dava acesso ao Complexo 09, provável reduto onde as Freaks estariam lhes esperando depois de um convite banhado a muito sangue.

O moreninho fez um sinal indicando que o caminho estava limpo. Invadiriam por ali sabendo que enfrentariam algum tipo de obstáculo.

Evil olhou de um lado para o outro. Estava tudo silencioso demais...

Indiferente a sensação que incomodava a líder da Silber Kreuz, Ken aproximou-se da entrada leste. Era uma porta pequena escondida na lateral do prédio.

(Ken baixinho) Bombay, Coruja... estamos quase dentro.

(Omi) _Entendido._

(Suryia) _Perfeito._

(Omi)_ Abyssinian e Beija-Flor ainda não chegaram a seu destino, prossigam com a investida mesmo assim._

(Evil) Hn.

(Ken baixinho) Deixa comigo. Corvo me dê cobertura...

(Omi) _Espere, Siberian! A porta não pode ser arrombada com tanta facilidade, ela está bloqueada com trancas eletrônicas. Coruja irá decodificar a senha._

(Evil baixinho) Devia avisar antes.

(Suryia) _Vocês chegaram aí muito rápido. Não deu tempo de destravar..._

A afirmação deixou a ruiva extremamente irritada:

(Evil baixinho) Não omita informações. Ou ainda é um maldito teste?

(Suryia) _Sinto muito. Não acontecerá outra vez. Está destravado._

Os justiceiros ouviram o som de uma tranca sendo aberta. Ken estendeu a mão e testou: a porta se abriu sem maiores problemas.

Cautelosamente entraram no local. A porta de acesso leste levava a um sombrio corredor. Não havia ninguém por ali.

(Ken baixinho) Estranho... Bombay disse que as entradas eram muito vigiadas... Ei, Bombay, o que acha?

(Omi) _As ordens internas de serviço destacavam uma segurança redobrada para as entradas oeste e leste. Fiquem atentos. Oh, Águia está entrando em contato. Tomem cuidado e reportem qualquer novidade._

(Ken baixinho) Entendido.

Um pouco mais confiantes os justiceiros se entreolharam. O corredor parecia vazio, mas não significava que não haviam perigos ocultos.

(Evil baixinho) Vamos logo. Não há tempo a perder.

(Ken baixinho) Eu vou primeiro. Me dê cobertura...

Evil rolou os olhos de modo impaciente e não rebateu.

Seguiram em frente rumo a única direção possível. A penumbra dificultava a visão, e Evil imaginou se era resultado de alguma coisa que Nuryco fizera. Mas mudou de idéia: as Trevas da Freak eram muito mais intensas. Muito mais frias e assustadoras do que aquele breu que dominava o corredor. Não devia ser obra da inimiga.

Evil seguia tão compenetrada nesses pensamentos que não reparou o momento em que Ken parara de avançar e chocou-se contra as costas do moreninho.

(Evil baixinho) Não faça isso, Siberian! Estamos em uma missão!

(Ken baixinho) Mas... Corvo... olha...

Evil olhou para onde Ken apontava. O corredor se bifurcava em passagens para a direita e para a esquerda. Era o ponto na planta contornado em verde, que levava ao subsolo.

Era missão de Lady Bogard chegar até lá pelo esgoto.

A ruiva ia desviar os olhos quando captou algo estranho. O chão... o chão da passagem parecia estar se movendo...

(Evil) Siberian...

(Ken) Você percebeu? São...

(Evil) Inferno!

Saltou pra trás puxando Ken no minuto exato em que centenas, milhares de escorpiões avançaram para cima deles.

(Ken) Cuidado!

O Weiss foi o primeiro a perceber as cobras. Elas dominavam todo o corredor por onde haviam invadido, surgindo praticamente do nada. Talvez estivessem de tocaia aquele tempo todo.

As cobras não se moveram. Pareciam apenas dispostas a vigiar a passagem e impedir que dessem meia volta e saíssem do complexo 09. Com os escorpiões foi totalmente diferente. Os bichinhos avançavam na velocidade que as pequenas patas permitiam, indo pra cima dos justiceiros com tudo.

Sem alternativa Ken e Evil seguiram em frente, correndo. Não podiam voltar, nem seguir para o subsolo. Mesmo que enfrentassem aqueles animais peçonhentos, não teriam chances, eram muitos!

(Ken) Essa era a vigilância da qual Bombay falou? Aquela garota... Lilik...

Evil não respondeu. Em seu íntimo uma certeza se instalou: se todos aqueles escorpiões os alcançassem, não teriam chance. O veneno de tantas picadas acabariam com a vida de ambos em segundos.

Apertando o passo a ruiva agarrou no braço de Ken, obrigando o moreno a correr mais rápido.

**kkk**

(Lady) Merda! Isso vai arruinar minha bota!

Lamentou ao olhar para baixo. A bela bota de cano longo estava toda suja de lama do esgoto.

Em seguida os olhos castanhos observaram o teto da passagem: estava sujo e enferrujado. Gotejava água fétida por todos os lados.

(Lady resmungando) Beleza de trabalho em equipe... eles vão ver só uma coisa... acho que uma semana sem aparecer na _Angels_ me deixa quite...

Ajeitou a pesada mochila nas costas. Todos aqueles quilos de C4 lhe davam uma segurança tranqüilizadora. Explosivos eram a sua especialidade.

(Lady) Pena que as festas de fim de ano já passaram... São Paulo adoraria o showzinho de fogos-de-artíficio que estou planejando...

Suspirou ao descobrir que a passagem terminava em um ducto que segundo a planta de Omi e Suryia a levaria direto ao subsolo do Complexo 09...

(Lady n.n) Bombay-ay... eu to na área!

(Omi) _Alguma dificuldade?_

(Lady u.u) Além da lama na minha bota?

(Omi ¬¬) _Águia, aja com seriedade!_

(Lady n.n) Ta, ta! Tudo ok. Estou abrindo o ducto e instalarei as bombas de acordo com o plano.

(Suryia) _Depois vá para o nível 02._

Apesar dos hackers não poderem vê-la, Lady bateu continência e riu:

(Lady) Imediatamente Sargento!

(Omi) _Boa sorte!_

(Lady) Thanks! Ah, e me faz um favorzão? Diz pro Rox que depois que essa missão terminar ele terá que me levar pra tomar uma cerva, pra compensar as botas perdidas...

(Suryia ¬¬) _O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Agora não é hora de ser inconveniente, Águia. Lembre-se: _trabalho em equipe_. Você é parte disso..._

Lady rolou os olhos e segurou um suspiro. Não gostou muito do tom de voz que Suryia usara.

(Lady) Entendido. Estou implantando as bombas. Volto a me reportar quando tudo estiver pronto.

(Omi) _Ok_.

(Suryia) _Certo_!

(Lady) Ah... Coruja...?

(Suryia) _O que foi?_

A garota de tranças só quis deixar uma coisa bem clara...

(Lady n.n) Er, sobre as minhas botas... Vou receber indenização?

(Suryia ¬¬) _Águia... estou te avisando. Concentre-se na missão!_

A morena riu e deu de ombros.

(Lady) Entendido, sargento.

Fechou a passagem que dava acesso ao ducto. Tinha que trabalhar rápido para instalar todos aqueles explosivos.

**kkk**

(Akemi) Bombay! Coruja! A área está cercada!

A moreninha exclamou ao invadir o salão oeste e perceber os quinze soldados que Hunter hipnotizara. Todos permaneciam imóveis, olhando de forma ameaçadora para os justiceiros.

Tal entrada levara direto a uma área parecida com um hall de recepção, vazio de qualquer móvel ou janela. Havia apenas duas portas: a usada por Aya e Akemi para chegar até ali, e uma do outro lado do salão.

Mas entre os justiceiros e a passagem, estavam aqueles quinze inimigos.

(Suryia) _Precisam de apoio? Podemos alertar Corvo e Siberian_...

(Aya) Não.

(Akemi) Damos conta do recado.

Mal terminou de falar e Akemi teve que desviar para o lado. Dois seguranças partiram para cima dela, atacando com golpes rápidos de mão. Aya também foi atacado por dois homens.

Porém, apesar de fortes e rápidos, os inimigos não eram páreo para os justiceiros. Akemi usou a bugnuk para matar os seguranças, enquanto o ruivo líder da Weiss vencia os inimigos com perfeitos golpes de katana.

(Akemi) Cuidado!

Avisou no segundo exato em que mais dois iam para cima de Aya, saltando para interceptá-los. Conseguiu bloquear o ataque traiçoeiro de um deles, enquanto Aya se defendia do outro.

O espadachim estava intrigado com o fato de que, mesmo armados, os inimigos não sacavam suas armas. Jogavam-se de modo impensado, como se quisessem apenas atrasá-los e não matá-los, a custo da própria vida.

Pelo canto dos olhos observou Akemi eliminar o terceiro segurança e, sem esperar mais, tomar a iniciativa, atacando e matando outro vilão.

Resolvendo imitar a Silber, Aya deu um passo à frente mirando seus inimigos com as frias íris violeta. Não teria misericórdia.

Ia dar o segundo passo quando se surpreendeu ao ouvir um lamento. O primeiro da noite, e não viera de um dos seguranças...

Viera de Akemi.

(Aya)...

Ia perguntar se a jovem estava ferida e surpreendeu pela segunda vez. A Silber mantinha os olhos arregalados no segurança que desabava lentamente, ferido de morte.

(Aya) Beija-Flor... o que houve?

(Akemi) Ele... ele... o uniforme...

Só então o espadachim reparou na bugnuk da moreninha. Ao ferir o inimigo uma parte do uniforme de segurança ficara presa em suas garras.

(Aya) Qual o problema?

A Silber deu um passo para trás.

(Akemi) Ele tem outro uniforme por baixo... de um Shopping...

Franzindo as sobrancelhas Aya mirou seu olhar no segurança que tombara morto. Akemi estava certa, através da blusa rasgada e ensangüentada era possível ver detalhes de um uniforme com o emblema de um famoso Shopping de São Paulo.

Porque uma pessoa daquelas estaria agindo de tal forma? Pensando bem eles tinham expressão estranha e agiam de forma mecânica, quase como se estivessem hipnotizados.

Poderia ser...

(Aya) Lavagem cerebral? Controle da mente?

Imediatamente o ruivo lembrou de Schuldig.

(Akemi) Oh...

Outro inimigo veio pra cima dela, mas a garota desviou-se e conseguiu derrubá-lo com uma rasteira. Não podia matá-lo sabendo que provavelmente era apenas uma vítima inocente.

(Akemi) Você acha que uma das Freaks fez isso?

(Aya) Hn.

O líder da Weiss também passou a acertá-los com golpes usando o cabo da katana. Mataria inimigos sem titubear, porém aqueles homens não tinham culpa nenhuma e não era parte da missão eliminá-los.

Em poucos minutos derrotaram a todos, deixando-os inconscientes.

Antes de seguir em frente, Akemi virou-se para os corpos dos seguranças que matara antes de desconfiar da verdade. Curvou-se em uma leve reverência.

(Akemi) Sinto muito...

Aya respirou fundo e deu as costas. Tempo era tudo o que não tinha para perder...

**kkk**

(Lady suspirando) Certo. Última carga instalada...

Tirou um mapa do bolsinho da mochila que, aliás, estava bem mais vazia. Abriu e consultou só pra tirar uma dúvida.

(Lady) Instalei as cargas sob os quatro alicerces. Hum... como o Complexo 09 fica no meio da Zona Norte é melhor causar uma implosão. Muito obrigada por isso, Coruja!

Marcou o último alicerce, que acabara de preparar, com um círculo vermelho.

(Lady resmungando) Imploda o prédio, Águia... Blá! Eles acham é que simples. Não sabem que numa implosão tudo tem que ser perfeitamente cronometrado, acompanhado... tem que abalar as estruturas, mas sem atingir o prédio... argh! Um trabalho da porra!

Fez uma continha rápida no verso do mapa, apenas para confirmar as quantidades de explosivo que colocara.

(Lady suspirando) Acho que fiz tudo certinho... algumas gramas a mais de C4 e o edifício vai ficar tão bonito quanto fogos de artifício... é, abalar as estruturas e fazer o prédio convergir para o centro... hum... os pontos fracos do prédio criam rótulas e cabum!

Resmungava de si para si, sem muita lógica, apenas esboçando um ou outro pensamento desconexo.

Mas era verdade. Todas as implosões seguiam critérios rigorosos determinados por engenheiros. Quando seguido corretamente, o processo era uma obra de arte, na opinião da morena. Quando mal calculado...

(Lady) Certo. Melhor parar de me preocupar. Eu conferi tudo duas vezes, examinei detalhadamente o mapa que Bombay me deu... e segui direitinho como Papai me ensinou.

Deu de ombros e guardou o mapa. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

(Lady) Bombay? Coruja? Terminei por aqui. Estou indo para o ponto de encontro...

**kkk**

Evil parou de correr um segundo antes de trombar em Aya. Os ruivos se entreolharam sem demonstrar a surpresa que o reencontro inesperado causara. Por mais que fosse combinado, dificilmente conseguiriam chegar ao ponto de encontro exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

(Ken) Arf... arf... Corvo, os escorpiões... arf... sumiram!

A ruiva olhou para trás e confirmou a veracidade do que Ken dizia. O corredor atrás deles estava completamente vazio.

(Evil) Hn...

(Aya) O que houve?

O jogador inspirou fundo antes de responder.

(Ken) Acho que eles queriam nos guiar até aqui. Foi uma armadilha.

(Akemi) Nós também caímos em uma cilada. Muito cruel...

Evil estreitou os olhos ao ver Akemi tão amuada. A caçula das Silbers não se deixava abater por pouco. Era a mais otimista da equipe.

Antes que pudesse indagar algo, a voz de Coruja soou pelos comunicadores.

(Suryia) _Águia deu o sinal. As bombas estão programadas e a implosão prevista para acontecer daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos. Ou antes, se ela acionar o detonador_.

(Aya) Hn.

(Ken) O tempo está passando.

(Evil) Vamos logo de uma vez.

Os quatro se entreolharam e acenaram. Aya e Evil avançaram até parar em frente a porta dupla que dava acesso ao nível 02 do Complexo. A líder da Silber Kreuz levou a mão à maçaneta e sem hesitar mais, abriu.

Estava tão escuro lá dentro que era impossível enxergar alguma coisa.

(Ken) Outra armadilha?

(Evil) Com certeza. Nuryco... assim como Lilik nos guiou até aqui.

(Akemi) Significa que aqueles seguranças... aqueles seguranças... também estavam sendo usados.

(Suryia) _Sabíamos das possibilidades desde o começo. Não preferem esperar por Águia_?

(Evil) Não.

(Ken) Quanto antes terminarmos com isso, melhor.

(Omi) _Vou deixá-la a par da situação_.

(Suryia) _Reportem qualquer novidade_.

Os ruivos trocaram um último olhar antes de entrar no local tomado pela escuridão. Akemi respirou fundo e os imitou. Ken olhou para trás, para ter certeza de que os escorpiões haviam desistido, só então foi atrás dos outros justiceiros.

**kkk**

(Yohji) Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?

O playboy andava de um lado para o outro, na sala onde Suryia e Omi comandavam a parte informatizada da missão.

(Omi) Entendo sua preocupação, mas eles não podem recuar agora.

(Yohji) Sei, sei. Só não consigo me controlar... tenho um mal pressentimento...

(Suryia) Está tudo sob controle. Águia, informe sua posição.

(Lady) _Hum... eu acho que estou saindo do subsolo... devo estar chegando a passagem usada por Corvo e Siberian..._

(Suryia ¬¬) Acha?

(Omi n.n"") Não tem certeza?

(Lady) _Bombay... essa sua merda de mapa está errada... eles devem ter reformado o prédio. Mas não temam, eu chego a tempo de uma entrada triunfal..._

(Suryia) Eles contam com você como apoio. Não vá falhar.

(Lady) _Esporte da temporada: jogar verdades na minha cara... tá, eu sei que sou a peça fundamental das duas equipes, se não fosse por mim a missão seria um fracasso... oh, o peso da responsabilid..._

(Suryia ¬¬) Já entendemos. Fique atenta.

E com um suspirou pesado encerrou a comunicação.

(Omi n.n) Ela não tem jeito...

(Suryia) Tsc. Corvo, Águia terá problemas para chegar até vocês. Redobrem os cuidados, ok?

Esperou um instante, mas Evil não respondeu.

Imediatamente Omi e Suryia trocaram olhares surpresos. Yohji captou algo no ar e parou de andar em círculos, aproximando-se dos dois.

(Yohji) O que houve?

(Omi) Abyssinian...? Siberian...? Corvo...? Beija-Flor...?

(Suryia) Não respondem!

(Omi) Mas os comunicadores estão funcionando perfeitamente bem!

Digitou freneticamente alguns comandos, enquanto Suryia digitava outros.

(Suryia) O sinal continua estável. Não compreendo!

(Omi) Não há estática, nem variações...

(Yohji) E o que significa?

(Omi) Águia, atenção, pode nos ouvir?

(Águia ¬¬) _Posso. Só que nem dei dois passos. Desculpe, mas aqui não tem placa indicando o caminho... tão achando que é só seguir as migalhas que nem a história de Joãozinho e Maria...?_

Suryia respirou fundo e rolou os olhos. Omi balançou a cabeça e Yohji fez um bico.

(Yohji) A comunicação com ela está ótima! Por que Aya e os outros não respondem?

(Omi) Águia, é quase certo que os outros estão com problemas. Apresse-se, mas tenha cuidado.

(Lady) _Ok._

Imediatamente o loirinho voltou-se para Suryia, com expressão grave no olhar. Seriedade que era quase idêntica à exibida nas íris da brasileira.

(Omi) Você percebeu isso?

(Suryia) Sim.

(Omi) Os sinais estão sendo emitidos com regularidade e precisão... nenhuma interferência externa foi registrada...

(Suryia) Perdemos a comunicação no instante em que Abyssinian e os outros entraram na sala do nível dois.

(Omi) Talvez o poder usado pelas Freaks impeça os comunicadores de funcionarem normalmente. Por isso nosso programa não detectou nenhuma falha.

(Suryia) O SSNV não teria nenhuma função útil nesse caso?

(Omi) Vou rodá-lo, mas duvido. Desenvolvi o programa com especificações muito rigorosas. Adaptá-lo já foi difícil... adicionar uma nova rotina a essa altura é quase impossível. E nada garante que funcionará.

(Suryia) Droga!

(Yohji) Eles estão por conta própria, então? Merda!

(Omi) Resta Águia. Vamos alertá-la...

Yohji mordeu os lábios apreensivo. Um tanto irritado olhou para o braço direito. Se não estivesse ferido...

Omi passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou pesado. As coisas poderiam se complicar caso dependessem da ação de Lady Bogard...

**kkk**

Evil tentou firmar a visão, mas a escuridão era tão profunda que chegava a sufocar.

Avançou com cuidado e precaução.

(Evil) Isso é obra de Nuryco.

O profundo silêncio intrigou a ruiva.

(Evil) Coruja? Bombay?

A ausência de resposta era de certa forma esperada. Algo na intuição de Evil a alertou para a irregularidade nas transmissões. E a sensação foi mais além. Abaixou-se devagar, pegando os Sai na bota.

(Evil) Abyssinian? Siberian? Beija-Flor?

Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

A precaução se triplicou. Evil soube no mesmo instante que o perigo atingira níveis inimagináveis. Cada passo podia jogá-la frente a frente com uma Freak ou... um de seus companheiros.

E naquela escuridão os resultados poderiam ser desastrosos...

(Evil) Beija-Flor... cuidado.

(Nuryco) Eu não me preocuparia com os outros, Silber. Preocupe-se com você mesma.

Evil trincou os dentes e colocou-se em posição de defesa. Atacar naquela situação era quase suicídio. As chances estavam todas contra si no território de Nuryco.

Sua irritação aumentou quando ouviu um profundo suspiro.

(Nuryco) Pobre ratinho no labirinto. Eu me divertiria mais, porém da última vez você teve sorte... não vou vacilar novamente!

(Evil) Maldita!

Sentindo um movimento à sua esquerda, Evil saltou. Infelizmente não foi rápida o bastante. Algo macio e frio enroscou-se em seu calcanhar e ela perdeu o equilíbrio.

Antes que caísse no chão sentiu-se flutuar. O que quer que a prendera pelo pé a erguia, fazendo com que ficasse de cabeça para baixo. As armas escaparam de suas mãos e caíram no chão com um barulho abafado.

(Nuryco) As Trevas têm fome, Silber. Por mais que se alimentem, nunca ficam satisfeitas.

Evil arregalou os olhos quando sentiu seu corpo ser abaixado suavemente, como se a corda feita de escuridão escorregasse devagar contra o solo.

Perguntou-se qual a intenção da Freak, e descobriu no segundo seguinte, quando sua calota craniana mergulhou em algo viscoso. Como se as sombras tivessem se liqüefeito, ou mesmo derretido.

(Nuryco) Posso manipular a Escuridão de várias formas, garota. Você vai mergulhar e sufocar até morrer...

A líder das Silbers começou a se debater, e tudo o que conseguiu foi que a 'corda' abaixasse mais alguns centímetros. Evil sentiu aquele líquido viscoso cobrir seus olhos e beirar perigosamente suas narinas. Se baixasse mais um pouquinho sufocaria lentamente.

(Nuryco) Seu corpo desce a medida que você se mexe. Quanto tempo agüentará ficar imóvel, Silber?

Evil ficou tensa. Não enxergava nada, e a voz da inimiga parecia vir de um ponto diferente a cada vez. A posição era incomoda, e começava a lhe dar enjôos... mas ao menor movimento mergulharia de cabeça nas sombras fatais!

**kkk**

(Ken) Merda!

Deu um passo para trás e passou a mão pelo nariz. Acabara de bater em algo sólido!

Estendeu o braço com cuidado e seus dedos tocaram uma espécie de parede.

(Ken) Beco sem saída.

Virou-se para voltar sobre seus próprios passos e bateu o rosto novamente.

(Ken) Mas que merda!

Outra parede surgira praticamente do nada e bloqueara seu retorno.

Começando a se desesperar tentou seguir para o seu lado direito e a desconfiança tornou-se real. Encontrou outra parede, assim como a sua esquerda.

Fora preso por paredes de escuridão.

Tateou em busca de alguma saída. Não conseguia ver nada, e a sensação de estar cego era mais angustiante que o pensamento de estar preso entre quatro paredes.

(Ken) Bombay! Me pegaram. Eu vou dar um jeito de sair daqui... mas não vejo os outros. Acho que conseguiram escapar dessa!

Enquanto aguardava resposta, usou a bugnuk para tentar destruir o que quer que o estivesse prendendo.

As garras arranharam algo de constituição macia e causaram um ruído estranho.

(Ken) Merda! Bombay? Coruja?

Só então o jogador se deu conta de que não obtivera resposta ao seu primeiro contato.

(Ken) Bombay? Está me ouvindo?

Surpreso, deduziu que a comunicação fora interrompida. Perdera o áudio com a base de operações e com seus aliados. Então separá-los devia fazer parte da armadilha.

Sem saber o que fazer para livrar-se da prisão, Ken sentiu alguma coisa caindo sobre sua cabeça. Algo que deslizou para o chão, com um barulhinho de asas batendo.

(Ken) Mas o que...?

Tateou com o pé e ouviu barulho de inseto sendo esmagado.

(Ken) Barata?

Sem ter como comprovar, pois a escuridão era absoluta, o moreninho sentiu outro bichinho cair sobre si. E então mais um e outro, em algo que se tornou uma bizarra chuva do que pareciam ser insetos.

(Ken) Lilik!

Começou a pisar sobre os bichos, contendo a onda de asco que o sacudiu, quando um cheiro insuportável chegou a suas narinas, associado ao barulho de barata esmagada.

Mas para cada inseto que Ken esmagava, dez caiam sobre sua cabeça. Logo o chão começou a se cobrir de baratas esmagadas. Os bichinhos também andavam por seu pescoço, entravam na gola da blusa, lhe causando arrepios.

Podia sentir as patinhas enroscarem em seus cabelos castanhos, assim como em seus braços e costas.

Debateu-se tentando tirá-las, enquanto continuava sapateando.

(Ken) Maldição!

Tirou uma de sua face com um tapa.

Não conseguia vê-las, apenas senti-las.

A sensação era nauseante. E apenas piorava.

A chuva de insetos parecia longe de acabar, a massa de insetos já lhe alcançava os joelhos. Se continuasse assim, o cubículo logo estaria coberto de baratas, e o Weiss seria soterrado vivo.

**kkk**

De repente a escuridão sumiu por completo e Akemi saiu em uma ampla e arejada área. Com precaução avançou, ciente de que ali encontraria os inimigos que armaram a emboscada. Freaks.

(Akemi) Bombay? Coruja?

Aguardou reposta por alguns segundos, mas o silêncio absoluto lhe deu a certeza de que a comunicação fora cortada. Estava sozinha.

Na verdade estava completa e totalmente sozinha.

Não havia ninguém na sala. Nem outras saídas ou janelas. Apenas a porta pela qual entrara.

Resolvendo sair dali, a moreninha deu as costas e levou um susto: a porta desaparecera.

(Akemi) Ei!

Tateou a parede, mas nada restara da porta por onde entrara, apenas concreto maciço. Era impossível voltar por ali.

Rapidamente vasculhou o aposento, mas as paredes eram intransponíveis.

(Akemi) Não pode ser! Como as portas podem sumir assim?!

Enquanto falava consigo mesmo atacou as paredes com golpes rápidos e agressivos, mas a afiada bugnuck era delicada demais. Podia ferir seres humanos mortalmente, mas quando o alvo era cimento e concreto, nem mesmo arranhava.

(Akemi) Droga!

Estariam os outros passando por situações semelhantes? Correriam perigo?

(Akemi) Bombay?!

O silêncio era tão profundo e sufocante que fazia seu coração disparar. Odiava ficar sozinha. Odiava a solidão mais que tudo na vida. Por isso se dedicava tanto aos amigos, por isso fizera da Silber a sua família.

(Akemi) Céus!

Caiu de joelhos no chão e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Parecia que a sensação era ampliada em proporções imensuráveis. Cada segundo a agonia se multiplicava. Tinha certeza de que aquela armadilha fora preparada especialmente para ela.

De algum modo as Freaks descobriram o que mais lhe causava medo e usavam aquilo contra ela.

Akemi fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Não poderia achar uma saída nem que se esforçasse. Estava confinada naquela sala branca e vazia.

Preferia continuar perdida nas trevas de Nuryco a enfrentar a situação em que se encontrava.

Pelo menos na escuridão não havia a certeza de que estava absolutamente sozinha... nas sombras permanecia a sensação de algo eternamente a espreita. E mesmo isso era preferível...

**kkk**

(Lady) Coruja? Bombay? Cheguei a porta de acesso ao nível 02.

(Omi) _Ok. Tome cuidado. Se for realmente uma emboscada você ficará sem comunicação._

(Suryia) _Estará por conta própria, e pode ser a única esperança para Corvo e os outros. Não se descuide._

(Lady) Certo. Eu já tinha entendido essa parte.

E sorrindo confiante, a morena abriu a porta.

**kkk**

Aya fechou os olhos por um instante. Fora cegado pela súbita claridade e precisou proteger–se com o braço para impedir a luz de incomodá-lo ainda mais.

(Hunter) Ora, ora, ora... parece que um deles conseguiu chegar até nós...

O garoto permanecia parado bem no centro do que seria o nível 02. Uma sala muito grande, sem móvel algum, com janelas em todas as paredes e uma porta, pela qual Aya havia passado.

(Aya)...

Então aquele garoto também era um dos inimigos? Imediatamente o espadachim pensou no ataque a Avenida Paulista. O estrago causado estava além da compreensão e do que seria esperado pelas fichas de cada uma das três Freaks. Evidentemente o responsável era alguém que não conheciam. Aquele rapaz...

(Hunter) Você é um Silber?

(Aya) Não.

(Hunter) Eu já imaginava. Freya sempre se refere ao grupo no feminino...

O rapaz esperou que Aya esclarecesse algo, porém o líder da Weiss não deu mais explicações.

Hunter sorriu fechando os olhos, longe de demonstrar toda a sua real periculosidade.

(Hunter) Eu estou meio ocupado com uma das meninas. Sabe, tem três ratinhos presos no labirinto de Nuryco. Ela está pessoalmente cuidando de uma... Lilik preparou uma surpresinha para outra e eu devia cuidar da terceira... esse foi o erro da outra vez. Nós subestimamos os reforços...

(Aya) Não somos meros reforços.

(Hunter) Isso só agrava nosso descuido. Se são assassinos também, deveríamos ter preparado mais armadilhas... maldição, Freya. A culpa é toda sua!

(Aya) Não procure desculpas para sua derrota. O que fizeram até agora é imperdoável.

Hunter continuou sorrindo, enquanto passava a mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os atrás da orelha.

(Hunter) Derrota? Que prepotência... eu disse que não esperava reforços. Em momento algum disse que não daria conta de vocês...

(Aya) Vamos ver...

Sacou a espada e segurou-a com as duas mãos, apontando-a ameaçadoramente para Hunter.

(Hunter) Hum. Violência. É isso o que quer?

(Aya) Não haverá perdão.

(Hunter) Não preciso de perdão.

O líder da Weiss avançou ágil, esperando vencer o garoto com um único golpe.

Hunter nem mesmo se moveu. Apenas enfiou as mãos no bolso e ergueu os ombros, cheio de si.

(Hunter) Sou um artista que cria seus trabalhos através da mente humana. E a sua destruição será minha obra prima

Saltando, o ruivo lançou-se contra o inimigo.

Foi como se mãos invisíveis entrassem na mente de Aya e torcessem todos os seus pensamentos, misturando-os a emoções, sensações, desejos e anseios. Por um instante pareceu que consciência e inconsciência tornavam-se uma única coisa, onde o líder da Weiss não podia mais distinguir quem era e o que era; de quem não era, ou mesmo do que não era.

A sensação de que estava se perdendo em si mesmo foi tão forte e desnorteante que Aya largou a espada, e levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando com força, enquanto caia de joelhos aos pés de Hunter.

(Hunter) Emoções... eu não devia brincar com elas. Sabe, não existe nada mais frágil que a mente humana. É divertido pegar tudo o que lhe torna uma pessoa e misturar, como se eu colocasse em um liquidificador.

Observou Aya ajoelhado no chão, apertando a cabeça com força, mordendo os lábios para não gemer. Lutando para preservar a própria sanidade.

(Hunter) E isso não é o meu poder... eu realmente... Tsc! Então tinha mais uma?!

Com agilidade inesperada virou-se pronto para enfrentar a pessoa que invadira o nível 02 e que ia atacá-lo pelas costas.

(Lady) Merda!

Brecou antes de aproximar-se demais do rapaz. Sua idéia era desacordá-lo aproveitando que estava entretido com o líder da Weiss. Mas o outro era esperto.

(Hunter) Que feio... os mocinhos não deviam jogar limpo?

A morena apertou as tonfas na mão. Sua intuição imediatamente a alertou para o perigo oculto nas palavras ditas em tom tão macio. Mas é claro, era Lady Bogard, e a garota não perderia a chance...

(Lady) E os vilões não deviam ser tão bonitos!

(Hunter)...

(Lady) Tem lugar na sua equipe pra mim...?

Ao invés de responder, Hunter olhou mais detalhadamente para a recém chegada, sondando-lhe o rosto com curiosidade quase infantil.

Incomodada, a Silber deu um passo para trás. Sem aviso algum sentiu suas pernas formigarem e caiu de joelhos no chão.

(Lady) Merda!

Hunter aproximou-se dela e abaixou-se, apoiando o joelho esquerdo no piso e mantendo a face de ambos na mesma altura. Sua concentração era absoluta. Nem mesmo piscava.

Aquela atenção intensificada incomodou a Silber mais do que tudo. Era um olhar que trazia _reconhecimento_.

(Lady) O que foi, moleque? O que fez comigo? Não sinto minhas pernas!

(Hunter) Eu... conheço você. É Lady Bogard!

(Lady)...

A garota ficou lívida. Alguém descobrira seu codinome! Ou seria mais uma das armações de Suryia e da Kritiker?

A animação do inimigo parecia muito autêntica. Fosse quem fosse, ficara verdadeiramente feliz pelo encontro.

(Hunter sorrindo) É! Você é Lady Bogard! Eu não tinha prestado atenção quando você entrou... mas sua voz e essa trança. Céus, você não mudou nada!

(Lady) Quem é você?

Lady tinha certeza de que nunca vira aquele moleque antes. Ou se lembraria do belo rosto. Hunter continuou sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando.

(Hunter) Tem uma cicatriz nas costas. Certa vez te obrigaram a agir em equipe e você teve que confiar em pessoas que mal conhecia. Seu pai morreu nesse dia, e você ganhou uma marca de queimadura nas costas.

Lady Bogard ficou ainda mais pálida. Seu instinto a alertava para a periculosidade daquele garoto, porém ela tinha que insistir em descobrir como ele conseguira aquelas informações. Tais dados nem mesmo a Kritiker possuía.

(Lady) Quem é você? Como sabe tanto?

(Hunter) Você é escrava da minha mãe! Na verdade _era_ até ela morrer. E depois da morte dela você...

A palidez mortal foi substituída por um intenso rubor de pura fúria. Cortando as revelações de Hunter, Lady sibilou:

(Lady) Não sei quem você é, garoto. Mas nunca, ouviu, nunca fui escrava de ninguém!

Ignorando a afirmação categórica, Hunter ficou em pé. Parecia preocupado.

(Hunter) Se você é uma Silber então... Nuryco, pare com isso!

(Lady)...

O rapaz estreitou os olhos perigosamente, causando arrepios em Lady Bogard. Os olhos violetas vaguearam pelo cômodo sem obter resposta.

(Hunter) EU DISSE PRA PARAR!

Uma onda de energia quase física saiu do corpo do rapaz e se espalhou por toda a sala. Lady foi arremessada para trás e bateu as costas contra uma das paredes, mas não chegou a perder os sentidos graças à mochila que amorteceu o impacto. Ficou ali, encostada, sem forças para levantar-se e sem as tonfas, que voaram longe.

Aya arregalou os olhos e vomitou uma quantidade assustadora de sangue. O golpe de Hunter agira de forma diferente nas pessoas presentes no nível 02 do grande Complexo.

Surpresa, a morena integrante da Silber viu ilusões secretas espalhadas pelo salão se desfazerem, guiadas pela vontade de Hunter.

Mais à direita Nuryco surgia, envolta em resquícios da escuridão que causara, totalmente sem forças, atingida em cheio por Hunter. A líder Freak desabou desmaiada ao lado de Evil.

(Nuryco) Hunter... por... que...?

A esquerda Lilik jazia no chão frio, assim como Ken, ambos derrotados sobre um grande amontoado escuro. Enojada, Lady viu que eram insetos mortos.

Finalmente no meio, agachadinha junto à parede, surgiu Akemi, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, como se estivesse assustada, com medo de algo. Nem percebeu que a ilusão se desfizera e ela estava segura. Na verdade, na mente da moreninha, o cenário era o mesmo, porque Hunter ainda controlava sua mente.

Indiferente ao que fizera, Hunter caminhou até Akemi e pegou um pouco dos cabelos dela entre os dedos.

(Hunter) Cabelos longos e escuros...? Eu nunca a reconheceria, Akemi...

(Lady) Quem... é você?

Sem responder, Hunter dirigiu-se até Nuryco e Evil. Abaixou-se ao lado da líder da Silber Kreuz, observando o rosto inconsciente.

A emoção evidente no rosto juvenil pegou Lady de surpresa aumentando-lhe a confusão.

(Lady) Você...

(Hunter)...

Fechou os olhos com força, para abri-los quase em seguida. A emoção sumira completamente, deixando apenas uma fria indiferença.

Rapidamente abaixou-se e pegou Nuryco, jogando-a sobre o ombro.

(Lady) Ei! Vai fugir?! Espere!

(Hunter) O tempo não pára, Lady Bogard. Em menos de dez minutos a bomba irá implodir o prédio.

(Lady) Como você sabe...? Quem é você? Quem é a sua mãe?!

Hunter, que estava se aproximando de Lilik, olhou fixamente para a morena antes de responder:

(Hunter) Minha mãe era sua mestra.

(Lady) Nunca! Eu _nunca_ fui escrava de ninguém!

Hunter sorriu de leve, pegando Lilik e jogando a garota sobre o outro ombro.

(Hunter) Não foi. Mas será... será escrava da minha mãe.

Lady rolou os olhos parecendo enfadada. Não resistiu a debochar:

(Lady) Quer dizer que você pode prever o futuro?!

O Freak olhou longamente para Evil, desmaiada no chão, depois voltou a fitar Lady, presenteando-a com um belo, porém frio sorriso.

(Hunter) Prever o futuro? Não preciso prever o futuro. Eu _venho _de lá. E acredite, não é um lugar bonito.

Lady olhou para o inimigo fixamente por alguns segundos, procurando alguma indicação de que ele blefava, de que mentia tentando enganá-la. Tudo o que recebeu em troca foi um olhar violeta frio e assustadoramente familiar...

(Lady) Viajante do... tempo...?!

(Hunter) Mas é melhor que esqueça isso...

A morena sentiu um impacto na cabeça e sangue escorrendo por seu nariz.

E tudo ficou escuro.

**kkk**

Ken arregalou os olhos e inalou ar rapidamente. O tempo estava acabando! Era o que sabia. O jogador ignorava, inclusive, o fato de que seus temidos inimigos haviam escapado a minutos atrás, com Hunter carregando suas duas companheiras.

Sentou-se no chão, sobre um amontoado desconfortável e frio de insetos e olhou ao redor, tentando organizar os pensamentos e começar a agir.

Viu seus parceiros também inconscientes, espalhados por uma grande sala. Correu para Aya, o líder da Weiss, com quem estava mais familiarizado.

(Ken) Abyssinian! Abyssinian! A bomba vai explodir!

Primeiro Aya apertou os olhos, ato que não espantou a dor de cabeça. Pelo contrario, a fez aumentar.

(Ken) Abyssinian, as Silbers!

O ruivo abriu os olhos e acenou. A dor de cabeça teria que ficar para depois.

(Aya) Onde está aquele garoto?

(Ken) Garoto? Não vi garoto algum! E se ficarmos aqui não vamos ver mais nada! O prédio vai implodir!

(Aya)...

O ruivo estranhou a atitude quase desesperada do companheiro. Ken era precipitado e cabeça quente, mas naquele momento estava estranho; quase alucinado... quase... hipnotizado.

O próprio Ken não compreendia a situação. Tudo o que sabia era que a bomba implodiria o prédio, e eles tinham que tirar as Silbers do lugar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Lançando um último olhar para o líder, Ken foi rapidamente até Lady Bogard e tentou acordá-la. Vendo que era inútil simplesmente a pegou no colo e levantou-se. Tinham que sair dali.

Seguindo o exemplo do moreninho, Aya levantou-se e avançou com passos mais firmes até Evil, notando que a ruiva também estava inconsciente. Pegou-a no colo, numa maneira de ganhar tempo.**(1)**

Ambos voltaram-se para Akemi, silenciosamente agachada no canto da sala, cobrindo o rosto com a mão, como se estivesse vendo algo assustador.

(Ken) Beija-Flor! Tudo bem?

O jogador aproximou-se com passos leves, e lentamente tocou-lhe o ombro. O ato quebrou o estado em que Akemi se encontrava. Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou ao redor.

Assim que viu Ken, o rosto da jovem se avermelhou e ela esticou o braço tocando-lhe o rosto.

(Akemi) Siberian...? É real?

(Ken)...

(Akemi) Eu pensei que ficaria sozinha para sempre!

(Aya) Hn. **(2)**

(Ken) Não sei o que aconteceu, mas você não está sozinha. Nunca esteve, desde que entrou pra Silber.

(Akemi) Por um segundo eu...

(Aya) Vai ficar sozinha se não sair daqui. A bomba vai explodir...

Imediatamente Akemi recolheu a mão e ficou em pé.

(Akemi) Desculpem! Eu não sei o que houve!

(Ken) Nem nós e é melhor deixar pra compreender na Angels!

A Silber balançou a cabeça e tomou a liderança correndo pra fora da sala. Ken e Aya não ficaram atrás, aproveitando que apesar de meio perdida, Akemi ainda estava pronta para a ação. A missão não se encerrara.

Não encontraram nenhum obstáculo para sair do prédio. Pelo contrário, a Silber seguia com fluência pelos corredores, como se o caminho estivesse gravado em seu subconsciente. Os Weiss corriam atrás dela, aliviados por poder sair dali de uma vez.

Nenhuma lembrança restou em sua mente, nem mesmo os seguranças usados de forma desumana, que ainda estavam em uma das entradas do Complexo 09. Nem Akemi ou Aya lembrou-se deles.

E a culpa por aquele esquecimento era algo que ambos os justiceiros levariam enterrados no mais profundo de seus corações.

**kkk**

Próximo ao Complexo 09, no fim do grande quarteirão, Hunter parou, aproveitando que um dos postes de luz artificial estava quebrado. Abaixou-se e depositou Lilik no chão, recostando-a contra uma árvore de tronco grosso e, em seguida, encostando Nuryco contra um muro.

Olhou para as duas ex-companheiras por longos segundos antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos e respirar fundo.

(Hunter) Pare de ficar espiando. Me incomoda.

Ouviu uma risada cristalina ecoar.

(Felton) Desculpe. É um hábito que não perderei tão cedo.

(Hunter) Vai ser sua perdição.

(Felton) Aa. Se você diz... aliás, os cinco saíram do prédio. Você manipulou os garotos direitinho. Se não fosse sua... er... 'onda mental' ou seja lá o raio que o parta, eles não teriam acordado a tempo.

Hunter olhou para o alto da árvore. Tinha certeza que o outro rapaz estava escondido entre as folhas da frondosa copa.

Antes que respondesse, ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor. Virou o rosto bem a tempo de ver o imponente Complexo 09 ruir magnificamente. Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu os arredores, mas nenhum outro edifício foi atingido graças aos cálculos bem feitos.

(Felton) Era uma vez um esconderijo perfeito...

(Hunter) Hn.

(Felton) Então você está se amotinando?

E o rapaz saltou, caindo em pé a frente de Hunter. Ambos se encararam por longos e silenciosos instantes. Foi Felton quem desviou os olhos primeiro, fixando-os em Nuryco e Lilik.

(Felton) E as senhoritas?

(Hunter) Leve-as até Freya. Diga que eu estou fora.

Deu as costas e começou a se afastar. Mal deu dois passos e ouviu a voz divertida de Felton:

(Felton) Então encontrou o que procurava.

(Hunter) Foi sorte.

(Felton) Interessante. Muito interessante. E você vai ficar por perto, não é?

O ex-Freak sorriu de leve e rebateu usando as próprias palavras do outro:

(Hunter) Aa. Se você diz...

Felton riu, os olhos voltando a se fixar nas costas de Hunter que se afastava lentamente.

(Felton) E essas duas... pegas de surpresa por um próprio companheiro. Freya ficará tão feliz...

Seu devaneio foi quebrado pelo som de uma sirene. Os bombeiros estavam chegando. Era melhor dar o fora dali.

**kkk**

(Lady n.n) Resumindo: nós levamos outra surra e escapamos por pura sorte...

(Yohji) Sem anotar a placa do caminhão...

Ambos foram mirados com certa hostilidade pelos outros justiceiros. As duas equipes estavam reunidas na sala das missões na casa das Silbers, tentando entender o que acontecera.

(Omi) Sabemos o que ocorreu até que entraram no nível 02. A interferência sem dúvida foi causada por Nuryco. Então Akemi ficou presa em uma ilusão.

A moreninha estremeceu ao lado de Ken. Mostrara fraqueza naquela missão, mas era humana e também tinha seus medos. Os outros entenderam a situação perfeitamente, e ninguém a condenava por sucumbir.

Ela só não sabia que acabara revelando muito mais de si do que gostaria. Qualquer um dos justiceiros poderia ver a verdade por trás de seu comportamento tão emotivo.

Talvez nem a própria Akemi soubesse, mas o apego tão grande a equipe e a amizade ocultava um imenso medo da solidão. Uma fobia de estar sozinha e solitária. Por isso a moreninha defendia com vontade ferrenha a unificação definitiva entre as integrantes da Silber Kreuz.

Depois de curta pausa, a análise da ação continuou.

(Suryia) Ken foi vítima da Lilik. Isso é fato.

O jogador torceu o nariz. Suas roupas ficaram tão infectadas pelo odor das baratas mortas que ele tivera que jogá-las fora.

(Omi) Evil mais uma vez foi rival de Nuryco.

A espadachim acenou com a cabeça. Graças a investida sabiam que a Freak podia manipular as sombras a seu bel prazer. Não pareciam existir limites em seu controle sobre a Escuridão.

(Suryia) E temos agora um novo integrante, esse garoto que Aya enfrentou.

(Aya) Hn.

(Evil) Vamos assumir que ele é responsável pelos ataques na Avenida Paulista?

(Omi) Não. Disso podemos apenas deduzir que o grupo não se limita a três integrantes. Esse novo rapaz pode não ser o único que desconhecemos.

(Yohji) Foi uma sorte o Ken acordar naquela hora.

E olhou preocupado para seu amante. Aya correspondeu ao olhar, para logo em seguida mirar o outro lado da sala, onde Lady estava. Se fosse depender do reforço que a morena representava, estavam todos perdidos.

Lady fez um bico e deu de ombros.

(Lady) Como é que eu ia saber que era uma armadilha?

(Suryia ¬¬) Omi e eu te dissemos isso por todo o caminho.

(Lady u.u) Porra! Só me lembro de colocar a mão na maçaneta antes de apagar! Não me deram chance nem de entrar...

(Evil) Inútil.

(Yohji) E vocês levaram outra surra. Está dois a zero pras Freaks...

(Suryia) Isso nós resolvemos, não se preocupem.

(Ken) É algo como os Schwarz. Eles são duros na queda. Mas não vamos deixá-los impunes. Mais cedo ou mais tarde...

O confronto definitivo entre Weiss Kreuz e Schwarz ainda não acontecera. E parecia longe de ocorrer. Num paralelo a situação, a própria Silber não recebera uma missão de 'eliminar' as Freaks, apenas missões corriqueiras como lutar contra traficantes e facções criminosas. Eliminar as Freaks era algo que devia ser subentendido.

Provavelmente levaria tempo e uma ação muito bem calculada. Assim como eliminar os Schwarz se mostrava um ato difícil.

(Akemi) Sejam três ou trezentos integrantes. As Freaks não vão tirar farinha com a gente.

Lady Bogard limpou a garganta e começou a analisar as próprias unhas, como quem não quer nada.

(Lady) Você deve dizer 'os' Freaks. Tem um garoto entre elas... será que ele é bonito...?

A pergunta fez Evil, Aya e Suryia rolarem os olhos. Omi sorriu, assim como Akemi e Ken.

(Suryia suspirando) Então vai voltar mesmo para o Japão, Omi?

O chibi nem hesitou ao responder.

(Omi n.n) Sim. Retornarei com a minha equipe. Agradeço a oferta...

(Suryia) Sua vaga estará sempre disponível caso mude de idéia.

(Ken) E quando a gente volta pro Japão?

(Yohji) Aya falou que vai marcar as passagens para depois de amanhã e...

(Evil) Não.

A interrupção da ruiva causou surpresa. Os justiceiros olharam curiosos para ela.

Evil ergueu uma sobrancelha, com ares de superioridade.

(Evil) Não vão embora antes de conhecerem uma praia decente.

(Todos)!!

(Lady o.O) Você está se oferecendo pra ir a praia?!

(Evil) Hn.

(Lady O.O) E está convidando outros seres humanos pra ir com você?

(Evil) Hn.

(Lady >.>) Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! A Evil foi possuída pelo mal! Ah, bem, ela é o mal, então tudo bem. Oba!! PRAIA!!

(Evil ¬¬) Você não vai.

(Lady)...

(Evil ¬¬) Foi uma inútil na missão. E pra compensar vai tomar conta da Angels.

(Lady o.o) Eu... implodi o prédio... foi perfeito!

Pela manhã todos os jornais noticiaram a misteriosa implosão que derrubara o complexo 09, uma das posses da milionária Freya de Niord, mas que nem mesmo abalara as construções vizinhas.

Mídias de todo o mundo deram ênfase ao acontecimentos. E apesar das investigações acirradas que a polícia prometia, Suryia garantira que nada seria descoberto. A Kritiker se encarregaria de Apagar eventuais rastros.

Infelizmente para a morena, aquilo não impressionou Evil. A ruiva descartou a afirmação com um gesto de mão, como quem espanta uma mosquinha inconveniente.

(Evil) Detalhes.

(Lady)...

(Suryia) Este convite se estende a mim?

(Evil) Claro. E a Akemi também. Vamos todas à praia, levar os Weiss para conhecer o litoral.

(Yohji) Mulheres nuas!

(Aya) Hn...

(Yohji) Traduzindo: vou morrer de ciúmes se você olhar pra uma mulher. **(3)**

(Akemi o.o) Porque o Aya teria ciúmes do Yohji...?

(Todos)...

(Ken) A inocência é uma coisa linda...

(Todos) O.O""""""""

(Yohji) O esfomeado falando do morto de fome. Ah, quer saber? Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas pra ir a praia! Hum... Suryia... você colocaria aquele seu biquíni branco? Fica tão bem em você...

(Aya) ¬¬

(Suryia) ¬¬

(Evil) ¬¬

(Yohji o.o) Acho que isso é um 'não'.

(Lady u.u) Pois vai chover o tempo todo!

(Omi) E será divertido mesmo assim.

Animados, os justiceiros se levantaram, prontos para esquecer os problemas por algum tempo, com exceção de uma pessoa...

Lady Bogard afundou-se no sofá, tendo certeza de que seriam longos e solitários dias...

**kkk**

(Lady ç.ç) Adeus! Divirtam-se! Não se preocupem comigo!

Gritou a morena para os automóveis que se afastavam. Evil, Aya e Yohji seguiam no carro da ruiva; enquanto Suryia, Akemi, Omi e Ken iam no carro da hacker.

Seria uma semana inteira na praia, se divertindo, aproveitando dias ensolarados e quentes, de acordo com a previsão do tempo.

(Lady) Porque é que eu sempre me dou mal?

Ficou parada na porta da Angels até que os veículos sumiram de vista. Depois entrou na locadora e olhou ao redor, suspirando sofridamente.

(Lady Ç.Ç) Abandonada. Sozinha. Alone in the dark **(4)**! Droga de vida.

Foi ao balcão e pegou algumas caixinhas de DVDs que haviam sido devolvidos. Organizaria aquilo pra não morrer de tédio. Pelo menos por alguma meia hora...

Estava nas prateleiras do fundo, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e uma voz conhecida falar. Um sorriso começou a se desenhar no rosto moreno, enquanto uma idéia tomava forma em sua mente.

Bateu a mão de leve no bolso da bermuda que vestia. O sorriso se ampliou ao ouvir um som metálico. Sorte!

(Rox) Meninas! Espero ter chegado a tempo de dar tchau. Recebemos o relatório da missão e a Kritiker... meninas?

Rox parou de falar. Provavelmente chegara tarde e todos haviam partido para se divertir na praia. O moreninho não queria ir junto, apenas se despedir. Pena que não dera tempo.

Caminhou até o balcão e começou a procurar as chaves da locadora.

(Rox) Que irresponsabilidade deixar a Angels aberta e abandonada!

Foi então que ouviu um 'click' característico de porta sendo trancada. Levantou a cabeça e viu Lady Bogard com as costas apoiadas contra a porta. Um par de chaves brilhava na mão de dedos morenos.

(Lady) Isso resolve o problema, Rox?

(Rox) Lady!

O rapaz não gostou nem um pouco do sorriso cheio de dentes que Lady Bogard exibia. A garota tramava alguma coisa.

(Lady) Você atirou em mim... tsc, tsc, tsc.

(Rox)... espere... eu...

O sorriso se ampliou, ficando quase diabólico. O secretário da Kritiker engoliu em seco e desejou ardentemente ter uma pistola tranqüilizante naquele momento.

(Lady) Hora de agradecer pela gentileza, pequeno...

(Rox)...

(Lady) E retribuir...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**(1)**Mestra Evil, sou ou não sou boazinha?! U.U

**(2)** ¬¬ As vezes esqueço que ele está na fic... XD

**(3)** Especialmente para o Omi kun, ou Rox, como prefiro chamá-lo!

**(4)** Ei, esse jogo é bom (quase morro de susto!)! O filme é meio trash, mas eu adorei! ¬¬ Só não curti o final.

**N/A:** No próximo capítulo, o grande final via epílogo! Huahuahauahuah!

* * *

Nem acredito que vou terminar isso... o.o/ Depois de outro capítulo no mínimo estranho...


	10. Epílogo

**_Título:_** Onde canta o sabiá  
**_Ficwriter:_** Kaline Bogard  
**_Beta:_** Evil Kitsune  
**_Classificação:_** Yaoi, comédia, ação  
_**Pares:** _AyaxYohji  
**_Até agora:_** O confronto termina de maneira inesperada. Mais detalhes referentes aos Freaks e as Silber são revelados e a batalha final parece longe de terminar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Seguindo a correnteza**

Evil sorriu. Verdadeiramente sorriu, como a muitos anos não fazia. Talvez fossem as cenas a sua frente. Ou mais provavelmente fossem os acontecimentos recentes desenrolados entre as equipes.

Mas coisas aconteceram. E a mudaram. Assim como mudaram as outras integrantes da Silber Kreuz. E, de modo menos marcante, os integrantes da Weiss Kreuz.

Seriam mudanças bem vindas? Talvez não de todo... mas agradáveis.

Ouviu uma exclamação de alegria, quase um grito de jubilo.

Akemi e Ken jogavam vôlei de praia contra dois desconhecidos. E acabaram de marcar um ponto. Ambos gostavam de verdade de praticar esportes. Não fizeram outra coisa além de jogar e jogar naqueles sete dias.

Ao contrário de Omi e Suryia, que trouxeram os laptops e, sentados embaixo de enormes guarda-sóis, desenvolviam programas que variavam do absurdo ao bizarro. Qual a graça em invadir um sistema da NASA e desviar a rota de um satélite? O desafio, talvez?

O gosto pelo 'desafio' recebera uma pausa, pois os hackers resolveram comprar bebidas para os amigos, e ainda não retornaram.

Mas de longe o prêmio da semana ficava para Yohji. O Weiss loiro, mais desesperado por chegar logo a praia, pagava caro o preço por expor-se ao sol com aquela pele tão branca...

(Yohji) Merda! Me sinto um camarão! **(1)** O único lugar que não arde é debaixo do gesso...

Referia-se a pele avermelhada e ardente, mesmo depois de três camadas de protetor solar.

Aya observou o amante reclamar. Não fora bobo e não saíra debaixo do guarda-sol por nenhum motivo.

Evil parou de sorrir e desviou os olhos, observando o mar como se as águas ocultassem algum mistério.

(Aya) As respostas não estão ali.

(Evil) Hum. Sei disso.

A ruiva viera pra praia e trouxera os outros consigo por vários motivos. Muitos motivos. Não apenas pela desculpa da diversão.

E Aya era o único que parecia compreender o que se passava.

Evil precisava de um tempo. Precisava dar um tempo as Silbers.

Duas derrotas consecutivas podiam resultar em um peso e tanto para as Silbers suportarem. E apesar de tudo, Evil não sabia se poderiam vencer as inimigas.

Eram duas batalhas perdidas, com o apoio de três Weiss...

Como fariam sem eles?

(Evil pensativa) Mas nunca saberemos, se não forem embora...

Yohji parou de passar bronzeador nas pernas com a desajeitada mão esquerda e fitou Evil, assim como Aya.

(Aya) Partiríamos no dia seguinte. Você não deixou.

Para surpresa de Aya, Evil o fitou com um sorriso estranho.

(Evil) E como ficaria o ânimo das meninas, vendo vocês partirem depois de um fracasso? Eu não podia permitir que seguissem num clima tão tenso.

(Yohji) Por isso nos trouxe aqui? Não poderá protelar mais tempo. Já ficamos uma semana aqui... o plano era retornar amanhã.

(Aya) Mais cedo ou mais tarde terão que enfrentá-las.

(Evil) Sei disso. Só acredito que essas férias mudaram a direção que estávamos seguindo. Amanhã quando as meninas se despedirem de vocês será com outro sentimento. Diferente do sentimento de uma semana atrás. Eu tenho que cortar a dependência.

(Yohji) Dependência?

(Aya) Vocês só enfrentaram os Freaks junto com a gente. Pensou que esse fato diminuiria a confiança de vocês?

(Evil) Não a minha, Aya. Não seja petulante. Mas eu não conheço as outras tão bem assim. Creio que Lady Bogard não se importaria de verdade, mas Akemi...

(Yohji) Você se preocupa com ela, não é?

Evil não respondeu. Sua intuição era tão forte, que lhe ajudara a alavancar a carreira militar. Não se enganaria àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Akemi facilmente se apegava às pessoas e desenvolvia uma dependência quase abstrata.

Era a que mais sofreria numa separação dada em um momento tão delicado. A uma semana atrás Silber e Weiss se despediriam logo após uma derrota, um fracasso, uma luta perdida. Agora era diferente. Ainda eram guerreiros após perder uma batalha, somente em uma intensidade diferente. O amargor da derrota fora dissolvido pelas risadas e pela diversão nas areias da praia.

Akemi apagara as sensações ruins por completo. E o ânimo exibido nas íris brilhantes fora renovado. Suryia nem mesmo chegara a agir como uma novata. Estava integrada a equipe por completo. Agia como companheira.

E quanto a Lady Bogard... bem, Evil sabia que não precisava se preocupar. A morena não parecia necessitar de atividades amigáveis assim como Akemi e Suryia. Não que ela não _quisesse_... obviamente.

Outra razão para deixá-la pra trás eram as missões. Se algo surgisse, ela podia dar conta do recado, ou entrar em contato com eles para retornar a locadora o quanto antes.

Felizmente não houvera necessidade.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe com Akemi. Ela pode ficar tão forte quanto você ou Lady Bogard. Se estiverem unidas.

(Evil ¬¬) Você leu isso em manga shoujo?

(Yohji)...

(Evil) Todos podem ficar fortes quando tem algo para cuidar, algo para proteger.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Akemi vai lutar pela Silber, não é? Suryia não gostaria de um motivo tão pessoal. Mas ela tem que entender que algumas coisas nunca mudarão.

Evil acenou concordando. Descobrira coisas importantes durante aquela semana na praia. Sua preocupação com as companheiras era algo que não podia mais ser ignorado. Mesmo com Lady Bogard, uma garota tão insuportável. Não negava que se afetara quando todos desconfiaram que a morena sucumbira. Já se acostumara com a presença da morena.

Em algum momento dessa louca atuação dos Weiss as coisas mudaram. E Evil começara a se deixar levar pela idéia de fazer parte de um time, de pertencer a uma equipe.

Acreditava no que dissera. Pessoas ficam mais fortes quando lutam para proteger algo. Ao entrar para Silber, se propusera defender o Brasil, o país que amava. Graças aos Freaks tinha um novo propósito. Lutaria também por sua equipe.

(Evil) Vamos olhar por outro prisma. Não derrotamos os Freaks, mas eles também não nos derrotaram.

(Yohji)... isso até faz sentido. Não foi por falta de oportunidade, mas nas duas vezes eles fugiram antes de vencer vocês completamente.

(Evil) Vou fazer essas garotas se aperfeiçoarem e ficarem cada vez mais fortes. Haverá treinamentos mensais. E testes bimestrais. A moleza acabou.

(Yohji o.o)...

(Aya ¬¬) Excelente idéia.

(Yohji O.O)...

(Evil) Devia tentar na sua equipe.

(Aya ¬¬) Vou pensar nisso.

(Yohji) O.O""

(Evil) Fico feliz que voltem para o Japão.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Você não foi mesmo com a nossa cara, né é?

E mais uma vez Evil sorriu.

(Evil) Engana-se. A razão de uma despedida é um encontro. Conhecê-los foi melhor que eu esperava.

Yohji sorriu em resposta e arremessou o vidro de protetor solar para Evil. De todas as coisas surpreendentes da semana, o loiro destacaria a desinibição da espadachim em exibir-se com belos biquínis em cores sempre sombrias. **(2)**

Lamentava apenas uma coisa...

(Yohji) Pena que você não solta o cabelo nem na praia... porque usa esses dois rabos? É promessa?

(Evil) ¬¬

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji n.n) Eu tava brincando... calma, calma! Tio Yohji gosta de cabelos ruivos e curtos!

(Aya ) ¬¬

(Evil) ¬¬

O ex-detetive recostou-se na cadeira de lona e respirou fundo.

(Yohji) Esse lugar é lindo, apesar de queimar muito. Pena que vamos voltar pra casa amanhã.

(Aya) Aa.

(Evil) Mas serão sempre bem vindos.

(Yohji) E se forem ao Japão, não se esqueçam de passar na nossa Floricultura.

Omi e Suryia retornaram naquele minuto, trazendo cocos verdes naturais para todos. Depois de distribuir, os loirinhos sentaram-se nas cadeiras de lona ao lado de Evil e relaxaram.

(Suryia) Grande idéia Evil, vir pra praia.

(Evil) Período de adaptação.

(Suryia) Sei disso. Vamos começar de novo, do zero. Contra os Freaks.

(Omi) Boa sorte!

(Suryia n.n) Mas com você ainda não terminei, Omi.

(Omi)...

(Suryia) Tsukiyono ainda me pertence, até que você seja hábil o bastante para pegá-lo de volta.

O loirinho acenou a cabeça e sorriu.

(Omi) Pode deixar comigo. Quando você menos esperar...

(Akemi) EI! Esperem por nós!

A moreninha veio correndo ao lado de Ken. O jogo de vôlei terminara com uma vitória tranqüila para ambos. Sem cerimônia jogaram-se na areia, próximos aos amigos.

Yohji fez um bico amuado ao notar o tom dourado da pele de Ken. O moreninho pegara uma cor de fazer inveja. Ao contrário dele, que estava mais vermelho e ardido que um camarão.

(Yohji resmungando) Isso não é justo!

(Evil) Ninguém disse que seria. **(3)**

(Yohji) Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

Sedento, Ken engatinhou pela areia e sentou-se ao lado de Omi onde recebeu um coco gelado. Certificou-se que Aya e Yohji estavam longe o bastante e bateu de leve no braço do hacker para chamar-lhe a atenção.

(Ken) Omi, essa viagem foi uma merda! Não visitei o estádio... o Corinthians caiu pra segunda divisão **(4)** e eu não descobri!

O loirinho quase engasgou com a água de coco.

(Omi o.o) Não descobriu...?

(Ken) Você sabe... quem fica por cima...

(Omi) Ken! Desista disso! Você nunca vai saber! Preserve a privacidade dos dois!

Imediatamente Suryia se reclinou e aproximou-se dos dois que mantinham a prosa paralela.

(Suryia) Estão falando de Aya e Yohji?

Os Weiss coraram. Ken se preocupara tanto que os 'assuntos' estivessem longe, que se esquecera da hacker brasileira. Pelo visto Suryia escutara a conversa!

A loira sorriu diante do rubor acentuado. Olhou de forma cúmplice para Omi e Ken e piscou.

(Suryia) É o Aya que fica por cima.

Declarou a hacker com voz de quem diz as horas.

(Ken O.O)!!

(Omi) Como... sabe?

(Suryia n.n) As câmeras, lembram? Não tinha nos banheiros... mas nos quartos tinha! Não se preocupem, agora não tem mais e essas evidências foram todas destruídas.

(Ken O.O)!!

(Suryia) Ken... o que foi?

(Ken O.O) A imagem mental... foi demais pra mim!

(Omi n.n) Ken!

(Suryia) Eu posso piorar. Seus amigos são bem criativos... as posições...

(Ken O.O) Não! Pare! Não quero ouvir!

E desnorteado, o moreninho levantou de um salto, correu e jogou-se contra as ondas, para tomar um banho de mar.

Omi virou-se para Suryia um tanto surpreso.

(Omi) Isso foi...

(Suryia n.n) Uma brincadeira! Claro que eu desliguei as câmeras logo após a primeira noite. Não desliguei antes por que não estava vigiando na ocasião. Só fui conferir na tarde seguinte e destruí o cd. Acredite.

(Omi) Eu ficaria realmente decepcionado se fosse diferente.

(Suryia ¬¬) Não me confunda com Lady Bogard.

(Omi) n.n"""""""

(Suryia) Vou voltar para o hotel, e começar a arrumar minhas coisas.

(Omi) Também vou.

(Akemi) Pena que está chegando ao fim. Vou com vocês.

Aya, Yohji, Evil e Ken ainda ficaram um pouco mais.

**kkk**

Cansaço foi a palavra chave do retorno. Uma volta silenciosa e tranqüila permeou o caminho de volta. Eles estavam exaustos e não havia muito que falar, que não fora esclarecido.

Não sem surpresa Evil tentou abrir a porta da Angels e a descobriu trancada.

(Evil) Aquela irresponsável! Deu o cano no turno!

(Akemi) Não que não fosse esperado...

(Ken) Pelo menos trancou a porta...

(Evil ¬¬) Vou torcer-lhe o pescoço.

Evil era uma mulher precavida, por isso sempre portava uma cópia reserva das chaves de casa e da locadora.

(Evil)!!

A ruiva empalideceu ao entrar na Angels. O caos reinava no lugar. Várias prateleiras estavam derrubadas, caixinhas e mais caixinhas de DVDs cobriam o chão. Parecia o cenário de uma luta furiosa.

(Yohji) Freaks?!

(Evil) Não pode ser!

(Suryia) Um ataque?

(Akemi) Lady Bogard!

Largaram as malas e sacolas pelo chão e começaram a procurar pela companheira morena. Yohji e Akemi correram para trás do balcão, sendo seguidos por Suryia e Ken.

Evil e Aya se entreolharam com a mesma idéia a brilhar nas íris violeta. Precipitaram-se para dentro da casa. Omi não perdeu tempo. Adivinhara o que os lideres das equipes desconfiavam.

Na residência a bagunça não era tão acentuada, no entanto sinais de resistência eram visíveis pela sala: tapetes fora do lugar, a mesinha de centro tombada. Telefone fora do gancho...

(Evil) Como descobriram sobre a Angels e nossa casa?

(Omi) Mais poderes misteriosos?

(Aya)...

(Evil) Merda!

A ruiva apertou os lábios contrariada. Não se culparia pelo ocorrido. Como saberia que os Freaks podiam chegar até elas? Confiara a locadora nas mãos de Lady Bogard, sem imaginar um ataque inimigo!

Se a equipe unida não dera conta do grupo de Freya de Niord, o que dizer da morena sozinha?

Só uma palavra era digna de descrever o confronto: _massacre_.

(Omi) Céus! Lady não teria chances contra os Freaks!

(Evil) Não... não pode ser!

Ainda restava uma esperança, vasculhariam todos os cômodos atrás de uma pista, e se o grupo rival realmente entrara na casa... iria se arrepender amargamente! Alguém teria que pagar... ela não carregaria aquela culpa sobre seus ombros!

Sem aviso precipitou-se escada acima, pulando de dois em dois degraus, com Aya e Omi logo atrás de si.

Por ali apenas alguns tapetes estavam fora do lugar. O que quer que acontecera atingira o andar de cima. E se Lady lutara, aqueles sinais eram a prova de que não se rendera fácil...

Parou em frente ao quarto da morena. Olhou para Aya e para Omi. Os Weiss agiam assim como ela: como se temessem encontrar um cadáver atrás da porta. Ou pior: mais um cômodo vazio...

Lentamente a espadachim moveu a mão, porém antes que tocasse a maçaneta a porta foi aberta por dentro.

(Evil)...

(Aya)...?

(Omi)!!

Os três fitaram Lady Bogard.

A morena estava sonolenta, tinha olheiras suaves debaixo dos olhos castanhos e os fios de cabelos despenteados não estavam presos em uma trança, estavam soltos. E em sua boca parecia brincar com um palitinho branco.

(Lady) Yo... bom dia... Wuaaaaaaaaaah!

Bocejou longamente, esticando preguiçosamente os braços para cima, tentando espantar a sonolência.

(Evil ¬¬) O que aconteceu aqui? Que bagunça é essa? Por que não está na Angels?

(Omi) Lady... pensamos que estivesse em perigo!

Lady Bogard coçou a cabeça de modo preguiçoso e tirou o palitinho branco da boca. Para surpresa de Evil, Aya e Omi, a outra estivera a degustar um pirulito em formato de coração vermelho.

(Lady) Perigo? Só se for de pegar diabetes. Merda, não agüento mais chupar isso!

Apesar da reclamação enfiou o pirulito na boca outra vez.

(Evil ¬¬) Você...

(Lady) Desculpa, mas eu _preciso_ ir comer alguma coisa decente, esses pirulitos são doces pra caralho! Vou pegar uns salgados na padaria e já volto. Bye bye!

(Evil) Ora sua...

Mas antes que Evil pudesse impedi-la Lady escapou com passos lentos e desleixados, enquanto esticava-se toda. O caçula dos Weiss acompanhou a fuga com olhos brilhantes de diversão.

(Omi n.n"") Desde quando salgados são comida decente?

Nem Aya nem Evil ouviram a pergunta. Os justiceiros ruivos mantinham as íris fixas na porta que Lady deixaram entreaberta. Palitos e mais palito brancos estavam espalhados pelo chão, assim como embalagens de pirulito. E havia muitos, muitos! Também notou outras coisas estranhas que mexeram com a imaginação dos dois líderes.

Mas a surpresa maior não se expressava na quantidade de pirulitos, consumidos no final de semana. Surpresa maior estava na cena inimaginável que se desenrolava sem que pudessem sequer cogitar.

Sobre a cama desarrumada, deitado atravessado em diagonal, com um braço a proteger os olhos e um lençol branco a cobrir somente a cintura, deixando o tórax muito alvo a mostra, assim como as belas pernas levemente flexionadas, quase expulsando a pequena quantidade de pano que ainda o cobria, estava Rox, secretário da Kritiker.

(Evil o.o)!!

(Aya o.o)...?

O rapaz ergueu a outra mão e acenou de leve cumprimentando, ao perceber que não estava sozinho, não se importando em absoluto com a invasão e o estado em que se encontrava. Depois exclamou em voz baixinha e sonada:

(Rox) Por favor... feche essa porta. Eu _preciso_ dormir um pouco...

A voz de Rox implorava por um momento de paz que parecia tanto desejar, uma pausa, um pequeno intervalo de descanso antes da volta de Lady Bogard, antes que começasse tudo de novo.

Como se saísse de um transe Evil esticou a mão, puxou a porta pela maçaneta e fechou a folha de madeira com um suave click. Era impressão sua ou vira a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios do garoto?

Buscou resposta nos olhos de Aya, mas o ruivo parecia tão chocado quanto ela. Acabaram por balançar a cabeça e dar de ombros. Tudo era no sense demais para ser real.

(Omi) O que foi?

O loirinho estivera a olhar para Lady Bogard e não vira o interior do quarto.

Antes que algum dos ruivos respondesse Ken e Akemi surgiram no fim do corredor, com a respiração ofegante pela corrida.

(Ken) Vimos Lady Bogard!

(Akemi o.o) Ela parecia um zumbi! Er... um zumbi feliz...

Suryia, que chegava logo em seguida ao lado de Yohji, se mostrava preocupada.

(Suryia) Descobriu o que aconteceu com ela, Evil? Foram os Freaks?

Evil piscou com força. Sua expressão mudou:

(Evil) Não e não importa. Suryia e Akemi dêem um jeito na bagunça da Angels, depois cuidem de limpar a casa.

(Akemi)...

(Suryia)...

(Evil) Weiss juntem suas coisas imediatamente. Remarcarei a viagem de vocês para o primeiro vôo de amanhã, ao invés do último.

(Omi)...

(Ken)...

(Evil) Desde que chegaram só aconteceram coisas estranhas na minha equipe. É melhor voltarem para o Japão, antes que piore.

(Yohji)...

(Aya ¬¬) Tudo o que ocorreu foi ruim?

Os justiceiros fitaram Evil, esperando a resposta. A ruiva relanceou os olhos sobre a porta do quarto de Lady e no fim ergueu os ombros em sinal de pouco caso.

(Evil) Não disse isso. São bem vindos para voltar quando quiserem. Na condição de amigos, não de justiceiros.

Fez questão de deixar bem claro que apesar da amizade, não aceitaria que os japoneses voltassem a palpitar na Silber Kreuz.

Era hora de caminhar sobre os próprios pés.

(Ken) Minhas coisas estão todas bagunçadas! Eu ia começar a arrumar mesmo... vamos lá, Omi!

(Omi) Agora mesmo, Kenken! Só preciso pegar de volta o transmissor que emprestei a Lady Bogard.

E, sem que os líderes percebessem, já que estavam distribuindo ordens, o jovem arqueiro foi em direção ao quarto, entrando rapidamente, pensando nas milhões de coisas que teria que fazer antes de partir...

(Yohji) E eu volto pra casa com essa droga de gesso. Sabe do pior? Ta cheio de areia e coçando pra caralho!

(Aya) Hn...

(Yohji) Traduzindo: eu o salvarei da areia malvada, meu doce loiro!

(Aya ¬¬)...

O playboy riu e puxou o amante **5** pelo braço para o quarto que dividiam.

(Akemi) Entendi! Venha Suryia: se começarmos a arrumar logo, terminamos logo!

(Suryia)...

Cada um foi em direção aos seus afazeres. Só então Aya e Evil, perceberam a ausência do chibi e viram, alarmados, a porta do quarto de Lady Bogard aberta e, alguns passos adiante um estático Omi.

Aya foi mais rápido do que Evil e logo puxou o loirinho para fora, fechando rapidamente a porta, dessa vez com um pequeno estrondo.

(Omi) O.O""""

O chibi estava sem palavras. O que o vira o chocara tanto que perdera completamente a voz.

(Ken) O que foi Omi?

O moreno preocupou-se ao ver o rosto lívido do hacker caçula. Curioso, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Lady Bogard, mas antes que ao menos pudesse colocar a mão na maçaneta, Evil se interpôs no caminho, impedindo sua passagem.

(Yohji) O que diabos tem lá dentro?

As atitudes dos líderes o intrigou. Quis ver o que tinha atrás daquela porta, acabou voltando os próprios passos e parando frente a frente com a líder das Silbers.

(Akemi) Hã?

(Suryia) Oo

As duas pararam a meio passo ao ouvir as palavras de Yohji e Ken que tentavam, delicadamente, passar por Evil, só que ela não arredava o pé.

Aya percebeu que as coisas estavam fugindo ao controle e viu, aos seus pés, uma pequena chave dourada, presa em um chaveiro de miniatura de loba. Automaticamente a pegou, inserindo-a na fechadura, adivinhando corretamente tratar-se da chave do quarto de Lady Bogard, girando-a até fechar.

(Aya) Saiam!

(Evil) Vão embora!

Os líderes ordenaram a todos, pondo um fim na pequena confusão que se formara na intenção de proteger o lamentável estado de Rox.

Mas então, antes que o ruivo conseguisse guardar a chave no bolso, essa foi tomada por Lady Bogard, que chegara de mansinho.

(Lady Bogard) Nyyaaa!! Obrigadinha Aya… Pensei que tivesse perdido a chave…

Colocou-a em seu decote, deixando escorregar entre os seios, guardando-a com todo carinho, como uma rara jóia. Sorriu misteriosa ao pensar que sua pequena vingança contra Rox pudesse ser tão proveitosa, deliciosamente doce e mais... VICIANTE!! Foi-se rapidinho, antes que outro incidente acontecesse.

Evil colocou as mãos sobre os quadris e encostou-se na parede observando com um leve menear da cabeça, a saída de seu membro mais imprevisível.

No fim das contas, entre perdas e danos, conhecer a equipe japonesa não fora tão ruim assim. Não fora mesmo.

(Evil) Ótimo. Ah, e agora... marcar na agenda: vou descontar essa semana do salário de Lady. Ela não vai ganhar por não trabalhar.

Sorriu de leve. A vinda dos japoneses mudara realmente muitas coisas. Mudara pra melhor, obviamente. Porém certas características eram impossíveis de serem mudadas...

**kkk**

A noite estava fria e úmida, tão diferente do que se acostumara. Na verdade, esquecera-se do clima horrível dos paises do hemisfério norte, porque era fácil e gostoso se adaptar ao calor tropical de um país como o Brasil.

Acabou por irritar-se com os pensamentos inúteis, cuspiu o chiclete no chão coberto de neve branca. Os olhos fixaram-se novamente na fachada da loja fechada há muitos dias.

(Mystik) Então é aqui que aqueles malditos japoneses moram...? Eu disse a Freya pra ter cuidado com os caras... imaginei que tinham ido ao Brasil com algum propósito. Sorte que a dondoca ouviu meu plano dessa vez...

A Freak riu de modo desagradável.

(Mystik) Como é bom ser relacionada com pessoas importantes, não é, Schuldig?

O alemão saiu das sombras e parou ao lado da italiana.

(Schuldig) Bajulação nunca foi seu forte, Mystik. Foi uma surpresa quando entrou em contato.

(Mystik) Mundo pequeno. Aberrações como nós sempre se esbarram.

O ruivo riu com deboche.

(Schuldig) Freya Takatori ainda mantém aquele abrigo?

(Mystik) Aquele que você recusou freqüentar? Sim, mantém. Como uma fazenda de formigas... ela coleciona pessoas como um garotinho coleciona figurinhas.

(Schuldig) Deve estar no sangue...

Mystik concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos e pareceu ficar um tanto sem jeito.

(Mystik) Esqueci! Agora é Freya de Niord. Não a chame de Takatori ou ela arranca seu fígado.

(Schuldig) Por que? Ela adorava o sobrenome.

(Mystik) E como é que eu vou saber? O especialista em mentes é você, não eu.

O ruivo riu outra vez.

(Schuldig) Então vão pegar os Weiss na toca? Nuryco e Lilik passarão uns tempos no Japão também?

(Felton) Infelizmente não.

Nem Mystik nem Schuldig foram surpreendidos pelo surgimento repentino do exótico aliado. O rapaz alto e de rosto pintado aproximou-se dos dois e parou no meio deles.

(Mystik) Mudança de planos?

(Felton) Deve voltar para casa, Mystik. Nuryco e Lilik estão no Albergue, fora de combate.

A italiana ergueu as sobrancelhas. Isso sim a pegara desprevenida. Era a primeira vez que as Freaks ficavam fora de combate.

(Mystik) E quem resolverá as coisas por aqui?

(Felton) A reserva, é claro. E Freya virá pra cá, acertar algumas coisas com Reiji Takatori.

O rosto de Mystik ficou rubro de raiva.

(Mystik) Reserva? Aquelas crianças? Vai confiar os japoneses nas mãos de garotos inexperientes?

(Felton) Dois deles já estão aqui no Japão, só esperam que Freya resolva alguns assuntos para juntar-se a eles escoltada pelo terceiro...

(Mystik) Que merda! As Silbers são nossas!

(Schuldig) Imagino que a Takatori diria: "teve sua chance, menina. Agora é a vez da _Second_ _Generation_..."

(Mystik) Tsc.

(Felton) He. Não tem escolha. Sua passagem está marcada. Volte para o Albergue.

Enquanto observava a face amuada de Mystik, Felton ouviu a voz de Schuldig soando macia em sua mente. Macia demais.

(Schuldig) _Yo, Blackthorn. Faz muito tempo..._

O rapaz respondeu, através do próprio pensamento:

(Felton) _Não o suficiente..._

(Schuldig) _Algumas coisas não mudam, não é?_

(Felton) _Aa. Definitivamente. Talvez dessa vez eu realmente o mate... e nada poderia ser feito..._

(Schuldig) _Pode tentar a sorte..._

Mystik não entendeu o sorrisinho de escárnio que surgiu nos lábios do alemão. Sua confusão durou apenas um segundo. Logo ela lembrava-se dos poderes de telepatia. Olhou de Schul para Felton e suspirou para mostrar seu enfado.

(Mystik) Homens... se Crawford os visse agora... ia ficar mais insuportável do que já é. Realmente, brigar por causa daquele americano nariz em pé. Eu vou é voltar para o hotel e arrumar minhas coisas. Faz tempo que não retorno ao Albergue...

Afastou-se mal humorada. Schul riu-se e rebateu a reclamação de Mystik.

(Schul) Mulheres...

Felton despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e saltou para trás, sem baixar a guarda ou parar de fitar Schul. Conhecia o alemão bem o bastante para não confiar. Desapareceu nas trevas em segundos.

O Schwarz enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto sentia um vento frio agitar e jogar neve em seus cabelos ruivos. Voltara a nevar.

(Schul) Então os Weiss estão pra voltar. Brad acertou outra vez... ele só não previa esse 'afastamento' dos Freaks. Na verdade, prever qualquer coisa com relação a eles e as Silbers é estranho. Ele diz que é como se uma 'interferência' impedisse seu poder. Aa, enfim... as coisas estavam muito chatas sem aqueles caras...

Apesar da neve, a previsão era do tempo esquentar. E muito em breve.

* * *

Fim

* * *

**(1) **Meu cunhado nunca vai ler isso, mas é uma homenagem a você, Minote Kruggoso! XD Vermelho feito um camarão!

**(2)** n.n Ta aí, mestra! Como prometido!

**(3)** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo #se joga de um prédio#

**(4)** ç.ç/ Dooshite, Timão? Dooshite?! Mas eu estou com você até na Segunda Divisão! Sou da Fiel Torcida até no último dos infernos se for preciso! Esse ano a gente volta com força total!! ò.ó9

**(5)** Fanfic yaoi, fanfic yaoi, fanfic yaoi #repetindo na frente do espelho#

* * *

**N/A:** YATTA! Consegui terminar essa bagaça! Graças a Kami sama e a Koyasu sama... e as ameaças da Evil, aos pedidos do Omi, a ajuda da Freya... cada um incentivou como pôde! XD Ah, aquelas ameaças de morte... sentirei saudades... XD

FIM! #joga confete pra cima# FIM #rola na lama# FIIIMMMM!!

o.o Ou será que não?

* * *

Lista de pessoas de quem eu me vinguei nessa fic: (só não lembro mais por porque n.n"""""""):

Freya (Dragão Milenar!)

Suryia (U.U Juntou YohjixOmi)

Akemi (Sumiu do mapa)

Nuryco (Ta por aí em algum lugar)

Lilik (Coisa rosa!)

Mystik (Yohji nom é encarnação do pecado...)

Litha (Hidra Peluda!)

Samantha (Hum... gosta mais do Felton do que de mim u.u)

Felton (u.u não gosto mais de você! #mostra a língua#)

Omi kun! (Rox) continua com as SUAS vinganças que eu pioro isso aqui. ¬¬ COM PRAZER!! HAUHAUAHUAAUHAAHUAHU!!

* * *

Participações especiais e homenagens:

**Evil (além de** beta **é minha mestra linda e idolatrada! #agarra a perna#)**

Hunter (não tenho permissão de revelar sua identidade secreta)

Meu irmão – Faisão

* * *

Acho que foi só! Beijos pra todos que fizeram essa vingança possível. E para aqueles que me deram vontade de terminá-la logo! Não vou mencionar nomes por que sei que o recado será bem entendido #abraça e aperta# OBRIGADAAAAA!! Vocês são uns amores!

* * *


End file.
